It Had to Be You
by LoveOblivious
Summary: AU, set in 1924, Chicago. After the death of Elena's parents she goes to stay with Caroline and her new husband Klaus in the Windy City. There she gets caught up in the dark world of Damon, vampires, gangs, illegal liquor and jazz.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue: The Beginning

_January 15th, 1924_

_Dear Elena,_

_I miss you so so much! Life is really rather boring here without my partner in crime. Who am I kidding, it's Chicago! Still, I have yet to find someone who is as handy with a hair pin as you! I can't believe I haven't seen you since Klaus and I got hitched. I should fill you in on all the gossip from the joint; Klaus is a big cheese up here! All these flapper's think I'm some cunning Chippy who is only using him to get his money. They are completely wrong of course, his money is only one of his many 'talents' so to speak, if you get what I mean!_

_Oh Elena, I miss you so. It's bad enough I had to spend Christmas without you. Still, different lives, and all that! I'd love for you to come stay with us up here, but it's a little too dangerous. Or at least that's what my husband has been telling me. With all the gangs and such. All these milk men and jazz broads may live in the 20th century, but they are nothing like my old, Mystic Falls, bestest girl! But I just can't face coming back yet. My parents are probably still fuming that I got married without their permission to an 'unsuitable' gentleman. I tried writing, but of course got nothing in return. Father probably checks mothers correspondences._

_Enough of that horrible stuff, what do you say we meet up somewhere in the middle? Like, Louisville, or Cincinnati! Or if you're not feeling too adventurous, Charlottesville? It's been too long since I have seen you! Let me know what you think so I can inform Klaus and start making travel plans!_

_All my love,_

_Caroline._

At the time, Elena had just brushed off Caroline's written antics as her best friend showing off her fancy new slang from her bright, new, colourful, _married_ life. Ignoring the comment of Chicago being 'too dangerous' for her, it was something to be addressed at a later date. Elena didn't get a chance to write a response to Caroline. Instead another letter followed.

_January 29th, 1924_

_My dearest Elena,_

_I write to you today with my sincerest deepest regrets and condolences over recent events. Bonnie wrote to me informing me of your parents death, and I am so sorry. I don't know if there is anything I can do or offer you to make you feel a smidgen better, and I am sure in typical fashion I will make you feel even worse or offended than at the start of my letter. _

_I'm sure the last thing you want to hear about is the latest hoopla up here, but I don't have much more to offer you. If it would help you to get away from Mystic Falls for a while, we could do that meet in the middle thing I wrote about last time. For however long you want! Once everything is dealt with, with your parents I mean. Oh, now I'm talking apple sauce! There I go making it sound like your parents need to be dealt with. What did I tell ya?_

_Still, I am getting a little carried away. I'll do whatever I can to help you through this dreadful time. You have my love, prayers, and thoughts with not only you, but your family at this dreadful time, and I wish you well._

_All my love, now and forever,  
Caroline._

It was on January 19th 1924, that Elena lost her parents to car crash on Wickery Bridge. She could still remember the evening vividly. How her parents were going to Mayor Lockwood's mansion for a dinner party, how her brother Jeremy, was a little too young to go, and how Elena had a cold from the winter weather and could not attend. It was in the early hours of the morning that Elena awoke to the ringing of the bell at the front door. Rolling over, knowing that their maid Abby would hear the door from the servants quarters and answer who ever was uncivilised enough that they could not wait until the morning.

It wasn't until she was being called awake by a shaking, teary eyed Abby that Elena knew something was wrong. Her heart dropped and a feeling of dread ensued, she was quickly wrapped up in her robe and brought to the lounge where her anxious pajama-clad brother and the Sheriff James Forbes was awaiting her, a grave expression on his typically stern face.

"Ms. Gilbert, there's been an accident."

Elena blanked out at that moment. The expression on the Sheriff's face, his terse body language all spelled out that there wasn't good news. She would later find out it had been a drunk driver, a sixteen year old from the next town over, who had stolen their parents car, not only not knowing how to drive, but had gotten hopped up on bath tub gin. The collision had sped her parents car into the water below, and that a shop keep had found the site of the accident in the early morning.

The next week passed in a haze of condolences, sympathy food, and the arrival of her aunt Jenna and her new husband Mr. Saltzman; Ric. He told Elena and Jeremy at some point or another to call him Ric. Along with their arrival came the funeral. Glossy twin oak caskets laid on opposite sides of each other, and in the middle of the twin coffins stood the Priest. Father Thomas had known not only Elena for all of her life, but her parents for all of theirs as well, so it was only fitting he performed the service. Most of the church service went by in a blur, it wasn't until Elena was stood at the grave site, and the cold wind was whipping at her cheeks that she fully understood what was happening. She felt her brothers hand in hers, gripping tightly through her glove, her aunts hand on her back, the pressure felt as though it was permeating through her mothers black wool coat.

Whilst the coat kept her warm, and her dark cloche hat protected her ears from the wretched weather, Elena still felt the cold in her bones. The loss, the heart ache, the feeling of pure dread and denial seemingly travelled through her body, moving to her brain, making her want to shout and scream over how this couldn't be true! The coffins were empty, her parents were waiting for her at home! Only they weren't. Instead she clutched Jeremy's hand even tighter.

It wasn't until later that evening, wearing her night gown, cuddled up in a blanket, and staring vacantly out of the window that Elena even registered receiving Caroline's latest letter '_I'll do whatever I can to help you through this dreadful time._' This made Elena perk up a little. Get away from Mystic Falls. Go to 'dangerous' Chicago. The life, a new city, a new start. Jazz. Elena traced the wooden panes of her window with her eyes, following the straight predictable lines as her mind raced with possibilities. Get away from Mystic Falls. Get away from drunk 16 year olds and dead parents.

It was with this thought that Elena Gilbert's life as she knew it would change.


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

...

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Jeremy, come back here! I'm not finished talking to you!" Jenna shouted, her voice carrying into the kitchen where Elena sat, writing a letter to Caroline. Elena sighed, rubbing her left temple, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It was late at night, and Elena sat in the kitchen writing her reply to Caroline's letter. Their cook Ida appeared in her nightgown brandishing a candlestick when she heard the scraping of the chair across the floor, and upon spotting Elena and her obvious insomnia insisted on making her hot cocoa and getting her wrapped in a blanket, despite her shock at seeing _Elena _in the _kitchen_.

So Elena sat in the worn wooden chair at the servants dinner table, her long hair undone, hanging over the back of said chair, the kitchen fireplace roaring with flickering dancing flames, with a half finished mug of cocoa, and her patterned letter-writing paper and her fathers best fountain pen, pilfered from his office that very evening. Elena had almost finished her letter when she heard the opening and the resounding slam of the front door. Soon to follow, the sound of stumbling and something falling over, along with two sets of footfalls quickly descending the stairs. This of course followed by "Jeremy Arthur Gilbert! Are you some heathen? I've been worried sick about you!"

Elena could faintly hear everything in the kitchen, and was sat stiffly in her chair, clutching her pen, listening to everything. Jeremy had definitely taken their parents death the hardest and in Jenna's words started 'associating with the wrong people'. For the past couple of weeks he had been out until very late at night, even trying to sneak Victoria Donovan into his room a couple of times.

"Jeremy! Will you just pipe down and listen to your aunt?" Elena heard Ric say, a weak attempt at backing up his wife.

"What for? So this broad can lecture me some more?" Elena covered her mouth with her hand, containing her gasp at Jeremy's offensive words, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"How dare-" Ric started, only to be cut off by, "No, my love. It's fine. I know you're having a hard time right now Jeremy, but as your guardian I need to make sure you're safe. And you frolicking around at night with some dumb Dora doing God knows what is not safe for you!"

"Vicki is not some Dora! And yeah you're my guardian Jenna, not my mother! She's dead remember?" Elena then heard the thundering sound of Jeremy storming up the stairs. She faintly could hear Jenna sniffling, and the sounds of Ric comforting her.

Elena pulled the blanket tighter around her, feeling exposed even with the blanket, in her thin cotton night dress. She shook her head lightly, her curled hair tickling her cheeks and neck. Jeremy had been doing this a lot lately; whatever he could to make Jenna distraught. Elena had to admit that Jenna was doing her very best at being a parental figure, trying to run the household, and all the other chores that came with a large country manor: servants, and a distant niece and a disobedient nephew. Elena understood this was difficult for her, she was meant to be thriving in her newly-wed phase, but instead had to look after two unruly teenagers.

Elena sighed, slumping into her chair, absent mindedly taking in the spooky shadows in the large kitchen, the mixture of firelight and candlelight casting spooky shadows. She shook her head and looked back down to the paper, continuing her letter.

_February 19th, 1924_

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but as I'm sure you understand there has been a lot going on. Thank you for your condolences, they are much appreciated._

_I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's day! I, of course, had no gentleman callers, but I did get a couple of Valentine's! Although I'm almost certain one was from Jenna trying to make me feel better._

_Bonnie and I miss you such a lot! I wish I could see you. I'm not too sure about going somewhere unfamiliar. If I were to go anywhere it would be to Chicago to stay with you! Perhaps I could persuade you to either let me stay with you or you could come back home for a visit? I know your mother misses you terribly; she always asks me how you are when I see her. I really think your parents have calmed down since you and Mr. Mikaelson eloped, I'm sure they would be delighted to see you again! Well, your father is still a little, well I'm sure you already know. Any way. Leaving after everything seems like such a silly thing to do, and dare I say it, cowardly? Running away from my home and what is left of my family? What do you think Care? I miss you so, but do you think it would be better for you to visit me, or I you?_

_I'm sorry. I'm doing a Caroline-style ramble here, sweetheart. Jenna has been having trouble here. Jeremy has been a bit unruly as of late (gossip time!) he's been finding alcohol from somewhere, and hanging out with the town slumps. He even tried to sneak Victoria Donovan into his room! Can you believe it? Ric found Jeremy with his pants around his ankles, and Victoria's dress up around her garters! How dreadful is that! Oh Lord, why do I have such a vivid imagination? Oh well, at least I thought you would enjoy that little tale._

_Still, if I were to leave for a while, it would be one less burden for Jenna to deal with. She's been so caring and protective of us since the accident, and her husband Ric is a really sweet guy. I may be cursing it here, but I think Jenna may have finally found a man who isn't a complete bimbo!_

_I miss you so much Caroline. My mind is everywhere. I keep on drifting off. Jenna says I'm away with the fairy's._

_Much love,_

_Elena_

Elena lightly sprayed the paper with her favourite perfume that she had brought down with her, and folded the letter carefully, sliding it into the envelope. She licked the flap of the envelope, nose wrinkling at the strange taste, sealing it carefully, smoothing out the wrinkles. Turning it over she wrote the address, stamped the letter and set it gently on the worn wood of the table. She picked up the lukewarm cocoa, sipping every now and then, tracing the lines in the well worn wood.

Elena knew that there would be no way that Caroline would come home. Her father would likely lock her up in the basement of her house, and throw away the key. Goodness knows what Mr. Forbes would do to Caroline's new husband. Hopefully by expressing her need to only go to her new home and nowhere else, it would prompt an invitation from Caroline. Either that or Caroline would completely see through her fickle attempts at being sneaky.

Her eyes started drooping as she took her final sips, pondering the idea of Chicago. She had heard stories from Caroline of course, which made it sound like some amazing magical city where all her worries had been forgotten. But then there was the gossip around the small town. Murders, gangs, and illegal booze were much talked about in relation to Chicago since the Eighteenth Amendment was put into action in 1920; banning alcohol. In the rational part of Elena's mind, she knew going to Chicago would be dangerous, just as Caroline had written. After all, she was a young impressionable girl at the age of seventeen. She had just finished her schooling the year before, and was mingling with society. She would marry in a few years, have a household of her own, and perhaps even some children.

Then there was Chicago. The 'Windy City' the city of glamour, jazz, love, and... pre-marital 'relations'? She could practically hear Caroline's cackling laugh in her sleep addled brain, teasing her that she was so naïve, and so inexperienced.

"You were just as 'inexperienced' as me six months ago Caroline Forbes. Or do I have to remind you of the 'trouser snake' incident?" Elena muttered to herself shaking her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry?" A voice came from behind her, making Elena jump in her seat, spinning around to face the voice, eyes wide. Jenna stood there with a lit candle, in just her nightdress and her pin curls, smiling at Elena. Elena studied her for a moment, red eyes with dark circles beneath them, and a defeated, thin frame.

"Sorry Aunt Jenna. Just talking to myself I didn't realise you were still up." Elena apologised, upon finishing her inspection. Jenna moved to stand by Elena, placing the candle on the table, next to Caroline's letter.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you heard why I'm still up. Away with the fairy's again?" Jenna smiled lightly, not quite reaching her eyes.

"Something like that. I've been doing it a lot lately." Elena looked down at her hands, mumbling slightly towards the end as he played with her hands nervously.

"I know I can tell. Will you have tea with me tomorrow Elena? I need to go into town first to do some errands, but I would like to talk to you for a little while. Two o'clock?" Jenna placed her hand on Elena's shoulder to get her attention, making eye contact.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Would you mind please posting my letter for me? If it isn't too much trouble?" Elena nervously reached for her letter, placing her hand over it on the table.

"Yes, yes, of course. The Forbes girl again?" Jenna nodded eyeing her nervous behaviour, letting her hand rest more heavily on Elena's shoulder.

"Umm, yes. She lives in Chicago now with her husband. Yes, er, she married him last year. Although you probably heard the town gossip I'm sure. But I promise she's not a bad influence!" Elena rambled on, staring off into the dark shadows behind the kitchen cupboards, hoping Caroline's correspondence wouldn't be a problem with her new guardian.

"Elena. Elena-" Jenna, shook Elena's shoulder lightly to get her attention "-that's fine. I understand. Love is love. She's married, big whoop. Don't worry so much." Jenna patted Elena lightly on the shoulder, taking a step back, and picking up the candle. "Put the letter on the table near the door. I'll pick it up on my way out tomorrow with the rest of the mail. Now I'm going to sleep, and you should too. Goodnight Elena." And with the parting words she turned lightly and padded down the hallway, presumably to bed.

Elena nodded, picked up her mug, and quickly washed it up in the sink, hoping to save Ida some work in the morning. She dried her hands, and stumbled back to the table, folding the abandoned blanket over the chair neatly pushing it in and picking up her letter. She moved down the hallway on sleepy feet, candle in hand, before coming into the foyer. There were normally two side tables by the door, however one was standing, the other in a broken pile. Elena assumed this to be the crash she heard when Jeremy stumbled in. She sighed resolutely, shaking her head as she made her way to the remaining side table. She kissed the back of the envelope, and placed it neatly on top of the small pile of mail. Carefully avoiding any small splinters of wood, she made her way up the stairs, gripping onto the banister in the hope of helping her unstable feet, shivering on the cold marble. As soon as Elena snuggled into her bed, her covers over her, she fell asleep almost immediately, with only one thought on her mind. _Chicago_.

...

"Miss Elena!" The next morning Elena awoke to Bonnie gently shaking her awake. "It is time to get up. Brunch is almost ready." Bonnie then moved to the curtains as Elena mumbled and groaned, wrenching the curtains open, and arranging them neatly.

Elena opened a bleary eye, spotting Bonnie's uniform clad figure, wincing at the bright light streaming in through her window, causing her to groan again. "No."

"Your aunt would like you all to have brunch before she and Master Saltzman go into town." Bonnie grouched, going to Elena's wardrobe and pulling out a sensible dress for the day, along with undergarments and hosiery from the draws along side the wardrobe.

"She rang for my mother at five this morning with a request for a formal brunch for all four of you. So of course we all had to be polishing the silver and helping Ida cook everything. I had to sneak into the pantry in my nightgown! God forbid Jamie or the stable master were to see me!" Bonnie continued, setting out Elena's outfit at the bottom of her bed.

"What is the time now?" Elena asked, her voice gravelly from sleep, taking note of Bonnie's frazzled appearance.

"Nine o'clock. You are to be at brunch for ten o'clock. Mrs. Saltzman told me to let you sleep for as long as possible. You attend the bathroom, and I will be back up in a moment to help you get dressed. I need to check that William has laid out the dining room correctly." Bonnie bustled out of the room quickly.

Knowing Bonnie would be at least 20 minutes, Elena stretched out in bed, enjoying the delicious ache in her muscles as she did so. She suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. "All of us?!" She mumbled to herself, eyes widening. That meant Jeremy would be there. This would surely mean an argument after last night. Elena huffed, throwing her covers aside, grabbing clean underwear from one of her drawers, and stomped into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She attended her business quickly; washing, brushing her teeth and putting on her underwear and black silk slip, before putting her robe over the top and putting her nightgown in the laundry basket.

When she walked back into her room Bonnie had already remade Elena's bed, and was fiddling and straightening the laid out clothes. "When you said all four, you mean me, my aunt, Mr. Saltzman and Jeremy right? No guests?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Bonnie muttered, helping Elena with her robe, and hanging it in its proper place .

"And will Alan and William be present? Mr. Coleman?" Elena inquired after the servants, next securing her garter belt and black stockings.

"No, Mrs. Saltzman told Mom that the footmen and the butler were to set out the food and then leave the room. Why?" Bonnie replied, affixing the stockings to the garter belt.

"Jeremy came home drunk again. At least he didn't bring Miss Donovan with him this time." Elena grumbled.

"That explains why your aunt had Mr. Coleman wake Jeremy up at six this morning to help the Garrett's feed the chickens next door. I can't even begin to imagine what he wants with Vicki. Alan was telling me that all the boys in town have had their way with her." Bonnie muttered, shaking her head. Elena laughed before realising next to come was her least favourite part. The corset. Elena stepped into it, a morose expression on her face as Bonnie settled it under her breasts, and started to tighten the strings.

"I can't believe Jenna, I love her a little bit more for that. And Victoria's reputation doesn't surprise me in the least. We all know how notable Kelly Donovan is, before and after her marriage." Wincing as Bonnie pulled the strings a little too tightly.

"Stop being a baby. Do I need to remind you what your evening corset is like? What would Jeremy want with a girl with such loose morals anyway?"

"Fine. I think it's her loose morals he likes, I don't think he's with her for her stunning intellect!" Elena giggled along with Bonnie, stepping into her dress for the day, and waiting as Bonnie did up the buttons. It wasn't until Bonnie ushered her to the dressing table and was brushing through Elena's long hair that she even thought of Caroline.

"I wrote a letter to Caroline. Jenna's going to post it for me today."

"Ah, yes, how goes the plot to get an invitation to the Windy City?" Bonnie smiled at this, knowing the stubbornness that lay on both sides of the so called 'plot'.

"I said I didn't want to go anywhere 'unfamiliar' at the moment. I may have used the dead parents card a little." Elena shrugged, carefully applying moisturiser to her face, keeping her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Elena! I hope you put it in a more discreet way than that! And stop bobbing around, unless you want to get skewered with a hair pin of course." Bonnie exclaimed, gently holding Elena's head still as she pulled and tweaked her hair with pins and hair slides.

"Yes, dearest. Sorry, dearest. I didn't outright say 'Can I visit you? I have dead parents you know.' I have a far more tact than that. I'm not Caroline after all!" Elena moved onto applying her face powder, careful to keep her head still. The powder compact had been sent for Elena, from Jenna for Christmas. Elena knew this was her aunt trying to 'modernise' her a little, away from her parents' old fashioned thinking. The powder was unobtrusive, but still a little victory for Jenna, all the same.

"Yes. Goodness knows what would be said if the roles were reversed. Do you really want to go there? Not to sound like Ida, but Chicago, it's well, full of sin I suppose."

"Caroline's married, Bonnie. How can I not want to see that?" She gave a light laugh, gently patting her face with the powder puff. Of course, the 'sin' was exactly why Elena wanted to go.

"But Elena, there's the liquor, the men... the jazz." Bonnie whispered the last part, peeking over her shoulder, as if expecting to find Ida herself there, shaking her finger at them.

"But don't you find all that exciting Bonnie? It's not like I'm going to become some Scarlet Woman." Elena bubbled enthusiastically, closing her compact with a resolute 'snap' and seeking out Bonnie's eyes in the mirror in front of her.

Bonnie met her eyes, hesitancy turning to determination before breaking eye contact and focusing on the task at hand. She nodded lightly before she spoke, "You're right. You need a break from Boring-Falls. Go be nosy with Caroline, get a bobbed haircut, go to one of those gin joints, maybe meet a Daddy. Just be careful."

"I will be. I've just got to get an invitation."

Bonnie shrugged, placing the final hair pin. "Seeing as you are starting a new chapter, just turn up. She can't turn you away then!" Bonnie smiled, walking towards the stand that held Elena's shoes before picking a pair, undoing the buckles and setting them on the floor, kneeling down. Elena padded over, slipping into the shoes as Bonnie fastened them.

"That may be the only way to get her to play hostess. It just seems so rude." Bonnie stood from her position to give Elena's shoulders a squeeze, smiling reassuringly she said "You'll find a way. You always do. Now, time to face your brother."

It wasn't until Elena approached the stairs that she began to feel nervous over what was waiting for her. She clutched the smooth bannister, before beginning her descent. Gilbert Manor was really quite remarkable. It was grander than even the Mayor's manor. It was built by her grandfather. The Gilbert's were old money, but they managed to practically double that money by owning multiple tobacco plantations. But it was great-grandfather Gilbert's decision to build the manor in Mystic Falls that ensured they were one of the founding families. He did so because of the rumours of the abolition of slavery coming further south, and so he wanted to pack up whilst he could still make a sizeable profit. His team of labourers built and decorated the manor within ten years, in his requested French Chateau style.

The house itself was very grand, with the entry way ceiling domed, gilded in cream and gold, with a dipping giant _electric _crystal chandelier. The majority of the house boasted a cream and gold colour scheme, along with rich deep wood. It was only the bedrooms which had a different colour scheme.

As Elena entered the dining room, she thought how huge the table looked with only Jenna, Ric and Jeremy sat there, the empty seats that her parents normally occupied. She then felt the tension, and took in the tight expressions on everyone's faces. Upon seeing her, Jenna's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Good morning Elena!" She beamed, eyeing Jeremy out of the corner of her eye, looking for a reaction.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting." Elena said politely as a servant seated her. She spread her linen napkin out on her lap, sneaking glances at Jeremy.

"Not at all Elena. We only just sat down when you arrived." Ric smiled at her tightly.

"Of course not. We could never start breakfast without precious Elena now, could we." Jeremy muttered sarcastically, rubbing his temple.

Hung over. Good. Elena thought. Taking in Jeremy's bedraggled appearance, the bags under his eyes, the sickly pale complexion. Before Jenna could scold him, Elena butted in, "Maybe we should be waiting for you right now, you look horrible Jer. Rough night?" Cocking her head to the side, she silently dared him to fight with her right now.

Jenna cleared her throat, "Yes, indeed. Lets eat, shall we?" The entire meal was fraught with tension, with sniping remarks and tense body language. There was no mention of the night before, the only indication it had happened was the thoroughly awkward atmosphere.

"So if you're all done here, trying to assert your authority, excuse me." Jeremy stood up, throwing his napkin down on his half finished meal, and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room. Ric pushed his chair out as if to go after Jeremy, a thunderous look on his face, when Jenna's hand on his stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jenna. He's having a difficult time and making it difficult on everyone else in return." Elena apologised, trying to give her a comforting smile, which was returned by Jenna.

"I know Elena. You shouldn't make excuses for him dear."

"He doesn't deserve them." Ric finished, taking a sip of his coffee, avoiding his wife's stern gaze.

"Perhaps not, but he is my brother." Elena shrugged, and continued eating, some of the tension eased from the room with Jeremy's absence.

Once they were all finished, Elena made sure Jenna picked up her letter to Caroline, before saying her goodbyes, with Jenna's promise of tea in a few hours. Elena returned to her bedroom, picking up 'Tulip's and Chimney's', by E.E. Cummings and moving to the chaise lounge, and kicked off her shoes to continue reading. Within ten minutes of reading the poems, she felt her eyes drooping, and with a full belly and a comfortable seat, she felt herself drift off to sleep.

...

"Miss Elena. Your aunt is asking for you. Miss Elena, wake up." Elena awoke from her slumber groggily, batting away the hand on her shoulder that had interrupted her sleep, she blearily opened her eyes to find Lydia, her aunt's personal maid stood before her, hands crossed, and head bowed avoiding eye contact.

"Miss Elena, your aunt is ready to see you in the lounge. Tea is awaiting you." Lydia's English accent came across clear and crisp. Aunt Jenna spent a year in London under the pretence of visiting a great-aunt, when in fact everyone knew she was following a lover. When Jenna returned, she came back with Lydia as her 'ladies maid', a new appreciation for English tea and missing said lover.

"I've been asleep for that long? Crap." Elena muttered, ducking her head from Lydia's raised eyebrow and smirk over her language. She got up quickly, placing her book on a side table, and smoothed over her dress, striding towards the door.

"Miss!" Elena spun quickly at Lydia's sudden address, giving her a questioning look. "Your hair. And shoes." Elena instantly raised a hand feeling that the left side of her hair was drooping out of it's neat up do Bonnie had done for her that morning, making her hair look lopsided. "Oh." Elena blushed, lowering her head.

Smiling kindly, Lydia gestured to Elena's dressing table, "I can fix it for you. It will only take one moment." It did indeed only take a few minutes at the most, and soon enough Elena was scurrying to the lounge to meet with her aunt.

Upon entering Jenna's attention snapped to the door, the bored expression turning into a bright smile. "Elena! Please sit down!" Jenna motioned to the space next to her on the sofa.

Elena did so quickly, taking in the beautiful tea set and cake stand, assorted with little sandwiches on the lowest level, scones on the second and cakes on the top. "Wow." Elena breathed, eyes roaming over intricate patterns as she settled into the comfortable seat.

"Yes it's quite lovely, isn't it? Even the tea is English. I had it imported." Jenna smiled, almost with a hint of pride as she began to pour the tea asking Elena about the milk and sugar she took, and getting her to take a plate and some sandwiches.

"Now, Elena. What is going on with you?" Jenna asked inquisitively, eyes focusing in on Elena, making eye contact.

"What do you mean? Nothing. I mean, apart from everything that is going on." Elena shrugged, looking into her lap and fiddling with her hand absent mindedly.

"You seem preoccupied lately. More so lately than the past few weeks. What is going on? Is it Jeremy?" Jenna asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Elena looked up to meet her aunts gaze "I want to go to Chicago!" She blurted out quickly, eyes widening at her response. Her aunts eyes widened in return.

"I see. What is in Chicago for you?" Jenna questioned steadily.

"Caroline."

"The Forbes girl you were telling me about this morning? The married one?"

"Yes. I wanted to get away from Mystic Falls for a while. But now I'm not so sure. I don't want to leave you with Jeremy to deal with." Elena looked away guiltily, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That's fine Elena. I'm a great advocate for getting out of Mystic Falls. There is a whole world outside of these small town ideals. Besides, I won't be on my own. I have Ric. You should go." Jenna encouraged, reaching forward to squeeze her niece's knee.

"There is one problem, aside from my guilt at leaving you." Elena mumbled, watching her aunt as she took another sip of tea and gave a questioning 'hmm?' "Caroline won't invite me to Chicago. I don't know if she's doing it on purpose or not, but she mentioned something about it being too dangerous, which is just untrue."

"Yes Chicago is dangerous at the moment. But apparently, only at night time, in the gin joints, and around the Mafia. Are you planning in getting involved with gin joints and the Mafia Elena?" Jenna teasingly asked, a smile on her face.

"No! No, not at all. I just want to see Caroline, and see how well her new husband treats her." The thought of getting involved in those things really didn't even equate in Elena's mind in relation to visiting Chicago.

"Then you can only do one thing. Turn up on her door step." Jenna stated simply, shrugging her shoulders, and leaning forward to help herself to a cake.

"Sorry? You mean, turn up, uninvited? Just ring her door bell and say 'surprise' and hope she lets me in?" Elena stuttered, gesturing with her hands wildly.

"Well, if you don't want it to be sudden, send her a telegraph, or phone her from the train station. Then she can't say you didn't give her warning." Elena stared at her aunt wide eyed, brow slightly raised.

"Aunt Jenna, I knew you were a free spirit, but I didn't expect you to suggest that."

"You have lived too much of a sheltered life my dear. Get the driver to drive you to the train station, telephone Caroline, tell her you're on your way, and hop on a train." Jenna finished with a bright smile, seemingly more excited than Elena herself. She thought it over, it would solve the invitation problem. Elena knew Caroline wouldn't turn her away, and if her rudeness is brought up Elena could blame grief for muddling her brain.

Elena nodded, seemingly becoming more enthusiastic as she mulled things over. "Yes. I could do that. Caroline wouldn't turn me away if I was already there."

"Then it's sorted. I'll get you some money, and tell the maids to start packing. You can leave in, oh, two days?"

...

**A/N:**

_Hey guys! _

_Your kind reviews, favouriting, and alerts inspired me to update sooner than I planned. If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know, hit that review button. I won't be updating for a few days at least, if not longer, as I'm moving into my University halls on Saturday, so that's keeping me super busy!_

_You can take a peek at my Tumblr for links to a 20's slang dictionary and to my Polyvore for the outfits, houses, etc., for each chapter. Be warned I stay one or more chapters ahead with the outfits so there may be spoilers ;) There's a link to my Tumblr on my profile, by all means follow if you would like to stay updated on the story. _

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Dinner Interrupted

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

_Thank you to Yana (queenofklaroline), my beautiful beta for putting up with my ramblings/random plot bunnies._

...

Chapter 3: Dinner Interrupted

Elena stood in the phone booth, hands shaking, one with a handful of coins, the other poised on the receiver.

"You can do this Elena. Stop being such a cry baby." She whispered, trying to encourage herself, looking around self consciously to see if anyone was looking into her booth. She took a deep breath, picked up the receiver, holding it to her ear, and inserted a couple of coins, ignoring the dial tone so it would go through to the operator.

"Operator speaking, where may I place your call?" Came the robotic sounding voice from the line.

"The Mikaelson household please, first name Klaus, Chicago, Illinois." Elena nervously spoke into the mouth piece, her heart beating quickly, like the wings of a butterfly.

"One moment please." The line then went quiet, only for a ringing tone to be heard.

"Mikaelson household, how may I help you?" Came a polite voice. Definitely not Caroline, Elena thought, most probably a maid.

"Hello, this is Elena Gilbert speaking. Could I please speak to Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Certainly miss, one moment please." The line went quiet, and out of anxiety Elena started humming a random tune, looking up to the ceiling of the phone booth, fingers nervously tapping against the payphone.

"Elena? Why are you phoning me? And so early in the morning. I got your letter yesterday." That was more like it, Elena mentally laughed, before her nerves caught up with her and her heart felt as though it were in her throat.

"Caroline! Sweetheart, I am at the train station on my way to you in Chicago! Spur of the moment thing. Be a dear and pick me up at the Union Station in nine hours will you? Platform eight. Love you! Bye!" Elena slammed down the receiver to avoid any more confrontation. She quite liked telephones. Very good for avoiding people.

"I can't believe I just did that." Elena muttered to herself, shaking her head, eyes wide, her heart still stuttering in her chest.

Soon enough it was nearing eight o'clock, so she rushed to the platform to board her train. Elena was helped onto the train by a nice gentleman, and found herself a quiet empty compartment, taking in the new environment and settled down for the long journey ahead with her E.E. Cummings book, and some of Ida's cookies.

Despite having to leave at six in the morning for the train station a few towns over, everyone got up to wish her well, eyes still heavy with sleep. Jenna sniffled a little, Abby and Ida were practically in full blown hysterics, clutching each other as they bid her farewell. Bonnie gave her a tight hug, lips pursed, as if to keep herself under control as she made Elena promise to write to her. She even got a hug and a garbled goodbye from Jeremy. The whole experience had been rather upsetting, not to mention scary. Elena had never travelled outside of Virginia before, and to do so on her own was incredibly intimidating. But at the same time Elena felt exhilarated. This was the most _alive_ she had felt since her parents died, and she knew it could only get better from now on.

The journey passed reasonably quickly, broken up with coffee breaks, lunch, and more reading. This time onto George Bernard Shaw's "Joan of Arc". Elena had quickly gotten use to the flashing scenery, moving at a speed Elena had never contemplated moving at before. She took in the new scenery every now and then, eyes lifting from her book as they moved into West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana. At first Elena took this in with mild interest, knowing the scenery would be only a part of her journey. But once they got into Illinois, and she saw the huge brick and concrete buildings beyond the green, Elena began to get excited. Almost there. Within half an hour or so the train was pulling into Union Station, Chicago.

Elena struggled out onto the platform with her suitcase in hand. Her eyes widened at the hustle and bustle of the station, the sophisticated clothing, women with bobbed hair and the distant smell of smog and fumes. She walked forward slightly, almost pushing her way through, looking left and right for Caroline. At this moment in time, Elena's biggest worry was whether or not Caroline would be there to pick her up. It was irrational because Elena knew her best friend would never leave her stranded in a strange place, yet the fear was still present. She was being pushed and jostled by the surrounding people in their rush to get to wherever was so important, and whilst lumbered with her case, Elena found it difficult to navigate to a safe, deserted corner of the station to look out for Caroline.

Elena suddenly smacked into someone as she tried to turn around, and shocked and disorientated, she grabbed onto their shoulder to stop herself from falling from the impact, just as an arm came around her waist to steady her. Elena gasped at the sudden contact, looking up into pure blue eyes, seemingly unbothered from the incident, as she felt a distinctly masculine body against her own.

Elena quickly let go, realising not only had she been incredibly clumsy, but very unladylike. As she did so the arm around her dropped from her waist, and Elena almost missed the contact. She took an unsteady step backwards, taking in the stranger that had saved her from an unfortunate meeting between herself and the floor. Aside from the hypnotising, almost inhuman eyes, Elena was thoroughly shocked at just how beautiful this man was. She didn't even know men could be beautiful, but there really was no other way to describe him.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said politely, a smirk on his _beautiful_ face, as if he knew a secret she did not.

"No, no. Completely my fault, I'm so sorry. Everything is so different and I have no idea where I'm going." She rambled nervously. _Great, now he thinks I'm unstable as well as clumsy,_ she thought.

"Not at all. I believe the person you are looking for is over by the news-stand." He gave her a wink, and nodded in the direction behind her and Elena whirled around, spotting Caroline leant up against a wall a nervous expression on her face as her eyes scanned the crowd, a cigarette perched in her right hand, which she raised to her lips to take a drag from. Elena turned again to firstly thank, then question him on how he knew who she was looking for, but found no one there. She leant up on her toes to try and see through the crowd to find him, but she could not see that dark head of hair anywhere in sight.

She shook off the incident and pushed towards Caroline, calling her name "Caroline!" At this her eyes met Elena's almost immediately, her face lighting up as soon as she spotted her. Elena gasped and blinked rapidly at the speed Caroline had turned her gaze to her. As she did so, Elena noticed Caroline's greeting grin turn into a tight, thin lipped smile, that looked more like a grimace. Shrugging off her strange reaction, Elena dumped her suitcase on the ground next to Caroline's feet, and launched at her, hugging her tightly. She felt Caroline tense, so Elena just hugged her more tightly, and soon felt Caroline relax and return the friendly embrace.

Elena broke the hug, holding Caroline at arms length to look at her. Caroline had definitely changed. Gone were her long blonde locks, replaced with a curled bob, to match her all the rage boyish shaped dress and fur trimmed coat. She seemed even more beautiful since Elena saw her last, she had this almost immortalised look about her; a perfect complexion, the newly wed glow, and a sense of grace that Caroline had increased by a insurmountable amount since the last time Elena saw her.

"Look at you! You look like you just stepped off the streets of Paris!" Elena exclaimed excitedly, beaming at her best friend. Caroline smiled back, ducking her head and shrugging lightly.

"That's my husband for you, only the best for his wife!" Caroline paused, taking in Elena. Caroline was not the only one who had changed, however, Elena hadn't changed for the better. The young youthfulness she previously maintained was replaced with an older, more haunted look, made even more dramatic from the all black outfit that she wore. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks were slightly sunken from her obvious weight loss. She looked like little bird, even with her mother's winter coat on, her frail looking form was obvious.

Caroline frowned and exhaled sadly, bringing a hand up to cup Elena's cheek. "Lets get you home, little bird." Elena nodded hesitantly, noticing Caroline's expression. She leant down to pick up her suitcase but Caroline swooped in, picking it up like it weighed absolutely nothing jugging her clutch bag at the same time.

"Lets go sweets!" Caroline chirped, taking a hold of Elena's gloved hand with her own and leading her outside of the station. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, the frigid air hit them, and Elena took a sharp intake of breath in shock. After all, she was only use to the chilly winters in Virginia, not the freezing, snow filled winters of Chicago. She was also stunned at the architecture surrounding her. The station itself had huge white columns lined up at the entrance, creating an imposing structure, surrounded by high rise buildings, more hustle and bustle, as well as cars, and of course, smog. It was beginning to get dark, so soon the flickering lights were eventually popping up, window by window.

"Quick quick! The car is the blue one over there!" Caroline gestured with her head, tugging Elena along with her. The chauffeur quickly jumped out of the car, taking Elena's case from Caroline and opening the doors for the women.

"Which hotels are good around here? Jenna gave some money from my inheritance-" Elena started before being interrupted by Caroline's perturbed look.

"Why you're staying with us! A hotel? For my best friend? Don't be ridiculous. I want to show you off!" This relieved Elena a little. She really didn't like the idea of staying alone in a strange place. She also couldn't wait to be nosy.

The car journey was largely uneventful, filled with general chitchat until Elena got too distracted by the high rise buildings that she stopped talking to Caroline, who just smirked in amusement, remembering her own similar reaction. As they entered into a very expensive looking neighbourhood, Caroline piped up, "We're almost there, another minute or so."

Elena's eyes widened again, almost comically. "You live here?!" Elena herself was used to luxury, but nothing like the luxuries of a city, and the fact that Caroline's husband could afford to live here shocked Elena even more-so. Caroline nodded, barely containing her face splitting grin.

They soon pulled up to a huge brownstone. It looked very new and modern, like the surrounding detached lines of brownstones, complete with black wrought iron railings. When Elena later asked Caroline about the modern houses, Caroline explained the area had a developing boom after the first world war, so all the houses in the surrounding area were fairly modern, if not brand new.

The chauffeur helped the women out of the car, and ushered Elena along with the promise of bringing her suitcase in. Caroline led Elena up the small front steps, tapping the golden knocker on the shiny red door. It opened to reveal a mousy looking maid in her twenties. She meekly greeted Caroline with a small "Mrs. Mikaelson, welcome back. Dinner is almost ready." and a curtsy, avoiding eye contact. She moved to the side to let the girls inside, Caroline chirped a "Thank you Mary. This is Miss Gilbert." Elena frowned a little at the maids strange behaviour, shrugging it off and following Caroline into the house, giving 'Mary' a smile and a pleasant smile as well as taking in the comfortable heat of the house. "Hello." She curtsied to Elena and offered to take their coats and purses before shutting the door and scurrying off towards what Elena assumed was the servants headquarters.

Upon turning around, Elena's mouth formed an 'o' as she took in the town house. The entry way was large, with black and white checked tile flooring, grey walls and an ornate black metal staircase with white accents. The ceiling had a large hanging light featuring a humongous green stained glass shade, giving the bright airy room a splash of colour. There was also a dark wood green velvet love seat near the stairs, with a matching chair nearby. The walls held pieces of contemporary as well as classic art pieces and Elena distantly thought of how Caroline had told her Klaus enjoyed art, as well as doing some of his own. Elena couldn't help but wonder if some of the pieces were Klaus' own pieces of art.

Elena turned to Caroline, "Care, this is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

Caroline perked up excitedly "Klaus let me do whatever I wanted to it! You should have seen it before. Don't get me wrong it was nice, but you know..." Caroline trailed off shrugging.

"It just wasn't up to the Caroline standard as it were." Came a thickly accented voice behind Elena. She turned and saw Klaus there. Dressed impeccably in his dinner suit he was smiling warmly at Elena before he turned his gaze to Caroline, gaze softening as he looked at her lovingly. Behind him, stood a thin, perfectly coiffed and dressed blonde woman, who Elena could only assume was Rebekah.

"Hello love." Klaus said quietly as Caroline approached him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek as she whispered something in his ear, making him smile.

Elena shifted slightly on her feet, feeling as though she was interrupting an intimate moment. At this movement Klaus' gaze met hers and his smile dropped into a more polite one. Rebekah behind him rolled her eyes a little, looking down at her nails impatiently.

"Excuse me Elena. It's so good to see you again. This is my sister Rebekah. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Mikaelson, and it's nice to meet you." Elena nodded to them, receiving a stiff smile from Rebekah and a perky smile and nod from Hayley.

"Yes. Delightful." Rebekah replied disinterestedly.

"Yes well, now the introductions are over, lets get to dinner shall we?" Klaus ushered the girls along, holding his arm out for Caroline to take. Rebekah went first leading the way to the dining room with Klaus and Caroline following behind. Elena looked down at her attire. She wasn't casual but she didn't look anywhere as fashionable or formal as the other women. Not to mention her hair and the little make up she had put on this morning must have been ruined by now. She suddenly felt very out of place and, well, kind of like a country bumpkin.

Still, Elena followed on, dragging her feet a little with her head slightly lowered and a small pout on her face. They soon entered a grand dining room with shiny bright red walls, a huge mahogany dining table, with matching side table and bar. The room also featured artsy looking dark wood, red velvet chairs. There were fresh flowers in small vases dotted around the room, and a small line of servants waiting at the sideboard to serve the meal.

They were soon seated, the male servants pulling out the chairs for the women, and were served the first course, a carrot and coriander soup.

"So, Elena, what brings you to Chicago?" Rebekah asked, her smile not quite meeting her eyes. Klaus looked uncomfortable and Caroline irritated. There it is, Elena thought, she certainly doesn't waste any time.

"I haven't seen Caroline in so long, and I mentioned to my aunt that Caroline was living here now, and that's why I hadn't seen her in so long, and the next day she came home with tickets here for the very next day." Elena said trying to keep her voice as level as possible. This was only a white lie really, she had mentioned to Jenna she missed Caroline, and she did get Elena the tickets. Three days before hand. And it was a mutual idea. But Caroline didn't need to know that, and neither did Klaus' seemingly hostile sister.

Rebekah exchanged a sceptical look with her brother before turning her chilly gaze to Elena, "How very generous."

"I was fully intending on staying in a hotel but-"

"I insisted she stay here. She is my best friend after all. I had no intention of allowing her to stay in a hotel here. Especially after everything she has been through." Caroline forcefully intervened into the conversation, bringing the focus to herself. Klaus reassuringly squeezed Caroline's leg under the table, seeking out her eyes. She turned to him, squeezing his hand in return under the table. Rebekah looked slightly remorseful, but still shook her head lightly all the same, pursing her lips before returning to her soup.

"Yes Elena, you have my deepest condolences. Such a terrible thing." Klaus piped up, tearing his eyes away from his wife.

"Thank you, sincerely. But there is no need to talk about that at dinner. You have a very beautiful home Mr. Mikaelson." Elena tried to steer the conversation away from the morbid topic of her parents death, knowing eventually she would end up bawling into her soup.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that is my wife's doing, along with my sister's help. And please, call me Klaus, there is no need for formalities among family." He raised his glass of water in her direction and took a sip. Elena felt touched. Obviously Caroline must have talked about her to her husband. Elena definitely felt like Caroline was like a sister, knowing each other since the day she was born and growing up together. Considering Elena and Caroline's kinship, Elena supposed that did make Klaus her brother-in-law. In a not so technical way.

She gave a smile to Klaus, realizing he was expecting a response. "Yes, of course. I don't know why I'm surprised, Caroline has exquisite taste. Apparently you do too, Rebekah." Elena couldn't help but feel that Rebekah held some kind of ill feelings towards her, so maybe by complimenting her decorating skills she may edge her way into Rebekah's good books. After all, flattery will get you everywhere. Or 'ass kissing' as her brother liked to call it.

"Thank you, but Caroline chose everything, I just helped her find it. I really couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law." Rebekah smiled fondly at Caroline. She had mentioned Rebekah in quite a few letters, that they fought like cats and dogs, but she was the only real friend Caroline had out here. Caroline returned the gesture almost gratefully. Upon Rebekah's admission a small silence fell.

The awkward atmosphere shifted when the servants began clearing the bowls to serve the main meal. "How's work going?" Rebekah asked, nodding her head to Klaus to indicate who she was talking to. He seemed to tense up, whilst Caroline rolled her eyes, her irritated look back in place. Elena perked up slightly in her seat, eager to know more about Klaus' illegal dealings.

Klaus shifted in his seat, glancing at his wife. Caroline piped up quickly "It's okay, I wrote to Elena about the club." Elena watched the display with quiet interest, taking in the silent conversation that seemed to be going on in front of her. Little did she know just how much Caroline had kept from her about her real life with Klaus Mikaelson.

"You know sis, the usual. You were there just last night." Klaus ground out to his sister, clenching his knife more firmly in his hand.

Rebekah had a slight smirk on her face, knowing she was getting on her brothers nerves. "Yes, I saw how it was going on the outside, I was pondering more along the business side of thing, _brother_." Elena turned her gaze to Caroline next to her, then Klaus at the head of the table and noticed they both looked tense.

"Yes, well we have a meeting in a few days, business talk can wait until then." Klaus finished with a tone of finality, signalling to his sister he was done with the topic at hand.

Rebekah turned her cold gaze to Elena, making her inwardly jump in surprise. "Have you ever been to a speak easy before Elena?"

"Uh, no I can't say I have. I'm sure I would find it very interesting though." She finished with a sinking feeling, realising how naïve she sounded.

Rebekah scoffed, "I'm sure you would." She said with a false sense of sweetness, giving Elena a disingenuous smile.

"I'm not sure you'd really enjoy the club Elena." Caroline said quietly, meeting her eyes, almost in a pleading manner.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, studying Caroline for some deeper meaning to her previous statement.

"I think what my sister-in-law is trying to say is that she doesn't think you can handle the club. It's hardly the place for polite company. Especially for a young girl from _Virginia_." Rebekah piped up. This remark made Elena feel small and insignificant, almost as if she were insulting her.

"Still, I'm sure I would find the experience very exciting." Elena said, trying to make herself sound as unaffected as possible, her patience wearing a little thin.

Rebekah opened her mouth, surely ready to fire another retort when Klaus interrupted, "Yes. We'll have to get you in at some point to see one of our singers. That's when we aren't being raided of course." Klaus said with a little chuckle.

"Come now, brother. We never get raided. You made sure of that." Rebekah seemed to almost be challenging her brother, trying to get him to raise up to some kind of bait.

He shifted in his seat, taking a deep breath, and gritting his teeth. "Oh? I'm not sure I follow?" Elena said quietly, at the risk of painting herself as some naïve country girl, but she couldn't help but feel curious over how Klaus managed to legally run his... establishment.

"Well you see Elena-" Rebekah started, almost with malice before being interrupted by Klaus, "I know the right people. They make sure my places of business don't get raided. True to what Rebekah said, we rarely get raided." He seemed to almost be saying this to Rebekah instead of answering Elena's tentative question. Elena found herself stunned knowing that by 'knowing the right people' you could get out of obeying the law. She was sure that that sixteen year old 'knowing the right people' is what got her parents killed.

"Where are your manners, you two? I don't think I've ever heard so many interruptions. Tell me Elena, how is Mystic Falls?" Caroline chastised the two siblings, who just like the children Caroline accused them of being, bowed their heads in shame.

"Yes everything is how it always is. Boring as usual. Jenna is stirring things up a little though." The rest of dinner went smoothly, with Elena waiting to give Caroline the true dirt on the happenings of Mystic Falls, and smaller squabbles between the siblings, followed by laughs and remarks from Elena and Caroline. And of course the loving looks between the married couple were plentiful.

It wasn't until said couple plus Elena were bidding Rebekah goodnight that Elena realised how much she had enjoyed herself. Klaus' condolences were the only time Elena was reminded of her parents death. Her plan to distract herself from her inner turmoil and pain seemed to be working. And she loved it.

Caroline had showed Elena to her room, leading her up the tiled stairs and onto Art Deco styled parquet. The hallways were lit with electric wall sconce's, and decorated with beautiful charcoal grey patterned wall paper and graceful paintings. They passed several large white doors before they came to a halt in front of one, Caroline twisted the golden doorknob and waltzing into the room with a flourish.

"Ta-da! Your room, little bird." Caroline singsonged, gesturing into the room grandly before ushering Elena in. Elena's eyes widened almost comically at the room that would be hers for however long she decided to stay. The room itself was mostly white with black accenting. There was a huge double bed, with a large fluffy white quilt with a black trim and mounds of matching pillows, that after a full day of travelling Elena just wanted to collapse in.

To her pleasure there was a desk holding a little mirror by the huge windows, overlooking the garden, with a small white wooden chair. There was also a chaise lounge, and a arm chair opposite, providing plenty of spaces for Elena to read on. The fireplace on the main wall was white, already roaring with a fire, making the room toasty and warm. Elena made a little 'ooh' sound as she noticed it and the shiny mirror above the fireplace.

Caroline moved over to the desk, beaming at Elena, so happy that she finally had her best friend in her own house. "I had one of the maid's unpack your things, I hope you don't mind I just didn't want you to have to get everything sorted before bed. I thought it would be the last thing you would need. There's a bathroom through there." Caroline rambled on, almost needing to tick things off her mental check-list.

"Caroline, it's wonderful. Thank you for everything. So much. It means a lot to me." Elena's voice quivered slightly at the end of her sentence and Caroline rushed forward, holding Elena tightly, soothing her by rubbing her back lightly. Elena held onto her best friend tightly, snuggling into the familiar embrace before breaking away, giving her a tired smile.

"I should let you get some sleep!" Caroline almost shrieked, "Plus I think Klaus will be wanting my attention. I'm sure he feels rather abandoned, you've taken all of my time today! That ring pull bell by the side of your bed goes to the servants quarters. So if you need anything, at any time, ring the bell. One of the maids will come up in the morning to wake you up and get you dressed." Caroline bustled about, checking everything was in order before walking to the door.

"Goodnight little bird." Caroline said resolutely, giving her a weak smile and blowing her a kiss before quietly walking out and leaving Elena alone.

"Goodnight Care." She said to the quiet room. She pottered around, getting familiar with her new room, before collecting some things and heading to her en-suite bathroom. She stumbled through her routine, sleepiness making her clumsy in her movements. She stumbled into bed, collapsing into what could possibly be the best bed Elena had ever slept in. And she did what she had done every night for the last month. She cried herself to sleep. It was only once she fell asleep that the man with dark hair and haunting eyes reappeared in her thoughts since colliding with him at the station. And as soon as he appeared in her dreams Elena dreamt of him all night, he never spoke or did anything out of turn, but just like at the station he remained a mysterious stranger.

…

Elena awoke the next morning to a red-headed maid trying to wake her up by quietly calling her name. "Miss Gilbert, it is ten thirty. Mrs Mikaelson requested I bring you breakfast." She said quietly, nodding her head towards the silver tray held in her hands. Elena scrambled into action, sitting up against the headboard so that the maid could place the tray on her lap. Elena smiled in delight when she saw the breakfast, stomach grumbling; a couple of pancakes with a small jug of syrup, a slice of toast with jam, and a bowl of fruit salad. There was also a cup of black coffee with a matching small jug of milk and sugar cubes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Elena asked, putting a couple of sugar cubes into her coffee and a little milk, distractedly looking up at the maid.

The maid looked slightly shocked before piping up "Ruth, Miss Gilbert. My name is Ruth." She bowed her head, asking "Do you need anything else, Miss?"

"Perhaps someone to help me with my corset once I've finished. Is it okay if I ring the bell?" Elena asked, untucking her cutlery from the napkin, ready to dig into her breakfast.

"Yes Miss. I will be straight up, and will take the tray down afterwards." Taking this as her dismissal, Ruth left the room quickly, closing the door softly behind her.

Elena quickly desecrated her breakfast, nearly scalding her with tongue with her coffee in her eagerness, slightly shocked at just how hungry she was as she pondered over her strange dreams. She scuttled out of bed, shivering at the cold in the room from the February chill. She riffled through several drawers before coming across her undergarments. She wondered slowly into the bathroom, taking more care this time to take in the details of it. Black and white, matching her room, porcelain sink, and a rectangular shower bath- the rectangular bath basin had a glass three sided cabin attached with the shower head hanging over the top. Elena felt gleeful over the idea of a shower, a day of travelling left her feeling grimy, but alas she had no time so washing using the basin would have to do.

Elena brushed her teeth, washed and put her undergarments on quickly, and soon pulled the cord to ring the bell for Ruth. She walked over to the dresser she found her undergarments in, rifling around to try and find her corset. When she found it she pulled it out, letting out a cry of triumph. She heard a giggle from the doorway, and spun around, holding the corset to her chest to find Caroline leaning against the doorway, a hand smothering her laughs.

"Caroline! You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in!" Elena felt her heart calm from the shock, and slowly lowered the corset she held to her chest. Ruth walked up to the door and upon seeing Caroline her eyes widened in shock and she lowered her head.

"Excuse me Mrs. Mikaelson." Ruth said lowly peeking up to see if Caroline had noticed her. Caroline jumped to the side, ushering Ruth inside, shutting the door behind her. Elena handed Ruth her corset, and she started to lace it up.

"Wait, you still wear that thing?" Caroline asked, eyes bugged out, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Elena said slightly confused, hissing slightly as Ruth tugged a little too tightly.

"Sorry Miss Gilbert."

"Ever heard of a girdle? I mean if you're going to wear something like _that_ in 1924 at least make it a girdle!" Caroline popped herself on the end of Elena's unmade bed, swinging her legs gently, letting her shoes drop off her feet with a gentle shake mid-swing.

Once Ruth finished, Elena thanked her, and she left with a gentle nod of her head and Elena's breakfast tray in her hands.

"A girdle? Rings a bell." Elena shrugged as she turned back to the underwear swallowing dresser, digging this time for her stockings, and garters.

"Black still?" Caroline asked gently eyeing the black stockings Elena held and the black dress hanging on the front of the wardrobe.

Elena gave Caroline an anxious glance, pursing her lips "I don't know when to stop mourning." She whispered, avoiding all contact with Caroline as she tried to busy herself with her garters.

"Do you think maybe we should go shopping and get you some colourful things? That, perhaps, the black only serves as a reminder?" Caroline clasped her hands in her lap as she eyed Elena and laid out her answer gently, not wanting to upset her best friend.

"I suppose so. But I don't even know where to start with getting clothes out here." Elena shrugged, tugging on her stockings, almost ripping them due to the anxious shaking in her hands, letting out a huff of impatience as she did so.

"Then it's settled. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow." Caroline nodded resolutely

"Any excuse for shopping Care?" Elena teased, trying to lighten up the atmosphere before focusing on the task at hand; sliding her dress on.

"You must have known I'd take you! The shopping Elena, the shopping is amazing. Although I have to admit it's nothing compared to New York." Caroline trilled excitedly, bouncing on the bed slightly.

"Yes, yes I know. Little Miss Explorer. Do my buttons up, would you?" Elena turned so her back was to Caroline, waiting for her to approach. She placed her hands on her stomach, smoothing the material, still trying to quell the shake in her hands. She had no idea why the topic of her parents death still made her so shaky, and just plain miserable.

"If you could... magically forget the pain, would you?" Caroline asked as she pulled at the material to button it, noticing how loose it was on Elena's frail figure.

Elena tilted her head, noting the subject change but letting it go unmentioned, and really considering her answer. "No. It reminds me of how much I love them. Loved." Elena was suddenly glad that she had her back to her best friend. She couldn't bear any more pitying looks.

"Then tomorrow we'll go shopping. Today though, I thought you may still be tired. So I thought I could show you around the house today. Have lunch, afternoon cake. Like civilised ladies!" Caroline smoothed her hands over Elena's shoulders, giving them a gentle tap to let her know she was done.

"Wow. Caroline Forbes, a civilised lady. I never thought I would see the day!" Elena teased trying to lift the mood, yet again. Her remark got her a gentle shove in shoulder and a light giggle in return from Caroline.

…

Elena understood exactly why Caroline was so proud of her house. It was stunning. The house itself was brand new, making the Mikaelson's the first to live in the house. The architecture was, of course, modern, with high ceilings, intricate mouldings and sharp corners, and it spanned three floors, excluding the attic and basement. Each and every detail of the interior looked as though great thought had been put into it. Placing was perfect for every expensive piece, colour coordination was right on target with the current fashions, and everything was delicately decadent.

It wasn't until they were sitting down to lunch that Elena started to quiz Caroline over the aforementioned decadence. "How did all this happen Care? We knew he was rich the way he blew into Mystic Falls, but this. I grew up in a manor and I'm a little stunned."

Caroline nodded, slowly finishing her mouthful of food before speaking, "Klaus's family is... old money, I guess you could say. But that is split between him and his four siblings. Over the years Klaus has built up several very successful businesses with his split of the family money. Businesses insure Klaus has his own fortune that doesn't affect his relationship with his siblings." Caroline finished her practised speech. Klaus had coached Caroline months ago on what the official story for the 'family money' was, and as guilty as she felt for lying to her best friend, she knew telling her the truth would do more harm than good.

"So Rebekah isn't his only sibling?" Elena questioned, feeling slightly dazed at the information, and had a niggling sensation in the back of her mind telling her there was something a little wrong with Caroline's story.

"No, but Rebekah is his only sister. Elijah is sweet, I think you would like him. Family orientated, noble, kind, generous..." Caroline trailed off, realising how she sounded whilst talking about her husbands brother, taking another mouthful of food to keep her mouth busy from speaking.

"Why, Mrs. Mikaelson, are you trying to set me up with this Elijah gentleman? Or do you want him to yourself?" Elena mock-questioned, tilting her head and giving Caroline a grin.

Caroline flushed, stuttering out "No! I mean maybe. You not me. I love Klaus. Like a lot, unconditionally. Just, Elijah's a good man, but no. I think he may be a little... old for you. No." Caroline quickly tried to cover her tracks, wishing Elena knew everything so she didn't have to keep on _avoiding_ the truth, yet she wanted to keep Elena out of the truth as much as possible.

"Okay Care, relax, try using some sentences there. Klaus isn't here, you don't have to worry about what he thinks." Elena coaxed, keeping up the teasing manner.

"Klaus would laugh this whole thing off. He knows I'd never be with anyone else. But, I don't know why I even mentioned him specifically. I have no idea who to set you up with." The truth was Caroline didn't know anyone who wasn't like her new family. Or involved in racketeering and rum-running.

Elena narrowed her eyes unbelievingly, mouth quirking to the side as she appraised Caroline, disbelieving that her best friend didn't have anyone to set her up with. "I fully expected to come here and have several possible future husbands lined up for me Care. We'll see about this Elijah guy."

Caroline smiled weakly, "You caught me. Don't worry, I won't do anything. Elijah is in Europe at the moment anyway. So you're safe!"

"Oh! That reminds me! I bumped into this man at the station yesterday. I turned around and walked straight into the poor gentleman, yet he seemed to know I was looking for you. Pointed right at you, I turned to thank him, and he was gone! Just, disappeared into thin air." The dreams that plagued her unconscious soon joined Elena's conscious as soon as she woke, only to reappear in her mind as she and Caroline talked boys. Or in this case grown men.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, raising her glass to her lips, "Poof?"

"Poof! Just disappeared into thin air." Elena gestured with her hands to try and get across her bewilderment from the whole experience.

"What did this guy look like? How old was he?" Caroline questioned, her posture stiffening by the second, becoming hostile.

"Umm, mid to late twenties I guess? Black hair, these stunning blue eyes..."

Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath, knowing exactly who Elena was talking about, thankful it was the lesser of two evils, yet still, well, evil. Flitting her eyes back to Elena who seemed a little concerned Caroline asked "How did he seem to you? What else did he say to you?"

"Just. Smug, teasing. Kind of flirty actually. I grabbed a hold of him to stop me from falling, and well, he didn't seem unhappy to have me so close to him." Elena blushed, lowering her gaze and jerkily cutting up the remaining food, her heart hammering in her chest.

Caroline felt her stomach sink. Elena liked him. Damon Salvatore. This wasn't good. "So you like him huh?" She tried to sound as neutral as possible, keeping her loathing at bay.

"Caroline I just met him! I didn't even meet him actually. I have no idea who he is actually. Do you?" Elena asked hopefully.

"He-"

"Mrs. Mikaelson, please excuse the interruption but Mr. Mikaelson is on the telephone for you." The maid Mary was stood in the corner, head bowed as she gestured to the entry way where the phone was. Caroline stood up immediately, excusing herself from Elena, knowing her husband didn't like to be kept waiting.

Elena finished up her lunch as she waited, knowing Caroline wouldn't mind if she continued, taking in the décor of the dining room in more detail now she had a better attention span than last night. Elena jumped from her day dreaming as she heard Caroline shout "What?!" followed by a "Nik! No freaking way!" Elena frowned, slightly taken a back. She'd only ever heard Caroline call Klaus, well, Klaus. Plus she'd never heard Caroline utter a solitary bad word about her husband, let alone a disagreement.

Elena strained to hear the conversation further, leaning out of her chair slightly. But the entry way was almost completely silent, save for the quiet hum of an angered one sided argument. Frustrated she couldn't hear any more, Elena let out a huff settling back down to the remnants of her lunch as she impatiently awaited Caroline's return.

Caroline entered a few minutes later, and Elena could tell that by her posture, Caroline was internally fuming. She gave Elena a stiff smile and carefully sat back down to the table and meticulously placed her napkin back on her lap. She skewered a piece of chicken a little too viciously before turning her gaze to Elena, an eyebrow quirked, almost as is she were silently asking 'well?'

"What was that about?" Elena blurted, trying to seem casual but failing miserably.

"Klaus wants me to throw a dinner party in a couple of days. Knew I would need warning as soon as possible."

"So... you're angry you have to throw a dinner party?" Elena frowned again, this was not the normal Caroline. Caroline Forbes lived for throwing parties, so understandably Elena had no idea why this would anger Caroline.

"No. I'm angry at who the guests are." Caroline ground out, teeth clenching involuntarily.

"I don't understand. Why would Klaus invite people you obviously don't like to dinner?"

"Elena. The man at the train station you met yesterday?" Caroline continued, not answering the direct question.

"You called Klaus 'Nik'! And I wouldn't say met-"

"His name is Damon Salvatore. He is one of the dinner guests." Elena's eyes widened, almost comically, mouth slightly agape before she perked up with excitement.

"Really?!" Elena exclaimed, almost bouncing in her seat over seeing those hauntingly blue eyes again. And so soon!

"Elena you don't understand." Caroline said softly, giving her friend a pleading look. Elena leant forward slightly, signalling her friend to continue.

"Damon Salvatore is... a very bad man Elena."

…

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. A little cliffie there for you to mull over. Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up, I've just started University, so I've moved, been partying, started lectures, more drinking, etc. And that much activity/drinking put a dent in my updating schedule; apologies.**

**You may or may not have noticed my beautiful, fantastically amazing new story cover, kindly created by Olivia (the cunning cock) on tumblr, thank you, love!**

**Thank you for those (few) of you that have reviewed so far, be sure to log in if you leave a review as I like to thank/answer each one. There's smut in the next chapter so be warned, and leave me lots of reviews if you want it within the next few days!**

**Yes, I'm blackmailing you. It's a _free_ story. I'm allowed. **

**Please?**

**(Be sure to check out my Polyvore account for the outfits from this chapter and the next chapter too! Link on my tumblr, link to that on my profile.)**

**Long A/N or what? See what Yana has to put up with?**

**Ta ta!**

**S.**


	4. Welcome to the 20's

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.

...

Chapter 4: Welcome to the 20's

"Ooh! Elena! Have you seen the pink satin beaded dress? It would-"

"No more Caroline!" Elena yelled in the general direction of her best friend. It was Elena's third day in Chicago, and Caroline decided she had had enough of looking at Elena's clothes, insisting they needed to go shopping before the foreboding dinner that evening with the supposedly 'bad' Damon Salvatore.

She had already tried on over ten dresses with Caroline insisting Elena needed nine out of ten aforementioned dresses along with new underwear, slips, and this new fangled 'girdle' Caroline had been going on about. Despite the fact that Caroline had insisted she stay away from this Damon character, Elena couldn't understand why Caroline insisted on the new wardrobe just in time for his visit. Caroline had been incredibly forceful in terms of Elena-Damon contact, saying, of course Elena could be civil, but she was, under no uncertain terms to be alone with him, or accept any courting offers. Elena had tried all yesterday, and had been subtly dropping hints through their trip to try and decipher why this Damon character was so dangerous, but Caroline wouldn't give up the details.

"But it's-"

"Caroline, if you like it so much you get it! I'm going to have to get Jenna to send me more money after all this!" Elena could imagine the whole lump sum of money Jenna giving her being spent in this 'boutique' as Caroline had called it. Elena nearly fainted at the sight of just one of the price tags.

"Fine, maybe I will." Elena could practically hear the pout Caroline would surely be sporting. Finally pulling on her last piece of clothing, Elena gathered her things, leaving the clothing for the sales girl to ring up.

As expected the clothing cost an absolute fortune. Elena was sure she could put a son through college with that money. Yet as Elena started to count the money with an ashen face Caroline swooped in, "Clara, be a dear and add Miss Gilbert's bill to my tab." She said carelessly studying her nails interestedly.

Elena gawped at Caroline, mouth slightly open "Care, that's really not necessary."

"Don't worry about it. A gift from me to you. Besides, you can do the same for me once you come into that gigantic fortune of yours." Caroline was referring to Elena's parents money, split between her and Jeremy, once each of them became 21, kept under the watchful gaze of Aunt Jenna until such a date arose.

Elena swallowed her pride and any refusals, sticking with "Thank you." Little did Elena know Caroline's generosity was not only to treat her best friend, but to make sure Klaus had to pay out a nice big fat sum of money at the end of the month. A little repayment for all the trouble with this Damon business.

...

Upon arriving home Caroline was informed by the maid that Klaus had come home early. She found this strange and could feel anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. She quickly directed which bags went where and left Elena to her own devices, handed off her coat, scarf and gloves to Mary, before scurrying up to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She knocked softly on the door, gently pushing it open so as not to startle him. Upon pushing it open, she found him sat in one of the angular arm chairs in their room with the curtains closed. One hand was clasping a glass of whiskey, as he rubbed a temple with the other. His top button on his shirt was undone, and his tie lay on top of the heap on the floor that was his suit jacket. Upon seeing him, Caroline felt worried; he looked stressed and tired, and gave her a weary smile as she slowly entered. "Hello, love."

She walked over to him slowly, her worry heightening, coming to a stop at his side. "What's wrong Nik?" Caroline asked quietly, bringing a hand up to gently trace the worried creases on his forehead before tracing his jaw and cupping his cheek. Klaus' eyes slowly drifted shut in delight at her loving, comforting caresses.

Dropping his hand from his head, Klaus sighed, "Just business trouble sweetheart. Nothing special."

Caroline pursed her lips in frustration, dropping her hand, straightening up, giving a resigned nod. Just as she turned on her heel to leave the room Klaus gently caught her hand, tugging her back to him. Caroline let out a huff, rolling her eyes, letting Klaus pull her closer. He downed the remnants of the whiskey, placing the glass on the side table, leaning forwards he kissed the back of Caroline's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Caroline felt as though if her heart could still flutter it would at his affections.

"One of my rum-runner's got caught yesterday by the coppers." He said softly, looking off into the room as if he were talking to someone else.

Caroline shifted, trying to get his attention, rubbing his hand with her thumb, seeking out his eyes.

"I feel like there's more to this." She gently coaxed, knowing getting Klaus to talk about his business with her was difficult enough, yet still giving him a verbal push to tell her more.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, jaw set. He seemed to make a split-second decision, pulling Caroline's hand, getting her to sit on his lap. She lowered herself and gently settled into him, letting go of his hand to bring her arm over to rest on his shoulder, lacing her fingers into the short curls at the nape of his neck, scratching slowly. She did so love it when he didn't slick his hair back. Klaus looped his arm around her waist, resting the other hand on her thigh, pulling her closer to him.

"Rumour has it the Fell's tipped them off." Klaus muttered quietly, begrudgingly filling Caroline in on matters he tried to keep her out of.

Caroline nodded solemnly, looking down at him as he stared resolutely ahead, his thumb rubbing patterns into her thigh. "And that means?"

"Someone has been tipping them off." He ground out, trying to stay calm despite Caroline's prying. He knew when he married her she wouldn't be some meek, obedient wife, but sometimes he wished she would keep her nose out of things he wanted to keep her safe from.

Sensing his displeasure, Caroline turned his head using her grip in his hair, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "You know I can't stand not knowing what's going on Klaus. It drives me batty. If either of us are going to be in trouble because of this damned business I want to know what I'm dealing with." Caroline saw Klaus' eyes soften as she spoke, feeling as though she was getting through to him a little, she resumed her gentle scratching.

Taking her comforting gesture as the cue to continue, he pursed his lips before speaking again. "There's a new kid who's started. Just a bus boy. Said to have some Irish ties. Kol hired him because he thought his ability to drink even him under the table to be amusing." Caroline let out an appalled scoff, shaking her head slightly at Kol's antics.

Klaus gave her a loving smile, "My reaction exactly. Still, I gave the kid a chance, despite the ties, seemed loyal enough when I tested him. But right now, he's the only one I can think of as to who could have tipped the God damned Fell's off."

"Everyone else is loyal?"

"Everyone. A part from that kid, all my employees, tradesmen, milk men; I hand picked them myself. All loyal to the family." Klaus gritted his teeth in irritation, feeling as though he should know the answer to who the rat was already.

"How's everyone reacting to it?" Caroline asked quietly, softly stroking the back of his neck, listening attentively. Klaus sighed quietly, eyes closing in pleasure at the sensation, replying,

"Rebekah is furious. Elijah calm, as usual. Kol stunned, left the room so fast you would think his arse was on fire. The Salvatore's were annoyed, and bloody murderous." He let out a slight chuckle, knowing Kol would be drowning his sorrows right now, whilst looking over his shoulder for a revengeful Klaus.

"Let me guess which Salvatore was murderous?" Caroline muttered sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow at her husband, feeling his posture stiffen in response, causing her to pause her stroking.

"Yes, yes, I know. Damon Salvatore can't keep his dick in his pants or his fangs in his mouth. And apparently, doesn't like people messing around in his life. Maybe you should take that as a hint, my love." He teased, keeping a hard edge to his voice so Caroline knew it wasn't all a joke.

"When it comes to my best friend it is. I mean, you say he hasn't mentioned anything about Elena, and I believe you. Of course. It's just the way she described him. The way he reacted to her. I don't know baby, I just have a bad feeling about this. Just this terrible gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." Caroline sighed, giving up as she confessed the terrible feeling she had had since Elena got to Chicago.

"Love, as long as we're together, we can fight it. No one can stop us. We are an unstoppable force. I'll do anything, kill anyone and everyone just to make you happy."

Caroline smiled faintly, looking at him lovingly. "I know. I love you so much." The feeling of a brewing storm made Caroline feel as though in that very moment she had to try and convey just how much she loved her husband.

He tightened his arm around her, pulling her as close as physically possible, looking up at her adoringly. "And I you. You are my world Caroline Forbes Mikaelson." As soppy as it sounded, Klaus couldn't help the complete and utter adoration he felt for his wife. If his brothers or his enemies were to hear him now, he would never hear the end of it. And eternity is a long time to be poked fun at. Yet, he would bear it if it meant he would get even one smile out of his love.

Caroline shyly smiled at him, her heart swelling like a balloon, lifting her up, making her feel weightless. "I think I know of something that can take your mind off of that damned club..." Caroline trailed off slowly, tracing the line of his jaw with her free hand, shifting in his lap suggestively.

Klaus' eyes widened, his shocked expression turning into a wolfish grin as he ran his hand higher up her thigh. "Oh, really? Whatever could that be?"

"If you're asking me that at this point perhaps I need to give you a demonstration." Caroline flirted, causing Klaus to let out a laugh. Caroline responded by trailing the single finger down his neck to teasingly trace each button closing his shirt, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head. Klaus went very still, and swallowed slowly.

"Perhaps you should." He growled as Caroline shifted above him, lending a hand to help her sit astride him in the small space of the arm chair, resting his hands on her backside, pulling her into him fully, causing her to gasp and her dress to ride up drastically and crinkle around her hips.

"I did have a very good teacher." Caroline breathed, bucking her hips lightly, causing her mouth to part as she let out a gasp, feeling how hard he was for her. Unable to take her coy teasing any more Klaus firmly threaded a hand into her hair, pulling her down, making their lips collide. Caroline felt that familiar fire burn through her veins, settling between her legs. She moaned gently into his mouth as their tongues clashed, fiercely stroking and sucking. Klaus pulled her onto him more firmly using the hand still cupping her rear, making her hips buck, as they both groaned in unison, breaking the kiss.

Caroline hurriedly undid the buttons on his shirt whilst he slipped his hands under her dress, tracing up her thighs, over her underwear to teasingly stroke at the bare, sensitive skin of her sides, waiting for her to finish so he could pull the frustrating article off of her. Caroline's busy hands finished quickly as she coaxed Klaus into another heated kiss, and her hands dove underneath his open shirt to feel his bare skin. Her hands resting firmly on his shoulders, she ground into him, causing her to let out a groan and for him to take a sharp breath.

He removed his hands from her sides, yanking her dress over her head at lightening fast speed, causing her to gasp at the sudden unsuspecting movement. There was a light thud to be heard as the dress hit the floor, and heavy breathing filled the room. Caroline bit her lip as she took in the steadily darkening eyes as well as the veins around his eyes. Her actions caused him to growl once more, pulling her mouth to his, reclaiming the abused bottom lip. Klaus took a grip of the back of her bra, and in a flash the garment was gone, leaving Caroline with a fading stinging sensation as the fabric left her body. She gasped into his mouth, breaking the kiss,

"That was new!" She glared at him, becoming indignant as his attention stayed focused on her chest.

"And I enjoyed it very much. I dare say you bought five more today anyway."

"That's not the- oh!" Her scolding was interrupted as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, kissing and nipping a line from her ear to the valley of her breasts and up again, to kiss her impatient mouth. He slowly moved one of his hands down her stomach to cup her through her underwear, feeling the heat emanating there. She let out a soft hum, head tilting to the side as Klaus paid particular attention to the spot underneath her ear. She felt him smile against her skin, his hand tracing patterns over her breasts as the other rubbed her _just_ so. Caroline's eyes snapped open, narrowing as she realised he was trying to top her from beneath her. She had his hands pinned to the chair before he could take another breath, his brow furrowed as he blinked up at her.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you're interrupting my demonstration." She said, trying to make her voice sound as authoritative as possible when practically naked over him. He raised a brow in surprise, but relaxed his arms and leant further back into the chair, letting her have all the control. "Thank you." She acquiesced with a tilt of her head, giving him a teasing grin.

"Your move, love." She reacted to his challenge by instantly attacking the clasp on his pants, ripping them open impatiently, she yanked his boxers down and gripped him in her hand. He let out a shocked moan, his eyes shutting in pleasure as she stroked him, a devilish grin on her lips.

"You're an evil woman." He gritted out, knuckles turning white as he clutched at the arms of the chair, the wood splintering.

Caroline tilted her head, eyeing the remnants of the chair in her husbands hands, never ceasing her strokes. She pouted at him. "But you still love me though."

"We'll see." He replied, dropping the splintered wood so his hands could span her hips, thumbs dipping beneath her underwear to trace her hipbones. Caroline realising she would have to up the ante to make sure she stayed on top, nudging into his jaw before biting into his neck with her blunt teeth. He let out a grunt as she did so, bucking his hips to get more friction.

"What, no witty retort from my husband?" She hushed, licking over the deep angry red indentations, knowing whenever she referred to him as her husband it always got him a bit hot under the collar.

"I think you're doing well enough for both of us, don't you, my love?" He spoke quietly, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Glad you're finally noting my talents." She breathed into his ear. Realising she had made him suffer enough, for now, she lifted her hips from his legs, hovering over him, she nibbled on his neck to distract him as she pulled her underwear aside, before using her grip on him to sheath him inside of her. He let out a strangled groan as she did so, while she moaned into his ear.

"Oh, Nik," She whispered, nuzzling into his jaw again as his hands clenched at her hips, leaving finger shaped bruises to mark her, turning her pale skin purple, before they turned lighter and lighter, disappearing, going back to that perfect shade of pale as they healed.

She settled into him, sighing as she adjusted to his large size for a few seconds before lifting her hips and falling back down. She let out a whimper as she did so, leaning back from his neck slightly so she could look at him. His expression seemed almost angry, feral in his want for her. She shifted her hips again, letting out a surprised sigh at the slightly different angle. Caroline moved her hands from where they had fallen to his hips up to his chest, trailing her hands up to get a firm grip of his shoulders. He let her take the reins, letting her control the pace, moving his hands to grip her waist, waiting for her to tell him to do differently.

"Nik, Nik, I need you to..." Caroline panted off lowly, her eyes shutting in bliss as she rocked onto him. Taking this as his cue, he moved one hand to her breast, cupping it gently in his hand as she ground against him, rolling the dusky nipple between thumb and forefinger. He felt her inner muscles start to flutter as he did so, accompanied by a keening sound, Caroline's head tipping back in pleasure. Knowing she needed a final push over the edge, he moved the hand still gripping her waist to rub circles into the nub just above where they were joined. Caroline's hips convulsed in pleasure, her inner muscles spasming around Klaus' length. She let out a howl of delight as she came, clinging onto Klaus' shoulders, her nails digging into him. He quickly pulled her head down to kiss her, trying to muffle her sounds of pleasure so the maids wouldn't think he was murdering his wife.

He groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her clenching around him tightly, stroking her tongue with his, Caroline still whimpering into his mouth as she tried to keep up the pace for him. Realising she was struggling, Klaus moved his hands to her hips once more, slightly lifting them for her, whilst thrusting up into her at the same time. She let out a startled gasp as he did so, the new feeling shocking her slightly, she broke the kiss and looked down at him with hooded, hungry eyes. He growled noting her tousled hair, swollen lips, and the flush in her cheeks, moving faster, making Caroline's eyes roll back into her head. Before too long Caroline started fluttering around him again, making her wail his name, crashing her mouth down to his, clutching him to her tightly. Feeling her come a second time, squeezing and bucking above him, he succumbed to his pleasure, spilling inside her.

She broke the kiss, both of them panting over each others mouths as she kept them close, resting her forehead against his for a second before moving back slightly, giving him a sated smile as he opened his eyes.

"You were right." He husked, his voice sounding as though he hadn't had a drink for weeks.

"I know. About what?" She said sleepily, resting her head onto his shoulder, kissing his neck. He smiled, pulling her hips up again so he could slip out of her. She grumbled in protest, snuggling into him more, He moved one hand to circle her waist, while the other cupped the back of her head, stroking the frazzled waves there.

"You really do know how to distract me." He chuckled deeply, body shaking slightly, jostling Caroline who merely rolled her eyes.

"Distracting a man with sex. Who would have thought it possible?" She mocked, nipping at his neck slightly to get him to quieten down and let her enjoy her after glow.

"A mind-melting idea, love. It should be a topic at dinner tonight." He teased back, expecting physical pain or a comment in return. Instead Caroline sat bolt upright crying,

"Dinner!" She scrambled to get off of Klaus, grabbing her silk robe from another chair and raced into the en-suite. Klaus sat there gaping, arms hanging limply in the air as he stared into the open doorway. He heard the shower start, and let out a,

"Uh, Caroline?" Ears perking as he waited for a reply. She appeared in the doorway, sans underwear, wrapping a triangle of cotton around her head to protect her hair from the showers spray.

"What?" She asked hurriedly, pinning the cotton in place,

"What did I just miss?" He asked, eyebrow quirking as he gestured to his lap, then to the bathroom.

"Dinner Klaus! I have to get ready!" She said exasperatingly, rolling her eyes as if he just asked her where babies come from. She skipped back into the bathroom and Klaus could hear bottles clinking as well as her lyrical humming.

He frowned slightly at her answer, shouting back, "But dinner doesn't start for another four hours!"

Caroline reappeared in the doorway, still naked, but peered around the door frame, squinting as her eyes settled on the clock on her bedside table, correcting, "Three and a half hours actually." With a perky nod, quickly scampering back into the bathroom.

Klaus' face moved into a disbelieving, yet still confused expression, shouting yet again, "I know it takes you a ridiculously long time to get ready, but you never take three and a half hours Caroline!"

She appeared back in the doorway, fiddling with the cotton on her head, still looking exasperated, and still very naked. "Of course not. But I have to go help Elena get ready. She'll have no idea how to get into the new underwear, let alone her dresses. So I have to get ready before her to help." She explained in a bored tone, turning and finally hopping into the shower.

Frowning still, Klaus shook his head. "She's mad."

"I heard that!"

...

Elena hummed quietly as she put away her new purchases, admiring each piece before putting it away. She laid out what she thought to be appropriate on the bed along with the underwear and stockings she intended to wear. She eyed the girdle suspiciously before putting it down.

On her way upstairs she'd heard some very... interesting noises coming from Caroline's bedroom across the hall. At first she thought Caroline had hurt herself, so she rushed to the door before hearing some distinctly male noises. It was then that Elena realised what they were doing. She slowly walked backwards, mouth agape, bumping into her door, pushing it open with her body weight, continuing her stunned walk backwards until her knees hit the bed, jolting her to bounce onto the bed. She dropped her raised hand, and once the door shut, she let out a startled, "Oh my dear God. Eww!"

She shook her head trying to clear her head, her mouth tightening as she started feeling nauseas. "That's just not right." She muttered, her body shivering in horror as she realised that she almost walked in on her best friend and her husband doing, well, married things.

So that was how she found herself putting her own things away instead of the maid, needing something to busy her hands and her mind. Plus she was feeling pretty nervous about meeting this Mr. Salvatore character. Caroline may have warned her off of him but she couldn't help but feel fascinated by what could deem someone 'evil' in Caroline's eyes.

Once she put the last item away, she went into the bathroom to shower and wait for Caroline to appear.

When she did appear she sneaked in so quietly Elena didn't notice she had even come in. And so Caroline found Elena sprawled on her bed in her dressing gown, freshly showered and half laying on her new dress, belting out the lyrics to 'Yes! We have no bananas today.' as she tried to extract herself from her boredom.

"But yes, we have no bananas," She sang loudly, perfectly enjoying herself unknowing that her best friends was behind her giggling.

Said best friend popped her head over Elena's, leaning over the bed, drawing a startled shriek from Elena as she sang back "We have no bananas today." She finished boisterously with a grin as Elena's hand clasped to her chest trying to calm her furiously beating heart, the other moving to cover her mouth as she let out a most unladylike cackling laugh.

"C'mon Frank Silver, time to get dressed." Caroline rolled her eyes, walking around the bed to pull Elena up off the bed, who was still giggling but this time quietly, surely from the shock. Caroline eyed what Elena had laid on the bed for that evening, nodding in approval until her eyes landed on the shoes on the floor.

"Oh, no. Those won't do at all." She tutted, picking them up and gliding over to Elena's wardrobe, switching the shoes for a blue pair with white lace. She showed them to Elena, "These. They will go beautifully with the dress." She walked back over to Elena, setting them on the floor, "Nice pick with the dress by the way." She added as an afterthought.

Over the next ten minutes the cackling laugh reappeared followed by many giggles as Caroline helped get Elena dressed, the girdle causing the most laughter as Caroline snapped Elena into it, eventually with much of a struggle. "And you see, stockings clip on here," Caroline explained, tapping the clips resting on her thighs. Elena nodded vigorously, trying to look as serious as possible, still not too sure about this contraption Caroline had her squeezed into. She had to admit, it was much more comfortable than her corset.

The next half an hour was filled with more gossiping and giggling as Caroline did Elena's hair and make-up, explaining each step meticulously so Elena had a chance at at least partially replicating Caroline's work. Finally, once she was finished, Caroline led Elena over to the full length mirror, admiring her handiwork along the way. Upon setting eyes upon herself Elena let out a elated gasp.

She looked completely different! The dress had a looser streamlined look popular at that time, with beautiful blue detailing standing out against the stark cream. Her hair had been pulled and pushed into a swept back faux-bob, and featured a flower-feather fascinator, the soft feathers tickling her ear as she moved. Caroline had used a blue eye shadow on the lids of her eyes, rising slightly at the edge, as well as rouge and a soft red lipstick.

"I look like a grown up." Elena breathed examining her make up more closely in the mirror, pulling obscene faces to check it from all angles.

"You are a grown up, silly." Caroline chirped from behind her, rocking on her heels, hands clasped in front of her as she beamed at Elena's back; proud of all her hard work.

Elena turned giving her a grateful smile, ducking her head slightly. She met Caroline's eyes with a thundering, nervous heart, nodding, "I'm ready."

Upon descending the stairs (due to a shouting Klaus) they were much complimented by aforementioned shouting man, and Caroline and Elena sat on the green velvet love seat chatting whilst Klaus paced, anxiously awaiting their guests arrival.

The doorbell chimed and the maid at the door answered immediately, chatter floating through into the foyer. Klaus straightened up, whilst Caroline stiffened, halting mid-conversation. Elena's eyes widened, her pulse quickening again in anxiety. Caroline seemed to steal herself, eyes becoming cold, lips pursing. She nodded at Elena before standing along with her as they greeted their guests.

Elena firstly noticed a man with soft brown hair and strong features, she took in his kind green eyes, feeling a little relieved already without even having met him. Her eyes travelled over to the stunning woman next to him. She had her arm threaded through his possessively, and wore a beautiful red dress, with her caramel coloured hair done up, a silk red scarf resting slightly over her forehead, tying at the back. But her hazel eyes were not kind like her beau's, they were cold, calculating and seemed to look right inside Elena as the other woman weighed her up.

Klaus embraced the man as he greeted him, a large smile on his face as they shared a joke. Caroline smiled fondly, before the smile dropped and she exchanged a few words with the other woman. Klaus turned to the woman his smile tightening as he gently shook her hand. "Katherine, I see you're still here." Elena's eyes widened in shock, halting her visual search for Damon Salvatore.

She let out a light laugh, her head tilting back slightly as she did so. "Oh, Klaus. You know I'm not going anywhere. Stop being rude and introduce us to your guest." Katherine said, although her tone was light and teasing, Elena couldn't help but feel her words had a hidden warning.

Klaus introduced the couple to Elena as "Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce." Elena was a little shocked to find out they weren't married as they clearly had an... intimate relationship, but covered it well, smiling politely as Klaus introduced them. "And this lovely lady is Elena Gilbert, Caroline's best friend from home."

The couple nodded back, exchanging "Nice to meet you"s with smiles, one more genuine than the other, Elena was sure.

"Ah there you are! Stop loitering. Elena this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, Elena Gilbert." Elena's head snapped in the direction of Klaus' voice as he introduced her to her mystery train-station-saviour. He stood just behind his brother a devilish smirk on his handsome face as he walked forward, taking Elena's hand, shooting fireworks of sensation up her arm. He gently kissed the back of her hand as he bowed down before straightening.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." He spoke, the dulcet tones surrounding Elena's heart as the butterflies in her stomach turned into bombs.

Elena nodded dumbly before mentally shaking herself, "Nice to meet you." Not really helping with the whole intellect issue, Gilbert, she thought, realising she was still holding his hand as he smirked on as she gently extracted her hand.

"Lets get to dinner shall we?" Caroline interrupted quickly, pulling Elena from her Damon-induced day dream. Elena turned to find Klaus, Stefan and Katherine considering Elena and Damon with a look of sincere interest, Katherine's look turning into a small smirk.

Damon offered Elena his arm with a charming smile, "Shall we?" Elena smiled shyly, raising her arm as the other was taken by a aggressive Caroline who looped Elena's free arm with her own, all but dragging Elena towards the dining room and away from Damon who gave Caroline's back an irritated look, before meeting Elena's eyes as she shot him an apologetic smile whilst being pulled away by her best friend.

The dining room was lit with soft lighting from the chandelier, whilst the table emitted a soft glow from the candelabras resting on an immaculately set table. There were different flowers set in the vase's this time, darker ones, Elena vaguely noted, feeling a little dazed.

Caroline let go of Elena's arm as she directed Stefan and Katherine to the other side of the table. Damon swooped in at her momentary distraction, pulling out Elena's chair for her, that charming smile back in place, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Elena quickly took the seat as Damon sat in the seat to the right of her. Elena couldn't help but feel delighted, she beamed at him, which he returned, before his attention shifted to Caroline who was staring daggers at him with narrowed eyes her hands in fists at her sides angry that Damon had foiled her plan. Elena all but expected her to stamp her feet. She knew what this meant, Caroline: 1, Damon: 1.

Klaus appeared behind his wife, a firm hand at her lower back pushing her towards her seat as he pulled it out for her, sitting her to the left of Elena. He took his seat opposite his wife, so he was seated next to Stefan, who in turn was seated next to Katherine. Elena realised that Klaus had the chair at the head of the table taken away so he could sit with his friend. I never thought anything Klaus could do would be cute, Elena thought, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Something funny?" Damon lowly asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Elena's heart quickened yet again, the bomb-butterflies still running riot at his mere presence. "Oh, no, just amusing myself." Elena brushed off, realising how silly she sounded, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Damon took in the flush with a certain delight, "If you're having to amuse yourself I am obviously not doing my job right." Damon whispered, the teasing lilt still present.

Elena consciously tried to hold back a face splitting grin, trying to act casual. "If it's your job to amuse me, then I will surely enjoy myself tonight." She whispered back. _Oh my_, she thought, _that almost sounded... sexy_.

Damon raised an eyebrow, nodding his agreement. "Then I shall start doing my job better then."

Elena felt as though if she were alone in that room at that very moment she would be bouncing in her seat and screaming in delight.

The dinner passed very pleasantly, and with Damon's encouragement, Klaus had one of the servants bring up wine and glasses. Feeling pleasantly 'buzzed' with her low alcohol tolerance, Elena felt as though she were floating on a cloud. She and Damon shared glances, whilst Caroline glared at the two, with Klaus gently trying to distract her. The most perplexing thing to Elena was that Stefan kept on shooting the pair worried glances, and Katherine observed them with mild curiosity, and dare she think it, jealousy?

Her butterfly-bombs had calmed as the dinner went on, a full belly helping the situation. But they seemed to migrate up to her heart in a constant flutter, only jumping into bombs when there was a slight brush of her fingers against Damon's when passing the salt or a glass. The conversation was mostly polite, with slight infringements in business talk which was soon quashed by either Caroline or Katherine, claiming 'boring' business was unwelcome at the dinner table.

After dessert they moved into the sitting room where the butler Mr. James was waiting with a bottle of Canadian whiskey for the men, and a pitcher of 'Planter's Punch' for the women. The men and women divided, Caroline stealing the seat next to Elena, with Katherine begrudgingly taking the seat across from Caroline. She refused the cocktail immediately asking for the whiskey causing Caroline to roll her eyes exasperatedly. Caroline took a sip of the punch, watching Elena over the rim of her drink as she eyed Damon from across the room, helping himself to the whiskey and laughing along with his brother.

Elena accepted the proffered drink from Mr. James gratefully, giving him a giddy smile and a 'thank you'. She took a sip of the drink experimentally, eyes widening as the fruity drink hit her taste buds. She hummed happily, head tilting from side to side, testing how dizzy she felt. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Caroline watching her concernedly.

"Do you think you've had enough? Do you want some coffee instead?" She asked in worry for her best friend, a gnawing feeling in her stomach that her friend getting drunk wouldn't lead to anything good, especially in their current company.

"Leave the poor girl alone Caroline. It's her first taste of the city isn't it?" Katherine drawled, eyeing the slightly swaying Elena with amusement. Caroline's eyes narrowed at the other woman, mouth pinching into a thin line as her knuckles whitened around the stem of her cocktail glass.

"Still, just take it easy." This time it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. She was fed up with everyone treating her like some fragile child. She may have never had a 'real' drink before, but she didn't think it was that difficult.

Damon kept an eye on Elena from his position leant against the fireplace, matching Katherine's amusement at how tipsy she was.

"You really need to keep your eyes off my wife's friend mate. Rebekah won't be pleased. She seems to hate the girl already." Klaus told Damon, noticing his distraction.

"Why, do you already have dibs on her?" Damon challenged, noting with glee how his nostrils flared and his jaw tensed. "Besides, you know Rebekah and I only have a... agreement of sorts."

Klaus' anger seemed to become even more profound, and the fact that an oblivious Elena was in the room seemed to be the only thing stopping him from ripping Damon's throat out.

"Come on kids, you'd think after all this time the two of you would have learnt to get along." The glare from the Klaus and the answering smirk from Damon answered Stefan's query perfectly.

"Obviously not," He muttered under his breath, taking a swig of his drink. His attention was brought to Katherine as she approached him, setting a hand on his shoulder once she reached him.

"I'm bored." She stated pouting up at him, "Lets go to the club." Klaus shifted uncomfortably at the suggestion, knowing the only reason Katherine was bored was because the only people who tolerated her were Stefan and Elena.

"I'm game. You?" Damon questioned Klaus,

"I don't know, there's the girl to think about." Klaus mumbled, eyeing Caroline and Elena who were happily chattering away to each each other.

"Come along now, _Nik_, don't be such a spoil sport. The... lady is bored." He gestured to Katherine with a slight look of distaste, who just gave him a sarcastic smile in response.

"Still, I-"

"Elena, dear? How would you like to go to the club?" Katherine interrupted Klaus, calling over her shoulder to the younger girl.

Elena sat up straighter in her seat, nodding enthusiastically, "I'd love to!" With Caroline sending death glares at Katherine over her best friend's shoulder, eyes shooting to Klaus who all but withered at her glare, wincing where he stood, cursing under his breath.

Damon clapped Klaus on the back, "That's settled then. Good luck with the missus later by the way." He chuckled, smiling broadly before sauntering away from him to where Elena was seated, offering her his arm to escort her to the car.

"Madam?" he joked,

"Thank you, sir." Elena returned, giggling slightly as she stood with a slight sway, looping her arm into his, giving him a bright smile. Damon slowly started to lead her back to the entry way, not before shooting a wink over his shoulder at a fuming Caroline.

"Have you been to a speak easy before Elena?" He questioned, walking slowly so she could keep up in her slightly drunken state, already knowing the answer.

"No, no, nothing at all like that. The most scandalous it ever gets in Mystic Falls is the Founders Day Ball." She sighed, realising, yet again, how very sheltered her old life had been.

"Then you're in for a treat. Our club is the biggest and best joint in town."

"Wow, Caroline told me it's amazing, but I didn't realise it was that good." Elena said excitedly, the butterfly-bombs back in full force, not only from being in such close proximity to Damon but in anticipation of finally being able to go to the club.

They came to a halt in the entryway, waiting for one of the maids to bring them their coats. Damon turned to face Elena, her hand dropping from his arm as he did so, leaning down close to her. "Oh sweetheart, everything I do is good." He spoke lowly, a devious glint in his eyes as he grinned at her, predatory gaze in full force.

"Oh." Was all Elena could manage to get out, eyes widening as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Realising the connotations of what he said her cheeks reddened as she ducked her head slightly, breaking the hypnotic gaze before looking up at him through her lashes shyly. There was a slight cough behind them, and Elena startled, blinking owlishly at the maid, Ruth who was timidly holding their coats, her gaze focused on the floor.

Damon gazed at the maid, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, "Allow me." Damon gestured to the maid then back at Elena, silently asking for her coat, which Ruth offered quickly.

He opened her coat as she turned, allowing him to slip on the coat. He settled the collar in place, untucking the stray strands of hair from the fur collar, lightly running his fingers along the soft, sensitive skin of her neck, causing a body quaking shiver to run up her spine.

The maid coughed again, and Damon turned to her angrily, noting the only coat she held was his, and that everyone else was waiting for him so they could leave. He took the coat from her a little more sharply than intended and pulled it on quickly, Caroline storming out the front door to the waiting car, Klaus trailing behind her. Stefan and Katherine followed suit, talking quietly sharing secret smiles.

Snapped out of her trance Elena jolted forward, following behind Katherine gesturing with her head for Damon to follow. Within a few steps Elena felt the cold, chilled, outside air as she reached the door and peered out, noting how earlier today the snow had been turning into sludge, but now, at night when the temperature dropped it had frozen over, essentially making the stairs and the ground below an icy death trap. She watched suspiciously as no one slipped or fell on the frozen sludge, merely gliding to their respective cars with no issue.

Damon watched Elena observe the ground with wide eyes and worried glances to the others. Seeing his chance at getting close to her again, he walked forward quickly, slipping an arm around her waist, making her jump. "Let me help you. I didn't quite realise the ground had turned into an ice rink. And I'm not the one wearing heels." He teased, giving her that charming smirk again. He felt her relax into him once he explained his intentions, giving him a grateful smile in return.

They walked forward, out the door and onto the steps. Feeling her heel slide against the floor with a few tentative steps Elena jolted backwards slightly as if about to fall, she gasped, grabbing onto the hand resting at her hip, the other shooting outwards in a last ditch attempt to keep her balance. Fully expecting to hit the ground, she gasped again as Damon's arm tightened around her waist, easily keeping upright. He let out a chuckle,

"Easy there, sweetheart." He smiled at her, taking her balancing hand within his own, her small one making his larger hand tingle as he engulfed it.

"Illegal alcohol and ice. Typically a good combination, except when the ice is on the floor." She giggled, her heart swelling at the feeling of being so close to him and having her hand in his.

He barked out a laugh, delighted with her witty explanation. "Yes, that sounds damned lethal." He said, leading her forward again, making sure to hold her to him tightly as they slipped and slid their way to the Salvatore car.

"I swear I don't normally need this much saving from the floor... Caroline is over there." Elena finished quietly, looking in the direction to where she could see two arguing figures in the Mikaelson car, fully expecting to ride with them.

"Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near that couple right now." Damon said, shaking his head and opening the car door for Elena. She carefully stepped up into the car with the help of Damon, sliding into the bench seat to be met with a making out Stefan and Katherine on the bench seat in front of her. She blinked in shock, eyes widening, cheeks reddening yet again. She didn't think she'd ever blushed so much in her life.

"Oh, break it up will you. I just ate." Came from beside Elena causing her to jump and turn to him, briefly noting how disgruntled he looked. They broke apart, Stefan shooting them both apologetic grin whilst Katherine dabbed at her lipstick.

"Oh you're here." She shot at Damon, looking him up and down in distaste.

Stefan cleared his throat, "We're ready to go Dmitri." He addressed the driver who started up the car instantly. The journey took a brief fifteen minutes, before pulling up at a dark, quiet building. A bright red door was visible down an alley way, a simple sign above it read, 'A Little Distraction.' Elena frowned, expecting a ton of drunkards outside and a big spectacle of a place instead of the quiet, slightly run down area.

Damon opened her door for her, giving her a knowing look. "Trust me." They took up their previous position, settling against each other, his arm comfortably around her waist as he guided her down the alleyway, following a still squabbling Caroline and Klaus.

As they reached the door, Klaus knocked, continuing to fight with Caroline. A shutter on the door opened, before quickly closing, the door swinging open to reveal a tall, well muscled man in a suit, who stepped aside, holding the door open, "Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson, sir, madam." Klaus nodded to the man, leading them inside. As she stepped inside, Elena felt the heat immediately, sighing in pleasure of being out of the cold. A man at a counter took their coats and bags quickly allowing them to be on their way, Klaus leading them down a set of stairs. The walls had a vibrant red, pattered wall paper, with black bejewelled sconce's causing a warm glow. Elena belatedly realised Damon still had his arm around her waist, making her stomach flutter.

They emerged from the stairs into a huge room with a domed ceiling dripping in beautiful crystal chandeliers. The red patterned wallpaper was present in this room also, although broken up with cream draping silks flowing down from the ceiling, as well as the odd piece of art work. There was a huge dark mahogany bar, stretching from one far wall to the other, studded in front of it were red upholstered bar stools, and behind it a wall with row upon row of varying alcohols from all around the world. There was a balcony to one side where patrons could watch the band or singer below on the raised stage to the right, where a jazz band was playing, a dark haired woman crooning jazz blues into the microphone. In front of the stage there was a chequered dance floor where couples danced to whatever music was played that night. Up to one side there was another raised platform where booths sat, allowing for a little privacy if desired. Dotted throughout the rest of the floor there were small circular tables made of the same dark mahogany as the bar, surrounded by angular chairs, upholstered with the same red material as the bar stools.

"Wow." Elena breathed, taking in the room and the jolly party goers.

"I told you, didn't I?" Damon spoke quietly in her ear, she just nodded distractedly. He started to lead her in the direction of the booths and as soon as they started to descend the stairs, one of the security guards shooed the other patrons on the raised platform giving them some privacy.

The booth was obviously the one they sat in whenever they came as everyone settled in quickly, Klaus and Caroline sat next to each other, but with a large amount of space in between them, and sat in stony silence, both simply staring ahead, ignoring the other. Katherine and Stefan sat on one end of the the booth seat, not an inch of space between them, they were still talking quietly, sharing smiles and kisses now they were seated.

Damon ushered her into the opposite side of the booth to the loved up couple, and Elena slid in smoothly, noting her head didn't feel dizzy any more and she felt a little more like herself. A man approached the booth with a tray of filled champagne glasses, another behind him had a bottle in a ice bucket. _There goes feeling sober_, Elena thought giving a small laugh. Damon slotted in next to her, asking, "Something funny?"

Elena shut her eyes, _Darn it, and there goes all my hard work of proving I'm not crazy_, she thought. Shaking her head before answering, "No, no, nothing important." She took the glass of champagne Katherine offered appreciatively, knowing the other woman simply liked seeing her tipsy. She eyed Caroline with worry, noticing she was already on her third glass of champagne, and that Klaus had already ordered something even stronger, prompting Elena to take a gulp of the champagne. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she did so, looking to Damon who was watching her intently, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I preferred the wine and the cocktail. Especially the cocktail." Elena told him, shrugging and still sipping the champagne. Damon watched her curiously before shaking his head and beckoning the waiter over.

"A Bronx for the lady please, bourbon for me."

"Oh, thank you." Elena smiled, still a little bewildered by her surroundings. They continued to talk, and Elena told him about Mystic Falls, her brother and his antics. A few stories about her and Caroline when they were growing up, as well as a few including Bonnie. However, every time she tried to direct the conversation to Damon, to try and find more out about this mysterious man, he asked her more questions about herself. At this point she had had several "Bronx's" and was feeling slightly ticked off at his subject changing antics.

Almost as if he sensed he needed to charm her a little, he asked her if she felt like dancing. Delighted at his offer, Elena nodded enthusiastically, stopping as the room blurred as she did so. He offered his hand and she took it gratefully as he led her to the dance floor. The music was slow and sensual, the woman from earlier working her magic again, every note and movement designed perfectly for that very moment.

He pulled her to him, placing his hand on her waist again, holding her hand to his chest as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met as they started to sway, Elena took in every detail of his eyes, the varying shade of blue, the slight speckles of grey. The way they seemed to convey desire. Desire for her. Just as she was sure hers conveyed her desire for him.

They danced for at least three songs, Elena was a little unsure, so hypnotised by Damon. They began to joke with each other earlier on, and continued now, just because Damon needed to hear the sound of her laugh. He started telling made up stories about the couples and dancing friends around them, making her giggle, at some points silent laughs that meant she couldn't breathe for longer than felt comfortable.

"You know Caroline told me I should stay away from you." She told him quietly when a lull in their teasing came, feeling looser with her tongue than she normally did.

His eyes flashed dangerously, and Elena had a sinking feeling she shouldn't have just said that. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing much to be honest, she wouldn't really say much about you." Elena mumbled, trying to keep away from the subject that made him stiffen up.

He lowered his head slightly trying to catch her eyes. As she met them Elena felt completely hypnotised. Not her earlier feeling, but well and truly hypnotised. She couldn't look away. "What did Caroline tell you Elena?" He asked quietly a deadly tone to his voice.

"That you were a bad man and I had to stay away from you." She blurted.

"And what do you think of me?" He questioned again, still holding her gaze.

"That she was completely wrong and just trying to protect me. You're incredibly handsome and charming, and I want to spend more time with you and possibly marry you." She said quickly, eyes widening in horror at her last words. "Why did I just say that?"

He smirked, keeping eye contact with her, "You will forget this moment, from where you told me Caroline should stay away from me."

Elena shook her head, feeling incredibly rude for day dreaming, her head felt fuzzy and slightly dizzy from the shaking of her alcohol befuddled brain. "Ooh," She muttered, stumbling slightly.

Damon gripped her to him, "You okay?" He questioned, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I think I just need some air." She mumbled, standing still in the middle of the dance floor, feeling a little silly.

"There's a back way, we can go out there for five minutes if you would like?" He asked, at her affirmative nod, he led them into a corridor and up a different set of stairs than the ones they came down, leading to a different, also freezing alley way. He watched her carefully as she slumped against the brick wall, feeling strange all of a sudden. She had a terrible feeling like she was missing something.

"Elena are you okay?" He murmured coming to stand in front of her. He watched her shiver and shifted off his suit jacket, knowing he wouldn't feel the cold anyway, offering it to her. She took it gratefully, slipping it on. She mentally hummed in pleasure, eyes slamming shut, partly from the remaining heat in the jacket and partly from being surrounded in his scent. Sandalwood and cologne, she determined, as well as something distinctly Damon.

She felt a finger stroking at her cheek, her eyes popping open in shock as Damon repeated his earlier question, "Elena are you okay?" Her breath caught in her throat as he caught her startled eyes, still feeling a little dazed, as tingles erupted from each stroke he made of her cheek.

"Hmm. Yes. Now. I feel much better now," She muttered brokenly, stuck in his gaze, searching his eyes for some kind of meaning as one stroke moved to him cupping her cheek, drinking her in, how she looked all flushed in his suit jacket, staring at him, the most open she had been all night, simply looking, searching.

"Good." He murmured quietly, stepping forward into her space more, loving the feel of her soft cheek in his hand, revelling in their closeness. She tilted her head up to look at him more closely, the back of her head meeting the brick, trying to figure out this frustrating man.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly, searching his eyes with hers, her tongue running across her bottom lip unconsciously.

"I don't know." He replied simply, his eyes following the movement of her tongue, its retraction and the glistening of her plump lips. He took in each detail, leaning even more so into her personal space, resting the hand that wasn't touching her into the brick next to her head. She didn't seem at all fazed by his proximity, but her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, almost beating out of her rib cage.

He didn't even decide to do it, didn't realise he had leant into her even more so until his lips met hers, and in that moment they both felt as if everything in their lives had slotted into place. Tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, Damon felt as though everything was right, coaxing her mouth open, and meeting her tongue with his, guiding her untrained movements so her tongue slid gently against his. They kissed slowly, with a building passion, Damon's hand at her cheek moving backwards into her hair to cup the back of her head, the one resting against the wall snaking it's way around her waist for a final time that night. He pulled her close so their bodies were flush together, every one of her curves fitting against his flat planes and angles.

She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her against him, never feeling such heat or passion in her entire life. She threw one arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to her, the other resting on his chest. Propriety be damned, regrets be damned. She was far past the point of being proper. Just as she blearily thought this, the hand at her waist snaked down, yanking one of her legs up around his hips. She gasped into his mouth, eyes shooting open just as he broke the kiss to begin biting and sucking at her neck. As he did so, she felt him move against her and realised she could _feel_ him against her, against her very core. She'd never felt something so pleasurable in her life, and as he shifted against her once more she involuntarily bucked her hips, causing him to grind against her. She let out a whimper as pleasure licked through her body, just as he dropped his head to her shoulder, letting out a groan. He quickly pulled her lips to his again, pushing against her as she gasped into his mouth hotly, one hand threading into his hair, tugging him even closer, not knowing what she was doing, only what her body was asking her to.

"Elena!" She heard screeched from further down the alley, she jolted away from the kiss, her head banging against the brick. Despite the blistering pain in her head, she swung it in the direction her name had come from, to find a surprised, angry looking Caroline, and a gaping Klaus.

...

**A/N:**

**There you have it guys. Smut and a cliffhanger! As usual thank you to Yana for beta-ing this, _twice_, and helping me through writing smut and keeping me motivated. You're a doll!**

**I apologise for how late this is, again, it was ready about five days ago but internet issues repeatedly stopped me from updating (if anyone ever tells you halls internet works well, shoot them.)**

**As usual, outfits on my Polyvore, leave me a review if you liked this chapter. It may just get you more smut. **


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.

...

Chapter 5: Goodbye

Damon unlocked the door impatiently, shoving the door open after the lock clicked; he ripped his tie off, nearly tearing the fabric in his haste. He felt anxious, tense and uneasy. And after draining a few bland tasting brunettes he still felt incredibly high strung. He knew of only one person who would be able to take his mind off of that pesky brunette he just couldn't bring himself to drain.

"Bekah!" He shouted, slamming the door, walking determinedly to where he knew her bedroom was, flinging off his dinner jacket and pulling his arms out of the suspenders, before starting to undo the buttons on his blood speckled shirt. He heard a sleepy grumbling of "What the fuck do you want?" from the bedroom ahead, a light flicking on and a dopey muttering of, "Bloody idiot."

He pushed open the door forcibly, "Darling!" he barked in greeting, still on a blood high, stepping into the dimly lit room, finding a crumpled looking Rebekah propped up on an elbow as she squinted at him, a frown marring her exasperated features. Her hair was in a fuzzy plait down her right shoulder, and from what he could see, he was pleased to find she was wearing the blue silk nightie he bought her on a 'family' trip to Paris last year. He continued to undo his buttons, walking up to her side of the bed where she was observing him in irate curiosity, her frown deepening as she looked up at him, more and more of his bare chest appearing from the shirt as each button was unfastened.

"I'm not fucking you." She stated as if she were speaking to a dolt.

Damon stunted his movements, his mouth dropping slightly in confusion as he gave her a distracted frown as he tried to mentally trace what he had done wrong. Birthdays? No. Pissed off Klaus? Not recently. Killed her friend? Not this time. "Why?" He asked in pure puzzlement, his hands falling limply at his side.

She narrowed her eyes at him, hand clenching at the soft silk cream sheets. "You should know why." Thinking he had just missed some inconsequential event he sat on the spare space on the bed next to her hips, moving his arm over her to rest his weight on the bed. She leant back slightly as he came closer to her, running his nose up her neck to her ear, her posture stiffening as he breathed into her ear, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry, blondie."

"You have no idea what it could be do you." She stated amusedly, resting her free hand on his knee.

"None whatsoever." He moved back to look at her, noting with alarm the smirk on her face.

"I'm sure you went through your mental check-list and everything." Rebekah smiled as his eyes wandered from her eyes to her chest. She rolled her eyes, moving the hand on his knee to tilt his head up to look in her eyes before dropping it to the bed. He met her eyes unabashedly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of his own.

"Haven't killed anyone you care about. Recently. Haven't pissed Klaus off. Recently. No birthdays." He listed, moving the hand resting by her hip to trace from her thigh up to her waist, making circles there before tracing it backwards to rest on her back, clenching his fingers roughly in the expensive silk, making sure to scratch his short nails against the fabric, knowing she could feel the motion on her skin.

She narrowed her eyes at him again, her lips dropping from her smile to purse together in frustration at how much he was getting to her. "Yes. Recently. Thank you for reminding me about that. I still miss Florence you know." She sniffed dramatically, focusing her gaze on the floor.

"I'm sorry okay. Her voice was annoying. And she kept on taking your attention away from our 'us time'. I'll get you a new one." He drawled, rolling his eyes as he apologised for the one hundredth time.

Her darkening eyes flew to his angrily, "I don't want a new one. I want that one. You didn't have to rip her throat out just because she was getting in the way of your dick." Damon let out a sigh, moving his thumb over the silk at her back in circles to try and tame the anger that was rising, the current problem in the way of his dick.

"I'm sorry Bek's. I'll try not to kill any of your toys in the future."

Knowing this was the best she would get from him, she let out a matching sigh, rolling her eyes again. "That isn't the point. Elena Gilbert."

Damon almost felt his heart jump and stutter in his chest at the mention of _that_ girls name coming from Rebekah's lips. The one whose little laughs, fluttering lashes and shy glances

had _almost_ warmed his long dead heart.

"Oh. Blondie number two's friend. Met her at dinner last night." He said nonchalantly, removing his hand from it's place on her back, reaching for Rebekah's plait to undo the tie there, pulling on the bow, gently unravelling the silken strands, running his fingers through them as she watched him intently.

"Don't forget at the station. And in the alley last night." She spoke quietly, her gaze flickering from his hand to his face, where he avoided her gaze, dropping his hand to the bed. She sighed, shuffling so she was sat straight up in bed. "If you like her as more than a meal just tell me. I'm a big girl despite what my brothers say, you and I aren't serious Damon. I enjoy your company and the sex is amazing. Nothing more. But I'd like to think you would tell me if you wanted to court someone."

He groaned, roughly dragging a hand through his previously neat hair. "I just, I don't understand. At first I just thought she'd be a decent lay and a good meal. But I couldn't do it Bek's. And since last night, I can't get her out of my head."

Having barely seen Damon in such emotional distress before, Rebekah raised her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head and sending a silent prayer for what she was about to do. She lifted his head again, forcibly drawing his lips to hers, parting her mouth to gently tease his tongue with hers.

"So I tell you I can't stop thinking about another woman, and now you want to sleep with me?" Damon asked suspiciously after breaking the kiss, expecting some kind of trap arising.

"Yes. Think of it as a goodbye shag." She told him teasingly, tilting her head to the side,

"Is that different to a pity-fuck?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well they have different names..." She trailed off, letting out a squeal of laughter as Damon pinned her wrists to the bed with one hand, the other pinching her sides making her shriek and squirm away from him up to the headboard. Once she was finally free of the sheets she jerkily swung a leg over his hips, using the momentum to flip them, so she could pin his hands above his head and sit on his stomach, smirking down at him, her loose hair surrounding them in a golden curtain.

"Older than you. You should know better by now." She husked quietly, eyes running over his dishevelled hair and rapidly darkening eyes, the veins there becoming more prominent.

"Oh I do, I just enjoy the view from down here." He matched her smirk, nodding his head in the direction of her chest and her gaping night dress from her position bent over him.

She merely hummed in response, use to his staring and crude comments, she released his wrists, moving her hands slowly down the material covering his arms, to grip the open halves, tugging him into a sitting position so she could slip her arms under the shirt and push it off his shoulders. Free of his shirt and having full use of his hands he ran his hands up her legs, seeking her lips for a kiss. As the mouths met his tongue automatically met hers, stroking along her own mirroring tongue. She could taste bourbon, blood, and Damon, all mixing together in a heady mix. He reached her hips, gleefully noting she wasn't wearing any underwear. He took a hold of either side of her nightie, slowly pulling it up, breaking the kiss so he could pull it over her head, flinging it aside. He flipped them quickly, Rebekah letting out a huff of air as her body hit the mattress, eyes wide with surprise, completely unsuspecting his sudden movement.

"If this is going to be the last time, we had better make it count." He spoke lowly, eyes devouring her body beneath him, committing it to memory. Bending down he trailed his nose down her neck, breathing in her scent until he came to her breasts, taking one peaked nipple into his mouth, biting gently as he laved it with his tongue, his thumb tracing down the side of her other breast.

"Sounds good to me." Rebekah said breathlessly, arching into his mouth as he moved further down, trailing wet kisses down her body until he settled between her spread legs, met with the sight and heady scent of her. Damon gave her a wolfish smile before slowly licking from her entrance to her clit, drawing a startled gasp out of her as he gently flicked at the bud.

Rebekah sunk back into the pillows and purred as Damon kissed over the top of her clit, and with each open mouth kiss Damon applied, Rebekah breathed in deeper. She felt impatient at the slow pace, but let him set the rhythm, just this once; but still she couldn't help bucking her hips up subtly a couple times, unconsciously trying to get more friction. The act caused Damon to moan and grip her hips with one of his hands, trying to keep her still to his attentions, knowing she was getting frustrated, but licking and sucking at his own pace, even when pleasuring her he enjoyed annoying her.

"God, Damon, stop teasing." Rebekah growled, threading her hands into his inky black hair, bucking her hips impatiently. He knew her orgasm was already close from the tightening in her legs and abdomen, so he slipped a finger from his free hand into her, pushing past the tight wet heat to the knuckle before withdrawing and repeating the movement, making sure to press upwards against the spot that drove her crazy. She whimpered loudly as he did so, tugging his hair for more friction, her back arching, her head pushing into the pillows beneath her. His tongue fluttered over her clit more forcefully, the muscles in her legs beginning to cry out from the exertion, and she couldn't keep herself from bucking more forcefully up into Damon's mouth.

He pushed another finger inside of her, making her moan at the pleasurable stretch, and he in turn dragged the pads of his fingers more forcefully inside of her, hitting each and every pleasurable spot as his fingers and mouth moved in tandem. He continued to flick his tongue against her, making her pant and writhe, her toes curling into the sheets as she tugged on his hair impatiently, waiting for that final push she craved.

Feeling her start to tighten Damon drew his hand holding her hips to resume the actions of his mouth, rubbing her frantically making sure to keep his actions in sync as he sunk his teeth into his favourite vein in her thigh.

"Damon!" She cried as she came bucking into his mouth, her eyes closing in ecstasy as her hips spasmed, his hands drawing out her orgasm as he gently sucked at her thigh, watching her, completely unaware of anything but the beautiful writhing woman in front of him, her hands clenching tightly in his hair, and her wetness coating his fingers and palm as her blood burst across his tongue. As she came down from from her high he withdrew his fangs from her thigh, lapping at the excess blood for a second before it healed, gently withdrawing his hands, making her hips jerk slightly, drawing a whimper from her as she sunk back bonelessly into the bed, her hands falling to her sides.

He slid off the bed quickly, removing his pants and underwear before sliding back into the space between her thighs to continue staring at her; moving further up her body to rest his head on her stomach, moving his arms up to rest at her sides, thumbs gently tracing the sides of her breasts.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself." She grumbled, her eyes still shut, a small smile on her face. He merely grinned at her, feeling even more 'pleased with himself' at her half hearted admonishment.

He bent his head, kissing her navel before slowly working his way up with sucking wet kisses, meeting her awaiting mouth where she kissed him sloppily, still a little dazed from her mind blowing orgasm. If there was on thing Damon Salvatore could do, it was to put his mouth to good use. He broke away suddenly, and before she could blink he had her rolled onto her stomach and pulled her backside in the air, pushing face first into the pillow. She braced her weight on her arms, ready to snap at him over her shoulder when he slid into her with ease, making her eyes drift shut again, as they let out simultaneous moans, Rebekah pushing back into him to feel more of him inside her, stretching her wide.

"I don't appreciate being pushed face first into pillows," Rebekah growled between pants as he pulled back and pushed into her roughly, jolting her body forward, her weak feeling arms shaking as he did so, letting out a cry as he grunted behind her.

"But I know how much you like it rough, Bek's." He smirked, admiring the view below him, pushing aside damp blonde locks over her shoulder. Hearing her indignant sound at his answer, he wound an arm around her waist, pulling her up so her back was flush against his back as he thrust into her from behind, one hand instantly going to her breast whilst the other rubbed torturous circles on her clit. Any protests she had were silenced, her head falling back to his shoulder one arm coming up to work into the dark locks at his neck the other moving to the occupied hand between her legs. She set her fingers over his, moving his fingers faster and harder over her as she met each of his rhythmic thrusts, each one bumping her cervix heavily.

"You learned well," She rasped, turning her head to bite into his neck with her blunt teeth, still asserting her dominance even as her pleasure depended him. He withdrew and pushed into her particularly hard, growling into her ear,

"Oh, Bek's, we both know you learned from me too."

She grit her teeth, jolting at the motion of his thrusts, "Unsurprising considering you are a man-whore." She ground out, guiding his fingers over her even faster as she felt her climax approaching.

"It would seem as though you're benefiting from my man-whoring right now, doll." He ground out into her ear, tracing the pulsing vein at her neck with his tongue, feeling her start to clench around him as his own orgasm approached.

"Yes... yes!" Rebekah cried as her second orgasm approached, taking the proffered wrist at her mouth, gulping down Damon's blood, pushing her over the edge as he sipped her own blood from her neck, pumping into her a few more times before he came, breaking his bite on her neck he grunted against her, a rivulet of red running from her neck to her breast as she milked him for everything she could before sagging against him.

He disjointedly felt her lap at the bite on his wrist, letting his arm go. Damon gently unwound the arm around her waist, letting her sink into the soft sheets below her as he pulled out of her, following her to twist and lay on his back next to her, panting and sweaty as he ran a hand through his hair once he landed.

"Holy shit." Rebekah mumbled into the pillow, moving onto her side so she could face him with heavily lidded eyes.

"You see how good it is when I take charge?" Damon told her brashly, giving her his 'I'm so pleased with myself' grin.

She rolled her eyes, slapping a hand over his mouth, "Shut up you insolent brat." She huffed, shutting her eyes and enjoying the momentary quiet.

Damon lifted her hand from his mouth holding it above him letting out a, "Just saying." before letting the hand re-cover his mouth. He would waggle his eyebrows at her, but she still had her eyes shut and an adorable frown and matching pout on her face.

Several rounds, fifteen orgasms, and a few power struggles later, they collapsed onto the bed, Rebekah landing half on the bed and half on his chest. The pair panted, regardless of their body's lack of need for oxygen, with Damon wrapping an arm around her waist, laying an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. She smiled into his chest, bringing an arm up to rest on his chest, resting her chin on it as she regarded him curiously.

"Elena Gilbert?" She let out a light hearted laugh as her expression conveyed puzzlement.

"Seriously? We just had, I don't even know how many rounds of mind blowing sex and you want to talk about her now?" He asked exasperatedly, frowning confusedly at her.

"Yes." She answered resolutely, continuing to look at him expectantly.

"I just find her... fascinating." Damon mumbled quietly, not quite sure how to explain his current obsession with Elena Gilbert.

"I gathered that. What about her do you find fascinating?"

"You know I came here to take my mind _off_ of the Gilbert girl." Damon huffed, rubbing his eyes, disappointed that his nefarious plan to distract himself with Rebekah had only partially worked.

"When have I ever done what people wanted me to do? Especially you. Now, answer the question." She ordered, flicking his chest to get his attention.

"Bek's really, I just don't know. I'm just drawn to her. I've contemplated just snapping her neck to get her out of my head, but the though alone kills me. Ever since the train station, she just looks so broken already." Damon grumbled, feeling like a complete and utter pussy at his declaration. He felt her lay her cheek on his chest, and he met her eyes, waiting for the teasing to come. But it never did. She just regarded him carefully, knowing full well that if one word was out of place it would send him on _another_ murderous rampage.

"Then court her. Find out what is so fascinating about her. Just don't screw her around too much. Caroline will kill you. She may just be a baby, but she sure packs a punch when she wants to." She warned quietly. Despite her dislike for Elena, Rebekah had her sister-in-laws feelings to worry about.

"I can deal with the newbie." Damon said confidently, his chin raising slightly as his pride inflated.

"I highly doubt that. Now quiet. I want some sleep before I kick you out in a few hours." Rebekah yawned, shifting slightly so she was slotted into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well I highly doubt you will kick me out. You'll use me for round... whatever first." Damon smirked at her, pulling her to him slightly more with the arm around her waist.

For the second time that night Rebekah put her hand to his mouth, snuggling into his shoulder and yawning, mumbling "Quiet, brat."

He sighed, stroking her hair away from her forehead comfortingly before resting his hand on top of hers to rest on his chest, settling to sleep. And with a gorgeous blonde burrowed into his side and all his needs sated, Damon drifted off into a dreamless sleep since the first time he purposefully bumped into Elena Gilbert.

…

"Rebekah, love? Can I hide here for a while? Caroline's on the rampage..." Klaus shouted as he let himself into the apartment, tiredly walking to her bedroom door with his pounding hangover to poke his head in to let her know he was here. In all his sleepy stumbling he didn't notice the trail of men's clothing leading to her bedroom door. And considering he only spoke as he was at the door before opening it, he didn't disturb the busy occupants of the room until he had already popped his head into the room.

Eyes widening and a disgusted growl leaving his throat, he let out a "Holy shit." Before turning his back to the sight of Damon Salvatore on top of his sister with his head buried in her breasts.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Seriously?!" Klaus yelled, trying to mentally burn the image from his brain, grimacing as his own shouting bounced around in his head, increasing the pounding as what he witnessed made him feel even more nauseas than he did before. There was scrambling behind him and a startled shout of, "Nik!" as well as annoyed huffing.

"Why the hell are you just walking in here?! What is it with you two and just waltzing in whenever you like?" Rebekah shouted at the pair after shoving Damon off of her to grab the robe at the end of her bed.

"It's your fault for giving me a key." Damon said, his voice conveying boredom and frustration as he settled back into the pillows, drawing the sheets over his hips so he was at least a little decent for Klaus' eyes.

"Is it safe now?" Klaus asked reluctantly, the scent of sex in the room making him want to throw up the blonde he ate last night.

Rolling her eyes at Damon, she uttered "For emergencies only. Yeah, kind of." Rebekah finished, directing her voice towards her brother.

Turning around, Klaus let his anger loose, "What the fuck is this? I thought you were busy traumatising Elena? Can't you just leave my sister alone before you give her some long dead venereal disease?" He fumed, his anger increasing as he was faced with his awkward sister, a cocky looking Damon and a room covered in the leftover clothes, Rebekah's night dress hanging precariously on a lamp.

"Nik, you don't understand-" Rebekah started quietly before being cut off.

"You're damn right I don't understand. What is it about this dick that you like so much? You know I caught him grinding up on Elena Gilbert before he came here, right?" He spat at his sister, his arm flinging in the direction of Damon.

"Yes, yes, I know, but-" Rebekah pointlessly tried to explain to her brother, crossing her arms and curling in on herself at his unconstrained anger.

"No buts Rebekah! You know what that poor girl has been through, what do you think it'll do to her when she finds out? I know you don't like her, but I didn't think you could hate her this much." Klaus practically growled before turning from the room and heading straight out the front door, slamming it behind him, making Rebekah flinch. Damon walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder to get her to calm down a little.

"He'll calm down."

"I know. I just can't take it when he gets angry." Rebekah whispered, a quiver to her voice.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked, smiling against her neck in an attempt to get her to feel a little better, the consequences of Klaus seeing him and Rebekah playing on his mind in terms of what he may tell Elena.

Rebekah let out a tense laugh, shaking her head, uncrossing her arms to rest one on top of his, the other raising to pat his cheek affectionately. "As if you could. But thank you for the offer, love."

"Anything for my sire."

…

Klaus stormed through the front door, ripping off his coat and throwing it at the nearest maid. First his wife kicks him out of his own bedroom and he has to sleep in the spare bedroom. That's fine, not the first time won't be the last. Then in the hopes of getting some peace from his wife he walks in on Damon-the-ass-Salvatore banging his little sister.

Storming into his study he slammed the door before unlocking one of the hidden drawers in his desk, withdrawing a glass and a half empty bottle of whiskey. Pouring himself a healthy dose he downed it, enjoying the familiar burn before pouring another. Klaus knew Damon and Rebekah had a... physical relationship, hell it was the whole reason his little sister turned the annoying ass hat in the first place. But knowing about it and seeing it are two very different things, and he still couldn't get the disturbing mental image of the two of them out of his head.

Klaus heard the door click, looking up he spotted a proud, yet passive looking Caroline. Gritting his teeth he watched her carefully as if watching a dangerous animal, waiting to see if she would strike. She merely turned and shut the door before turning to face him, leaning back against the door with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" She asked directly, her voice emotionless and straight to the point.

"What makes you think there's something going on?" He asked bitterly, glugging down the glass of whiskey, and leaning his palms on the desk resting his weight on his arms so he could face her.

"You almost knocked out a maid with your coat and tore the door off its hinges. I think that qualifies as something wrong." She gritted out, colour rising in her cheeks as she became more angry.

"Oh, don't get smart with me Caroline, I really can't take this right now." He told her roughly, pushing off from the desk to walk in front of it, pacing a couple of times before turning to face her as she spoke,

"Can't take it? Klaus I'm your wife! I thought we agreed that I deserve to know this shit!" She exclaimed angrily walking forward, eyes narrowed and an angry flush on her cheeks.

"Not now Caroline!" Klaus roared, getting into her personal space, his fangs and the veins around his eyes coming out to play to try and scare her away. However, she didn't even flinch, just recrossed her arms, and tilted her head at him, one eyebrow raised,

"You're not getting rid of me. Tell me." She demanded, waiting patiently as he turned to refill the empty glass, rolling his eyes at his wife's stubbornness.

"It's just, everything that's going on with us. Plus there's the fact I just walked in on Damon Salvatore fucking my baby sister." He said with a flourish, turning to face her to see the look of shock on her face that soon turned to disgust. He swigged the drink in his hand before freezing, hearing the sound of a decidedly human heartbeat. He gently pushed Caroline aside so he could see the door and saw a pale, hurt looking Elena.

"He did?" Elena whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek before she let out a sob, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she ran from the study in pursuit of her room.

…

_**A/N:**_

_**So. Rebekah is Damon's sire, Katherine and Elena don't look alike... I warned you it was AU, but trust me it's going somewhere!**_

_**To those of you who had to read the last chapter with its awful formatting – I'm sorry! This website and my laptop do not get along, and everything came out scrambled.**_

_**Many thanks to Yana for being amazing and helping me with this chapter.**_

_**If you liked this chapter, or want to see something specific happen, leave a review and let me know!**_


	6. I Ain't Got Nobody

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

...

_Thank you, Yana! You are awesome for plotting with me!_

...

Chapter 6: I Ain't Got Nobody

_There's been a sayin' goin' round _

_And I begin to think it's true _

_It's awful hard to love someone _

_When they don't care about you _

_..._

Caroline slumped where she was stood, raising a hand to her head, rubbing her forehead as she let out a sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

"And I didn't think this day could get much worse," Klaus mumbled, settling the empty glass on his desk as he awaited his wife's reaction.

"He really did?" Caroline sighed feeling defeated, crossing her arms once more. Klaus nodded solemnly, avoiding eye contact in fear of what was to come. But the Caroline style explosion didn't happen. Instead she growled, muttering obscenities under her breath, and went behind her husbands desk, ripping a drawer open, and taking out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. She helped herself to one, lighting it, and slumping down in the desk chair, crossing her legs and settling back into the chair, simply watching her husband.

"I knew something like this would happen. But, seeing them together last night, I've never seen him like that with anyone who wasn't Rebekah." Caroline murmured, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Walking around the desk, Klaus perched himself on the edge, absent mindedly admiring his wife's legs as he also helped himself to a cigarette, feeling some kind of surrender coming between he and Caroline. "You had hope Elena wouldn't be hurt."

"Of course. I just want her to be happy. Even if that happiness comes from Damon. You've seen her, putting on a brave face, trying to forget her parents. Last night was the first time I've seen her truly carefree."

"Carefree is one way of putting it." Klaus chuckled, referring to how he and Caroline had found Elena the night before.

Caroline shook her head, eyes wide, "Of all the people to be getting off in an alley way, Elena Gilbert is not one of them! Honestly Nik, Elena hadn't even be kissed yet, let alone anything else. If we hadn't found her when we did, this mess would be even, well, messier!"

"I have to admit I was very surprised," Klaus conceded, feeling a little lighter now the heavy threat of his wife throwing things at him had been contained.

Shaking her head, Caroline stood up, stubbing out the cigarette in the ash tray. She gave Klaus a quick peck on the lips before walking around him towards the door. "Hot make up sex later. I've got a best friend to deal with." She waved him off, strutting out of the study purposefully.

Klaus smiled broadly, shaking his head at Caroline's way of telling him all was forgiven. Perching the cigarette between his lips he gave a little fist pump, excited for all the 'making up' he had ahead of him.

…

Elena lay on her side on her bed, racked with silent tears as she stared off into the distance, feeling like the naïve fool she was sure everyone thought her to be. She felt the bed shift behind her, feeling a slim, yet strong arm encircle her waist as Caroline rest her head on Elena's shoulder, her familiar floral scent surrounding and comforting Elena. She let out a shuddering breath, shutting her eyes tightly in shame.

"I love you." Caroline whispered lightly, nuzzling into Elena to prove her affection. Elena merely moved a hand to rub against Caroline's arm, quietly murmuring, "Me too."

They lay together contently for a few minutes the only sound in room to be heard were Elena's shaky breaths. "Did she do it on purpose?" Elena asked suddenly,

"Who?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Rebekah." Elena said hollowly, feeling a deep seated hatred for a girl she had only met once, but who seemed to delight in making Elena squirm.

Caroline sighed, "No, I really doubt it sweetheart. Damon and Rebekah are... close. No one knows them as well as they know each other."

"So they are lovers? All this time?" Elena asked sounding purely defeated, feeling foolish at the mere thought that she could have Damon all to herself.

"Yes, but not in the typical sense. They are lovers that are only friends. Do you understand Elena?" Caroline asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her further by insulting her limited knowledge of relationships.

_Lovers that are friends? Surely all lovers are friends._ Elena thought, feeling confused at the city's attitudes to sex. Back home sex was simple, there were married couples and adulterers. And Vicki Donovan. "No, not really."

Caroline chose her next words delicately, not wanting to further confuse Elena, "They have a... physical relationship, but they are only good friends. They aren't courting, or God forbid engaged. They love each other in a platonic sense." Caroline said, realising her explanation only further confused matters.

"Oh. But why would he do... that after he and I..." Elena trailed off, blood rushing to her cheeks as her memory swerved into what happened in the alley way the night previous.

"Elena, Damon isn't use to courting. To serious things. And obviously he doesn't deal with them well." Caroline huffed, hating to break down her friends innocence of men.

"So he was _with_ Rebekah because of me."

Caroline sighed, sitting up so she could look at Elena more clearly. She continued to watch the far wall, not even glancing at her best friend. "This isn't your fault." She cried, getting angry over Elena's lack of fight, her _fire_.

Feeling too defeated Elena simply shrugged, continuing to stare at the wall, ignorant to Caroline's new found anger. It was too much. She was done with the highs and lows of life. Just when she thought she'd found the next high after her parents death, he ends up with another woman. The next low. She was done. "I don't care. I give up. I should go home,"

Caroline spluttered shaking her head, "No! You are not going home! There's the Mayor's ball next week, and we're all going, and you're going, and you will look amazing, and kick Damon Salvatore's ass!" Caroline ranted, poking Elena in the shoulder for good measure.

Elena's body jolted from the movement, but she didn't even blink. "I'll write to Jenna later this evening to check everything's okay so I can go home."

…

For the next three days, Caroline tried to cheer Elena up; she brought her boardgames, embroidery sets, coffee and cake, candies, but nothing could quite seem to re-inflate the defeated girl. Caroline tried several times to coax Elena out of her room, which she refused each and every time, insisting she would eat in her room.

The first evening, true to her word, Elena wrote to her aunt.

_Dear Jenna,_

_ How are you? And Alaric? I hope Jeremy is behaving himself, I'll shout at him when I come home if he hasn't been._

_I've been enjoying myself here, I've seen a little of the city and Caroline has of course taken me shopping. Still, I'm not sure this was a good idea. I'm thinking I should perhaps come back and be with my family. I do miss you all. Is it okay if I come home soon? I just wanted to check you would be there because you mentioned going into Richmond for a little while._

_Hope you are well, all my love, _

_Elena._

Each evening Caroline would bring a tray of food, and sit and watch Elena eat, encouraging her to eat more to try and fill out her skinny frame. Elena distanced herself from her time in the Mikaelson household. She needed to protect herself from everything and everyone, even her best friend. She went along with the new ritual of Caroline watching her eat, fondness for her wrapped itself tightly around her heart, sneaking under the freshly erected walls around her heart; she tried to fight the feeling, but she begrudgingly felt that Caroline's naturally endearing qualities were getting to her.

…

Laying in bed on the third night of the Elena/Damon débâcle Klaus started up at the white ceiling pondering how to solve this new problem without angering his wife. Compulsion was out of the question. Caroline would notice if Elena went from unresponsive to bouncing off the walls. This also ruled out mood increasing drugs like morphine or cocaine; it would be so easy just to slip it into her morning coffee before the maid or Caroline took the tray up. More easily the maid. Caroline had a sense of smell like some kind of super powered vampiric sniffer dog.

"Stop thinking about drugging or compelling my best friend." Caroline sighed, sweeping into the room in her nightgown from the bathroom, pulling back the covers so she could slip into the huge, cloud like bed with it's mounds of pillows and feather filled comforter in the softest silks. Klaus merely shook his head at his wife's ability to read his mind, reaching out an arm for her. She turned to switch off the light before slipping into his embrace, giving him a chaste kiss before settling into him, resting her head over his heart, and resting an arm over him.

"Not even a little bit?" He questioned tilting his head so he could see her face more clearly.

She chuckled against his chest, eyes shutting tiredly as she listened to the dull, reassuring thudding of his heart. "Nope." She mumbled with a sleepy smile, eyes slipping shut.

Klaus stroked her hair lightly, running his fingers gently over the soft tresses, enjoying the way she was resting against him. "I love you." He said quietly, realising over all the fuss of the last few days he hadn't appreciated her nearly enough.

"Love you too, baby." She grumbled into his chest gently, easily slipping off into sleep in his safe embrace.

He continued stroking her hair for a while, pondering everything from the wonders of the world to what socks he would wear tomorrow. But listening to his only love's soft breathing he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the little blond children and the bitter sweet life he could never have with his wife, trading it for an eternity together.

...

The next morning Caroline woke feeling rejuvenated, and already had a half cocked plan forming in her head. She had moved slightly in the night so she was fully resting on her husbands chest, head up by his shoulder, one leg intertwined with his, both of his arms encircling her waist, clutching her to him tightly, even in sleep. Caroline groggily raised her head to look at her husband, wondering why they spent so much money on an amazing bed when she ended up sleeping on top of _him_ half the time.

Klaus had a slight frown on his forehead, lips puckered slightly in a pout. Placing one hand on her bed so she didn't crush him Caroline gently kissed his forehead before placing a short kiss on his lips, watching in delight as the frown disappeared and his mouth turned into a naughty grin. He squeezed her to him, sighing happily.

"I'm still dreaming aren't ?" He questioned, eyes still closed,

"No. Open your eyes my love." Caroline whispered, watching him through the dimness in the room as the heavy curtains blocked out the morning light.

He gingerly half opened one eye, spotting Caroline and her precarious position on him, and he grinned fully, opening both eyes, revealing beautiful blue orbs that adjusted quickly to the low light.

"So you are real. My dream woman, my beautiful wife." He mumbled, feeling uncharacteristically joyful that morning, despite his sombre dreams.

She shook her head, surprised at his cheerful attitude, grinning back at him. "I have a plan."

He groaned shaking his head, holding her to him more tightly, "No. No plans. Just my gorgeous wife and our bed."

She smiled at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, sighing against him happily. "No sex. Too much to do." She started to pull away to get started with her day when Klaus pulled her to him, rolling them over and pinning her to the bed with his hips, his arms coming up to bracket her shoulders as she shrieked and giggled below him.

"Nope." He said simply, nuzzling into her shoulder, her hair tickling his face,

She squirmed out from under him, staggering out of bed and spinning to face him, putting out her arms in a 'stop' gesture to stop him from following her. "Later. I have a best friends butt to kick."

Klaus groaned, slamming back into the pillows, watching his wife as she walked away from him into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder and grinning at him as she reached the door, slipping inside. He pursed his lips in frustration, frowning slightly, "Women." He muttered, staring at the ceiling in a similar fashion to the night before.

…

"Wake up, doll! Time to face the world!" Caroline said loudly bounding into Elena's room, pulling the curtains open to allow some of the dim February light into the room. Elena merely groaned, burrowing further into the warm covers she was buried in, raising them over her head in the hope that if she ignored the bouncing blonde _thing_ in her room, it would go away.

The covers were yanked viciously from her grasp, making Elena gasp at the sudden rush of coldness, her eyes popping open to glare at her best friend stood at the bottom of her bed, covers in her grasp as she smiled at Elena mischievously. "We're going shopping."

"Again?" Elena groaned, shivering slightly from the chill in her room. Seeing her shiver, Caroline skipped over to Elena's radiator, turning the knob to turn it on. Elena sat up pulling the covers back over herself and lying back down stubbornly.

"Yes again. Unless you have a ball gown hiding in your closet that I don't know about." She chirped, moving to the wardrobe to pick out Elena's clothes for the day.

"Caroline, I told you, I'm not going to the stupid Mayor's ball. I didn't even know anywhere outside of Mystic Falls even had them any more." Elena grumbled, glaring at Caroline's back as she rifled through her closet, tutting as she came across something she found highly unfashionable.

"You don't have a choice. The letter from Jenna arrived this morning, I put it on your bedside table on my way in." Caroline said, pulling out a dress before moving to the dresser.

"Of course I have a choice." Elena mumbled quietly, resisting her prior knowledge in that when it came to Caroline, Elena really didn't have a choice. She sighed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself up, knowing sleep was fruitless. She opened the letter quickly ripping the envelope open,

_Dearest Elena,_

_ Everyone is well. Jeremy is being difficult as usual, but is doing better I believe. He's only tried sneaking Victoria Donovan into his room once since you've been gone! An achievement I think._

_Caroline tells me you're having a little trouble in adjusting to the city, but insists that the trip is doing you some good. So, Alaric and I are going into Richmond for a while with Jeremy in tow to visit some friends. So unfortunately no one is home. Even the servants are going home to visit family for a little while. So it looks like you will have to stay in Chicago with Caroline a little longer. I hope you don't find it too much of a struggle._

_All my love, and best wishes,_

_Aunt Jenna_

Elena narrowed her eyes, glaring at Caroline. _I smell a rat_, she thought, convinced her aunt and Caroline had been conspiring against her over the telephone. "You've been plotting against me with my own aunt!" Elena cried, still glaring at Caroline.

"A little. But what do you expect? You have left me no choice. Now up," Caroline waved her hands at Elena, gesturing for her to get up. Elena huffed throwing back the covers and stomping into the bathroom, glaring at her best friend as she passed her on her way to the bathroom.

"This isn't over." Elena growled at her best friend,

"That's more like it! And yes it is." Caroline said quickly as the bathroom door slammed shut. "Be quick! I told Andrew we would be ready by ten!" Caroline shouted, referring to the chauffeur.

"Yeah, yeah." Elena muttered grumpily around her toothbrush.

Fifteen minutes later Caroline was buttoning up Elena's dress, humming to herself, already experiencing that Elena was too pissed off at her to hold a conversation with her, so Caroline resorted to humming and singing to herself to occupy her busy mind, still polishing up plan 'Make Elena happy'. She pushed Elena over to the dresser so Caroline could tackle Elena's hair, which was very birds nest-esque as Elena had neglected to put it into a braid the night before.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Elena grumbled, wincing as Caroline attacked the knots in her long hair with a comb.

"Quiet, you big baby. Pain is beauty. Besides, if you would just cut your hair you wouldn't have this problem." Caroline said brightly, looking up to see a still pissed off and obviously unimpressed looking Elena. Caroline quickly looked back down to her current task, continuing her humming.

Putting the finishing touches on Elena's hair, Caroline checked Elena's make up in the mirror, nodding in approval. "Wonderful! Beautiful." Caroline told Elena sincerely, tapping her shoulders once she was done.

"Now, you go get your purse and get wrapped up in a coat and meet me in the foyer. I need to go collect my purse." Caroline told Elena, turning to leave the room. She walked quickly to her room, opening the door quietly as not to awaken her still slumbering husband. She slipped on her shoes for the day before heading for her scarf and cloche hat, heels clicking over the parquet floor. Settling the hat on her head, she quickly checked in the mirror it was positioned right before heading for the closet and putting on her coat. Caroline then picked up her purse, checking everything was in the right place before heading over to Klaus in their bed, she perched herself on his side of the bed, gently stroking the hair from his forehead to wake him. He groaned, eyes opening to meet hers.

"By 'later', I didn't think you meant so soon." He grinned cheekily up at her, his voice husky from sleep.

She smiled back at him, shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, my love. I just wanted to wake you to let you know I'm leaving now, and to remind you that you have a meeting at the club in a couple of hours."

He pouted up at her dramatically in mock disappointment. "But I don't wanna go," He whined, dreading having to face Damon and Rebekah in the same room considering the circumstances he last saw them together.

Caroline laughed lightly shaking her head, "Too bad, baby. I need to go." She leant down to kiss him quickly, breaking the kiss she walked to the door, opening it, she let out a gentle "I love you!" before closing the door.

...

Scanning the racks of beautiful, extravagant dresses, Elena felt a little overwhelmed, unsure where to start. Her mother had always picked out her dresses for special events, and Elena didn't even know what the dress code was like at a Chicago ball compared to a Mystic Falls one. Luckily enough, Elena had her own walking, talking fashion encyclopedia.

"Right, you want something dressy, but not too fancy."

"You realise you just contradicted yourself, right?" Elena snapped, approaching the rails and flicking her way through them distastefully.

"Perhaps to someone whose fashion sense is stuck in the Victorian era." Caroline sniffed in distaste. Elena merely rolled her eyes as she continued the search.

It turns out, Elena is very fussy about ball gowns. They trawled to shop after shop, searching every trendy boutique Caroline had discovered, and even a few that she hadn't. It wasn't until they were well into their second hour that Elena finally found something she liked.

Caroline eyed it critically, feeling irritable having never had such a miserable shopping trip in her whole life. "I'm not sure it has a little too much shape to it. Still, try it on." Caroline waved Elena away, already spotting her seat to wait in the changing room. Elena trailed into the changing room feeling pretty miserable herself as she slowly stripped to change into the dress.

"Do I really have to go?" Elena whined at Caroline through the curtain, dreading facing Damon and possibly Rebekah after what had happened.

"Yes. You need to stop letting people get the better of you. Just yell at him."

"Caroline," Elena sighed, pouting as she struggled with a button in the middle of her back, "I don't want to see him again. I just want to forget this entire embarrassing thing happened."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Many women have been screwed over by Damon 'The Ass' Salvatore." Caroline replied, studying her nails as she impatiently waited.

"Just great, so now I'm one of many." Elena mumbled to herself as she slipped into the dress.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea." Caroline replied dryly, knowing if only Elena knew Damon liked to seduce and kill innocent women as a pastime she would be running for the hills.

"Obviously." Elena retorted, drawing back the curtain to show Caroline the dress.

"Wow, you're the cats pyjamas!" Caroline whispered, eyes widening as she looked at Elena in the dress. It had a peach coloured underlay, with a mesh navy-black overlay with embroidered flowers and patterns sewn carefully into the fabric. A lacy band around the waist gave just the right amount of shape to the dress, and a flounced hem from the knees to the floor gave it a 'ball gown' vibe.

"Damon Salvatore will not be able to keep his eyes off of you! Or his hands," At her final sentence Caroline gave Elena a reprimanding look, a reminder that Caroline did not want or expect to see Elena and Damon in any _alleyways_ any time soon.

"Kick his ass," Elena whispered nodding slightly to herself whilst still examining herself in the mirror.

…

"So you've decided to show your face then," Klaus barked as Damon entered the meeting room in the club.

Damon rolled his eyes and spotted Rebekah sitting as far away as possible from her brother at the meeting table, perched nervously in her seat, her eyes imploring him to behave. Kol seemed to perk up at the greeting, grinning knowingly, waiting for the fireworks to start between the two.

"This is about the damned Fell's right? As if I'm going to miss it." He grumbled, slouching down into his seat at the end of the rectangular mahogany meeting table, next to a jumpy Rebekah.

"Speaking of the Fell's, how goes the... interrogation? He's a cousin, right?" Klaus asked expectantly, his jaw set tight in irritation at just the presence at the eldest Salvatore.

Damon nodded, "Mack Fitzgerald. He's a tough one to break. I've tried all the rudimentary stuff; pulling nails, water boarding, hot pokers, and he hasn't broken yet. Apparently dearest Johnny paid for his wife's doctor or something, so he is unfortunately eternally faithful."

"So you have failed." Klaus stated, his day was looking up a little if that were true.

"You know I don't fail Klaus. I've only had him for a couple of days, I have my methods. The vervain is almost out of his system, so this will be going much more quickly soon enough. Of course if someone had found the damned vervain stash already it wouldn't be taking this long." Damon finished, turning his attention to his brother sat by Klaus' side.

"Their source of vervain is one of their most well hidden secrets. I have had people following Johnny Fell, his brothers Jimmy and Charlie, and I've been trailing some of the other prominent members, but it must be hidden somewhere in their headquarters because that seems to be the only place they go out of the ordinary," Stefan explained,

"Damon, tomorrow you get what you can out of the cousin. And if the vervain still hasn't left his system, bleed it from him. I don't care if it kills him." Klaus told Damon tightly, staring him down whilst Damon just stared right back, cocky smirk in place.

"Yes boss." Damon said sarcastically, glad he was out of the line of fire for the time being.

Clearing his throat, Stefan continued on his report, "Jimmy's been running some kind of betting scam out of one of the back rooms in the pub, which as far as I can gather from the drunkards stumbling out is still serving alcohol. But our racket for protection is still running parts of their neighbourhood, ensuring safe passage for any milk men deliveries." Klaus nodded as he took in the information,

"We have the McCreedy's?" Klaus asked Stefan,

Stefan nodded, "The McCreedy's are Johnny's great Grandmother's family. They followed the Fell's over from Ireland last year with the promise of money, a place in the family and plenty of booze. Johnny's not fulfilled his promise, so the McCreedy's will support us in return for protection, which we have of course promised in return."

Klaus grinned at Stefan, "Brilliant. We need to keep them sweet, so you make sure personally that the McCreedy's are kept happy." Stefan nodded his ascent before Klaus moved on, "Kol, how is Elijah doing?"

"He's making progress. He's been tracking the Fell family line and thinks he found the ancestor who knew of vampires, so he's busy researching that. He also has people on the Fell's still in Ireland to see if any of them have any knowledge of us other than folklore. Deathly boring stuff." Kol finished, imitating a yawn.

"That would explain why you returned after only a week." Klaus reprimanded, not expecting anything less from his brother.

"Ugh, Ireland is so boring right now. It's all war and independence from the U.K. You know I hate politics." Kol drawled tiresomely,

Klaus ignored his brother, moving his stony gaze to is sister. "And you?"

"Charlie has no idea how closely I'm involved in family business, or that I run the club. He thinks I'm some dumb flapper who knows absolutely nothing," Rebekah spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact with Klaus,

"And have you learnt anything new?" Klaus asked coldly, seeing out of the corner of his eye how Damon stiffened in his seat at his tone towards Rebekah.

"No. He is still taking vervain. I have no idea how they can be clueless enough to take it everyday when they don't even have meetings everyday. They must be slipping it into something."

"That is troubling. Find out what you can about the vervain supply, keep Charlie on side. You have been doing well with the joint." Klaus told his sister who perked up with the insinuation she was doing something right.

"I expect to see everyone at the Mayor's ball tonight, we need to keep him in our pocket to keep the Fell's off our backs. Turns out Will is a fan of the brown plaid, and as long as we keep our business quiet and give him a ready supply he will do what he can to get rid of the feds, and squash any rumours." Klaus told the table sternly. They all nodded in reply, some more readily than others.

"So, charm the pants off of Dever, tonight, and carry on as you have been. Dismissed."

...

"Caroline I can't do this." Elena gasped, her heart pumping furiously now that Caroline had finished her make up for the evening, her breathing escalated on its way to a full blown panic attack. She stood from her seat to pace the room, mind swirling with possible scenarios as she faced Damon Salvatore again.

Caroline grabbed Elena by the shoulders firmly, crouching slightly to get her attention, "Elena, you can do this. You can kick Damon to the curb and get back to being your normal self."

"Are you kidding?! I'll never be normal again!" Elena yelled looking at Caroline as if she were crazy for even thinking that facing _him_ would make her feel less... unhinged.

"It's okay, I'm going to be with you, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Exactly! I'm going with my best friend, who is freaking married which means I'm technically going alone. Because no man wants to be within ten feet of me apparently!" Elena gasped, rambling on as every insecurity she had ever had flew up to the surface.

"Elena, every man at this thing will not be able to keep their eyes off of you. You look absolutely amazing. Just, start breathing properly," Caroline spoke quietly, imploring her friend to stop hyperventilating.

Elena took some deep breaths as Caroline watched, feeling her head clear a little as her heart calmed a little. "I feel like such a loser, Caroline. The only man to take more than a passing glance has it off with some other woman. And then I'm turning up to a huge city ball on my own," Elena confessed, feeling a slight weight lift off of her shoulders as she told Caroline her feelings and fears.

Caroline nodded understandingly, moving to guide Elena to the bed, sitting them both down as she rubbed Elena's back, "Don't you see? Turning up without a date is going to make you look so strong Elena. Stare him in the eyes and flirt with some random guy, be a modern woman! Soon I'm certain women won't need men at all!"

"But yet we need them anyway," Elena joked giving a weak smile,

"Well, I need mine. Sometimes," Caroline giggled, knowing Klaus could hear her from across the hall.

"I think I'm ready." Elena said positively, feeling a little better now that she'd had her talk with Caroline and in return she felt a little more confident in herself.

"Then lets do this!" Caroline said sharply, pulling Elena up, pausing to push her in front of the full length mirror, standing behind her and poking her head over her shoulder,

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" She beamed over Elena's shoulder,

Elena studied herself in the mirror, the dress fit like a glove for something that wasn't bespoke like she was use to. The waist line nipped in her waist enhancing the slight curves that Caroline had been building up with the edible treats she kept on bringing Elena to fill her out. Her hair and make up were impeccable, of course. Caroline had waved her hair, piling the remnants into an intricate pattern at the back of her head. Her make up for that night was a master piece of peach and deep grey eye shadows, plenty of rouge and a deep red lipstick.

"I'll do." Elena smiled back, ready to face her demon.

…

The Mayors Ball was being held at the Renaissance Blackstone Chicago Hotel. As soon as Elena set foot in the building she felt breathless. The grand architecture was a sight to behold, and that was before she had even set eyes on the ballroom itself.

Klaus and Caroline entered first looking disgustingly couple-y, with Elena following behind slowly due to her being careful with her footing in her heels so she didn't make a spectacle of an entrance in all the _wrong_ ways. She walked through the huge double doors slowly, smiling at the doormen in thanks, and felt her world stop as she took in the huge ballroom with it's intricate mouldings, internal balcony and the dangling chandeliers, filled up with 350 of Chicago's rich and famous.

"Sweet Jesus," Elena murmured, caught out of her trance by Caroline who was beckoning her.

"Care, this is amazing." Elena whispered when she reached her best friend, grinning at her widely.

Relieved that her best friend was smiling at last, Caroline grinned back, feeling Klaus squeeze her waist in congratulations that her plan seemed to be working. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically before she was guided into a small mass of Chicagoan big wigs, with Klaus introducing her, making sure to include her in all the conversations. Soon the mayor himself came into the group, and Klaus greeted him amiably, making sure to introduce Caroline as his wife and Elena as a dear friend from Caroline's home town.

"So, Elena, how are you enjoying my city?" He asked politely, smiling at her to try and calm her nerves,

"Oh, it's lovely! Caroline has only showed me the shopping so far, but in a couple of days she is going to show me the sights!" Elena said anxiously, wringing her hands slightly just so she had something to do with them.

The Mayor barked out a laugh, "Shopping, of course. One of the many things our city has to offer I hasten to add!" Caroline blushed ducking her head slightly, "Mrs. Mikaelson, would you mind terribly if I stole your husband for a moment?"

"Of course! Please take him," Caroline replied quickly waving a hand at her husband dismissively.

The men laughed, "Nice to know where I stand." Klaus teased, pressing a kiss to Caroline's cheek as he let go of her waist.

"Please excuse us ladies." The Mayor told them charmingly as he turned his back to walk through a door, Klaus following behind him,

Elena and Caroline shared wide eyed glances, both of them still smiling widely, "Isn't he lovely?" Caroline asked, "Klaus said he was a good guy, but a good guy in charge of a huge city? It doesn't happen often!"

"I know I was expecting either some tough as nails guy or a philanderer!" Elena enthused right back,

"Ooh, I see Stefan, and, ugh, Katherine." Caroline said distractedly as she spotted the couple across the room,

Internally rolling her eyes at how easily Caroline was distracted, Elena said, "Why don't you go say 'Hi' and I'll get us some drinks."

"Okay. Just remember, nothing alcoholic." Caroline whispered the last part very quietly, not wanting to see her best friend arrested in the middle of the ball.

"Got it. Go. You obviously want to annoy Katherine with how beautiful your dress is." Elena shooed her best friend,

"You're right, I do!" Caroline giggled before turning to find Katherine and Stefan.

Elena laughed quietly, shaking her head as she headed towards the other side of the room towards the bar. She leant up against the bar as she waited for the barman. She observed the room cheerfully, still smiling, until she saw the back of a very familiar dark head of hair. And opposite him, of course was Rebekah as they chatted with some notable socialites and bachelors. Elena disappointedly noted that Rebekah looked stunning in her lowly cut slinky white and red lace dress, with many of the men around her drooling at the mere sight of her.

"Ugh," Elena groaned to herself, sighing as she felt her previous depression crushing the happiness that had taken residence there beforehand.

"Excuse me, miss?" Elena heard from behind her making her jump. She spun around to find the barman waiting for her order politely.

"Oh, so sorry. Uh, two cream sodas please?" Elena asked, unsure of what to order at a bar that didn't serve alcohol, not that she even had experience in ordering alcohol. The barman nodded, giving her an easy smile as he turned to grab the bottles.

"Weird to order soda at a bar for grown adults, right?" Came a very English voice from beside her.

Turning her attention to the voice Elena was faced with a young man with a cheeky grin and twinkling eyes. "Um, a little, yes. I'm sure I'll get use to it though." Elena said, unsure of what she could say in current company. Caroline told her to be careful at all times when talking about alcohol, that unless you knew them, you couldn't be sure they wouldn't inform the police, or even be an undercover police officer.

"Kol Mikaelson," The man smiled introducing himself.

Elena let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, Klaus' brother! Nice to meet you, Caroline told me about you," Oh boy, had Caroline told her about Kol.

"Pleasure to meet you. Coca-cola here," He directed to another barman holding up a finger to indicate how many. Meanwhile Elena's bartender poured the sodas into glasses, before pushing them towards her with a smile, moving onto the next patron,

"And what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing all alone at the bar?" Kol questioned teasingly, giving her his most charming smirk, leaning closer as if she were about to tell him a secret.

"Oh, uh, Klaus is talking to the mayor and Caroline wanted to go talk to Stefan and Katherine, so I thought I would go get drinks." Elena explained slowly, feeling as though she were walking into a trap. Little did she know that Damon was currently glaring daggers at Kol's back as he mildly flirted with Elena.

"No beautiful woman should be left alone to get the drinks!" Kol gasped in mock shock as he was served his own drink. "Lets go find Caroline shall we?" Elena nodded nervously, grasping the drinks, not quite sure how to react to this new Mikaelson brother.

"There you are! And you brought Kol. Thank you," Caroline smiled, taking a glass from Elena,

"Hello Katherine, Stefan," Elena greeted nervously, it being the first time she had seen them since Caroline and Klaus had caught her in the alley with Damon Salvatore between her legs.

Katherine smiled slowly at her, tilting her head, knowing fully exactly what Elena had been up to, "You look lovely tonight Elena," She complimented. Knowing fully what was going through Katherine's mind Stefan wound an arm around her waist to try and convey she should keep her thoughts to herself,

"Thank you, you look beautiful as usual." Elena blushed ducking her head shyly,

"It's nice to see you again Elena," Stefan said kindly before greeting Kol.

Elena felt her heart stop as she spotted Damon heading straight towards them, a determined look on the face Elena just couldn't get out of her head. Elena's eyes widened as she realised he had the cheek to approach them. "Katherine, here, have a soda. I need to go powder my nose." She spoke quickly, completely interrupting the conversation, shoving the glass into the other woman's hands as she turned tail and ran to the bathroom.

Both Caroline and Katherine gaped after her, _What happened to kicking his ass?_ Caroline thought in bewilderment.

"Well done, Damon," Caroline hissed at him as he reached the group, "Nice way to scare off my best friend. Do you do that to all the women you come across?"

"Jesus baby vamp, calm down. I was only coming over here to tell you to stop glaring holes into the back of my head, I could feel my brain melting from where I stood." Damon groaned in response, feeling slightly irritated that Elena ran from him.

"Judging by your recent actions I would take a guess that you didn't have any left," Caroline retorted sniffing and upturning her nose in spite and pride,

"Meow, okay ladies, retract your claws," Katherine intervened, interfering in the ongoing cat fight, "God blondie, I didn't think you could come up with so many comebacks in such a short space of time."

…

Meanwhile in the bathroom Elena heard someone enter absent mindedly as she pondered Damon's sudden appearance. She flushed the toilet, sighing she opened the stall door, walking with hunched shoulders to the sink to wash her hands. Upon turning her head to find the soap Elena spotted Rebekah, leaning up against the wall next to the sinks, watching her with an expressionless look. Elena let out a sigh, concentrating on washing her hands as she realised with a sinking heart the ladies room was empty.

"He likes you, you know. I have no idea why," Rebekah stated, studying the other woman as if she would suddenly realise what had Damon so obsessed over her,

"I didn't even realise he liked me," Elena grumbled, thoroughly scrubbing her hands under the faucet,

"Oh he likes you. The only reason we slept together last week was because we are finished, and he wanted to... pursue you." She told Elena bluntly, her face staying expressionless, still watching the girl carefully.

"So he sleeps with another woman because he wants to 'pursue' me? Admit it Rebekah, that is so screwed up." Elena growled, moving on to dry her hands on one of the towels provided.

"We are all a little screwed up Elena," Rebekah drawled, wondering why she decided to even try and explain her and Damon's relationship to her.

"Obviously." Elena bit out sharply, feeling a surge of hatred and jealousy for the beautiful woman,

"You need to get over your Virginia naivety Elena. You're playing with the grown ups now, and grown ups have complicated relationships and complicated issues."

"As far as I'm concerned Rebekah, if a man is interested in me, he wouldn't be sleeping with another woman." Elena growled ripping open her little bag to pull out a tube of lipstick to touch up her lips.

Rebekah suddenly was next to Elena, pushing her shoulder aggressively to get her attention, "Look here Gilbert, in case you hadn't already guessed, I don't think that much of you. So under the normal circumstances I would tell you to go fuck yourself. But Damon is my _friend_, and I care deeply for him as a _friend_. And yes, we are friends who have a sexual relationship, but that's over now, because he actually likes you. And I'm happy to give up that side of our friendship, because he has actually found someone that could make him happy. So get over yourself." She finished before turning and swinging out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Elena let out a shaky breath, eyes shutting tightly as a myriad of emotions passed over her; anger, hate, confusion. And even more befuddling, she had no idea how she felt about the whole situation. Shaking her head, she focused her attention on reapplying her lipstick, trying to calm the shaking in her hands. Once she was finished, she left the ladies room slowly, praying that Damon had moved on to schmooze with some other womanising heart breakers.

"God damn it!" Elena groaned upon spotting Damon 'The Ass' Salvatore waiting for her outside the ladies room in the dimly lit, cramped, empty hallway. That smirk didn't drop one bit at her exclamation, in fact Elena could have sworn it had gotten even bigger.

"About time. I thought you had fallen in," Damon joked, his eyes travelling her form distractedly, his eyes feasting on the curves that had previously been hidden from him.

_Huh, so Caroline was right about that_, Elena thought, raising an eyebrow at him, and when he reached her eyes his grin merely returned ten fold. "I don't know why you bothered to wait, shouldn't you be amusing Rebekah?" Elena asked sarcastically, her words dripping with malice,

"Whoa there, sweetheart. No need to be jealous." Damon shrugged, feeling slightly uneasy at just how difficult getting Elena back on side would be even though outwardly he looked just as confident as ever.

"Jealous?" Elena gasped outraged, "You sleep with another woman and you think I'm like this because I'm jealous?!" She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as her body tightened, ready to spring into action.

Damon stood up straight then, staring her down, even though she glared right back at him. "You're hot when you're angry," He breathed, completely baffled by how much this side of her affected him,

Elena gasped indignantly eyes narrowing as she moved to push past him, only to find he blocked her way whichever way she turned, she shoved at his chest angrily, "Will you move? I'm done with this!" The words 'Kick his ass' echoing in her head as she shoved him again,

"For a small thing you sure are feisty. That one almost hurt," Damon mocked, still standing in her way stubbornly,

Her eyes narrowed even further as this time she shoved him even harder with both of her hands, the force actually jolting him back slightly. His eyes flashed angrily, jaw clenching and teeth grinding as he grabbed both of her wrists, holding her tightly to inhibit her movement,

"Let go of me!" She yelled tugging her wrists, stopping only as he held them tighter making her wince at the pressure,

"No. You need to listen to me," Damon continued calmly, in an almost bored tone that only succeeded in irritating Elena more.

"I don't need to do anything! Rebekah told me about how the two of you are only friends, how you stopped sleeping together because you want to pursue me, whatever the hell that means. But I don't care. You can't have me, you blew it Damon!" She spat angrily, her eyes blazing fire as she struggled against him, finally getting out all of her anger over everything.

"Rebekah talked to you?" Damon huffed out, legitimate surprise lighting his features as he held her to him to try and subdue her.

"Oh, what, you didn't send her in there?" Elena asked scoffing slightly, only just realising how close she was to him,

"No! Of course not," Damon said calmly, continuing to try and keep her under control,

Feeling uncomfortable at how close she was getting to him, and feeling his grip loosen slightly on her wrists, she twisted aggressively to try and escape the feeling of forgiveness she could feel slowly trickling through her anger. Upon her sudden movement Damon sighed, and turned, pressing her against the wall and slamming her wrists into the wall to shock her into stillness. She cried out sharply, gritting her teeth as pain radiated in her wrists from the abuse, only furthering her anger, she found herself unexpectedly raising her knee, intent on meeting his groin, only to hit air as he jumped back, missing her errant knee. He was back on her in no time, his grip never leaving her wrists as he pressed one thigh between hers, snug against the tight fabric of the skirt of her dress.

"Stop," He growled, her physical fighting beginning to annoy him,

Elena's breath stuttered at the feeling of being pressed against him once more, a distinct feeling of Deja Vu niggling in the recesses of her mind. "Get off me," She growled quietly, staring directly into those haunting eyes,

"No, I'm quite enjoying myself where I am. I must say I enjoyed myself more when you were a willing participant." Damon grinned down at her, his cockiness returning along with his dominance,

"If you don't let go of me I'll scream," Elena threatened lowly, feeling at her wits end,

Damon simply laughed quietly, his eyes darting to her mouth, "But then I would just have to occupy your mouth,"

Elena gasped, "How dare you! After everything-"

"Yeah, about that. I realise now I shouldn't have _been_ with Rebekah. Think of it as stress relief." Damon said, his voice relaying boredom,

"Stress relief?!" Elena shouted, her anger rising again at his blasé apology.

"Look, I'm, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not use to this whole thing. Whatever this is." Damon said lowly, feeling like a pansy for admitting his confusion.

"You never apologise do you? Do you even think about anyone else's feelings? How your actions affect other people? I'm beginning to think Caroline was right about you." Elena mocked, despite the fact he currently had a thigh between her legs.

"As of recently the only person I can think about is you," He barked, pressing into her more deeply, their bodies touching so completely he could feel her breasts rise with every angry breath, of which he could feel puffing against his own lips, their mouths millimetres away.

"I hate you." She grunted lowly, unyielding in her hate of how small and insignificant he had made her feel as of late. Damon merely kissed her in reply, their mouths mashing together, the only solution he could see of how to convey his feelings without feeling and sounding like an idiot.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips before pushing forward to brush along hers. Elena let out a sound that could only be described as half sob, half moan as she met the advance ferociously, pushing her body into his more willingly. Damon broke this kiss off, leaving Elena gasping for air as she kept her eyes shut painfully,

"I like you. I don't know what's happened to me. I can't think of anything but you. And the thought that I won't get to have you like this again, it does things to me Elena. Bad things. It makes me do bad things," Damon groaned, his eyes moving frantically over her face as she kept her eyes shut, her head shaking as he finished. Knowing it would be the only way to keep him quiet Elena leaned up, catching his lips with her own, kissing him passionately, conveying every ounce of frustration she had over the whole mess.

"What the hell is with you guys and walls?!" They simultaneously heard shrieked, both of them groaning in joint frustration.

"Yes I got to see it this time! You go, Virginia!" Elena pulled away from Damon, seeing an annoyed Caroline and a joyful looking Katherine. Elena sighed, taking this as her cue to leave.

"Let me go, Damon," she said quietly, realising she couldn't leave until he released her wrists and stepped away from her. He did so begrudgingly, watching as she smoothed her shaking hands over her dress, all her fury dissipated, leaving a feeling of tiredness in its wake. She turned to walk towards Caroline, walking to her best friend so she could no doubt take her home.

"I'm going to win you back, Elena." He called after her, determined to make her his,

The women stopped to look back at him, Caroline and Katherine both watching Elena intently, as she turned back to him, "We will see." She said before turning and leaving with the other two women in tow.

...

_Now I ain't got nobody, and nobody cares for me! _

_That's why I'm sad and lonely, _

_Won't somebody come and take a chance with me? _

_I Ain't Got Nobody, Marion Harris, 1921_

_..._

Well. There. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been ill recently or at least more than normal and sleeping 16+ hours a day, which is unfortunately not very productive. Some awesome dreams though! Hope you all had an amazing Hallowe'en, I went as a 20's flapper (of course!) what about you guys, what did you go as?

As usual links to my Polyvore with the outfits on my Tumblr. There's also the 1920's dictionary for the slang there too; interestingly enough, a 'baby vamp' in the 20's was 'an attractive or popular female' **cough** Caroline? ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think? Let me know.


	7. Choices

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

...

Chapter 7: Choices

_Elena,  
__I am not sure how to do this, typically, I have no trouble in wooing women, but of course, you are different. Therefore, I have decided to send you a letter every day until you decide to go on a date with me. I have to admit it sounds quite stupid even to me but I figured it would be the only way to capture your attention whilst remaining alive as far as Klaus is concerned. Please find attached to this letter my first gift to you (one of many, I'm sure). Women like presents, right? But from the little I have gathered about you, I'm certain you'll find a way to be insulted or something equally strange.  
__So considering the purpose of this letter, I ask, will you go on a date with me?  
__Best wishes,  
__Damon_

Elena frowned as she finished the letter, slightly perturbed at how insistent Damon was going to be in his mission to win her back. The maid had brought her Damon's letter with her breakfast that morning, and Elena had been intrigued not recognizing the unfamiliar handwriting. Once she opened it, she realized whom exactly the letter was from. She felt confused first, thinking she had made herself perfectly clear the night previous. Nevertheless, as she read further on in the letter she was not quite sure how she felt. Part of her was furious that he had the pure audacity to insist upon her dating him, but another part of her was secretly pleased. True to its word, the letter had a small blue Velvet box with a white ribbon attached to it. Elena eyed it suspiciously before undoing the bow and opening the box. Inside, laid a pair of diamond cluster earrings, nestled in white satin. Elena gasped at the extravagant gift, and tilted the box watching as the sunlight played across the reflective surface of the earrings. Elena quickly shut the box, flinching at the loud snap that reverberated around the room. She quickly opened her bedside drawer and put both the letter, and the box inside, before shutting it.

"Out of sight, out of mind," Elena mumbled to herself, focusing on her breakfast.

…

_Elena,  
__Judging by your lack of response, I am going to go ahead and guess you decided not to go on a date with me. Alas, I have not given up on you yet; it is early days after all. Are you disappointed, or pleased?  
__Did you like the earrings? I hope I did not spoil the surprise and that you actually opened the box and it is not just put it in some drawer to be forgotten about. Although, you strike me as rather curious, so I suspect you opened it first before squirrelling it away.  
__Along with this letter, there are flowers; I had the maid take the flowers to your room before Caroline could spot them.  
__Dearest Elena, will you go on a date with me?  
__Best wishes,  
__Damon_

"Who is that from?" Caroline asked, trying to peek over Elena's arm to view the letter that morning at breakfast. _Darn_, Elena thought, finding it typical that the morning she was having breakfast downstairs she should happen to get a letter at that specific time.

"Uh, no one." Elena dodged, quickly folding up the letter and resting it under her plate; thankful Damon had had the foresight to have the flowers sent to her room. Both Klaus and Caroline eyed Elena suspiciously, as she had never previously been so secretive about anything, typically open about any thing you asked her.

Quickly changing the topic of conversation to avoid any fights Klaus asked, "So where do you ladies intend to go today?" Caroline and Elena had decided that day that they would finally do the sightseeing of Chicago; although Elena was sure, they would end up in some kind of clothes shop.

"Oh, we're just going to look around town, maybe go in the Museum, have lunch, that kind of thing." Caroline answered her husband distractedly, watching Elena as she stared steadfastly at her toast as if it were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

…

Elena popped back into her room after breakfast to pick up a cardigan and her purse. There, waiting on her desk were a vase of yellow gerberas, sunflowers and a mix of yellow and orange roses. Elena gasped at the sight, completely unsuspecting the bright array, thinking Damon would go the traditional route of red roses, or something equally seductive. She walked up to them, gently stroking a soft petal on a sunflower as she wondered where he had found the flowers at that time of year. Her eyes narrowed at his choice, thinking back to her mother's love of flower language. She hurried over to the bookshelf in her room where she had kept her mothers book on the subject. She quickly looked up each flower to see if it had any relevance to the choice. Yellow Gerberas: I will try harder to win your love, Sunflowers: Adoration, Yellow and Orange Roses: Passionate thoughts. Elena blushed at the last one, instantly recounting the last occasions they had been together. She could feel herself begrudgingly swooning over the gesture before slamming the book shut, setting it on the desk next to the vase. She frowned, although she was touched by the thoughtful gift, she determined she could not give in just yet, not until she had decided what to do.

She had already done so many things that she would have never expected to do, not even in Chicago. She had had illegal alcohol, been to a speakeasy, danced in a way that had most definitely _not _been ballroom, listened to jazz, and worse of all she had committed acts with a man, who was certainly _not_ her husband. If everyone back home had somehow found out, she was sure everyone bar Jenna would be ashamed of her, and have her on the first train home before she disgraced the family name even further. She had heard about these girls back home. They went into the city perfectly respectable young women, and came back with short hair, even shorter hemlines, and lacking a certain innocence.

Knowing how people back home though of these girls, Elena felt conflicted. If she carried on with Damon, things would almost certainly escalate, with no way of return. She would give herself to a man who was not her husband, and she was certain she would most indefinitely enjoy it. He would most probably then toss her aside when he got bored with her, leaving her branded a slut, and perhaps even gifting her with a child out of wedlock, with no return to her previous life.

However, if she were to ignore all of his advances, wait until Jenna went back home and then returned, Elena could return home unblemished, with her innocence intact, and then be married off to the perfect suitor.

Elena knew this was the most certain option for her future. She knew it was the only way she could return home as if nothing had happened in the big bad city and ensure her a respectable future. Nevertheless, she could not decide if that was what she wanted. Twenty years down the line, would she regret not seeing how things progressed with Damon Salvatore? She knew right now there was no way she would receive a marriage proposal before things _progressed,_ hell, she had only been in the same place as him a handful of times, there was no way she could be certain of love, let alone marriage. But, if she did not pursue this, she would never know if there truly could have been a future for her and Damon. But what would that future be like? Would it full of love, passion and excitement like she hoped? Or would it be brilliant for the first few years before he cheated on her, drank the family money away and eventually leave her with the children and a house she could not keep?

The uncertainty of that last scenario left Elena even more confused than ever. Should she rebuff every one of his advances while her reputation was intact, or should she take a chance at a passionate, loving, uncertain future?

…

Later that day Elena and Caroline were in a restaurant for lunch. They had just ordered and Elena turned to her best friend who was watching a mother cooing over her baby at a table close by, Caroline smiling widely at the sight.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Elena asked, Caroline's attention snapping to her instantly.

"Um, no?" Caroline said, frowning slightly as she mentally sifted through the things that she needed to tell Elena, coming up empty.

Elena nodded her head to the table with the baby, smiling excitedly, "Are you with child?" She asked quietly, eyes twinkling in hope and elation.

Caroline slumped in her seat, suddenly looking defeated, giving Elena a sad smile. "No."

"Oh, well, not to fret, these things take time, right?" Elena said as brightly as she could feeling as though she had well and properly put her foot in it.

"Right." Caroline said quietly. Already feeling things become awkward, she took that moment to interrogate Elena over the letter at breakfast, squaring her shoulders she asked, "So, who was that letter really from this morning?"

Elena froze up at the conversation change, pausing her movements of nervously fiddling with the cutlery on the table. Eyes widening, she replied, "I told you, it's not important,"

"After everything Elena? You can tell me, you don't want me to worry do you?" Caroline asked, already starting to worry over what was contained in that letter, and she had a sinking feeling it was about Damon.

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, Elena gave in, "I know you are currently thinking of it already, and if you are you're right, it was from Damon." Elena said quietly, fully expecting Caroline to go crazy.

Caroline took a few calming breaths, trying admirably to stay calm. "And what was it about?"

Feeling herself tense up, Elena braced herself, "Now don't get mad, but Damon wrote to me yesterday saying, that he was going to write to me every day until I agreed to go on a date with him." She said quickly finally taking a breath, watching the expression on her best friends face turn from anger to horror.

Their waiter came to their table with their orders, setting the plates down in front of them. Caroline waited for the waiter to leave before turning to Elena, "What the hell?"

"I know, I know. However, I have not replied, even though, he may or may not have sent me flowers and a pair of diamond earrings," Elena flinched as she braced herself for Caroline's reaction, hoping she would focus on the earrings, the least personal gift.

"Diamond earrings?" Caroline hissed quietly, her eyebrows raised, consciously trying to keep her voice down in the very public restaurant, as Elena felt relief over her concentration over the earrings. "Elena, what happened in that fucking hallway?!"

Elena's eyes widened as Caroline swore, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. "He said he was sorry for everything, kind of, and well, you heard, he wants to win me back."

Caroline rubbed her forehead, trying to ease some of the tension she could feel seeping in. "And do you want to be won back by him?" She asked sounding tired of all the Damon and Elena drama.

"I don't know. I hate him for how weak he made me feel. We weren't even courting, so I don't know why it upset me so much. I understand that feeling this way after only a few encounters is irrational, but everything about this situation is irrational, and I have no idea what to do." Elena admitted and she saw Caroline soften slightly, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"You know how I feel about him. However, this is your decision Elena. If you want him to back off, I will personally make sure he does. If you want me to leave you to it, I'll do that too." Caroline conceded, deciding that Elena could deal with this herself, as long as she and Klaus kept a careful eye on Damon, and more specifically his fangs.

"I think I'm just going to need some more time to think." Elena said softly, grateful that for the time being she had Caroline off her back, regardless of which path she chose to take.

"For the record, if you're thinking about going on that date with him, give him hell." Caroline smiled at Elena, thrilled with the idea of Damon being lead along for once.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Elena said with a slight laugh and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

…

_Elena,  
__Still no reply? I must admit, patience is not one of my many talents and I feel myself growing impatient over your lack of response. Did you enjoy the flowers? More importantly, did you understand them? I will leave that for you to decipher if you do not know already. With this letter, I have sent chocolates, the best in all of Chicago; the truffles are my personal favorite. I cannot have you wasting away now, can I? Although I will whole-heartedly admit you looked ravishing at the ball, if a little too slim.  
__I heard there is a new play on at the theater and was thinking it would be perfect for our first date followed by dinner, do you not think?  
__Elena, you frustrating woman, will you go on a date with me?  
__Damon_

As the letter said, there was indeed a red box with the letter, both left on her bed this time and Elena pulled the gold ribbon loose before pulling off the lid. She moved the gold tissue paper aside to reveal approximately twenty handcrafted chocolates, of many different types. As soon as the tissue paper moved aside the rich aroma hit her, and despite the fact she had had breakfast only ten minutes ago, Elena could feel her mouth watering. For the first time since her parents died, Elena actually _wanted_ to eat something.

Deciding she had had enough of his 'wooing', Elena put the lid back on the box, opening her bedside table and pulling out the earrings, throwing them onto the bed along with the box, deciding she would send Damon back the gifts along with a message of her own. Elena moved over to the desk, sitting down and pulling out some writing paper and her Father's fountain pen.

Finishing the letter and feeling pleased with herself, Elena folded the paper carefully. Deciding to tease him, she lightly spritzed the paper with her perfume before sliding it into the envelope and sealing it shut. Elena longingly glanced at the flowers, sad that the bright accompaniment to her room would be gone. Before she even knew what she was doing, Elena was removing one of the orange roses, setting it aside from the others so she could keep one of the blooms in memory, whilst retaining that she had sent the gifts back.

Still at the desk, she scribbled a quick note to Caroline, telling her she was going into town by herself that day and that she would be home for dinner. Caroline had not been at breakfast that morning, one of the maids telling her Caroline had a headache that morning. Realising Klaus was not there either, Elena enquired as to his absence to the maid, who merely smiled before saying she had not been told about 'Mr. Mikaelson'. At the time she had shrugged, carrying on with her breakfast and it was only in that moment she realised what was really going on with her best friend and her husband.

Elena rolled her eyes, ringing the bell for the maid before running out into the hallway, slipping the note under Caroline's door, and running back into her room, skidding on the parquet floor in her stockings as she waited for the maid to arrive. Elena let out a relieved breath; glad she had not over heard any… marital relations this time. After the last few times she had overheard them upon walking past their room, Elena had taken to running whenever she had to pass the master bedroom, to limit her mental scarring.

"You rang miss?" The maid asked upon entering the room,

"Yes, thank you Mary, I was hoping you could have Andrew ready the car as quickly as possible. I would like to go into town," Elena said, picking up her purse for the day.

"Right away, Miss." Mary said, bowing her head and leaving the room quickly.

Elena put the velvet box with the earrings in her purse, stroking the surface longingly before snapping her purse shut, sad to see her first expensive present from a potential suitor go so quickly. Knowing Mary would have her coat ready for her downstairs Elena put the chocolates in her bedside table, just incase Caroline should stumble into her room at some point. She walked to the desk picking up the vase of flowers, her letter, and Damon's most recent with the return address on it. Luckily the vase of flowers were only small so she could see over the top of them as she juggled the items, walking out of the room and down the stairs where Mary and the chauffer Andrew were waiting for her.

"Here, Miss Gilbert, let me help you with that." Andrew said, carefully taking the flowers from Elena's hands. "I'll go put these in the car and start up the engine for you. Elena smiled gratefully turning to Mary who helped Elena with her coat.

The journey into the city center was quick and Elena got Andrew to stop at a florist before taking her to the post office. The postmaster gave her a most peculiar look as she handed over the items, paying the extra money to make sure she got them delivered that day.

Elena left the post office with a bright smile on her face, thoroughly pleased with herself for handling the Damon situation for that moment in time at least. Her plan would allow for a little more thinking time, whether she decided to allow Damon to court her, or whether she would refuse him entirely, both were possible outcomes for now.

…

"I am so glad I skipped breakfast," Caroline hummed lazily into her husbands chest, a slow smile spreading across her face as she relaxed into him more, feeling herself slowly come back down from the marathon sex high, feeling her breathing slow a little as she relaxed.

"Me too, love. It's been too long since we've spent the day in bed," Klaus grinned down at Caroline, pushing some damp blonde curls from her forehead as he looked at her lovingly,

"I figured our houseguest can fend for herself for a little while," Caroline sighed,

"Mmm? What changed your mind?" Klaus asked quietly, looking down at his wife and noting she looked forlorn,

"Elena is her own person. She's naïve, but I actually think she knows what she's doing," Caroline shrugged slightly, beginning to trace patterns along Klaus' chest,

"You know she wouldn't be going into this blind if you told her the truth," He said gently, bracing himself slightly for her adamant reaction,

"No, absolutely not. If Elena finds out we're vampires, about the organisation she will either run for the hills or want to get involved somehow. And I'm too selfish for either to happen." Caroline said with a surprising amount of calm, her attention still focused on Klaus' chest.

"You realize that if things with Damon progress she will find out anyway. Unless…" He trailed off, realising if he continued the sentence he may upset or worry Caroline.

Caroline pushed herself up, resting an arm on his chest and resting her head on her hand so she could look at him more clearly, "You mean unless he kills her first."

"Well, yes." Klaus grimaced, lightly stroking her back with the hand he had rested there as if the small gesture would reassure her somehow,

"The thought has crossed my mind. But I have warned Elena, tried to keep them apart, but I can't seem to. And that's up to her. I can only hope things will be different with them."

Klaus nodded understandingly as she continued, "Besides, I'm going to lose her eventually anyway, aren't I?"

Klaus pursed his lips; hating to have to reveal the difficulties of living for an eternity, "Yes love, and soon if she doesn't find out about us. She will have questions when you don't age."

Caroline nodded sadly, looking at him with watery eyes, "She asked me the other day if I am pregnant."

Klaus sighed, his heart breaking as her lower lip trembled, wishing he could give her everything she ever longed for, "Oh, sweetheart." He murmured, cupping the side of her face before gently tugging her down so he could hug her, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tightly as she sniffled into his chest.

"I love you," She whispered quietly, her voice husky,

"And I love you." He replied, lightly stroking her hair as he continued to comfort her.

…

In the late afternoon, there was a knock on Damon's door. Tilting his head, Damon listened intently noting the sound of a human heartbeat. He sighed, setting down his copy of "This Side of Paradise" By F. Scott Fitzgerald next to his glass of bourbon. He answered the door to find a delivery boy, holding a large cardboard box and a letter.

"Mister Damon Salvatore?" The boy asked brightly, smacking his gum as he waited for a response,

Damon narrowed his eyes as he noticed the heads of yellow and orange blooms peeking over the edge of the cardboard box, "Yes?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing the boy,

"Delivery. Have a nice day now," The boy told Damon with a smug little grin, handing over the box and turning on his heel to leave the building.

Had Damon not been completely and utterly surprised upon looking down at the contents of the box, he was certain he would have torn out the boy's spine for his pure smugness. He turned to shut the door, walking into his study and setting the box on the desk so he could get a better look at the items, carefully taking them out one by one. Firstly, the flowers, then the blue velvet box. He swiped the letter next, ripping the envelope open; knowing the contents of the box could only be from one infuriating woman.

_To Damon,  
__No, I will not go on a date with you. I am rather enjoying the current company and myself very much so, and do not feel the need to add to that company, especially not with __you__. Please find accompanying this letter the flowers and earrings you sent me. Yes, I did decipher your little message, and have sent one of my own. Moreover, I am going to eat the chocolates.  
__Elena.  
__P.S., I prefer the opera._

Damon chuckled upon reaching the end of the letter, shaking his head. Peering into the box he spotted a single, striped Carnation, picking it up he spun the stem in his fingers, having never received one; he still knew what it meant, _refusal_.

He grinned to himself, setting down the letter and the carnation, pulling out his best writing paper and a pen, he crumpled the envelope he had intended to be for the next letter, throwing it over his shoulder, he started anew, his confidence feeling bolstered, despite her apparent refusal. She had obviously wanted to appear unaffected by his letters and gifts, but he knew he had affected her very much, or else she would not have reacted in such a way. He wrote haphazardly, a new plan already forming. As soon as he was finished, he took the cardboard box, and headed to the post office himself.

…

Elena perused the display in front of her, eyes flicking from decorative bauble, to brightly colored trinket as she tried to decide what to buy Jenna for her upcoming birthday. Whilst at the post office she had remembered her aunt's birthday was coming, and had sent the driver home, telling him she would either call when she was finished, or get a taxi. Therefore, she found herself in one of the fancy new department stores, looking at the gift displays in order to find something suitable for Jenna. She decided on a colorful, heavy mirror compact, and a tube of the latest, most fashionable red lipstick, knowing Jenna would enjoy the gifts from the city immensely, as well as her niece's new knowledge on the latest cosmetics.

At the checkout counter, the sales girl was gift-wrapping the items for her when Elena heard her name being spoken. She turned quickly; surprisingly catching sight of Katherine Pierce, shopping bag in one hand as she casually waved with the other, smirk firmly in place. Elena felt like dying a little inside as she slouched, waving back before indicating she would be a moment. She paid the sales girl, fumbling with the money and snatching up her purchases, accepting the change with a weak smile, she turned to walk to where Katherine stood waiting for her.

"Hello, Katherine," Elena greeted as enthusiastically as she could muster up, feeling like a mouse that a cat liked to play with before killing it.

"Elena dear," Katherine chirped back, leaning in to kiss Elena's cheek in greeting, "Whatever are you doing here all alone?" Katherine asked, finding it strange that Caroline had unglued herself from her best friends side with Damon on the prowl.

"Caroline wasn't feeling very well today and I had some errands to run," Elena answered keeping her fake smile plastered in place.

"Oh how terrible, well, send her my best wishes when you get back. Are you hungry? I am starved, just about to get lunch actually, would you like to join me?" Katherine asked, making Elena feel as though she really did not have a choice in the matter.

"That would be lovely." Elena told her, smile still firmly in place, feeling as though Katherine had a hidden agenda as to why she was inviting her to lunch, and with a sinking feeling, she guessed she knew exactly what, or who the agenda was.

Katherine seemed shortly surprised that Elena accepted the offer so quickly, "Brilliant. I know just the place, follow me," She said before turning on her heel without so much as even a backward glance at Elena, fully expecting her to follow. Elena sighed, following just as expected. The short journey across the street and down the sidewalk was not as awkward as Elena had originally thought, with both parties keeping up the pleasantries on the weather, and the day so far. It wasn't until they were seated and eating their lunch that Katherine dropped the Damon bomb,

"So, you and Damon. How's that going?" Katherine asked innocently, tilting her head as she patiently waited for her answer,

Almost choking on her mouthful of food, Elena swallowed, clearing her throat before trying to dodge the question, "I, uh, there isn't really much to tell." She stuttered, failing miserably at trying to act casual,

"Come now Elena, no need to be shy. Not only did I catch you and Damon the other night at the ball, but also I am with Stefan. I hear all about how Klaus rants over this whole situation, how Damon seems different, how he and Rebekah are no longer as _close_ as they use to be. I would very much so like to hear your side of things." Katherine said, putting special emphasis on '_close_' so Elena would know what she meant by the term, and judging by her grimace, Elena knew exactly what she had meant.

"I can't quite decide what is going on. I know exactly what he wants from me, but I cannot decide if it's in my best interest or not to give it to him." Elena gave in, knowing sooner or later Katherine would get everything she possibly could out of her.

"You think he just wants you for sex." Katherine stated bluntly, ignoring Elena's widening eyes and the shocked looks and glares the pair received from their neighbouring patrons.

"Well, yes. Isn't that much obvious?" Elena said quietly, eyes shifting from side to side self consciously,

"Judging by the other night, most definitely." Katherine said, fully enjoying watching Elena squirm in her seat, finding it cute how she worried about what the people around them thought of her. "But Elena, as much as I hate to admit it, Damon does not just chase anyone for a little tail. If he just wanted sex he could get it anywhere, from anyone, it would not have to be you. The fact he is pursuing you speaks volumes."

Elena considered what Katherine had said with a furrowed brow, mouth pursed, "I suppose you are right," she said, Katherine's words bouncing around her head,

"I know," Katherine shrugged, giving Elena a devilish smile, "Now, what is he doing now? What evil plan has he concocted? Judging by what happened at the ball he is going to need something pretty special to make up for, whatever it is he did to you," Katherine waved a hand absently,

"You mean for sleeping with Rebekah?" Elena asked, frowning at how blasé Katherine seemed at the concept,

"Dear, you and Damon are not together, a man like him has his needs, what did you expect?" Katherine asked, an eyebrow raised,

"I don't know." Elena huffed, fully confused about this modern attitude towards relationships.

"You are jealous," Katherine mused, a smile of her face as her voice took on a teasing tone, "You are jealous that confused little Damon went to Rebekah instead of you!"

"Katherine, stop! I am not jealous! He, he lead me on for the whole evening at the club, then goes and… you know, with _her_. What am I suppose to think?" Elena whispered, angry at the mere idea of being jealous at Damon and Rebekah,

"You are _so_ jealous," Katherine sang quietly, smiling brightly as she teased Elena further.

Elena huffed, rolling her eyes, "Maybe a little. I mean have you seen Rebekah? How can I compete with that?"

"Ah, so you want to compete." Katherine stated, catching Elena out with her wording,

"You are very frustrating. I understand why Caroline doesn't like you," Elena blurted, heart stuttering as she realised what she said. Katherine simply laughed, that bright smile of hers that was so rare to see coming back into play,

"I get why Damon likes you, you have fire." Katherine complimented, still laughing under her breath, "And Caroline doesn't like me because I call her out on her shit,"

Elena shifted in her seat at the cuss, still, of all the things she was not use to it was the swearing. "I can see that, now you mention it." Elena mumbled, still slightly embarrassed at her outburst, "And to answer your previous question, Damon has started sending me letters."

"Letters?" Katherine asked, her smile dropping as she frowned slightly,

"Yes. One a day, three so far, each with a present." Elena clarified, figuring if Katherine would not put up with any of Caroline's nonsense she may help her see clearly through this whole Damon situation.

"What kind of presents?" Katherine asked, eyes narrowing, wondering if Damon had noticed that sending lingerie to Elena would only hinder his cause,

"Diamond earrings, flowers, chocolates today." Elena listed, feeling a little as though she were under interrogation,

"What kind of flowers?"

"Yellow Gerberas, Sunflowers, Yellow and Orange Roses," Elena replied, the interrogation style the conversation had taken continuing,

Katherine nodded, the smirk coming back into place, "He has thought carefully about this,"

"Is he always this cunning?" Elena asked, getting the vibe from Katherine that she had known the Salvatore brothers a long time.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

…

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed in the last chapter, I love hearing from you! What would you like to see in the next chapter?**_


	8. Hope

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

Chapter 8: Hope

_Elena,  
__You seem to have __mistakenly__ sent me your gifts. You see, once I give someone a gift, I cannot accept it back. Which is why I have returned them doubled. The maid has taken them up to your room, to avoid bitchy eyes.  
__I am not a patient man, Elena, if you do not accept my request soon, I will have to work harder to make you accept, and I am not sure you will like how I do this.  
__So, I request, Elena, will you go on a date with me?  
__Best wishes,  
__Damon_

Elena gulped as she read the letter, slowly folding it and sliding it under her breakfast plate with shaking hands and a heavily thumping heart. Elena wasn't so much scared of Damon as flustered by what mischief he could possibly get up to. And doubled gifts? What was that all about? All she knew was that she had to get up to her bedroom to view the possible ticking time bomb right that very second.

"Another letter from Damon?" Caroline asked politely, gently sipping her coffee, the picture of perfect innocence above her inner seething anger for Damon Salvatore.

"Yes." Elena answered simply, not wanting to explain the contents at all, let alone where she could feel the breeze from the flapping ears of the maid and butler, with Klaus regarding her curiously. Goodness knows what they would think of her doubled gifts, but knowing how the downstairs worked, she guessed the entire staff knew Elena had a suitor from all the letters and gifts sent to her room. So she simply continued eating her toast and Caroline continued to sip her coffee appearing unaffected.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly with Klaus finishing up to get to some business meeting, leaving Elena and Caroline with Elena choking down the rest of her breakfast in an attempt to get to her bedroom quickly. Caroline watched her bizarre behaviour with a frown and widened eyes, shocked at Elena's withdrawal from simple table manners. Finishing her last mouthful, Elena stood up from the table, swallowing, "Excuse me," She mumbled, practically running up to her room.

Once within the safe confines of her room, the door shut and locked behind her, Elena viewed her desk suspiciously. There was a big blue box sitting on her desk, wrapped up with a silver ribbon. Elena narrowed her eyes, approaching the gift slowly as if something were to jump out and scare her. She slowly pulled the ribbon lose, letting it fall beside the box. She gently opened the box, a floral scent hitting her instantly. She groaned, putting the lid of the box aside as she peered over into the box to view its contents. Inside were two vases of flowers. The first were the ones Elena had returned only the day before, with more fresh blooms. The second held an entirely new bouquet. It held white Arum's, pink flowering Almond, beautiful purple glycine flowers, and small sprigs of Baby's Breath and purple Columbine. Elena instantly moved over to the bookshelf to pick up the book on flower language. Arum 'Ardour', Flowering Almond 'Hope', Glycine 'Your friendship is agreeable and pleasing to me', Baby's Breath 'Innocence', Columbine, purple, 'Resolved to win'.

Elena sighed; at least they were mildly innocent this time. Putting down the book she shuffled over to the box, dreading what would meet her inside that damned box. Looking inside again she went for the larger box of the three in the larger box. Opening the wide box she noted with delight the box held more of the same chocolates she received the day before. Putting the lid back on she noticed a small tag attached to the gold ribbon on the box. It read: _Seeing as you decided to keep these I thought I would keep your stash up. _

Elena smiled, heat rushing to her cheeks as she swooned a little at receiving another box of chocolates (the last box lay practically decimated in her bedside drawer as the carnage of a midnight snack). She set the chocolate box down before popping her head back over the sides of the larger box, gently pulling up the two velvet boxes. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously as she appraised the boxes, turning to sit down on her bed, her mouth pinched as she attempted to stare down the contents of those two tiny boxes. She set down the red velvet box so she could open the blue velvet one, the one she had sent away the day prior. Inside, undisturbed laid the diamond cluster earrings Damon had sent a few days ago. She sighed, snapping the box shut and setting them aside, picking up the red box. Opening it, she found a pair of diamond drop earrings set with large rubies. Elena gasped, stroking the shiny surface almost reverently.

"No," Elena muttered to herself, snapping herself out of her daydream. She closed the box and set them aside. Huffing, she had no idea what to do. She thought she had been triumphant in sending back Damon's gifts, but now he had assured she would never do it again by threatening to double them every time she sent them back. Still, she decided she would carry on ignoring him until she knew exactly what to do.

…

_Elena,  
__Still no reply. I see doubling your gifts has had no effect on your decision-making skills (or lack thereof). Perhaps I should triple them next time?  
__I hope you like this letters gift, the second part will be along with tomorrows letter as I am certain the stubborn streak will not recede before then.  
__Am I going to have to start stalking you to get you to go on a date with me? I have never had to stoop so low before, but for you, Elena, I just might.  
__Will you go on a date with me?  
__Yours truly,  
__Damon_

"Oh dear Lord no," Elena mumbled as she finished the letter, the idea of seeing Damon again causing a deep feeling of dread to start coiling in her stomach, completely eclipsing he fact that Damon would start 'tripling' her gifts. He was getting to know her and her weaknesses, that was for sure.

Putting down the letter Elena picked up the square blue box opening it to find an art deco style filigree diamond pendant. Eyes widening Elena all but screamed, "Stop buying me things!"

"Um, okay." Came a distinctly female voice behind her,

Yelping Elena dropped the box, spinning around to find Caroline with her head poked around the door, looking at her quizzically, "Oh my goodness Caroline! What on Earth! You scared me half to death!" Elena cried hoarsely, heart thundering in her chest.

"Sorry, I just heard you mumbling to yourself. I did knock." Caroline apologised, head tilted slightly as she continued to watch Elena amusedly,

"Oh, I was, away with the fairy's." Elena waved a hand, using Jenna's saying. Her eyes darted down nervously to the box upturned on the fluffy carpet before darting her eyes back to Caroline who had already discovered the box and had an eyebrow cocked as she entered the room shutting the door behind her, leaning against it with crossed arms.

"Is that from him?" She asked with a sneaky smile,

Confused at Caroline's reaction, Elena nodded joltingly, hands still hovering in the air from when she dropped the box. Caroline skipped forward, dropping down to pick up the box, rising with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Seriously? This is amazing!"

"You aren't mad? Or annoyed, or something?" Elena asked frowning, confused over Caroline's behaviour.

"Haha, no! Let Damon spend his money. He has more than enough of it. Even if you don't go on a date with him, you'll have some nice jewellery by the end of it." Caroline said, fingers tracing the tiny beads and fine patterning on the pendant.

"So you are saying I use Damon to get nice things?" Elena asked, brow still downturned in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Caroline nodded, shrugging slightly.

"Caroline!"

The girl in question laughed loudly, shrugging once more and handed Elena the box smiling, "It's just nice to see Damon get a taste of his own medicine. Just saying!" Caroline laughed again as Elena swatted at her, "Okay, fine, do what you would like! I'll meet you in the drawing room in twenty minutes." Caroline said, holding up her hands in surrender before leaving the room. Upon exiting Klaus was coming out of their room,

"I'm just about to leave, love I-" He cut of noticing Caroline's narrowed eyes as she approached him, crossing her arms.

"You owe me some really nice jewellery." Caroline told him before turning on her heel and heading for the drawing room.

Completely baffled, Klaus shook his head, watching her prance down the hallway, "I love you," He shouted watching her amusedly, trying to remember if he had missed an anniversary or birthday.

"You too," Caroline called back before descending the stairs.

…

_Elena,  
__No reply still, I'm really considering tripling your gifts. And the stalking.  
__Will you go on a date with me?  
__Damon_

Elena narrowed her eyes. Four lines from start to finish. Elena couldn't say she knew Damon well, but from his previous letters, Elena could say he was up to something. In all of his letters he had been far more… verbose. Suspiciously putting down the letter Elena turned her attention to the small blue velvet drawstring bag. Wiggling a finger inside to loosen the bag, Elena dug out a fine silver chain from the bag, the cool metal slipping over her index finger. Elena smiled at the simple gift, remembering in Damon's last letter he had promised the 'second part' of her gift would come today.

Elena went over to her bedside drawer, picking up the box from yesterday and slipping the pendant onto the chain. She smiled as she admired the beauty of the now complete necklace. Elena bit her lip as she considered putting the necklace on. Purely for the sake of interest. Elena slipped on the necklace, fastening the chain, and slipping the pendant around so it rested securely on her sternum. Elena ran her fingers reverently over the pendant, a secret smile on her face.

Elena jumped as there was a knock on the door, "Miss Gilbert, Andrew has the car ready for you."

"Ooh, crap. Be right there!" Elena had completely lost track of time. Skidding over to her shoes she stepped into them quickly, grabbing her purse and a cardigan she ran out of her room. She was meeting Katherine of all people for lunch. She received a phone call from her the day before asking if she would like to go to lunch. Suspicious as to why Katherine would be asking her out to lunch again so soon Elena agreed out of curiosity. She may have also wanted to pick Katherine's brain over the Salvatore brothers: or one Salvatore in particular.

She was out the door in moments after grabbing her coat from the maid, and barrelling into the car with Andrew safely shutting the door behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting Andrew." Elena panted from her short running stint.

"Not a problem, Miss Gilbert." Andrew smiled at her from the rear view mirror before starting the car.

Elena tried to keep her pace between brisk walking and flat out running as she approached the quaint café Katherine had suggested they have lunch. Elena pulled back the cuff of her coat squinting at her watch noticing the hands were stuck at the time over thirty minutes ago. "No, no, no," Elena moaned, tapping the face of her watch, heart sinking at the possibility of having to replace the watch her parents got her for her 16th birthday.

Elena then slammed into something solid bouncing off the object in question just as arms snaked around her waist. Elena's head snapped up, wide, shocked brown eyes meeting pure and perfect blue. She would know those eyes anywhere.

"Damon," She breathed. Upon this realisation her heart started thumping rapidly, seeming to wake up from it's stuttered stop in the collision.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Damon grinned at her, every single feature as smug as could be.

Elena realised then that they were pressed tightly together, her hands resting on his chest, his arms wound tightly around her waist. Elena's eyes narrowed then, letting out an indignant huff, as she pushed herself away from him, slapping her hand on his chest repeatedly as he only pulled her closer, smirk firmly in place.

"Let go of me!" Elena hissed, looking side-to-side noticing people were indeed looking at them, and no doubt judging them; or more likely _her_.

"Why? We haven't done this in so long!" He was back to grinning now as Elena lessened her struggling, but still levelling him with a murderous glare, mouth pinched, eyes narrow.

"If you don't let go of me now, I'm going to make a spectacle." Elena threatened, almost growling out of pure frustration,

"Oh, sweetheart, don't tease me," He silkily replied, the smirk not faltering in the lightest,

"Oh, I'm not, I'm certain you aren't going to like _where_ I make a spectacle," Elena threatened sweetly, cocking her head and shifting her eyes between their bodies and back up, shifting her knee in preparation to meet with his groin. His eyes widened comically and the little colour he had drained from his face as his arms slinked from around her waist and he took a step back.

"Thank you," Elena huffed, taking a step back as well, brushing her coat of imaginary lint as she took a deep breath, finally feeling as though she could breathe again, her heart slowing slightly. Elena suddenly realised how shocked she was with her own behaviour. What was it about this man that made her so… unladylike? Passionate?

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that." Damon said, a smile back on his face as if she had some how entertained him,

"Neither was I," Elena muttered, fiddling with her gloves and the cuff of her coat. Elena realised that she was stood right outside the café she was meant to be meeting Katherine in. Looking up to the sign and back to Damon her eyes narrowed. He looked the perfect picture of innocence, and it was that that tipped Elena off to something not being quite right.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena barked, eyes still narrow,

"She's running a little… late. Car trouble." Damon answered, the innocent look still suspiciously present,

Gaping at him a little, Elena smacked him on the chest, "What did you do to her?" She exclaimed, "Are you actually stalking me?!" Elena yelled, drawing several strange looks from passers by.

"Well, I may have encouraged the car trouble, but that's not the point. Lets go inside shall we?" Damon said cheerfully, taking her arm and attempting to guide her into the café, tugging her arm as she stayed rooted to the spot, the force jolting her into step beside him. "Besides, stalking is such a strong word."

"I don't know what is going on right now," Elena muttered, head shaking from side to side as she absent-mindedly followed the direction Damon was pulling her in,

"Reservation under Pierce please," Damon directed to the maître d, ignoring Elena's comment.

They were seated at a table for two, the waiter pulling out Elena's seat which she sat in dazedly, "Just two coffees for now," Damon requested from the waiter, who nodded in confirmation.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Elena asked, exasperated at this whole charade, but feeling safe in that environment, with a table between them.

"I had to get you alone somehow. Admittedly it's not as alone as I would have liked, but this will have to do." Damon grinned at her, winking to infer he would like to be 'more alone with her'.

Elena frowned indignantly, removing her gloves and slipping her coat off before fixing him with a glare, only to find his eyes fixated firmly on her chest. Elena gaped at his pure audacity; grabbing the fork on the table she rapped his knuckles with it, making him snap out of his stare to meet her eyes, smiling widely.

"I don't know what you think you are-"

"You are wearing it." Damon said quietly with a child like excitement, gesturing to her chest.

Elena looked down, heart sinking as she noticed she had left on the pendant he had given her. "For God's sake. The one day I actually decide to put some of it on and I forget to take it off before going out." Elena groaned head resting in her hands, talking more to herself than Damon,

He chuckled, settling back in his seat, face alight in amusement, "It's really been that much of a struggle?"

"Of course!" Elena exclaimed, sitting up to look at him properly, "Nobody has ever given me such extravagant things!" She admitted, unsure as to why she was admitting these things,

"I find that difficult to believe. I'm sure you had your fill of suitors breaking your parents door down back home." Damon teased, revelling in the light atmosphere,

"No. I really didn't. My fathers ancestors helped found the town, so he owned half of it. Plus he was the town doctor and the worst way to get your Grandma killed is to hurt the only daughter of the only doctor in the town." Elena noticed the waiter approaching the table with a tray holding cups, a cafetiere and a pot of sugar and another of cream. The waiter settled down the tray before leaving them to it. Elena thanked the waiter, taking a cup and settling it in front of Damon, pouring some coffee for him before attending to her own. Damon smiled at her fondly as Elena busied herself, completely unaware of his admiring look. Once the coffee was up to scratch Elena raised the cup to her lips, blowing slightly before her eyes flicked up to reach his.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her, lowering the cup she blushed slightly, "What?"

"Just you." Damon answered simply,

"What about me?" Elena asked, confused at his reply.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day." Damon teased reaching for his own cup of coffee.

"You can't do that!"

"Can't do what?" Damon asked teasingly,

"Just, say something like that and not tell me why!" Elena responded, her voice hushed,

Damon shrugged, "You are adorable."

Rolling her eyes, Elena said, "I am still angry at you, you know." She said with slightly narrowed eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"One day you will be flattered."

"You sound rather sure of yourself." Elena said slightly disbelievingly,

"Oh, I am."

"You get what you want a lot, don't you?" Elena asked, rather enjoying the simple banter they were engaging instead of the fire and ice confrontations she had grown accustomed to in his presence.

Damon tilted his head to the side, "Yes. It's a part of my job."

"And what is your job exactly?" Elena asked, intrigued at what exactly he did for Klaus.

"That," He said pointing a finger at her, "Is a topic for another time. Perhaps our date tomorrow night."

"I'm busy tomorrow night," Elena replied, saying the first excuse that came into her mind,

"Tonight then. I'll pick you up at half past five." The smirk was back in full power, waiting for another excuse.

Elena's mouth opened and closed a few times before fixing him with a glare, realising she couldn't win. "If I agree to this, _if_, and I decide I never want to see you again, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes. But you won't." Damon replied, trying to keep calm and hide how thrilled he was she had finally agreed to go on a date with him. Almost.

"Fine. Tonight it is." Elena acquiesced, sighing as she picked up her coffee.

Damon's attention was suddenly behind her and he gulped down his coffee before standing from his seat abruptly, almost tripping over his seat, "Dress fancy, and don't eat dinner!" He blurted at her, "I'm just going to go out the back way," And before she knew what was happening he had placed a chaste kiss on her lips, shot a devilish smirk over her shoulder and sprinted for the kitchen, every patrons eyes on him as he shot through the restaurant.

Laughing, Elena shook her head, only to find a very pissed, very frazzled looking Katherine. She growled, "He had better run." Before slumping down in the recently vacated seat. Pulling out a compact mirror from her bag she smoothed her hair before taking out her lipstick, fixing the slight smears. She snapped it shut and put her bag away before fixing Elena with a stare. "Well? Are you going to go on that fucking date with him or not? Don't tell me I went through all that for nothing."

Elena soon found out that Damon had taken out a part from Katherine's car, without which the car wouldn't start, and the chauffer couldn't fix it without a new part. Damon had also paid off every taxi firm in a ten-mile radius of Katherine and Stefan's house to not come out to her address.

Elena was mortified but couldn't help but laugh, with Katherine begrudgingly joining in. After telling her about agreeing to the date, Katherine insisted on going to get a dress for Elena. And so she found herself on the doorstep to the Mikaelson household with a huge bag, and her purse feeling considerably lighter. Entering the house, Elena handed her purse bag and coat to one of the maids, looking up to see Caroline come to a halt in front of her a bright excited smile on her face,

"Elena! We can freeze food!"

Frowning at the strange sentiment Elena shook her head, "What?"

"We got a cool box freezer thingy, and you can freeze, like, meat and peas in it!" Caroline blurted out quickly, clapping her hands in excitement,

"Why would you want to freeze food? You don't even cook!"

"No but - you went shopping without me?"

…

Later in the evening, Elena smoothed her hands over the dress nervously appraising her appearance. Katherine had definitely pushed her boundaries when she bought the dress. It was skin tight, with a dip in the front ensuring an ample view of her cleavage. It fell to her knee, showing more leg than Elena had become accustomed to. Despite the fit and shape of the dress, it still held a respectable amount of class, and was suitably 'fancy' with its swirling beaded patterning.

Caroline had fixed her hair into intricate waves and pin curls, decorated with Caroline's own marcasite floral hairpins. She had also helped with her eye make up when Elena almost had a nervous break down over which colours blended best together.

The doorbell rang just as Elena was fastening her earrings. She turned to Caroline with wide eyes, "Oh God,"

Caroline smiled widely at Elena; standing from the chair she had placed herself in. Putting her hands on Elena's shoulders she rubbed them soothingly, "It's going to be fine. I'm certain Klaus is down there threatening him now." Caroline teased, smiling even more widely.

"What? Caroline you-"

"What? You're family. And it's tradition that when courting a woman, a family member scares the man shitless. Now put your shoes on and get down there before they start a fist fight." Caroline teased, completely serious about the fistfight.

Elena whimpered as Caroline shooed her in the direction of her shoes. Now she was a nervous wreck not only over the date, but the concept on her date having a bloody lip. She sat down to fasten the buckles on her shoes, heart thudding heavily as it always seemed to do wherever Damon was concerned. "If my mother could hear the kind of language you use now you would be in for a huge scolding." Elena told Caroline, referring to Caroline's cussing.

"What, no soap this time? Come on, quickly, quickly," Caroline hurried, unbeknownst to Elena, she could hear exactly what was happening downstairs.

"Okay, okay, jeez Care," Elena frowned at Caroline's strange behaviour, picking up her black satin gloves and slipping them on before picking up her purse and walking towards her bedroom door, Caroline wrapping an arm around her shoulders,

"Sorry, I'm just excited for you." Caroline lied, the sentence being the best she could come up with on the spot.

"Applesauce. You just can't wait to get me out of the house so you and Klaus can have it all to yourself," Elena mumbled as she smoothed her hands over her dress again,

Caroline brightened at this, an excuse and a very pleasing concept all in one, "Yes! You've caught me!" She said a little bit too enthusiastically, opening the door for Elena, "Lets get you downstairs," She said loudly enough for the men to hear downstairs and sure enough the on-going scuffle stopped almost immediately.

"Caroline, what is going on with you?" Elena questioned, a little perturbed by her friends strange behaviour.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on," Caroline dismissed, hoping everything was in order downstairs,

Elena walked down the hallway to the stairs, reaching a trembling hand for the bannister as she descended. She saw Damon and Klaus chatting amicably, or appearing to, Elena sensed some kind of tension between the two. She prayed right then and there that Caroline hadn't been right about Klaus scaring Damon 'shitless'. As she reached the middle of her descent, Damon looked up to her, eyes locking immediately, breaking their gaze as his eyes travelled the length of her body appreciatively, meeting her eyes again with a grin present. She smiled back shyly, ducking her head, feeling shy all of a sudden over his silent approval. She reached the final step, walking forwards to greet Damon. Feeling a little lost for words she settled for a simple, "Hello," when she reached him.

"You look beautiful," Damon responded, leaning forwards to settle a kiss on her cheek, lips lingering.

Elena took a deep breath as Damon righted himself, reminding herself she was meant to be taking things slowly, that she was angry with this frustrating man. Yet she couldn't remember her reasoning for either decision. "Thank you," She said quietly, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she smiled up at him.

Klaus cleared his throat next to them, reminding the pair they weren't the only ones in the room. "Yes, very lovely Elena. Damon assures me he will have you back before ten."

A curfew? Elena certainly wasn't expecting a curfew. Not quite sure how to react Elena took another calming breath, "Okay," she said, eyes narrowing as she noticed Klaus' small smile. Elena pursed her lips and shook her head, "Lets get going shall we?"

Damon helped Elena into her coat, his fingers trailed her neck much the same as the last time, sending the same shivers down her spine. Damon murmured his goodbyes to the couple behind them, Elena doing the same, noticing how Caroline was glaring darkly at Damon, and how it didn't seem to affect his mood in the slightest.

Closing the door behind them, Elena let out a light giggle, "Did you see Caroline's face?"

"I'm use to it. She's always like that around me. I find it quite flattering she has the will power to keep it up." Damon replied shrugging, slipping an arm around Elena's waist as they descended the steps, safe away from judging eyes.

Elena felt her stomach flutter at contact, feeling stereotypically warm and fuzzy at the contact. Remembering they were in the middle of a conversation she nodded knowingly, "If there is one thing Caroline can do it is hold a grudge." They reached the car with Damon letting go of her to open the passenger side door for her. She tilted her head at him, "No chauffer?" She asked, stepping into the car,

"I don't see the point in one when I can drive," Damon responded nonchalantly before shutting the door.

"I am not sure Andrew would agree," Elena mumbled to herself, looking around the car as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Who is Andrew?" Damon asked slipping into the car,

"How did you? Never mind, Andrew is the Mikaelson chauffer." Elena answered, continuing her evaluation of the car, "You know this is the first time I have sat in the front of a car." Elena revealed, liking the wide view she had from the front,

"Oh, so they have cars in Mystic Falls?" Damon mocked lightly with a devilish smile, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking space smoothly.

Elena's mouth dropped open in surprise at the jibe, "It's Virginia, not the nineteenth century!"

…

To her delight, Damon had brought her to the opera to see Madame Butterfly, one of her favourites, and had even gotten them box seats. During the performance, despite the fact she was immersed in the play, their close proximity had her constantly feeling edgy, the way his arm would brush hers, every little shift in movement; and she couldn't help but feel he was doing it on purpose. And indeed he was. Damon could hear every little jolt and faster paced beating of her heart each time he leant closer or brushed against her. He also couldn't help but watch her from time to time, the way she was completely absorbed in the opera, how she laughed, frowned, and was on the brink of tears through each peak and trough of emotion throughout.

As the lights came up at the end of the performance, Elena clapped enthusiastically, tears glinting at the corners of her eyes, smiling at Damon brightly. As the applause quietened she dabbed her eyes lightly with a handkerchief from her purse. "Caroline will kill me if I ruin my make up," Elena mumbled, putting the handkerchief back into her bag.

Damon smiled at her kindly, standing, with Elena following suit. He cupped her cheek gently; thumb dabbing at he corner of her eye, "No harm done. Still as beautiful as always." He murmured, and the pure look of adoration on his face had Elena's heart stuttering in her chest. He dropped his hand then, it going to her lower back to guide her to the stairs. "Lets get to dinner shall we?" With the moment broken Elena nodded, still not use to having him so close to her.

Stood in the line for their coats, Elena was enthusing about the play when Damon's smile dropped as he noticed something over her shoulder. Feeling a little like the café that afternoon Elena was half expecting to find Katherine when she turned around. Only it wasn't Katherine, it was Rebekah. Across the room, giggling with a man Elena assumed was her date, sharing a secret smile with Damon before turning her attention back to her date and walking out the front doors.

"Oh." Elena spoke frowning as she turned back to Damon, not too sure what to think of the encounter.

Damon ran a soothing hand up and down her back, "There's nothing to worry about Elena,"

Turning her attention to him she frowned even more deeply, this time in confusion. "I am not worried." She mumbled, shivering lightly at the feeling of his hand on her exposed back.

"You are. I can see it here," He said, lightly tracing the worry lines on her forehead with a finger, before returning his hand to possessively grip her waist.

Elena huffed slightly; annoyed that he could read her so well. "Rebekah just makes me nervous, okay?"

"What are you nervous about?" Damon asked quietly, he now frowning slightly too,

"You and Rebekah." Elena stated simply, not wanting to sound weak by expanding on those simple three words.

"Ah," Damon nodded knowingly, "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about there, Elena,"

Elena nodded, the worry changing to disregard. "Okay," She said shrugging, the pair moving up the queue

"Okay?" He questioned,

"Well, if I do have something to worry about you will lose me."

Damon smiled then, "I wasn't aware I had you." The smile lighting up his entire face as he allowed himself to hope for the first time in such a long, long time,

Elena gave him a sneaky smile in return, feeling lighter at his obvious eagerness, "Almost. Get wooing Mr Salvatore,"

He was grinning then, a seductive glint in his eyes, "Oh, it's what I do best Miss Gilbert."

…

Damon had taken her to one of the nicest restaurants in the city with silk tablecloths, low lighting and a candle on each table ensured a romantic feel. As they were seated and Damon ordered their drinks and starters Elena looked around, craning her head as subtly as possible to get a good look around what was easily the most expensive place in town.

"Too fancy?" Damon asked, watching her amusedly. She obviously wasn't being as subtle as she thought.

"Are you kidding me? I think I just saw Gloria Swanson," Elena whispered, craning her head out to see if she could get another glimpse of the actress,

"Are you a fan? I can go and get you an autograph?" Damon asked, moving to get up,

"No!" Elena hissed, grabbing his hand where it rested on the table, "I mean, yes, I am, but I don't want you to interrupt her meal! Plus I think she was with that Marshall Neilan guy!" Damon was chuckling then and Elena suddenly realised, "You're screwing with me!"

"Not yet," He said cocking an eyebrow suggestively,

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Damon!" She hissed, tapping his hand in punishment where she still had her grip on him, before removing hers completely. He merely laughed in response, and Elena thought she had never seen him so happy and carefree. Finding the idea of scolding him further unbearable she shook her head at him and rolled her eyes.

"You are too easy to mess with Elena,"

"I know, I know, city humour and all that." Elena sighed, "Thank you for taking me to see Madame Butterfly, by the way."

"You're welcome. Will I be getting the opportunity to take you on another date?"

Elena leant back in her seat, tapping her chin as if she were thinking, "Well. This date isn't over, I can hardly make a decision yet, can I?" Elena told him, outwardly appearing joking, but inwardly allowing her more time to make a proper decision.

Damon groaned, playing along with her charade, "Well, I have managed to wait this long, I can wait a little longer, if I must."

And wait he did. The dinner flew by amidst good food and light conversation, followed by much laughter on both of their behalf's. Elena found herself truly enjoying his company, surprised at just how much he could make her laugh and enjoy herself, and at how disappointed she was that the night was over.

Damon drove Elena back to Caroline's that evening, the jovial atmosphere calming slightly in the quiet of the car. Damon opened the car door for Elena, insisting on walking her to her door, offering her his hand to help her out. He kept a hold of her hand, shutting her door with his other hand, and leading her along the sidewalk and up the path, up the stairs to come to a stop at the front door.

"Thank you for tonight." Elena said facing him, truly glad he had tracked her down that morning and practically black mailed her into going on the date,

"Thank you for agreeing, even though I had my questionable methods to get you to agree," He said lightly, moving the hand that wasn't holding hers up to move a few strands of hair out of her face, then he gently cupped her cheek looking deeply into her eyes,

"Very questionable," Elena breathed, knowing what was coming next. Smiling slightly, he dipped his head to kiss her, lips meeting hers gently. Elena sighed into the kiss resting one hand on his chest, and breaking his hold on her other hand, winding it into his hair, his now free hand winding around her waist to pull her closer to him. Elena nervously moved her tongue forward to meet his, never having made that move before. Damon smiled into the kiss before allowing her entry, holding her to him tightly as their tongues moved together languidly, almost playfully. Damon broke the kiss eventually, Elena following his lips in a daze before leaning back panting slightly, meeting his eyes, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I want to see you again."

…

**A/N:**

_There you go, my lovelies!_

_This chapter marks the move into the 'middle' part of the plot, where we delve deeper into Delena, the flapper lifestyle, gangs and vampire-y things! So lots of exciting things to come!_

_Many thanks to Yana (queenofklaroline) for blocking my tumblr addiction by shouting at me in my ask every time I reblogged stuff when I was meant to be writing. Follow me on tumblr if you'd like (loveoblivious) link on my profile (plug, plug). And outfits on my Polyvore as usual (link on my profile or my tumblr)._

_Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed last chapter, I would love to hear from you again if you liked this chapter!_

_P.S., 'Applesauce' was a common 1920's term meaning 'nonsense'._


	9. Meet The McCreedy's

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

Chapter 9: Meet The McCreedy's

So that was it. She had made her decision. Damon did a miniature victory dance in his apartment when he got home. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since before he was turned. It was like being human again, the rush of his blood through his veins, the adrenaline pulsing through his body, the high that comes from meeting someone new. Someone special.

Feeling confused over this entire situation Damon desperately wanted to talk to Rebekah (far more than he would admit to her). She was the only person he could talk to before and after he was turned: out of sheer luck on her behalf for being there at the right place at the right time to be his proverbial shoulder to cry on. If she hadn't of been there at the lowest point in his life Damon was sure there would be no relationship with Rebekah – friendly or otherwise, mostly due to how annoying he found her on a more than a daily basis. They had decided to cut all ties, only seeing each other in business meetings, or as that night proved, chance meetings in public. Damon had initially found this concept ridiculous until Rebekah told him Elena would see him cutting ties as an act of committal as well as a safety net for anything that should happen between he and Elena in the future.

His eyes darted to the telephone, shining so enticingly under the soft glow of the foyer light bulbs. 'Rebekah would know what to do. How to explain things, how to calm me down.' Damon thought, mouth pinching in frustration. "No." He said out loud to himself, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. "This woman is driving me crazy. Am I talking to myself right now?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair before bunching them there, mind racing a mile a minute as he processed the events of that night, what that meant, and more importantly what it made him _feel_. All of a sudden the idea hit him, he knew exactly what could scare her off if she were so weakly inclined. Smiling to himself Damon nodded, concocting a plan to see how easily Elena would scare from him. After all, with what Elena had to learn about him he needed to know if she ran easily before he let these insipid, detestable, _feelings_ get in the way of his life without good reason.

…

_A life of sin and excitement it is_, Elena thought to herself. It was a couple of days after their first date and Elena had received one gift and one letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Elena,  
__Now you have agreed to let me court you, this letter is not a convincing one, but more an informative one. If you would be so inclined, I thought we could go to the club on Friday. I have a little business to attend to first, but after that I will be all yours for the entirety of the evening.  
__And the gift is, well, just because from what I gathered you needed a new one.  
__Best wishes,  
__Damon_

The gift had been a beautiful silver 'Edith' watch, with a silver case surrounding the white face with dainty floral engravings, delicate hands, a strap made of simple black leather and a winding crown set with what looked like a sapphire. Elena had grinned upon opening the gift, realising Damon must have seen her when she realised her watch was broken at their unusual café meeting. She had set aside her old watch to take to the jewellers to get fixed, and set the time and put the new watch on immediately. _There's one less painful reminder_, Elena thought as she glanced at the old watch.

She was still wearing it a couple of days later, having only taken it off for showers. Only this was the evening of her date with Damon. The day she had gotten the letter she waited a few hours to keep him on edge before phoning him when the parlour had been clear of Caroline and Klaus had gone for a meeting. She had agreed to his date, trying to sound as unfazed as possible, agreeing for him to pick her up at eight o'clock. She had decided for this date she would try and keep him at arms length, worried that she couldn't see straight when close proximity and kisses were involved with Damon Salvatore. Not to mention that when she thought about it, she found it rather strange how comfortable she felt at the physicality of their relationship, how natural it felt.

That evening she had made sure to eat a decent dinner, knowing that alcohol would more than likely be involved, and eating beforehand seemed like something people did, although Elena couldn't understand why. And so she was pacing in her room, having gotten ready and finishing twenty minutes early thinking she would need far more time than she actually did because Caroline and Klaus were out for the evening for a 'date night'. This meant Elena had to get ready on her own. And so she spent the next ten minutes putting on her shoes, sorting out her bag for the evening and critically eyeing every single detail of her outfit, hair, and make up.

She had borrowed a dress from Caroline earlier in the day, insisting that she was spending too much money on fancy clothing, and that she had her own department store right across the hall in the form of Caroline's closet. Luckily for Elena, they were of a similar size since she lost weight upon her parents death, meaning Caroline's clothes fit her rather well. The dress Caroline had helped her choose was a cream, glitter-spangled number with similarly glittery floral maroon patterning around the neckline, drop waist and hem. She had kept her make-up relatively simple, rouge, face powder, cream lids with a maroon colour in the crease, and of course, red lipstick. Elena had pin curled her hair the night before as usual, and had brushed it out into smooth waves, falling into curls at the ends, and pushed one side of her hair behind her ear, fastening it there with a feather fascinator. Deciding the dress had enough shimmer to it, she only wore her watch, as well as the pair of pearl and diamond drop earrings she had worn for the ball.

Deciding she was fed up of her critical stare, that it was only making her more anxious, Elena slid her shoes on and made her way downstairs, opening the cupboard under the stairs to collect her coat. Looking to her new watch Elena noted she had ten minutes until Damon picked her up at eight. Sighing, Elena plopped herself down on the green velvet love seat by the stairs she crossed her legs, leant on the arm of the love seat and rested her head on her palm staring into space.

Elena jolted out of her daydream when the doorbell chimed. Sitting upright she bolted from her seat, running to the door out of sheer boredom when Elena realised Damon could see her quickly approaching form through the glass of the front door. Elena stopped immediately, slowing her running to a slow walk, consciously trying to slow her breathing and erratic heartbeat. Finally reaching the door Elena pulled the door open to find a perfectly coiffed Damon in a pinstripe suit, fedora hat and complete with his usual smug grin and a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, sweetheart," Damon crooned, "For you," He said confidently presenting the flowers to her with an outstretched arm. Elena grinned immediately taking the flowers from him before smiling shyly. Upon this movement Damon noticed she was wearing the watch and he smiled at her almost cockily. Elena ducked her head to avoid eye contact, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Thank you. Let me just grab my coat," She said, backing away from the doorway to let him inside, quickly sidestepping him to avoid what she had recently dubbed 'grabby hands'. "Ruth, Mary?" Elena called for one of the maids, picking up her coat just as Ruth scurried into the room.

"Yes, Miss?" She asked quietly, gaze trained on the floor,

"Would you mind putting these in water for me?" Elena said softly, giving her the flowers,

"Yes Miss, I will put them in your room afterwards, too." Ruth nodded to Elena, avoiding all contact with Damon before hurrying out of the room, out of sight. Elena quickly swung on her coat picking up her purse before fastening the buttons.

"Lets go." Elena said brightly, noticing Damon's sly grin and twinkling eyes she stopped in her movements, eyeing him suspiciously, "What?" She asked, confused over his expression.

"Just you." Damon told her arrogantly, that annoying smirk firmly in place, almost taunting her. Elena eyed him again before raising her head and walking as confidently as she could to the front door.

Once in the car Elena turned to Damon to start her interrogation. "So what business do you have to attend to tonight?"

"Just some schmoozing for Klaus," He said vaguely as he started up the car, gliding smoothly out of what had now become his usual parking place.

"And what role do I need to play here? 'Doll'? 'Dumb Dora'? Ooh, what about a 'vamp'?"

"Is that all the slang you've learnt while you have been here?" Damon asked, his voice lilting in amusement, eyebrows raised over the last one.

"I have learned quite a few off of Caroline. 'Big cheese', 'dough', 'screwy'. And my favourite, 'get a wiggle on!'" Elena said excitedly, wiggling her hips in her seat in an imitation of a wiggle.

Damon laughed then, shaking his head slightly, amused over her unusual behaviour. "You sure you haven't been drinking already?"

Elena opened her mouth in mock outrage, raising a hand to her chest, "Why Mister Salvatore, I would never. I'm completely dry!" Elena cried a slight tremor to her voice as she tried not to laugh, Damon watching her out of the corner of his eye as he chuckled.

"Charming 'doll' will do. Don't let them see your intelligence though." Damon said more seriously, referring to their earlier conversation, feeling uneasy over how likable this outwardly simple girl was.

Elena felt her heart flutter in her chest as she smiled to herself. Damon Salvatore thought she was intelligent.

…

Later on at '_A Little Distraction_' Elena observed Damon over her champagne glass. They had been with a pair of 'clients' (Elena used that term loosely, they didn't look like any clients Klaus would be affiliated with). The clients themselves were Irish immigrants Trinnean and Rory McCreedy, father and son.

Both men were the very definition of 'seedy' and 'grubby'. They both had five o'clock shadows that looked well on their way to becoming beards with short light brown hair and light blue eyes. And that was where the similarities ended. Trinnean was the older of the two, and seemed to have a charming manner that in his case appeared to come with age. He was also the larger of the two, round in every aspect of his appearance. Despite the jovial, charming persona he presented, Elena couldn't help but feel this was not a man to be crossed, that there was something deeper to him.

His son was an opposite of him: stick thin; he had a gaunt looking face and darting, suspicious, sneaky eyes. He remained stoically silent most of the time, the sneaky eyes darting around every now and then as he took in the slight changes in the club from their booth seats and apparently every movement Elena made. Despite the stoic silence he managed to slither a remark about Elena into the conversation, completely off the topic of what they were talking about, yet it fit seamlessly. Each remark was flattering on the surface, yet Elena felt undoubtedly uncomfortable, and decidedly sordid. Each time he made such a remark she could feel Damon stiffen up next to her, putting a possessive hand on her knee, a defensive arm around her shoulders or currently a constricting arm around her waist. Typically she would have been annoyed by his possessive actions, but in this particular situation she couldn't help but shuffle closer to him, her plan for keeping him at arms length flying out of the window. And yet she couldn't help but feel as though he was watching her for her reactions to not only his touch but also the men they were talking to and her reactions.

So far Elena had deduced the men were simply being schmoozed, just as Damon had said. Yet the way he observed her behaviour she couldn't help but feel she was being tested somehow. Elena couldn't help but feel put out that _he_ was testing _her_. _She_ was supposed to be the pissed one. Still, if this was a test, she was going to ace it. So she played along, performing her role well, appearing charming, yet chastely so, considering Rory. Elena now understood what Caroline meant by the term 'pervy'.

Rory managed to slip in a final retort about how well her dress fit her, his eyes fixated on her chest when Damon banged a fist on the table making Elena jump.

"I think that's enough for tonight, gentlemen, don't you?" Damon gritted out, eyes on fire as he stared down a pleased looking Rory.

"I don't-" Rory started before his father angrily stood from the table, gaze fixed firmly on his son.

"Yes, I believe you are right Mr Salvatore. Time to go, son." Trinnean remained perfectly charming to the almost couple, but once he turned to his son, Elena saw just a hint of that danger that was lurking beneath the surface.

Rory stood, seemingly unfazed by his fathers anger. "Goodnight Miss Gilbert," He said lowly with a strange smile, turning to exit the club without acknowledging Damon.

"I apologise for my son. I hope I won't be seeing you too soon Mr Salvatore," Trinnean said apprehensively, a hint of anxiety tangling into his words.

Damon nodded, jaw set in a firm line. "You need to keep your son in line Trinnean. You won't be seeing me soon, but your son just might." Damon said quietly, his voice even, yet Elena couldn't help but feel like it was a threat.

"I hope not. Miss Gilbert, a pleasure." Trinnean said smiling kindly to her and nodding respectfully to Damon before turning on his heel to leave the club before she could utter a goodbye. Elena couldn't help but ask herself how a man in his late twenties could intimidate a man in his early fifties. Was this what Caroline meant when she said Damon was dangerous?

Damon sighed, his arm around her waist loosening slightly, thumb tracing her side as he rubbed his forehead out of frustration with his free hand. "I am sorry about that."

Elena shrugged her shoulders, leaning into him absentmindedly as she played with the stem of her champagne glass from where it stood on the table in front of them. "You said it was schmoozing. I just didn't think I would be faced with a seedy McCreedy."

Damon laughed then, albeit it was strained, "Seedy McCreedy?" He said quietly smiling down at Elena,

"It seemed appropriate in the sons case." Elena mumbled, avoiding eye contact, a blush rising in her cheeks as she realised she had let her nickname for Rory McCreedy slip.

Damon raised his hand then to trace the flush with his free hand, "It definitely was. It didn't scare you off?"

Elena then realised with a flood of relief what this whole night was constructed for. "I am still here with you aren't I?" She said strongly staring him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, yes you are." Damon said with a small smile, eyes crinkling at the corners ever so slightly.

"Now, order some more drinks before this lovely light headedness I have right now wears off," She said brightly, changing the conversation before she 'jumped' him in that rather public booth, or vice versa.

Damon seemed to catch onto her plan to avoid contact almost immediately when he picked her up, and seemed to be noticing then that she was attempting to put her plan into action again, even though they were very in 'contact' at that moment. "How about we dance first?" He said, idea forming in his brain as the light strains of a slow song began to play from the band down below.

_Drat_, Elena thought, noting Damon's challenging look as he obviously cottoned onto her plan for that night. Feeling up for the fight Elena nodded, "A dance first would be lovely." She simpered, downing the rest of her drink, sliding out of the booth, away from the comfortable weight of his arm and heading towards the steps to the dance floor.

"Careful, sweetheart," Damon said quietly behind her, snaking an arm around her waist, making Elena jump at his proximity.

Nodding, she carefully descended the stairs noting all of the very loved up couples swaying on the dance floor, as well as some downright indecent ones that could only be seen in a gin joint. She led them to the middle of the dance floor, turning to him expectantly. He immediately drew her into his arms, arm around her waist as his hand clasped hers, bodies pressed tightly together. Elena felt her heart stutter as he pulled her to him, resisting a little until she saw that challenging glint. Deciding to test her boundaries she relaxed her body into him fully, meeting his challenge, making his eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he struggled to remain calm over having such a delectable smelling morsel so close to him as they danced lightly to the sinful music as it floated gently through the air.

"What about now?" Damon asked suddenly as a thought drifted through his mind,

"Pardon?"

"Do I 'have' you yet?" Damon asked referring to what she had said at their last date.

Remembering what she had said Elena frowned, "You take me to see the 'Seedy McCreedy's' and you think you have 'wooed' me and all is forgiven? Mr Salvatore, you disappoint me."

"Then I suppose as I always seem to be doing, I will have to make it up to you." Damon acquiesced, enjoying the challenge this woman presented.

"And I look forward to it. Oh and no more gifts." Elena finished hurriedly, watching him keenly to see if it would out a dent in his plan to woo her.

And apparently it did as his expression faltered a little. Elena could already hear the cogs working in his brain as he tried to come up with new ideas, "Not even the chocolates?" He asked with a raised brow,

"Okay, maybe chocolates."

…

Meanwhile Caroline and Klaus were on their supposed date. The real fact of the matter was that they were 'undercover' as it were, keeping an eye on some supposed lead for 'work'.

"Come on, love, we are at your favourite restaurant!" Klaus said cajolingly to a sulking Caroline as she glanced over the menu in front of her. She merely glared at him before dropping her eyes back to her menu.

"They have your favourite ravioli in the specials menu…" Klaus sing-songed. Caroline perked up immediately, flipping over her menu to the specials page and humming to herself as her eyes lit up in delight. Klaus leant back in his chair, relaxing a little now that his wife had seemed to cheer up.

Caroline's eyes flipped up to his at that slight movement, back to their angry glare, "Just because my favourite is on the menu does not mean you're forgiven Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline hissed quietly so as not to attract attention to them.

Klaus tensed again, growing slightly frustrated, "Love, you wanted to be involved in the business-"

"Not like this! I wanted to know who was gunning to kill you and why! Not to be some spy on the other team! Not to mention this is the first time we've been out together in _weeks_!" Caroline cried quietly, leaning forward in her seat, menu gripped tightly in her hands, as she unleashed all of her annoyance on him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Klaus sighed, "Love, there are no teams,"

"Well, I'm sorry I am not a walking encyclopaedia of mafia terms," Caroline sarcastically retorted slamming down her menu and slouching back in her seat and crossing her arms petulantly.

"Caroline!" Klaus hissed furiously, eyes subtly looking to see if anyone had heard Caroline's last retort.

At his anger Caroline slumped in her seat, stomach dropping as she realised what she had said out loud in public. "Nik, I'm sorry. Besides, if anyone hears we can make them forget…" She said quietly, all the animosity flooding out of her at her husband's unusual show of anger: incredibly unusual to her at least.

"Oh and what about the Fell's Caroline? Or one of their men? With what they are on at the moment?" He said lowly, eyes alight with a fire Caroline had hoped she would never see as he referred to the stock of vervain their enemies had gotten a hold of.

"I won't talk about them or the business in public ever again, I promise." Caroline said, feeling like a scolded child as she folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head submissively, blinking back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes from her stupidity.

"Caroline love, don't fret over this. You know I am only angry because I am worried about you, right?" Klaus said more softly, all of his anger dissipating as he saw how docile she had become upon his scolding.

Caroline looked up at him then, noting he was back to his usual self, calming from the idea of anyone dangerous hearing her. She nodded hesitantly and Klaus smiled in return outstretching his hand for hers. She reached out and tentatively placed her hand in his. He squeezed her hand gently before lifting it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss on her hand. "I love you, Caroline." Klaus said reassuringly, a small relieved smile blooming onto Caroline's face as she realised her slip was instantly forgiven.

"I love you too," She whispered before straightening in her seat and retrieving her hand. "Now who are we looking for?"

"To the left of us, over by the wall." Klaus said, keeping his gaze trained firmly on her so as not to show he was looking at them. Caroline's eyes casually wandered to the left taking in her target for the evening. Caroline realised she should have realised who they were there to observe when they first arrived. There was a table of four loud men who had obviously been drinking somewhere before arriving at the restaurant and upon paying more attention Caroline could hear very distinguishable Irish accents. _The Fell's_.

"And they won't do something when they realise we are here?" She asked quietly,

"No, they're too cocky to leave. They want to rub their presence in my face. Which is perfect for me, as I am certain they don't know I can hear every solitary word of their conversation."

"You've been paying attention this whole time?" Caroline asked surprised, as she hadn't noticed a lapse in his attention all evening.

"I have many talents, love." Klaus said beguilingly, shooting her a cheeky smile.

"I think I know exactly the talents you are referring to," Caroline replied dryly, rolling her eyes at him.

…

Elena let out a stream of giggles as her foot wobbled in her heels, Damon holding onto her even more tightly as he helped her up the path to the steps of the Mikaelson household.

"How are you not as… dizzy as I am? You drank more than me!" Elena cried clutching onto the hand at her waist, pouting at the unfairness of his seemingly superior alcohol tolerance.

Damon laughed along with her, smiling at her adorable pout. "Because sweetheart, you sniff the cork of a bottle and you're under the table!"

"Damon! That's not true!" Elena squealed as he practically pushed her up the stairs as she swayed lightly. "Okay, maybe a little," She admitted, slurring slightly as she attempted the next step.

Damon just hummed his agreement, enjoying how she had forgotten about her little plan to not let him within arms distance from earlier leading to him having his hands all over her without one rebuttal, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. And although he wasn't quite swaying and slurring as Elena was, he still felt pleasantly buzzed.

"I wonder if the married couple are home already," Elena wondered aloud as she finally staggered onto the doorstep with Damon's help. "Oh, I hope they aren't home already," Elena groaned,

"Why?" Damon asked frowning,

"Because then I am going to have to walk past their room while they have had the house to themselves." She moaned putting a hand to her head before freezing, realising what she had said in front of her… whatever Damon was.

"Oh, I see," He said in amusement, "And what is your typical solution to this problem?"

"Well…" She started off slowly, "I normally just run past whenever I'm in the vicinity of their room with my fingers in my ears and I just hum really loudly," Elena blurted gesticulating wildly with her hands, with Damon dodging the odd stray hand when one would come too near to his face, chuckling all the while.

"That sounds like the best solution." Damon teased, pushing a piece of hair away from her face before facing her fully and encircling her waist with both of his arms. "You know what the solution is, don't you?"

Elena frowned then, looking thoroughly perturbed, "Run more quickly?"

"No, no," He let out another laugh then, purely from the mental picture, "Move out." One of the most irritating things about courting Elena had been her living with two of the people who arguably hated him more than Satan himself. And the suggestion of her moving out could solve a lot of problems.

Elena looked at him strangely then, the idea of living on her own never occurring to her before then. "I, no I can't do that." She mumbled shaking her head the reeling from the dizziness of the action.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not proper." Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"Elena, it's 1924. No one cares if something is proper anymore unless they're ancient!" Damon said trying to explain to her that living on her own wouldn't make her a social outcast. Not in Chicago, at least.

"I suppose," She said slowly, still thinking that moving out would be a _very_ bad idea. Moving out would not only be improper, but it would give her much more freedom. And God only knew what she would do with that freedom where Damon was involved.

"Just think about it," He said,

"I will." She promised, suddenly realising the position she was in. "I should go in, get ready to run if they're home," Elena said awkwardly, not quite sure how to get away from the tempting being currently encircling her.

"Not so fast Miss Gilbert," Damon said, his eyes darkening slightly, "I haven't had my goodnight kiss,"

Elena's heart started hammering in her chest then, and unable to think of a witty response due to all the alcohol splashing around her brain she stayed silent, looking into the eyes that had haunted her entire stay in Chicago. Taking her silence as a good sign he leant in kissing her softly, meeting no resistance on her behalf. She wound a hand into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, sighing into the kiss, her earlier resistance forgotten.

Before they could get any further into their kiss there was a throat being cleared behind them. They broke apart slowly sharing an intense gaze, breaking as Elena looked over his shoulder noticing a merry looking Klaus and an uncomfortable Caroline.

Klaus cleared his throat again, the pair stepping forward, with Klaus muttering, "Excuse us," Damon and Elena stepped away from the door immediately, the pair feeling a little stunned as the married couple slipped through the front door, Caroline leaving Damon with a fleeting glare.

The door closed gently, and after a few seconds Damon said quietly, "That was weird. I only received the glare of death."

"He didn't even say anything," Elena returned; frowning lightly, still feeling fairly drunk.

"Yeah, you're definitely going to need to run past their room now." Damon stated casually, turning to face her again with a smirk,

Elena's mouth pursed in frustration, almost wanting to stomp her foot. If only she had gone in first. "I should get inside," She muttered sighing and turning to the door, moving to turn the knob,

"What, we aren't going to continue where we left off?" He asked loudly, with Elena continuing to open the door, turning to face him in the doorway,

"No," She answered with a teasing smile,

Damon's mouth opened before closing quickly, frowning as he watched Elena lean casually against the door jamb, "What about our next date?"

Elena's smile grew as she replied, "Who said there would be another date?"

"But- you said-"

"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore," Elena called liltingly, turning and shutting the door.

Damon stared at the door slightly dumbstruck; realising despite his best efforts Elena really wasn't his yet. "This is why I always compel women," He grumbled, turning on his heel to walk down the pathway.

…

_**A/N:**_

_Filler chapter there for you!  
__Now, there is a possibility for Klaroline porn in the next chapter(s) if you guys want to read it. So let me know in a review if that is something you would like to read! Or if there's anything you would like to read in the future!_

_There's Elena's date outfit on my Polyvore account (link on my profile) and the dictionary for this chapter:  
__Doll: Attractive woman  
__Dumb Dora: 'an absolute idiot, especially a woman; flapper'  
__Vamp: a seducer of men, an aggressive flirt,  
__Big cheese: Important person  
__Dough: Money  
__Screwy: 'Crazy'  
__Dry: Sober_

_Provided by the 'Internet Guide to Jazz Age Slang'. Link on my tumblr, link to that on my profile (Just in case you're as obsessed over historical accuracy as much as me ;)._


	10. A Little Truth

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

_A/N: This chapter was fully written about two weeks ago, but I had some email trouble with my beta (queenofklaroline). Our email accounts basically hate each other, and won't send emails sometimes, and that includes chapters to be edited, and edited chapters apparently. I really apologise for the wait._

…

Chapter 10: A Little Truth

Elena approached the intimidating high rise building cautiously, the rumbling sounds of cars and their sharp horns echoing behind her as she stood apprehensively on the street, wringing her hands. Having struggled to impress her over the past few weeks, Damon had invited her around to his apartment where he would cook for her. She had been sceptical at first thinking he had never cooked a day in his life, so she told him that she would do very well without food poisoning thank you, very much. But he had carried on, insisting he could cook, and had been doing so for years. Not wanting to know the lengths he would go to get her into his apartment, she had acquiesced.

Elena took a deep, calming breath before walking into the building, thanking the two well-muscled doormen who opened the doors for her. The bright, lavishly decorated foyer greeted her with its bright lights as the heat from the building hit her, warming her chilled body. Elena walked to the front desk, heels clicking on the marble floor as she approached the friendly looking older man, "Elena Gilbert, I'm here to see Mr. Salvatore," Elena murmured quietly, afraid of what the gentleman would think of a young woman visiting a man's home un-chaperoned. As expected the smile on the gentleman's face dropped, his mouth set in a grim line as he surveyed her with pity,

"Yes, Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore has been expecting you. In the elevator you want to ask for the penthouse suite, dear." He told her, gesturing a hand to the elevator at the back of the foyer where another two well-muscled men stood sternly. Nodding Elena walked to the elevator nervously crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact with the men, wondering what their purpose was here exactly. The two men nodded their heads at her as she stood at the doors, one of the men reaching down and pressing the button. There was a 'ping' and the golden doors slid open, only to reveal another two harsh looking men, wearing the same suits as the others in the building. Elena stepped into the elevator, heart pounding at the strange situation she had found herself in.

"Where to, Miss?" The darker haired of the two men asked, southern accent coming out clearly, jolting Elena out of her fear-induced daze, feeling silly for not following her previous instructions.

"Penthouse suite please." She said, her voice trembling, hands wringing themselves again unconsciously. Noting her nervous behaviour, the blond haired man asked suspiciously,

"Miss Gilbert?"

Elena cleared her throat, levelling her eyes with the man, "Yes?" She asked, head tilted back as she straightened herself, trying to appear more confident,

"Just checking, Miss." He answered nodding to the other who pushed the button for what Elena assumed was the penthouse suite.

The journey all the way up to the top of the building was short but wholly uncomfortable, at least on Elena's part, realising she would soon be in close quarters to Damon. The elevator 'pinged' once more, the door sliding open,

"Penthouse suite, Miss." The darker man said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Feeling strengthened by the small act of kindness, Elena smiled back at the man brightly, "Thank you so much," She said before turning and exiting the small space, door sliding shut behind her.

"That's the woman that has the boss all in a tizzy?" The dark haired man asked his comrade,

"Apparently so," He answered, a little surprised himself.

"I mean she's a looker and all, but…" He trailed off, not too sure how to put what he wanted to say.

"She is not like the others."

"Exactly," He said, nodding, frowning and feeling sorry for what was in store for the girl.

"Come now Joe, you know it's not our place to judge."

"I know, Felix, but I can't help but feel sorry for the girl."

Felix nodded in agreement, "She has no idea what is in store for her."

…

Meanwhile, Elena walked down the small dark-walled hallway to the grand white door in front of her, raising her hand and rapping the black lions head knocker, producing a couple of heavy 'clunks'. She waited impatiently, hands twisting in her coat at her sides, suddenly feeling stiflingly hot in the garment.

The door swung open to reveal a jubilant looking Damon, dressed more casually than Elena had ever seen him. He was wearing his black slacks from the day, sock covered feet poking out from underneath, as well as the shirt from the day. Only he had un-tucked it from his pants, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and the collar and tie removed, the first few buttons undone providing Elena with a few inches of skin that had been previously unseen.

"Are you going to stand there all day looking at me, or are you going to come in?" He asked with that teasing smile she had become more than accustomed to. Elena looked away blushing as she stepped forwards meeting his eyes shyly, the fiasco downstairs and in the lift completely forgotten about.

"Hello," She breathed,

"Hello, sweetheart," He returned, leaning to place a seductive kiss on her lips and a claiming hand on her waist. Elena hummed in delight before pulling away, smiling as he pouted at her pulling away, "Can I take your coat?" He asked politely, still a little sullen.

"Mmm, yes!" Elena mumbled, undoing the top button on her coat, her bag jingling as it hit her hip. Sighing Elena held the bag out for him expectantly. He frowned at her then,

"I'm not holding your bag," He said offensively holding up his hands.

Mouth slightly agape Elena shook the bag at him a little more, "It's just a bag you big baby, my brother holds my purse for me. In _public_,"

"I don't know if you noticed 'Lena, but I'm not your brother,"

Rolling her eyes, realising she wouldn't win without possible bodily harm (which she was sure he would enjoy) Elena turned spotting a small table, placing her purse there. "Oh, I noticed. You are far more bratty." Damon laughed then, watching her as she undid the buttons on her coat, slipping it off her shoulders, showing delectable, warm skin. "Now who's staring?" Elena said, still feeling uneasy after these weeks of knowing him when he looked at her like that.

"As always, you look stunning," Damon drawled casually strolling over to her and taking her coat from her and walking to place it in the closet. Elena flushed once more, raising slightly chilled hands to her cheeks to try and calm the heat there whilst his back was turned. She took the opportunity to survey her surroundings, all at the height of decorative fashion, yet very monotonous in black and white with very little if no colour. Elena walked around the foyer, heels clicking on the chequered floor, poking her head into each room as she passed.

"What are you doing?" Came his voice from right behind her. Elena jumped a foot in the air, hand shooting to her mouth as she turned instantly to face him, free hand smacking his chest.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed,

He smiled as if pleased, "You looking for my torture room?"

"No, the servants who are cooking us dinner tonight. I don't expect you would have a torture room up here," Elena said absent minded, eyes roving around the space nosily,

"And why is that?" He asked amused,

"Far too messy." Elena joked, eyes meeting his once more, her heart now calm in her chest. Damon smiled in approval; she was right, the room was in the basement of the building.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour, torture room not included." He said gesturing with his hand for her to follow him; Elena smiled, assuming he was joking about the torture room. He showed her around the entire apartment briefly in all its grandeur, finally settling in the kitchen.

"No bedroom?" Elena asked, freezing to the spot when she realised what she said.

"I'll save that for another time," He replied lowly, adding a smirk to cover the fact he didn't want her to see his bedroom. It was his sanctuary, the only truly personal place in the entire apartment. Elena nodded eyes fixed to the floor before she raised her shy eyes to his, cheeks rosy. "Have a seat," He said, gesturing to one of the breakfast stools and moving to the simmering pots on the stove.

"You really are cooking," She remarked from her place on the stool crossing her legs and resting an arm on the counter, happy to sit and watch,

Damon hummed in agreement, placing spaghetti into a pot of now boiling water, lowering the heat slightly, turning back to her he asked, "Do you want a drink? I have some wine?"

Elena nodded, "That would be lovely."

Damon opened a cupboard, pulling out two glasses and opening a drawer to find the corkscrew. Picking up the bottle from the counter Damon set to work, realising Elena was being unusually quiet. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, finding her contentedly watching him, head resting on her hand as she smiled almost lazily. If he had known she would be so content and happy with a home cooked meal he would have saved himself the trouble and invited her around to his for their very first date! Pouring the wine into both glasses he walked over to her to hand one to her, keeping the second for himself.

Elena mumbled a thank you, taking a sip, "You have a lovely apartment. I have to admit I've never been in one of these high rises before." She said quietly, looking up at him fondly,

"Not too scary I hope,"

Elena seemed to perk up slightly and a determined look came over her features. _Uh oh_, Damon thought preparing himself for the slew of questions Elena had for him.

"Why are there all these huge hulking men around the building? I found that rather… intimidating." Elena finished, not wanting to sound like a scared child.

Damon let out a sigh of relief; "I thought you were going to ask me about all my deep dark secrets. They're just security, Elena."

"No I am saving the deep dark stuff for later," She frowned then, confused, "Do all of these buildings have such hefty security?"

"No, just my buildings. This one in particular."

"You have buildings? Not just one, but plural? I didn't even know you had one!" Elena exclaimed, not quite realising what exactly Damon did, and how he had swiftly changed the subject of conversation.

"Yes this one and a couple of other high rises, some other buildings too. I'm one of the first people to develop high rises," Damon said with a hint of pride, finding her exclamation amusing,

"What exactly do you do?" She asked slowly, realising after all the time she had known him she still didn't know what exactly he did. He was always dodging her questions.

"I own a couple of businesses, but property development mostly. That's how I got into business with Klaus I rebuilt the club. It was a foreclosure to begin with." He told her, trying to keep as close to the truth as possible. "You know, my most recent high rise has just opened, and I don't have a tenant for the penthouse apartment yet…" He trailed off, knowing the topic of her moving into her own place would distract her from asking any more specific questions.

Elena sighed into her glass. "I think you're right. I feel like I can't stay with Caroline much longer and I don't want to leave Chicago just yet." She said the last part quietly, not wanting him to realise he was the reason she was staying in Chicago. That and to stay away from the painful memories that accompanied Mystic Falls, but she could do that anywhere.

"Then that's settled, I'll save you the apartment and you can move in next week, rent free." Damon had been trying to get Elena to move out for weeks, fed up of having to deal with Klaus and Caroline more than absolutely necessary. Not to mention they kept on interrupting their make-out sessions by the front door.

"Wait a minute, rent free? What are you talking about?" Elena spluttered,

"Benefit of dating your landlord." He said smugly, placing his glass down and moving over to the stove to stir the pots, making it clear the topic wasn't up for debate.

"I'm going to pay you. I haven't even decided if I'll move in there yet! If I even like it!"

"No you're not. And you'll love it there. Very modern, arty. Now, please take the glasses to the table, dinner's ready." He waved a hand in dismissal, before pointing in the direction of the dining room. Sighing and slumping in defeat Elena grabbed the two glasses, balancing them both in one hand, before walking to press close into Damon, feeling his body stiffen she rose onto her toes to whisper in his ear,

"This isn't over," She grabbed the bottle in front of him and headed in the direction of the dining room, a swing in her hips as she shot him a teasing smile over her shoulder. Damon laughed at her, a little breathlessly before turning back to the task at hand. Elena Gilbert was definitely learning how to handle men.

For dinner he served a delectable spaghetti carbonara, with plenty of wine, and tiramisu for dessert. Having never had the dessert before Elena had tried it hesitantly, eyes lighting up at the first bite, she consumed her entire portion voraciously as well as the second serving. The dinner was filled with laughter and light conversation, Elena telling him stories from home and her adventures around Chicago with Caroline.

Elena slumped back in her seat as she finished the last spoonful of her dessert, the silverware clashing into the bowl. She groaned, poking at her extended stomach.

"So, judging by how quickly you consumed everything, did my cooking pass?" Damon asked, unaware of why exactly this woman's approval was so important to him.

"Don't poke fun! It passed with flying colours," Elena told him, feeling happy from the full belly and copious amounts of wine, forgetting all her table manners.

"Well me and my flying colours are going to go wash up, you can go wait for me in the lounge." Damon said, sitting forward in his seat starting to collect the cutlery and plates.

"I can help-" Elena started, hands going for the crockery only to have her hands slapped gently away,

"Lounge, now." Damon ordered, careful to keep his tone light. Elena's face scrunched adorably then, with him smiling in return as she sighed and stood from the table, dragging her feet as she moved into the living room. She threw herself onto the couch, most unladylike. She bent forward, undoing the t-straps on her shoes and sliding her feet out from them, sighing in relief. She raised her legs up onto the sofa, settling into the arm of it, as she surveyed every little detail of the room. It was black and white like the rest of the apartment, but was very impersonal. The only personal items in the entire room were the couple of books on the coffee table and a single framed photo on the centre of the mantle on the fireplace of Damon and Stefan, arms around each other's shoulders as they grinned to the camera.

"That was a couple of years ago," Came Damon's voice from the other side of the room. Elena swung her head to look at him as he fixed himself and her a drink, bourbon, hers on the rocks, "Before he got back together with Katherine." He finished bitterly. He seemed to shake it off then, walking back to Elena, noticing with dread she was frowning.

"Back together?" Elena asked confused, taking the glass from him as he sat down next to her,

"How much has Katherine told you about… our past?"

"Nothing. She just said she had known you and Stefan a long while. I also know that you don't like Katherine." Elena stated, having picked up on his dislike of her on several occasions, including their first group dinner. "In fact a lot of people don't like her."

"Yes, well, they have their reasons."

"And what is yours?" Elena asked carefully, eyes studying his face as she took a sip from her glass, the burn down her throat becoming familiar and _almost_ pleasant.

Damon stared at her then, conflict apparent over his features. Elena tilted her head at him questioningly, "Damon, it can't be that bad." She said softly, feeling as though she had stumbled into hostile territory.

He ran a hand through his hair then, breaking eye contact and avoiding her imploring gaze. "I'm really not sure I should tell you," He said quietly, really unsure of what exactly to tell Elena.

"You can tell me anything." Elena stated, her voice reassuring yet strong. The worst thing she had ever been told was that her parents had both passed away, and Elena doubted he could beat that.

Deciding he would deal the lowest blow first, he told her, "Years ago, Katherine had _affairs_ with both Stefan and I. At the same time." Elena let out a small gasp, her fingers loosening on the tumbler resting on her knee before remembering it was there and clutching it tightly, knuckles white. Damon observed her carefully, waiting for her to shout, cry, or storm out, or all three at the same time.

But she seemed to strengthen herself, straightening the surprised sag in her shoulders. She nodded slowly, "Okay," She said simply as a way of encouragement, placing her free hand on his knee. He looked up at her then, feeling bolstered by her show of support.

"Stefan and I are from a small town, much like yourself, and one day Katherine Pierce arrives and stays in town. She had woven a story about being an orphan, her parents dying in a fire, and my father being the _kind_ soul he was, invited her to stay with us in our home." He said bitterly, pausing to rub his eyes in frustration before continuing. "She began to see Stefan when she and I were sleeping together. And before I knew it she was with Stefan too. It carried on that way for a couple of months, Katherine seeing us both at the same time, playing us off of each other." Elena made an appalled sound then, this new information about Katherine shocking her, how a woman who seemed relatively harmless could play such games with two men so easily. Noticing Elena's pursed lips he continued hesitantly, trying to keep it as vague and as undetailed as possible, knowing the real kicker for her would be the next part.

"Then Rebekah showed up. Completely accidental, her… car broke down," Damon said amusedly, knowing even in her tipsy state Elena would notice if he said horse and carriage. "She had to stay in town whilst her car was being fixed. Rare part. And she saw what was happening, and after a while she convinced me it wasn't right. She opened my eyes to what Katherine was doing to me, to my relationship with my brother. And I stopped. You know the rest." Damon waited patiently for Elena's reaction to the highly edited version of what had happened in 1864.

"So that's why you and Rebekah are close." Elena said slowly, mulling over the flurry of information. Damon simply nodded, eyes darting between her face and the carpet. She let out a "Huh," before taking a large gulp of her bourbon, draining the glass and setting it on the coffee table.

"So?" Damon ground out from his gritted teeth, watching as she finished her drink, taking it as a bad sign.

"So…" Elena trailed off,

"Say something! Scream, cry… laugh! I don't know," Damon said loudly, running a frustrated hand through his hair again,

Elena smiled at him calmly, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that,"

Damon's eyebrows shot up then, completely expecting any other apart from the calm she showed, "That's it? I tell you my brother and I were having sex with the same woman, and you're sorry?" He asked disbelievingly,

Elena nodded, "I am sorry," She frowned, tilting her head at him quizzically, "What Katherine did to you and your brother is awful and I am sorry she did that to you. It was, inhumane of her. And I can't believe Stefan is still with her."

Damon seemed to deflate then, having told her one of his big, deep, dark secrets and not having her running from him. Again. Elena's hand took a hold of his then and his head shot up at the sudden contact, "If you have learned anything by now, you should know you can't scare me off. Unless it's with another woman. Or multiple women." Damon laughed, sliding closer to her then, invading her personal space until their lips were a breath apart.

"Sweetheart, at the moment, you are the only woman for me."

…

The next morning Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and Kol were sat in the basement of 'A Little Distraction' at their regular meeting table. Damon waved over the girl they had compelled into being their waiting staff for the morning, waiting for her impatiently to fill his coffee cup. Damon had been up late the night beforehand with Elena, admittedly not in the way he would have most enjoyed. No, she still jumped five feet in the air every time he touched something that wasn't her back, arms or shoulders. By the time they had made out for a while, and Damon insisted on driving her back to Klaus and Caroline's and he drove home again it was almost two in the morning. And here he was at eight in the morning.

"Late night, brother?" Stefan asked, swaggering into the room and throwing himself into his chair to the left of Klaus' at the head of the table.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, "Yes, but not in the way yours was late, _brother_." He hissed sarcastically, noticing Rebekah float into the room, a happy grin on her face and a certain glow about her. "Not you as well!" Damon groaned as Rebekah sat down delicately next to him, not answering his question, merely grinning even further. And to add insult, Klaus entered the room then; a grin startlingly similar to his sisters, in the best mood Damon had seen him in in a while. Damon watched him with disgust, laying his head on the table with a slight bang.

"How are we all this morning? Good? Wonderful. Lets get on with things shall we?" Klaus said jovially, a bounce in his step as he set himself at the head of the table,

"Wait, where's the mug?" Damon asked grumpily referring to Kol, head resting on his hand lazily as he eyed everyone around the table with a dirty look,

Klaus grit his teeth slightly, although he was still smiling, proving little could ruin his good mood, "Kol is somewhere in Europe I believe. At least that's what the compelled girl he sent me yesterday morning said." Stefan shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes at Kol's typical behaviour.

Rebekah sighed, "He never did like responsibility," she said drily, studying her nails uninterestedly, clearly bored at the current topic at hand.

"Yes, well, it was expected. Now where are we with the Fell's?" Klaus asked the table in general, quickly changing the topic from his wayward sibling.

Suddenly all business everyone straightened, ready to give their reports on the current activities of the enemy group. Stefan spoke first, "Nothing new on my front. Everyone's moving in the same ways as usual, I tipped off the feds to their alcohol consumption in the pub, but they haven't made a move yet. I suspect they're doing some under cover work first to get proof."

"Good. Rebekah, tighten up security at the front of the club, and change the password weekly instead of monthly. We may be getting an unwanted federal visitor of our own soon enough. Compel unknown patrons if necessary." Klaus spoke quietly to his sister at his side who mad an affirmative noise, scribbling in a notebook as a reminder

Taking it as his cue Damon began, "The McCreedy's are on side. Trinnean abhors people who break promises, so as long as we provide what we promised, he will do what it takes to take down Johnny Fell." Klaus nodded approvingly before Damon continued, "But his son Rory may be a problem. He's a creepy motherfucker, and a slimy one too. I get the feeling that he'll go to the highest bidder, no sense of loyalty."

Klaus pursed his lips in frustration, "We can't off him, Trinnean will suspect. Compel him. He's not in with the Fell's, or isn't meant to be, so he shouldn't be on the vervain, and compel him to keep you informed." Klaus said in an authoritative tone, Damon giving him an affirming nod in return.

Seeing that Damon had finished Rebekah began, "I've slowly but surely been putting the Fell chain of command together from the bits and pieces Charlie has been telling me. Here," Rebekah slid a piece of paper to Klaus next to her with the chain of command set out in order. Klaus' eyes roved over the paper he turned to his sister,

"It's as we've already heard but you've underlined the sister?" Klaus said pointing to a woman's name with a confused frown,

Rebekah nodded eagerly, "Yes, Anna Fell. Those who aren't close to the Fell's believe she is just a… woman of loose virtues-"

Damon snorted into his coffee cup, looking to the woman beside him with an amused grin, "That's putting it delicately. She's the mob's whore."

"I have always found it peculiar that Johnny allows that behaviour from his sister," Stefan piped up, agreeing with his brother,

"If I've learnt anything in my long life it's that there's very little control a brother can have when it comes to his sisters provocative behaviour." Klaus said smiling innocently at Rebekah as she glared at him, Damon laughing next to her whilst Stefan struggled to contain his smile.

"Can I continue? Dear God, it's like being with a bunch of ten-year-olds." She shook her head, lip curling in distaste as Damon's laughs continued at her irritation. She jabbed him sharply and forcefully in the ribs then, smiling as she heard a slight crack of a rib with her superb hearing. Damon let out a yelp of pain like a wounded puppy, pouting at her as he clutched his side,

"Fuck! Bek's, was that really necessary?" He asked, Klaus laughing at him openly, enjoying any opportunity to see Damon in pain,

"Yes. Now, from what Charlie Fell tells me his sister is a psychotic, poisonous bitch."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Damon grumbled childishly, still pouting a little. Rebekah jabbed him again in his freshly healed rib with fantastic precision. He yelped again, slumping in his seat as she continued easily,

"She sleeps with most of the men for information and some for future blackmail material, getting what she wants and keeping them loyal to the family. Which is where the reputation comes from. She also gets sent into enemy territory, offing any enemies of the family. So guard your drinks, if she doesn't know already, she will know there's something off with us when we don't keel over from a poisoned drink."

"That could explain why the drink I had here the other night made me feel way more ill than bath tub gin ever could." Damon said wryly with a grim expression, jaw set in irritation and frustration for being so ignorant.

"What? Damon why didn't you say anything?" Rebekah coaxed gently, hand resting on his hand in alarm,

He stroked the top of her fingers fondly, "It's not like it could kill me, and I thought it was just a bad batch of brown from Al Capone." Damon added humorously, trying to appease Rebekah from worrying that someone had possibly tried to poison him.

"It definitely wasn't just a bad drink?" Stefan asked in concern for his brother, making an effort to ignore Rebekah's grip on Damon's hand.

"Definitely not. I knew there was something strange with the drink. And you know I make a considerable effort to sample each crate of whiskey we get. If there was an off batch I would have been hunting Capone down and handing him his ass."

Klaus sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Then you need to watch your back. God knows what she assumed when you didn't drop dead. She could be coming after you again. About Capone, he wants an extra five percent on top of what he already gets from now on, so we might want to look at upping our own resources to avoid extra costs."

…

Elena yawned, politely covering her mouth before taking a forkful of sponge cake, refocusing her attention on a happily chirping Caroline. Their little cake and tea session at their café after seeing a picture had been going well. Caroline was incredibly happy that day for reasons Elena was sure she didn't want to know. She hadn't even interrogated Elena about her recent outings with Damon.

Picking up on the yawn Caroline narrowed her eyes having heard Elena sneak into the house way past midnight. "You came in late last night." Elena merely nodded, avoiding eye contact and taking another forkful of cake.

"A little late for a dinner don't you think?" She continued, determined to get the details of the night.

"Well, we didn't finish dinner until a couple of hours after I arrived, then we talked for a long while, and uh, you know," Elena blushed, nervously tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, still avoiding eye contact.

"Had sex?" Caroline said bluntly with a raised brow,

"Shh, Caroline! No! I'm sure he would have been more than happy to, but no!"

Elena blushed harder at how blatantly Caroline could talk about sex drawing stunned and slightly disgusting looks from the 'proper' women around them.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief, Elena confirming what she had hoped. "Is he forcing or pressuring you at all?"

"No, no. He has actually been very gentlemanly. He respects me when I tell him to stop, not that he often tries to get too far. I do feel a little unfair though." She confessed, glad to finally get some of her feelings off her chest.

"Why? If you are not ready then you are not ready. He will just have to come to terms with that." Caroline shrugged taking a sip of her tea,

"Is that what you told Klaus when you two first got together?" Elena asked quietly, remembering Caroline telling her about her first time when it happened, causing Caroline to choke on the mouthful of cake. Elena grimaced, leaning to pat her friend on the back.

Coughing fit calming, Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Well, uh, no. I was… _ready_ pretty quickly." She mumbled,

"How did you know? Why not wait until you got married?"

"I just… I love him 'Lena. It was like a visceral reaction, love at first sight. I just knew he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I doubt he would have married me without testing the goods first." She said gesturing to her body and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing and shaking her head at her friends antics Elena continued her questioning, "So why did you get married if it wasn't to consummate the marriage? Just to get away from your parents?"

Caroline's smile dropped then at the mention of her own estranged parents, "Yes, but not only that. We really did, _do_, love each other. And marrying was the only way to leave my parents house and keep my trust fund in tact. It's only a small sum of money, but my grandfather wanted me to have it, and I'll be damned if I let my father have it." Caroline smiled fondly as she remembered her maternal grandfather. "Why are you asking about this? Are you going to have sex with Damon?"

Elena hushed Caroline once more at the looks from the other patrons who were clearly listening in as much as possible to their conversation, "I don't know, Care. I kind of want to, but I'm worried. I never though I would, _you know_, with someone I wasn't married to."

"You'll be waiting a long time then if you want Damon to marry you," Caroline scoffed, pushing the remaining piece of cake around on her plate with her fork,

"Exactly, but I really enjoy spending time with him, and I sort of want to _show_ him how much I like him. But I don't want to get pregnant or get any diseases, or anything. Also, what if I do and he leaves me anyway?" Elena babbled quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Elena, it is the twenties. It's your body, and you shouldn't let peoples **prudish attitudes** stop you from doing what you want with it." Caroline spoke 'prudish attitudes' loudly, aiming for the older women currently earwigging on their conversation. "Also, you don't have to worry about diseases or getting pregnant, but you should ask him about that. And neither Nik nor I have known Damon to spend this much attention on a woman, let alone adore her like he does you. So with those things aside, the only thing you should really consider is," She paused taking a breath, "Do you want your first time to be with Damon Salvatore?"

"I think I might." Elena said quietly, knowing her friend would be slightly disappointed with her answer.

Caroline merely shrugged, "Then there's your answer. What did you and Damon talk about for so long? You couldn't have been necking for three hours," Caroline asked changing the subject,

Taking a deep breath Elena told her, "He told me about Katherine." Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Elena continuing at her stunned expression, "He, Stefan and Katherine. How Rebekah convinced him what was happening was not right in ways I can only, and don't want to imagine."

"Wow. That's big."

"I thought so," She said, letting her pride show through that Damon had finally told her something private, "He also told me some things about his parents and his home town."

"Really going deep then." Caroline said, still slightly shocked at Damon actually opening up to someone. From what she had been told even Rebekah found it as hard as getting blood out of a stone, and from what she knew Rebekah was the closest person to Damon. Until now, apparently.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Elena then began to play with the hem of the napkin on her lap, scared of how Caroline would react to her latest piece of news.

"Dear Lord, what else?" Caroline said, a distinct feeling of dread coming over her at what it could possibly be.

"I'm going to move out."

"What?!" She screeched, hands resting on the table as she leant forward, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and her eyebrows taking up permanent residence in her hairline.

"Damon has an apartment in one of his properties and I am going to live there," Elena mumbled quietly, eyes darting up to look at Caroline and back down to her lap.

"He put you up to this didn't he?" Caroline hissed in an accusatory tone,

"Yes, but I have been thinking about it for a while." She told her, shrinking in on herself a little,

"Do you- do you not like living with us? Is it the sex? I can try to be more quiet-"

"No, no, Care stop. It's not you or Klaus; I really enjoy living with you. I have just outstayed my welcome a little. And I don't want to leave Chicago, and I feel stable enough to move out on my own after everything that has happened."

"You are always welcome." Caroline huffed crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair, "I hope he isn't going to charge you rent. His places are expensive." She said petulantly, sad that Elena would be leaving but also worried she would be away from her watchful eye.

"Not you too! He insists he won't let me pay anything. I have my trust fund, I am sure Jenna will give me the money for the rent. But he is very controlling you know, I really doubt I will be able to get him to accept any money from me." Elena told her best friend, the conversation going better than she thought it would.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, take what ever you can from him!" Caroline exclaimed with a flourish,

"I know, I just hate taking things from people without giving anything in return. It's bad enough that you and Klaus haven't taken any money from me for rent, food, or bills." Elena told her with an expectant look,

Caroline waved a hand dismissively, "Nik can afford it. So can Damon."

"But you know what they say about women who stay in the apartments that their boyfriend pays for, Caroline," Elena said biting her lip in worry,

"Stop fussing. You have already decided to do this apparently, so you are going to need to deal with any consequences that come from it. Plus, I sincerely doubt any of this will get back to Mystic Falls."

…

Caroline walked into her bedroom serenely, feeling calm, although still slightly disappointed Elena would be moving. She saw her husband on their bed sketching on a pad of paper. Setting her things down on one of the chairs in their room and pulling off her coat, Caroline grinned at him, he returning it with a cheeky smile of his own, setting the pad aside.

"Hello, love," He said pleasantly, pleased to see her home.

"Hello, _love_," Caroline mimicked playfully, hiking up her dress and crawling from the foot of their bed to the head where he sat propped up by pillows. She moved to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pecked his lips affectionately as she settled on his lap, his expression expectantly cheerful. He did so enjoy it when she greeted him like this.

"How was your day?" Klaus asked, setting his arms around her waist to pull her closer, always closer.

"Interesting. Elena is going to move out. And have sex with Damon."

"Firstly, wonderful, now we can have sex in the living room without her walking in. Secondly, that is disgusting. Good way to kill the mood, love. Who would want to have sex with Damon Salvatore?" Klaus finished darkly, mouth twisted in disgust,

Laughing at his reactions Caroline shook her head at him, "It was only the once!" She said, referring to his first opinion,

"Yes, the time I had my head between your legs, I doubt she will ever forget that one."

Caroline brought a hand to her mouth to cover her awkward giggles eyes alight in mirth. "Oh, it's alright Nik, I will hear if anyone is coming." Klaus said in what she could only assume was meant to be her own voice, "Apparently the only person you can hear coming is yourself, along with the rest of the house!"

"Nik!" Caroline squealed, hitting his chest at his lewd comments, "She is strangely light footed for a human, okay?" Klaus just shook his head, rolling his eyes at her, though the smile and the slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes suggested he was far from angry. "How was your day?" She asked,

"Interesting, much like yours. I found out someone tried to poison Damon," Klaus said casually, examining a bead between his fingers from one of the many necklaces Caroline was wearing.

"Understandable," Caroline said as if she had considered it herself,

"And Rebekah broke one of his ribs today. Twice." He said excitedly like a small child might.

Caroline's face lit up a huge smile on her face, returning his excitement, "I knew I liked her for a reason! Who tried to poison him? I would like to shake their hand."

"We think it was Johnny and Charlie's sister, Anna Fell." Klaus said distractedly, dropping the bead to trace the strap of her dress,

"The quiff?" She asked quizzically, ignoring his touches,

"Turns out she uses her conquests as future blackmail material." He said, meeting her gaze once more,

Caroline dipped her head to the side and back again; lips pursed, "Useful,"

"To her, yes."

"When is Elijah coming back?" Caroline asked, suddenly remembering to ask what she had been meaning to for a few days.

"Why? You going to leave me for my brother when he does come back?" Klaus teased, his hands moving to cup her backside and pull her into him, making her squeal again and laugh,

"You know I would never leave you, especially for your brother, as lovely as he is. I just know you miss him."

"I don't have a date for his return yet. Damon is easier to control when Elijah's here. And we get more tip offs when he is here. People trust him, he is the noble one after all."

"You seem pretty noble to me,"

"For you, my love? Always."

…

Damon watched from his place in the shadows as the man walked out of the shop and down to adjacent alley, pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a pack of matches. He slinked across the road quickly with purpose, setting his eyes on the creep who wanted his girl. Damon grasped the back of his shoulder, slamming Rory McCreedy into the brick wall. The cigarettes and the matches flew out of his hands as his eyes widened, Damon forcibly shoving his forearm over the other mans throat, blocking his airway. Rory's hands flew to Damon's arm, trying to feebly pull it away from his throat.

"Hello McCreedy, I have a little message for you," Damon said sadistically, enjoying the pure fear in the other mans eyes as he gasped for breath, pulling at his arm with all his might. Using his compulsion he said, "You will stay away from the Fell's and especially my girl, Elena," Damon released the pressure slightly to hear his reply,

Only, instead of dazedly replying, he gasped in a deep breath and grinned, "That's what this is all about? Your bird? She sure is beautiful, what I have seen of her anyway. I bet she's a whore in the sack too-" Rory stopped then, Damon growling and cutting off his airway again, having to control himself not to break the his neck,

"Now, you listen here, boy. The only reason I don't kill you right here and now is because we need your Daddy's intel, and because this suit is new, and I like it too much to stain it with your blood, because you just have to die an awful bloody death. Also, it's a real pain in the ass getting rid of a body in broad daylight." Fear had really struck to his heart then with Damon's threats, although he tried to conceal his fear with false bravado, Damon could hear his heart pumping furiously and the gurgling sounds as Rory got as much air as he could into his lungs.

"However, if you make even a remark about Elena again, let alone look at her, I will have you in my basement strung up by your ankles sooner than you can blink. And it will just look like a terrible, tragic, accident. Do you understand me?" Damon released the pressure again then, waiting for the reply.

"Fine." Was all he received in answer from the boy. Finding it enough Damon let go of the other man, stalking down the alley, face like thunder. Damon walked into the McCreedy's shop, slamming the door open, a startled Trinnean jumped up from his seat at the till, and a young woman sprung away from the shelves she was stocking in surprise.

"Trinnean! Friendly visit, just need to use your telephone!" Damon said in a friendly tone, a tight smile on his face, barely concealing the rage bubbling below the surface. The man nodded, slightly stunned, shuffling to the phone next to the till and gesturing into it.

Damon stalked forward, picking up the headset and dialling Klaus' phone at the club.

"Hello?" Came a frazzled, recognisably female voice,

"Bek's, it's Damon, put your brother on." Damon said into the mouthpiece, waiting with a bored expression. Hearing the bell chime behind him Damon knew from the fast paced heart beat Rory had re-entered the shop.

"What?" Came Klaus' voice from the crackling line,

"Klaus we have a problem. I will be at your house in an hour." Damon told the other man before hanging up, turning to the shopkeeper, Damon smiled. "Thank you so much, Trinnean, such wonderful manners. I would also like some Hershey's Kisses, and a couple of the chocolate Charleston Chews if that's not too much trouble. My girl has a wicked sweet tooth," Damon told the wary man with a grin, picking the appropriate change out of his pocket as the other man collected the candy.

…

_**A/N:**_

_Oh my word, ten chapters! Thank you so much to those of you who review, it really makes my day, and I love hearing what you think of the story. _

_A little history for the chapter…  
__Indeed, Hershey's started in the early 20's, I hear they are rather big in the States? And Charleston Chews were candy bars in different flavours named after the popular dance of the time (The Charleston)._

_Dictionary:  
__Brown: Whiskey  
__Mug: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
__Necking: making-out, kissing, etc. (This term is still used in the UK, but I don't know about everywhere else.)  
__Quiff: a slut or cheap prostitute_

_Courtesy of the 'The Internet Guide to Jazz Age Slang' and 'Molls and Dolls' on BlogSpot. You can find these on my tumblr, link to that on my profile. You can also see a little of Damon's apartment on my Polyvore, link to that on this profile and my tumblr (depending where you are ;)_

_Jeez, researching, writing, teaching, and plugging. I should get paid for this._


	11. Straight Shooter

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

_**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed last time, you beautiful souls!**_

…

Chapter 11: Straight Shooter

"I don't appreciate you summoning me from the club, mate." Klaus growled formidably from his spot in the foyer,

Damon raised his hands in mock innocence, "I thought it would best to speak here,"

Klaus looked to the ceiling, taking a deep breath before levelling his gaze with Damon, "And why am I seeing you today? You said there was trouble."

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Damon asked seriously, knowing the servants were never far from where the action was.

"Follow me," Klaus said quietly, still feeling tense, just as he did every time Damon Salvatore was in his home. It wasn't because his presence made him nervous, or he was afraid of him in any way, but he grated on Klaus' nerves in a greatly unpleasant way.

Damon did as directed silently, mulling over the recent events in his mind and how most likely Klaus would want to deal with them. He led them into his office, moving to sit in his desk chair, Damon sitting down in the one opposite.

"It's McCreedy." Damon said bluntly, folding his hands in his lap and sitting back into the chair,

"There was a problem?"

"McCreedy was immune to compulsion." Damon said calmly, watching as Klaus' hands moved to tight fists on the arms of his chair.

"So he is working with the Fell's." He quietly growled through gritted teeth,

"Not necessarily. Whatever the Fell's are on he may have gotten onto it somehow." Damon continued calmly, having thought up many different reasons as to why Rory McCreedy couldn't be compelled.

"What about Trinnean?" Klaus asked referring to the elder McCreedy.

"I compelled him to give me a extra candy bar for free. He complied, as expected."

Klaus nodded, thinking the whole situation over, "So we still have Trinnean. That means we have to deal with that boy."

Sighing Damon rubbed his temples absentmindedly, "That's going to be difficult. We bump off Rory and Trinnean is going to be hot on our heels. It'll either be us or the Fell's."

"Then it's a good job I know a man who can make it look like a perfect accident, even a suicide." Klaus said, his eyebrows raised in Damon's direction,

"Yes, I could. But the fact of the matter is Trinnean won't believe it. But I do have an idea."

…

"Come in," Elena said loudly as a knock sounded at her door, expecting it to be Caroline or one of the maids,

"So this is Elena Gilbert's room," Came a teasing voice from behind her. Straightening immediately Elena turned to find Damon, standing casually by her bed, a smirk on his face. Elena grinned, putting her book down and standing from the chair she was sat in, walking up to him and kissing him chastely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling happy to see him,

"I came to see Klaus. Thought I would come in to see you before I left."

"You are leaving already? You only just got here." Elena pouted up at him,

Damon hummed quietly smiling at her, "I had to fight Klaus to get in here, and he's earwigging at the door right this very second so I think it'll be best if I leave soon, for his safety and mine."

"His safety?" Elena asked, frowning, understanding perfectly why Damon's safety may be compromised,

"God knows what Caroline will do to him when she finds out I have been in your room," He intoned with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows,

Elena laughed then nodding in understanding, "Yes I can understand why his safety may be at risk too."

Damon suddenly became serious, "Did you talk to Caroline about moving?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically, "She was sad, worried, and a little annoyed."

"Excellent. I will get the apartment ready for you."

Elena sighed, smile dropping, "Damon, how much is the rent?"

"It doesn't matter how much the rent is. It's my building." He said stubbornly, folding his arms tenaciously,

"Damon," She huffed, mirroring him as she crossed her own arms,

"_Elena_," He mimicked, not backing down.

"You are insufferable."

"You are adorable." He said unfolding his arms to tap her nose before leaning in to kiss her. She let out a noise of protest, hitting his chest making him pull away laughing and her to scowl at him. There was a knock on the door then, making Elena jump,

"I think that means my time is up." He said with a grin, backing away from her.

"I left something for you on your bedside table," Damon said at the door, gesturing to the table, "I'll speak to you soon." He finished with a wink, shutting the door behind him.

Elena walked over to her bedside table cautiously, a huge grin appearing on her face as she saw he had left her some candy.

…

A few days later Elena was arranging for some new furniture to be delivered to her new apartment, the move coming in only a couple of days the shopkeeper assured her the furniture would arrive before she did. She thanked him for his time and emerged from the shop; the cool, early March air feeling distinctly chilly despite the fact spring was on its way.

Preoccupied with closing her purse, Elena did not notice Damon approaching her from further down the street behind her, a smile on his face. However, she also did not notice the man in the dark coat and fedora approaching her, one hand bulging in his coat pocket, the other with its clenched fist. Elena did not notice the man until he had raised a gun from his pocket, travelling slowly up her body until it levelled to her head, and she found herself staring down the barrel of a pistol, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream, heart frozen in her chest. Then she heard a sound she had only heard a few times in her life before: a gunshot.

Elena's felt a burning pain at her jaw bone and past her neck before her body was moving with an extreme force, slamming into what felt rather like another body, a panicked cry leaving her chest forearm and knee bashing into the sidewalk as she bounced, landing on something surprisingly soft. Ears ringing as her eyes blurred from the pain stinging her jaw, neck, arm and knee, she saw a haze of black, white and red. Elena could hear screams then, except they weren't hers, they were the pedestrians near by, running for safety. She could also hear something far off that sounded like her name, but with her ears still ringing from the gunshot it made it almost impossible to tell where it was coming from. It wasn't until a pair of hands where shaking her shoulders that Elena looked in front of her properly, eyes zeroing in on a face; Damon's face.

Elena realised then she had landed on him, that the black and white she was seeing was his coat and shirt from where she had pulled his coat open whilst falling. The coarse wool of his coat still clenched in one hand, revealing the smear of blood on his shirt running vertically down the left side of his chest. One of his hands shaking her shoulder moved up to her face then, making her eyes meet with his, making her see his panic stricken face. Elena focused then trying to hear anything other than the ringing and her heart thundering in her ears, eyes moving to his mouth as she concentrated,

"Elena? Elena, baby, are you okay?" He said loudly, begging her with his eyes to answer him as he sat up gently, leaving Elena in his lap, curling in on herself like a stunned small child, one of his arms cradling her to him, the other moving to inspect her for more injuries.

"D-Damon?" She croaked out, the fog in her brain slightly clearing, "Damon! The man! The man with the…" She clenched his coat tighter sitting up ramrod straight as she searched for the man, head whipping left and right, the stinging pain coming into the forefront of her mind again she released his coat from her hold, hand moving up to the back of her jaw, finding a warm, wet substance, pulling it away she found her hand covered bright red. Blood.

He pulled her hand into his, pulling her attention onto him, "Shh, shh," Damon cooed gently, holding her closely to him, "He's gone Elena, he's gone."

She could feel tears burning in her eyes then, the shock wearing away, "Damon, he tried to kill me." She said quietly, a quiver in her voice as more tears warped her vision,

His jaw clenched, anger clouding his features, "I know."

"Dear Lord, are you okay?" Came a panicked voice from behind them, Damon looked up, clutching her to him protectively to find a middle aged man, looking at the two with worry and despair, the pedestrians that had fled cautiously trickling back onto the scene to see what had happened.

"She's fine." Damon muttered to the man before turning to Elena both hands coming up to her face to get her to concentrate on him, "Elena we need to go. Can you move?"

She nodded numbly in response leading to Damon gently sliding her onto the sidewalk so he could stand, sweeping her into his arms the uninjured side of her head resting on his chest as he carried her down a side road, bringing them to a stop in front of his car. He set her onto her feet gently, her knees buckling out from underneath her as he did so, his arm around her waist keeping her upright. He unlocked the passenger side, opening the door for her and quickly settling her into the interior. Damon hopped into the other side, starting the car and peeling out onto the busy main road.

Before she even realised it Damon was helping her back out of the car, bending down to carry her again and her knees buckled as she dazedly attempted to walk. He swept quickly into what Elena recognised to be his apartment building, the guards and the man on the front desk gawping at them both, making Elena bury her head further into his chest, arm going up to his neck to shield her face from view.

Damon glared at the men the entire way through the lobby, making them divert their gaze immediately. He walked into the elevator as the doors slid open with their customary 'ping' a young couple walking out past them hand in hand, happy smiles turning to horrified looks. Damon glared back at them, staring them down until the doors slid shut, obscuring them from view. The two guards in the elevator were immediately on high alert, the look on Damon's face silencing them from asking questions as one pushed the button for the penthouse suite.

He stalked from the elevator with her still in his arms, awkwardly bending to open his front door. He entered his apartment stoically, settling Elena gently onto one of the couches in his living room so that she was sat slumped upright, watching him as he knelt on the floor, hands on her knees.

"I'm going to be right back." He told her quietly, leaning to press a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes shut slowly as she felt the gentle pressure on her forehead, watching him disappear through a door.

As she sat on her own, Elena attempted to muddle through the events to try and make sense of them. She started at the beginning, the furniture shop, then doing something or the other with her bag, and then there was the man. Elena assumed from his build and height it was a man, he had raised a gun to her face. And Damon had pushed her out of the way. Her jaw and neck hurt the most, judging by the feel of the wound it was a graze. And Damon had saved her. But working through all this, she still could not understand why Damon had been there in the first place.

He emerged from the door carrying a large lightly steaming bowl, setting it down on the table with a cloth he moved to the bar, pouring a generous amount of an amber liquid into a crystal cut tumbler. He handed the glass to her carefully, making sure she had a good handle on it. Elena looked into the glass blankly,

"What is it?" She asked quietly, her voice still holding a quality of hoarseness.

"Brandy. It'll help with the shock," He said absent-mindedly, sitting down on her right hand side where the gunshot wound resided. She sipped the drink slowly, feeling it burn and warm her from the inside out, humming and enjoying the sensation.

Damon leant forward dipping the cloth in what Elena could now see was warm water. She also noticed he had washed his hands of blood in the other room as well as removing his suit jacket, tie, and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He raised the damp cloth to her neck, his free hand softly gripping her jaw to hold her in place he started patting and gently wiping away the blood that had dried there. Elena knew she should feel strange about the entire situation, but she felt entirely drained, but completely at ease and safe with Damon. She hissed as he reached the source of the blood.

"Sorry. You're lucky the bullet only grazed you. Any deeper and you would have bled out." He said, dreading any scenario where Elena was not well and happy. Only he wouldn't have let her bleed out. He would make her something entirely different; something that she didn't know existed. Yet.

He dipped the cloth in the bowl of water once more tinging the water pink before bringing the cloth back to her neck, working into the hairline at the nape of her neck. "I would be dead if it weren't for you." She mumbled, watching him as he moved with ease,

He hummed noncommittally, focusing on the task at hand dabbing gently at the matted blood in her hair. He started pulling at the hair pins, freeing her hair to tumble down in curls, Elena squeaked as he did so, "I just need to see if there's anymore blood," He said soothingly, not taking his eyes off of her hair and his tactile removal of the pins. He dabbed a few more times in her hair, mostly at the nape before dipping the cloth back in the water. He brought one of her bloodied hands into his, wiping away the blood there before moving to her right. Her palm had been grazed from where she had fallen and put out the hand during her fall. She whimpered slightly as he attended to that one, kissing her palm above where the injury lay before attending to the friction burn on the side of her forearm. Once finished he placed the arm back, her hand in her lap and put the cloth on the table, moving to the floor to kneel in front of her,

"I need to remove your stockings," He said carefully, eyes meeting hers,

Elena's eyes flew to her legs, seeing the torn stockings and the blood left by the grazes on her knees. Her cheeks flooded with colour from embarrassment, eyes going wide, "Oh" She let out, a trembling hand going to her thigh as she looked around for a place to set her glass. He took a hold of her free, injured hand carefully, kissing the back of it and placing it back in her lap as he had previously done.

"I can do it."

Unable to do anything but stare, Elena nodded to him, giving her permission. He undid the t-straps on her shoes, sliding them off. His hands then immediately flipped up the skirt of her dress and slip, fingers nimbly undoing the clip at the top of her thigh, gently lifting her leg to undo the clip at the back. His face was void of emotion as he focused on his task, opposing his internal battle to look after her and not ravage her like his instincts were telling him to. Elena had her free hand carefully over her eyes from pure embarrassment, shaking her head gently as she clutched the glass to her chest, feeling like crying.

Damon smiled slightly from her reaction, moving onto the next leg, unclipping the front, and pulling her leg up and resting her foot on his knee to reach the clip at the back. Once all the clips had been unfastened he put her foot back to the plush carpet, fingers unrolling one stocking, delicately unpeeling it from the bloody areas where her knees had grazed against the cement. Elena shivered at the feeling of his fingers trailing over her thigh, over her knee and then calf, keenly observing as he attempted to keep unaffected, poorly controlling the desire in his eyes as inch by inch her leg was revealed. Pulling the material off at her foot, he moved to the next one, the same hungry expression present as Elena struggled to control her own feelings; _personal_ feelings.

"I don't think I will be able to wear those again," Elena shakily said, referring to the slightly torn and bloody garments, feeling more than a little awkward, and slightly put out over how he could take off her stockings with more efficiency than she could.

Damon laughed lightly, pulling the second stocking off, "No definitely not."

"My dress came out unharmed," She joked half-heartedly, feeling a little more like herself,

"Lucky dress." He said shortly, now dabbing at her left knee, much less injured than her right,

"Are you mad at me?" Elena asked, lower lip trembling, still feeling incredibly emotional.

Damon looked up at her then, hands stilling, "No, no! Absolutely not!"

Elena felt the tightness in her chest ease, "I, just, you seem angry." She mumbled shrugging,

"Of course I'm angry, but not at you, sweetheart. Some idiot just tried to shoot up my girlfriend." He said between gritted teeth, dipping the cloth back into the water,

"Why would they do this to me?" She asked, wincing as he tended to her right knee,

"I have several ideas."

She took a sip from her tumbler, frowning at him, "Like?" She asked, leaning forward and setting the tumbler down on the coffee table,

"Because of me, for one." Damon said indignantly, avoiding her eyes and drying her knees carefully with the unmarred end of the cloth.

"You? Why?"

"I'm an influential man, Elena. I have enemies," He said bitterly, standing to sit next to her, meeting her eyes at last,

"But why me? It's not like me being dead would make a huge difference in the grand scheme of things."

"Don't you dare say that," He said fiercely, with more passion than she had ever seen from him, "It would make a life changing difference to me, not to mention Caroline, your family? What about Jeremy and Jenna? After everything they have been through?"

Elena lowered her head guiltily, "Do you think that's what they felt?"

He frowned in confusion, "Who?" He asked,

"My parents. The fear, everything moving so slowly, not understanding what was going on?" She asked, vision going blurry as tears obscured her vision,

Unknowing of what to say, he told her what he would feel, "I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure they were thinking of you."

Elena let out a sob, hands moving to cover her eyes again, "I'm sorry," She apologised for her outburst, attempting to control her sobs, and compose herself.

Damon felt his heart twinge at her obvious distress, still unsure of how to deal with a crying woman. He did the only thing that he could think of, he put his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed the crown of her head. Elena sunk into him gratefully, her nerves feeling shattered from the strange and frightening day.

Elena wasn't sure how much time had passed before her tears subsided, and she leant away from him, wiping at her wet cheeks, feeling utterly humiliated over her behaviour. "I'm so sorry," She told him, avoiding his eyes, "I don't know what is wrong with me."

He stroked her hair gently, "You've had a shock, maybe you'll feel better after some sleep."

Elena sighed, nodding and looking at him at last, "That sounds good."

"Come on then," He said standing up and offering her his hands to help her up.

She looked at him suspiciously, "You're taking me home, right?"

"Nope,"

"Then where am I going?" She asked slowly, feeling as though she had missed something.

"You can sleep in my room. Caroline will do more harm than good if you go home right now. I'll phone her while you are resting, get it out of the way."

Elena felt her heart beat a little faster, assuming he meant she would sleep in his bed, the whole situation feeling unfamiliarly intimate. However the anxiety she felt about sleeping in his bed far outweighed her anxiety over Caroline's reaction, "She'll go absolutely batty." Elena groaned walking slowly with him to his room,

"Which is why you are going to rest here for a while and I'll telephone Klaus and have him tell her."

Elena laughed, "Had enough of hysterical women today?"

"Any interaction with Caroline is always too much." Damon said silkily, feeling a little more like himself again,

Elena rolled her eyes, making a noise of disproval, her heart beating even faster as they reached the door to what Elena assumed was his bedroom. He pushed open the door, and Elena looked around the room slowly, taking everything in. A bed stood at the left side of the room, a fashionable art deco motif above the bed. She noted with delight, that at the right side of the room, opposite the bed he had a large, full bookcase along one wall, each spine of the coloured covers cracked from obvious use, arm chairs and a coffee table in front to create a reading nook, a desk behind that. There were two sets of double doors further in front of her; one Elena guessed was the master bathroom, the other a walk in wardrobe.

Damon headed for the bed, pulling back the covers for her before gently leading her into the bed. With her shoes and stockings already removed, she slid her legs under the smooth comforter, sitting upright in the bed, Damon pulling it over her more snugly and sitting down beside her. He cupped the uninjured side of her jaw softly,

"I am going to gone telephone Klaus, and I want you to get some sleep."

She nodded obediently, watching the expressions flit over his face with tired eyes, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "Thank you for looking after me. For saving my life," She said after breaking away from him,

"Of course," He said nonchalantly, still finding his gratuitous actions incredibly foreign, and out of character and yet he did them without a second thought. If it had been anyone else on that street he would have left them to die, keep his hands clean. But Elena wasn't just anyone she was _his_.

"How were you even there? Were you stalking me again?" She asked playfully, albeit tiredly.

"Hey, I never really stalked you. I was in the bank down the street and saw the guy approach you."

"Ah so you were initially being possessive."

"Well, perhaps, lucky for you, I suppose." Damon grumbled, "Get some rest." He told her, rising from the bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead, and leaving the room.

Elena sighed watching him go, shutting the door behind him. She slif under the covers further, settling the unmarred side of her jaw on the soft pillow, snuggling down into the warmth, Damon's scent surrounding her, lulling her into sleep as soon as she settled.

…

"Elena!" Came a muffled voice,

"Elena, wake up!" It came again, this time slightly louder, a soft pressure on her shoulder. Opening her eyes blearily, Elena blinked open her eyes, squinting to find Damon hovering above her, mouth down turned, frown lines apparent as he looked at her worriedly. Reaching up she stroked his cheek gently,

"What are you frowning about?" She said dreamily, voice slightly hoarse,

"You weren't waking up."

The memories of what had happened that day hit her suddenly, making her match his frown lightly, but for different reasons. "I'm fine, promise." She told him, moving her hand down to clasp his where it laid on the bed.

He nodded joltingly, holding her hand tighter. "Time to go,"

"But I am comfortable," She told him, pouting slightly, heart sinking as she realised Caroline would know about what had happened, leading to a manic best friend. "What did she say?" She asked in reference to aforementioned best friend.

"I didn't tell her, I left that to Klaus; he's the one who married her."

Sighing, Elena pushed the covers back, the chill in the room hitting her instantly. "I wish I could say it is nothing to worry about, but I suppose I did get shot at." Elena grumbled, feeling slightly desensitised to the whole situation.

"Yeah, about that," Damon started, standing as Elena attempted to get out of bed, "I'm assigning a body guard to you."

Now standing, her eyes went wide, "What?" She exclaimed, "Damon, I do not need a body guard!"

Rolling his eyes he gestured for her to follow him, "You said it yourself, it's something to worry about."

"But it was a one-time thing! Surely no one would want me hurt?" She said coming to a stop in the foyer where her coat, purse and scarf were waiting for her on the chair by the door, her shoes waiting below it.

"I told you Elena, I have enemies. Hurting you would more than hurt me." He said, helping her with her scarf and coat, buttoning it up for her like a small child. Slipping her feet into her shoes, Damon knelt down to buckle them for her, Elena making a disapproving sound as he did so.

"I don't need someone following me around! Especially when I am moving, a shadow is the last thing I need!" She told him, picking up her purse.

"I disagree." Damon said simply,

"But-"

"No. No more, Elena. After today you are lucky that I have only assigned one, and not an entire posse." He said, a note of finality evident in her voice.

Elena growled slightly, pursing her lips and striding out of the door with Damon following after her.

…

"Oh my God! 'Lena!" Caroline cried, throwing her arms around Elena, constricting her in a bone-crushing embrace making Elena wince in pain from her bruises.

"Let her breathe, blondie." Damon mumbled behind the pair, noting her wince, watching subtly, with Klaus hovering behind Caroline in the doorway.

"I think we need to talk. Again," Klaus said to Damon, turning to walk to his office. Damon nodded, settling a hand on Elena's back as Caroline released her.

"I will come see you before I leave." He told her before retreating and following Klaus.

Entering his office, Klaus turned to Damon with a distinct sense of déjà vu. "What the hell happened today?" He hissed after Damon had closed the door. He himself didn't care much if Elena lived or died, but Caroline did. And when it came to Caroline, Klaus did whatever he could to keep her happy.

"She was shopping for furniture, and someone tried to gun her down. I was down the street, and I saw what was about to happen and knocked her out of the line of fire." Damon said, repeating the gist of what he had told Klaus on the phone earlier.

"And why were you there again?"

"I had just finished in the bank, was on my way home." Damon said, rolling his eyes at Klaus' normal suspicion at his every activity and movement.

"This is bad. If you weren't there…" Klaus trailed off gravely,

Sighing, he responded, "Tell me about it."

"And neither of you saw the shooter? Tell me honestly, Damon." Klaus asked, knowing Damon would go after the gunman alone, possibly endangering not only himself but the entire organisation.

"No. But you may want to ask her again in the morning, it could have just been the shock."

Nodding as he absorbed the information, Klaus replied, "I have contacted Stefan. He is putting out feelers, sending out the message that we know, and we will find the culprit and they will suffer. We can't appear weak."

"How did they even know?"

"Know what?"

"About Elena? She isn't a major player, the only thing that would be achieved from bumping her off is hurting Caroline."

"And you."

Damon gaped at Klaus for a second before sighing. "And me." He admitted, going to sit down in one of the arm chairs in the room.

"Good you can admit it."

"What?" Damon said exasperatedly, feeling highly irritable after the days events.

"That you would care if she died."

"Of course I would fucking care if she died!" Damon exclaimed, the sentence leaving him in a rush.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his emotive response, "You love her." He said, putting all of the pieces together.

"What are you talking about? I don't _love_ anyone." He said, spitting out the word as if it were somehow dirty, leaning back and slumping in the chair as Klaus came to stand in front of him,

"You try to appear that way. But that's not true. Even if you cannot admit you love this girl, I know that you love Rebekah, albeit in a different way. Like a sister, perhaps."

Damon snorted, "Yeah, a sister I use to fuck." A pain blossomed on his jaw then as Klaus swung at him. "Jesus buddy, learn to take a joke." Damon ground out, flexing his jaw as it cracked back into place.

Klaus shrugged, conveying indifference, when really he felt incredibly pleased with himself. "Deserved it." He said, pushing a disjointed knuckle into place as he leant on his desk casually.

Brushing off the startling attack, Damon sullenly continued, "We are getting off track here."

"Yes, yes," Klaus sighed, waving his freshly healed hand, "Suspects."

"Obviously, the latest person I pissed off was McCreedy. But even I don't think he would be dumb enough to try something like that in broad daylight."

Klaus hummed his agreement, "I doubt it would have been from any other groups. The only thing we have going on is with the Fell's."

"So we are looking to Anna Fell?"

"Why do you assume that?"

"Well, we already know she was gunning for me from when she poorly attempted poisoning me. Thought hitting closer to home would be more effective."

Klaus nodded, "Getting at you because she couldn't get _to_ you."

"But of course she never does her dirty work herself,"

"She always has someone do it for her." Klaus finished, a theory forming in his mind.

"It explains why the shooter was stupid enough to do it in public. And why he missed. He either isn't a decent shot, or he was nervous; his hands were shaking."

"And why he didn't try again when she was down."

"He just fled, like a true coward."

Realising they now had a solid suspect, or even two, Klaus realised his next task: Damon control. "You can't go after Anna Fell."

"I thought you would say that."

Feeling suspicious, Klaus asked, "Then why tell me your theory?"

"To get you to stop me from going after her."

"You actually want me to stop you?" He asked sceptically,

"I know that her downfall will be even more sweet when their organisation is in tatters. But I'm not sure I can stop myself from attacking her if given the chance."

"So what do you want me to do? I cannot be with you all the time to stop you."

"Compel me."

…

Groaning, Elena slapped Caroline's hands away from her, "Care, I am fine! Stop fussing!"

"I'm sorry! I have just been so worried!" Caroline said, withdrawing her hands and sitting down in front of Elena in her own chair.

"How screwy did you go when Klaus told you?"

"Absolutely nutty. He started off by telling me you were fine, but after he told me the entire story… well, I feel a little sorry for him thinking back to it."

Laughing, Elena said, "I can imagine it now. The poor man."

"Well, he had to forcibly stop me from storming over to Damon's. He is rather good at distracting me." Caroline said pensively,

"Ugh, Caroline." Elena groaned, lip curling in distaste.

"Not like that! Well, yes, like that too. But not this time!" Caroline jittered, ducking her head sheepishly. "Damon saved you. And looked after you." She said quietly, changing the subject, and standing to take a comb from Elena's dresser.

"I know. I cannot quite believe I was lucky enough that he was there."

"And he was not stalking you?" Caroline asked teasingly as she began gently combing through Elena's hair, smoothing the fluffy tangles. Elena smiled at her gentle actions, allowing Caroline to mother her,

"That's exactly what I asked him." She said making both of them laugh. "But no; sheer luck. And he tended to all my scrapes and grazes." Elena said dreamily,

"I think he loves you," Caroline cooed, gently tugging at a particularly stubborn knot,

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, finding the notion slightly ridiculous, but letting herself hope at the same time, "Do you think so?"

"With the way he looked after you today? Definitely." She said with a note of finality, humming as she continued to work, Elena smiling to herself as her chest swelled with excitement and her stomach filled with giddy butterflies.

"Done. I'll go, I have a _feeling_ Damon is waiting for me to leave." Caroline said resignedly, setting down the comb and leaving the room. Facing Damon, who was leant casually against the wall opposite Elena's room, arms crossed smirking at Caroline. Pointing a finger at him she narrowed her eyes, "Just because I'm leaving you two alone does not mean I approve." She hissed, turning and stalking down the hallway. She turned around quickly, "And I'll be back in half an hour with her dinner, so don't try anything funny!" Caroline huffed walking into Klaus' office without knocking and slamming the door shut.

"And that is why I avoid her." Damon muttered to himself, shaking his head as he stepped forward to knock on Elena's door. A muted "Come in!" came from the other side, permitting Damon to walk in.

…

Klaus looked up startled from his evening paper as his wife barged into his office, the door slamming behind her. "Careful, love! This house is practically brand new, I can't have all the doors ripped off their hinges!"

Caroline huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and pouting, "They're working."

"Sorry, love?" Klaus asked frowning, guessing she wasn't talking about the doors.

"Them, together. This relationship, they have going on, whatever that may be. It is working!"

Klaus laughed, shaking his head, "You thought they would not work. That's why you stopped dragging your heels so much!"

Caroline threw down her arms, head flying back as she let out a groan of frustration, "I know, I'm a horrible person!" She moaned, shoulders slumping in a defeated posture, "I saw that he made her happy, but I didn't think it would last this long let alone…"

"Them falling in love with each other?" He said finishing her sentence.

"So you noticed too," She sighed, shuffling towards Klaus and perching herself on his desk facing him she kicked off her shoes to swing her legs, "It is only going to end in tears." She grumbled fractiously,

"You do not know that. That's what they said about us, we have proved them wrong, haven't we?"

…

Upon entering the room Damon felt a little uncomfortable. Caroline had obviously helped Elena dress into her nightwear, a floor length peach coloured silk robe over the top, securely closed. Despite the intimate moments they had shared earlier that day, after Klaus' revelation, he felt wholly unprepared in how to act towards her. As if realising his own feelings had altered their dynamic. "How are you feeling?" He asked, hands digging into his pockets as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Fine. Still a little tired, but mostly uninjured." She told him, softly smiling, taking in his nervous stance. "You can sit down you know." Sighing, Damon took the seat in front of her, "So? What did you and Klaus talk about?"

"We think we know who tried to kill you." Damon said quietly, clasping his hands in front of him as he leant forward in his chair, avoiding her inquisitive gaze.

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Oh. And?" She asked calmly,

"We are working on it."

"What does 'working on it' mean?" Elena asked worriedly, still not knowing exactly what Damon did within Klaus' 'business'.

"It's not something you need to worry about, Elena." He said dismissively,

"I disagree. We should talk to the police, surely they can-"

"No. Elena, you have no idea what you are talking about."

Elena frowned at him, finding his short manner strange and unusual, "But the police are there to help people find justice, to protect the city."

"You are naïve to think that." Damon growled, rubbing his temple in frustration, "The police would rather screw me over and shake the gunman's hand rather than string him up." Damon barked, standing,

"Damon, there has to be something else, someone else who can find this person."

"No. We are taking care of it, you need not worry." He said shortly, immediately regretting the way his tone made her flinch in surprise, "I will leave you to rest." He said seeming more collected in that moment. He bent, settling a kiss to the top of her head, leaving the room swiftly, his mouth set in a grim line as his heart battled his mind.

…

_**A/N: Are you guys liking the story? Let me know if you want me to continue!**_


	12. Jesus Cannot Help You Now

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

_Thank you so much to those of you reviewed the last chapter!_

_And thank you Yana (queenofklaroline) for plotting with me and looking this over._

…

Chapter 12: Jesus Cannot Help You Now

It was a couple of days after the shooting and Elena was on her way to see Damon. She had heard nothing from him since the fateful day and she was beginning to worry that either he had lost all interest in her, or was scared away somehow by the shooting. Finding it unbearable to lose anyone else after the death of her parents, Elena had concocted a plan. She would go to his apartment and give him a gift under the guise of thanking him for looking after her, when actually she was scoping him out as to why he was avoiding her, and how she could fix it.

Her 'escort' Felix cleared his throat behind her, the lumbering man hurrying along her day dreaming outside Damon's apartment building. Sighing, Elena turned to him, "I know, no loitering in public places." She said before ascending the few steps to enter the building. The doormen opened the doors for her, giving a polite nod, smiling at Felix in friendly excitement. Felix nodded back stoically before replying to Elena,

"It's for your own safety, ma'am." He said as she bypassed the front desk, heading straight for the elevator, a rectangle wrapped in brown paper clutched in her grasp.

"Before I met you, no one had called me ma'am in my life," Elena huffed indignantly as he pressed the button for the lift.

"Would you prefer 'Miss'?" He asked indifferently, arms crossed as he subtly observed the building.

"No, I would very much like it if you called me Elena," She told him for the twentieth time,

"As I've told you before, I do not feel comfortable calling you by your given name, ma'am." Felix said respectfully, the gilded elevator doors sliding open with a ping, a young woman walking out past them before they entered. The same young man from the first time Elena had been in the elevator was there with a different, older man she had never seen before.

She nodded to them both, "Morning, gentlemen. Penthouse suite, please." And turned to face the doors, noting before she did so that the young man looked rather like an excited puppy when he spotted Felix, his ex co-worker. Remembering their conversation Elena told him quietly, "If you will not call me by my given name then please, call me anything else but 'ma'am'." Turning she saw that the young man was trying to withhold his smile,

"Yes, Miss." Felix said nodding unfalteringly.

Rolling her eyes, Elena turned to the two men behind her, "Sorry, what are your names?"

The older man turned his gaze to her, "Franco, Miss." He said, a slight Italian accent present.

The younger man's eyes widened at her question, "Joe ma- Miss." He stuttered out, catching himself from calling her 'ma'am', the unfamiliar man glaring at Joe disapprovingly.

Elena smiled warmly, knowing for sure only one of the two had worked with Felix before, "Joe, is Felix always this… stubborn?" She asked,

She saw him try to contain his smile once more, "He prefers the term 'professional' Miss," He said carefully, taking the risk of joking with her,

Elena laughed lightly, easing Joe's worries, feeling Felix turn to fix Joe with a glare, "Yes, I am certain he would. And Joe, I hope you are not as 'professional' as Felix here and you will call me Elena. You too, Franco." She said, referring to the other man in the lift, who nodded his agreement.

"If you so wish." Joe told her, the elevator dinging.

"Thank you gentlemen, Felix you can stay here or go for a walk, it is not necessary to accompany me inside." Elena said, darting out of the elevator and into the hallway attempting to leave her shadow behind. She knocked on Damon's door agitatedly, feeling nervous at showing up on his doorstep with no notice, irrationally afraid the door would swing open and she would find Rebekah of all people.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Damon, who appeared to be wearing his pyjamas. Or at least Damon Salvatore's version of pyjamas: a pair of pyjama pants and nothing else. Elena let out a startled gasp as she took in his sleepy appearance, bed head, and lack of sufficient covering. She gulped, eyes following the hard lines of his shoulders down over his muscled chest, sculpted abs to the defining 'v' of his hipbones and the trail of hair from his belly button leading to places Elena had only dared think about in her wildest dreams.

"I have eyes you know." Damon said huskily, observing her as she hungrily devoured his body with her eyes. She started, jumping a little, colour rising instantly to her cheeks. She licked her lips, eyes connecting with his before flitting away embarrassedly.

"I thought you would be up by now, it is 11 o'clock." Elena mumbled, it being the first thing to come to mind after she was caught staring, clutching the book to her chest as her heart hammered.

"I had a busy couple of days. Come in," He said smirking, happily noting Felix down the hall staring steadfastly into a wall as he stepped aside to let her in. Elena ducked her head, clutching the wrapped book even tighter as she entered the apartment, Damon closing the door behind her. As she turned to face him, face as red as a tomato, he couldn't resist, he pulled her to him, feelings of endearment and lust rushing through his foggy mind, he kissed her gently. She sighed into the kiss, melting into his embrace, mewling in delight as he kissed her more aggressively, pulling her to him possessively as he did so.

She broke the kiss panting slightly, well and truly flustered, feeling more assured in her visit from his more than warm welcome, "I brought you something," She blurted, awkwardly bringing the book up from where it was sandwiched between her chest and his bare one.

He raised his eyebrows, laughing lightly, he kissed her nose, releasing her from his grasp, "And what did I do to deserve this?" He asked teasingly, accepting the package from her, feeling entirely lighter and more confident in their relationship than the last time he had seen her.

"It's a 'thank you' for looking after me the other day," She said, taking off her coat and setting it on the chair by the door along with her gloves and purse, following him as he gestured towards the kitchen, her worries cast away at his obvious pleasure to see her. _It can only be a good sign_, she thought.

"I thought gifts were my _thing_," Damon said teasingly as they entered the kitchen turning the package over in his hands, Elena immediately perching herself on one of the bar stools,

"Exactly. I think it's time that I return the favour, even if it is only a small token." She said, feeling ridiculous, yet proud of herself for constructing a half-decent excuse.

Damon set down the package and poured himself a cup of coffee from the steaming cafetiere, looking up to her he asked, "Want one?" With Elena shaking her head in response. She was already hopped up on enough caffeine to last her the entire day, making her feel sufficiently twitchy.

"Are you not going to put a shirt on?" Elena uttered, finding his lack of clothing thoroughly distracting.

"Why, do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked saucily, smirking at her,

Elena thought out her next sentence carefully, not wanting to appear the inexperienced, naïve young girl that she was, "No, not at all. I just find it rather unusual is all." _Not so smooth, Gilbert,_ Elena mentally hissed to herself, her stomach clenching,

Damon smiled tightly, amused by her inability to appear unaffected by him. He sat himself on the stool next to her; setting down his cup of coffee he pulled the package towards him. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course!" Elena said nervously, now worrying over whether or not he would like the book instead of her babbling about him being shirtless,

Damon smiled at her; unable to remember the last time someone gave him a gift. He pulled the string away, next pulling at the brown paper, revealing a green book. It read, 'Short Stories, by F. Scott Fitzgerald'. Damon's eyes flew to hers in surprise, finding her wringing her hands in her lap nervously, "How did you know I like Fitzgerald?" He asked, stunned as he looked back down to the book and back to her again.

"I saw you had all his books to date apart from this one when I was in your bedroom the other day." She said quietly, smiling at him before agitatedly running a self-conscious hand over her hair,

Damon caught her chin, levelling his gaze with hers; he kissed her reassuringly, "It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gotten me." He said almost sternly, absolving all her doubts.

She grinned at him, the strain leaving her eyes as he let go of her chin, "I really enjoyed them, and I thought you might seeing as you liked all his other works enough to keep them. Unless of course you are one of those abominable people who put books up to look intelligent."

Damon chuckled, "No, not one of those 'abominable' people. You like Fitzgerald?"

"Oh yes. He is one of the most influential writers of our time! And he is only twenty-eight!" Elena gushed,

Damon shrugged, "It is a good age to be." He said referring to his alleged age,

Elena smiled, "Indeed it is. There must be something about becoming ridiculously successful at the age of twenty-eight."

Damon smiled, exaggeratedly shrugging again, making her giggle. He rejoiced in the sound before realising they should probably talk about their last conversation. He started off easily, "How are you feeling?"

Elena's smile drooped slightly; knowing the next topic of conversation would be an uncomfortable one. "A little sore. But everything is healing nicely. But look at these bruises!" Elena held up her arm for him to see large mottled blue bruises running the length of her left forearm.

He frowned at the horrific looking bruises, leaning forward to carefully kiss the bruise, pulling both of her palms into his to observe the healing skin there kissing each of them too, Elena watching him fondly, "How are your knees?" He asked letting go of her hands to look down towards her knees, noting the dark blooming bruises he could faintly see under her black stockings.

"Bruised. And itchy," She said pouting at the uncomfortable sensation from her sore, grazed knees,

"That is good. It means they are healing." Damon nodded looking up at her again, satisfied with his inspection. "And Caroline?" He asked, expecting for her to have been an absolute nightmare.

"She has been an absolute angel. I think that may be partly due to you assigning my bodyguard. If it weren't for Felix I do not think Caroline would let me leave the house for the next twenty years, let alone move out." Elena said frowning grumpily,

Damon felt deeply satisfied as Elena inferred having a body guard was a good thing, at least in Caroline's opinion. "At the moment, it is necessary for your safety."

"I know, but I do not have to like it." Elena grumbled, taking a deep breath as she came to her next admission, "And you were right about me being naïve. I should not have tried to interfere in business that I have no right to interfere in. I just worry about you."

Shaking his head he replied, "No, I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I should have explained more clearly."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me for the past couple of days?" Elena asked quietly, avoiding his gaze by staring at the counter as she traced imaginary patterns into the granite,

Damon sighed, rubbing his temple, "No, sweetheart. Klaus just said some things about what happened that I had to think over. I am sorry if you thought I was avoiding you." Damon lied, he had been avoiding her for those days feeling utterly unequipped to deal with the brunt of his romantic feelings for such a supposedly simple girl when she was anything but.

"Okay," Elena said not quite believing him,

"Let me make it up to you. We can go out tomorrow night. I will take you wherever you want to go."

"I'm moving tomorrow! I doubt I will be able to do anything," Elena pouted slumping slightly, perking up she asked, "What about tonight?"

Damon sagged then too, "I have business at the club tonight. It's not exactly business so much as schmoozing. Everyone is coming…" He trailed off, feeling dread as Elena frowned and looked a little affronted,

"And I can't come?" She asked indignantly, "Surely if everyone is coming I can come too."

Damon's teeth ground as he thought about her accompanying him that night, "It is only because you do not know things about the outfit. Tonight the boss of all bosses is going to be there Elena, that is _Klaus_' boss." He told her trying to convey the seriousness of what was happening that night.

Putting aside her shock for a second, she continued, "I am assuming the other wives and girlfriends will be there?"

"Yes," Damon growled slightly, knowing exactly where she was going.

"Then you can tell me these things that I do not know. I like knowing things about you. I feel very uninformed about your life, and you know practically everything about me. That is of course unless you are embarrassed of me and do not want me there…" Elena trailed off, sniffing dramatically,

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, _Oh yes, Elena Gilbert was beginning to master men quite spectacularly_, Damon thought, "Fine. I give in. You can come tonight. I will tell you about what you need to know for tonight later. And I cannot believe I am saying this, but when you aren't with me, you stick to Caroline like a fucking leech, you understand me?"

Elena danced side to side in her seat excitedly nodding, "Yes, yes, I promise."

"How much coffee have you had this morning?" He asked slyly noticing how agitated she was that morning.

"Well, I, uh, six cups." Elena stuttered, looking a little embarrassed before she dropped her reproachful look for a grin, nothing seeming to mar her mood now that she would get to see more of this dark world of Damon's that evening.

"Wanna neck on the couch for a bit?" He asked hopefully, feeling like a teenager again,

"I thought you would never ask!" Elena said, eyes twinkling in mirth.

…

Meanwhile in the Mikaelson household Caroline rapped on Klaus' office door before swiftly entering, "Nik, what do you think I should wear tonight? The black one or the red one?" She asked brandishing two dresses on hangers in front of his desk,

Klaus looked up distractedly from his paperwork pointing at the red one, "That one," He sighed, going back to his paperwork.

"You didn't even look properly! And that's the one I wore last time we did something like this." Caroline exclaimed brightly, shaking the hangers in front of his desk once more,

"Then wear the black one," He said grouchily, rubbing his forehead impatiently,

Caroline visibly sagged in front of him, "Fine," She said her voice trembling with slight hurt, turning to leave the room.

Realising he had somehow upset her, Klaus jumped up from his chair, "Love, wait!" She turned to face him slowly clutching the clothing to herself, "My love, I am sorry," He said soothingly, cupping her face in his hands to get her to look at him, "I'm just distracted is all."

Caroline shrugged, still looking defeated, "I understand."

"You shouldn't have to. Wear the black one, you look gorgeous in it." He said, dropping a hand from her face to smooth a thumb over her cheek with the other.

Caroline straightened, the shine coming back into her eyes before she looked at him suspiciously, raising a brow, "And you can remember the last time I wore it?" She asked almost sarcastically,

Klaus gave her a challenging look in return, "On the one month anniversary of our marriage. We went to Room 21 and then we had sex in the backseat of the car. Did not even get to finish dessert." Klaus finished with a chuckle and a teasing smile,

Caroline's eyes widened, "Of course that is how you remember! I should have known!"

…

Meanwhile, Damon had all but attacked Elena, and now had her on her back on the couch, with him between her thighs on top of her, kissing from her jaw down her neck.

"This wasn't quite how I pictured our reunion going," Elena panted, fingers twined in his hair, everything progressing much more quickly than she had imagined, things not having been quite so intense since the time in the alley, and of course this time he was already half-naked.

"I am not complaining. You?" He asked, pausing his actions, thoroughly enjoying how she didn't jump five feet in the air when he groped her a little, but not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Um, no, no. This is good." Elena mumbled, using her grip in his hair to pull his face closer to her to kiss him, all her aches and bruises forgotten, as she got lost in him.

Damon leant up obediently kissing her, her words only just registering "You don't sound very sure." He said, breaking their kiss,

"No I am. Kind of. Just, this is good, but I don't want to do… it." She stuttered, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment, unsure of how to get her point across, her brain fuzzy from their current activities.

"It? Are you twelve?" Damon teased, leaning on one arm and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear with the other, grinning at her fondly,

"No!" Elena said sullenly, pouting at him dramatically, "I just, don't know how…" She trailed off pursing her lips and looking away from him to try and muster the correct words, distracted at the feel of him between her thighs.

"How…?" He repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow and drawing her attention back to him.

Elena huffed, "I can't concentrate with you on top of me!" She blurted, hand unravelling from his hair to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle,

Damon laughed too, sighing before lifting himself off of her, giving her his hand to pull her into a sitting position, although he was still kneeling between her legs. "How about now?"

"Better," She breathed, attempting to remember what she had been trying to say, awkwardly drawing her knees together, "I really like you, but I am not sure I am ready for… you know, 'it'," She said, eyes flitting away from his nervously,

"I know."

"You do?" Elena asked quizzically,

"I have assumed you have not had much _experience_ with men. I do not expect anything of that nature from you," He told her, trying to make his intentions quite clear. That whilst he could scarcely think of anything better than having his way with her, he knew that if he rushed her in any kind of way it would do more harm than good.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest, letting her breathe a little easier, yet she still felt incredibly embarrassed. "I just, I don't know what I am suppose to do. Or what if something happens?" She mumbled, tracing the pattern of her dress to avoid looking at him.

"Something like what?" He asked, cocking his head, truly confused now,

"Well, babies." She said, the heat rising in her cheeks even further,

Damon looked truly taken aback, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh',"

"Elena, getting pregnant is not something we have to worry about at the moment." He said slowly, not wanting to tell her the full truth as to why he couldn't have children.

"Well, of course we haven't done anything," Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"No, if we have sex, you won't get pregnant." Damon told her bluntly, skirting around the truth,

"Oh. And why is that?" Elena said slowly, knowing most men would say anything to get a woman on her back so to speak,

"I can't have children." He told her, wanting her to feel confident in what he was telling her, hoping the partial truth wouldn't get in the way of their relationship,

Elena's face fell, "Oh my, I am so sorry. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a family thing." Damon mumbled the first explanation to come into his head,

"So Stefan can't have children either?" She asked kindly, Damon shaking his head in response.

"So, you realise by being with me, we will _never_ have children together."

Elena felt a sudden sadness overcome her at the realisation that if their relationship progressed, they would never have children. Elena frowned, "I understand."

"And it does not bother you?"

Elena shook her head, "We aren't even at that stage yet. And if the day comes and we decide we would like a family, we could always adopt. There are so many children who need good homes."

Damon smiled sadly, knowing she would sacrifice bearing a child in return for his love, "You can always find a silver lining," He told her, raising his hand to stroke her cheek,

"I am still not going to do _it_." She told him bluntly, letting him know his flirting did not _always_ work.

"Oh really?" He teased, leaning forward to capture her lips in his, nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue swiping across the abused area making her moan. Damon knew that if he had a heart beat it would have jumped then. He pushed her shoulder gently, keeping their lips connected as she reclined, he settling himself between her legs again as she brought her knees up around his hips and her arms around his bare shoulders. Damon's arms winding around her in return as she returned his kiss fervently.

Elena then remembered she was meant to be rejecting his advances; not moaning over them, yet all she could form was a distracted, "Mmhmm." Against his lips,

He broke away from her, observing her hungrily as she gasped for breath, her chest heaving, pink-cheeked, with her kiss-abused lips, "You know there are other things we can do that aren't sex." He told her, feeling like he was pushing his luck,

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, stuttering at his suggestion, all Elena could think about was the throbbing between her legs and how good it felt to have him on top of her, biting her lip Elena looked up at him, "Oh, really?" She said mimicking his earlier phrase with a saucy smile,

Damon growled quietly, pulling her to him more tightly as he ground his hips into hers, making her cry out at the intense feeling of his hard length against the sensitive flesh there; quelling the throbbing before making it increase ten-fold. "Really." He said huskily, enjoying her wide-eyed gaze before she yanked his head back down to hers using her grip in his hair.

Only this time Elena was the aggressive one, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she arched her chest up against his, hips bucking. Damon groaned at her enthusiasm, regretfully pulling away, "I need to know you are comfortable with this before we go any further, Elena." He said tightly, his body screaming at him for stopping,

Elena bit her lip again, drawing his eyes to her mouth, "Other stuff." She said nodding, the combination of the days events and her own desire pushing the decision,

"And you are sure?" He asked, stilling the hand that was trailing distractingly over his chest with his own,

Her eyes jolted to his as his hand rested above hers, his lustful gaze boring into her own, "I trust you." She said sincerely, Damon's eyes widening at her words. He nodded once, sitting back on his haunches, fingers trailing down her sides until they fell to the hem of her dress grasping there as he looked up to her for permission once more. With her heart thundering in her chest Elena nodded, glad that she had forgone her girdle that morning. She raised her hips as he lifted the dress to her waist, reached under her slip and hooked his fingers into the waist of her underwear, pulling them off quickly, over her garter belt and stockings.

Elena's heart was still hammering as she internally cringed, feeling incredibly self-conscious as she was bared to his hungry eyes, knees snapping back together. Damon smirked at her, making Elena purse her lips in response. He leant over her, coaxing her knees apart to lie between them once more, kissing her slowly and gently to ease her frazzled nerves. Elena sighed into the kiss, cupping his face in her hands. When he felt she was comfortable once more, he secured his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit upright, with him on his knees. Damon pulled the hem of the dress up even further, breaking the kiss as she raised her arms for him to pull it over her head, leaving her in her bra, white silk slip, stockings and garter belt.

Elena stayed in her seated position until he pushed her back once more, following his every gesture and movement, still having no idea what he wanted from her, or what he wanted to _do_ with her. He was kissing her again, his hands on her waist, his hips pressed securely against hers, holding himself back patiently waiting for her to relax and ease back into things.

Once he felt her tension ease slightly, Damon began kissing along her jaw, one hand drifting up, a thumb smoothing across the outer curve of a breast, making her gasp as he found the sensitive spot on her neck at the same time. Having received a positive reaction Damon cupped her breast fully, making Elena whimper. Determined to coax more noises out of her Damon trailed his nose down her neck, nipping along her collar bone and began licking and sucking at the tops of her breasts, prompting her to wind a hand into his hair, arching into him. As she did, his hand trailed from her breast to between her thighs.

At the feeling of his finger trailing up her inner thigh Elena gasped, desperate for some relief from the intense need she felt, yet scared at the same time. And yet she knew his first touch would be devastating. As he touched the tip of his finger to her delicate folds, they both moaned, Elena from the bolt of pleasure, and he from the feeling of her, warm and wet.

Elena yanked his head up to hers, kissing him fiercely. His finger trailed through her wetness, circling her clit and making her squeak into his mouth, the sensations intense. Damon rubbed her a little longer, until her hips were bucking up into his hand and she was panting into his mouth before gently sliding a single finger inside of her with little resistance. Elena broke the kiss with a breathless gasp, frowning at the foreign sensation whilst Damon silently marvelled at how very tight she was.

He pulled back gently before pushing the digit back into her, making her moan loudly, "Are you okay?" He asked unable to discern if her moan was one of intense pleasure or pain, watching her every reaction,

"Do that again." She said breathlessly, crying out once more as he withdrew his finger and pushed it into her more firmly, smirk present at her reactions. After several more strokes, he added a second finger, sending Elena's head tipping backwards into the couch, her walls clutching at the invading digits. Her hips arched up into his hand, crying out his name as his thumb rubbed at her clit, sending her hands to his shoulders as she attempted to find purchase.

He worked her like that, gradually increasing the pace mindful not to hurt her. Elena moved her hips in time with his motions, legs taught, desperately seeking a peak she didn't know existed, "Damon, please," She groaned, unsure of what exactly she was asking for but knowing he would give it to her. Damon sped up his actions, moving his free hand to her clit, rubbing furiously as she bucked up into him, crying out his name loudly as she clenched around his fingers. Damon watched her avidly as she bucked; her chest arching as she experienced what he was sure was her first orgasm.

He slowed down his ministrations, kissing her neck affectionately before withdrawing his fingers making her whimper. Elena leant up to kiss him slowly, motor functions coming back to her one by one. "What was that?" She breathed carelessly, grinning up at him,

Damon chuckled lightly, "That, my sweetheart, was an orgasm."

Elena hummed in response, her panting slowing, "I like those." She said almost factually, feeling happier and lighter than she had all year.

His chuckling continued, "Most people do."

Something registered in her eyes, "Did you want me to… Is there something I can do, you know, for you," Elena asked bashfully, feeling his arousal resting against her thigh through his pants, wondering if he would want one of _those_ from her.

Damon shifted against her uneasily, "That's really not necessary Elena, I am not expecting anything in return."

Elena considered him before answering, "In that case I want to. But you are going to show me how to…" She said feeling like her naïve self once more at the fact she had next to no idea how to pleasure a man.

Damon let out a ragged breath, trying not to get ahead of himself. He pushed his hands underneath where she lay to take a hold of her backside, making her squeal. He held her to him as he moved into a sitting position until he was seated comfortably on the couch, with her sat astride him, blinking down at him owlishly, still slightly shocked at their new position. Her hands began to smooth up his chest to rest on his shoulders, she looked down between them nervously before looking back up at him.

His hands rubbed along her thighs reassuringly, "You do not have to do this. You can stop at any time if you want to."

Elena smiled at him, uncertain of how she managed to captivate this caring man, "I want to make you feel how I felt." She told him resolutely, "Can I touch you?" She asked quietly,

"Of course." He told her hoarsely, hardly believing his luck that not only had he given her an orgasm, but also that she was willing to return the favour.

She looked at him nervously before moving a slightly nervous hand to the sizeable bulge in between them, rubbing over it carefully, drawing a quiet moan from him, Elena's hand shooting back afraid she had somehow hurt him.

Clearing his throat he told her, "No, that's good Elena. You won't hurt me."

Elena felt reassured in her advances, setting her sights resolutely to below her as she rubbed him once more, causing him to take a sharp intake of unnecessary breath, "Can I?" She asked, tugging at the drawstring on his pyjama pants. He nodded jerkily in response, watching her as she loosened the drawstring, tugging down the pants to reveal him to her. Elena regarded his arousal curiously, unable to stop herself from running a finger from the tip to the base, surprised at the soft feel, but most of all the immeasurable length, wondering if, when the day came, he would ever fit inside of her.

Damon watched her explore him with her eyes and her hand, gripping her thighs to keep himself in control. Remembering the gossip from a couple of girls with loose morals in high school, Elena grasped his length gently in her hand, moving it up and down once, she looked up at him triumphantly as he groaned once more.

"A little tighter," Damon breathed, Elena immediately obeying and moving her hand once more, "Perfect," Damon groaned. Elena smiled pleased with herself and continued her actions, experimentally swiping a finger across the weeping tip of his cock, his hips bucking as she did so, one of his hands moving to palm her ass, making her jump slightly in surprise. Elena continued her actions until Damon was breathing harshly, out of habit than necessity, breathing, "Faster," Already highly wound, he knew it would not take him long to come, especially at how enthusiastically she was taking to her task.

Elena obeyed once more leaning forward and kissing his chest and up to his neck, biting him playfully. His hips jerked and his hand on her tightened, his other coming to cover hers, guiding her movement and tilting his hips, groaning her name as he came, his seed shooting onto his stomach. His hand slowed to a stop, hers dropping from him as she looked up at him in stunned fascination, smiling brightly.

"Orgasm?" She asked almost shyly, head tilted to the side innocently,

Damon growled, "Dear God woman," Pulling her face to him he kissed her passionately, making her giggle at his reaction, feeling empowered that she had some kind of power over him.

"You are amazing," He said, breaking the kiss,

"You were amazing too. I can understand now why people do that all the time." Elena said nodding as if one of the wonders of the world had been revealed to her.

"You are a strange old bird." He told her fondly,

"Yes, well, I am your strange bird."

Damon grinned, "Indeed you are." He told her, feeling on top of the world as he remembered the conversation from weeks ago on their first date, and how Elena had told him that she would let him know when she was 'his', and how that moment had finally come.

Damon went to go get himself cleaned up in his en-suite whilst Elena went into the guest bathroom. She rearranged her hair and splashed water on her flushed cheeks, realising all of a sudden she was only wearing her slip, and had only a vague idea where the rest of her clothes were. She smiled to herself, running a finger over her kiss-bruised lips before returning to the sitting room to put on the rest of her clothes.

Elena had just put her shoes on when he walked into the room, fully dressed himself, "You put clothes on," Elena said sullenly pouting at him,

Damon smirked as he approached her, "Yes, well I do believe it is frowned upon to take a lady home without wearing any clothing."

"You are taking me home?"

"Of course, I am a gentleman you know."

Elena looked upwards as if she were considering the matter carefully, "That is debateable," She said playfully,

"Well, after what happened I would say there may be some truth to that."

Elena blushed, head ducking whilst she grinned to herself, looking up as Damon pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly, "No regrets?" He asked after they had broken apart, wondering if he would ever get tired of feeling her in his arms,

"None," She answered, completely sure of her answer.

…

"What the hell happened at Damon's today?" Caroline asked, making Elena jump ten feet in the air in shock of her sudden appearance in the mirror behind Elena's shoulder as she applied her make up for that evening.

"Caroline! You need to stop doing that!" Elena cried, fed up of how easily her friend seemed to sneak up on her since Elena had been staying there.

"You came in, told me that you would be joining us tonight, then left all _weird_ looking,"

Elena frowned, "Weird looking?"

"Yes, you know, strange, unusual, _happy_," Caroline said, unable to tell the truth in that as soon as Elena stepped through that door earlier in the afternoon Caroline could smell Damon all over Elena, as well as a few other unusual scents.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Care." Elena told her as she avoided eye contact hoping that Caroline wouldn't weasel the truth out of her like she normally did,

"You know exactly what I am talking about Elena Marie Gilbert. The glow, the goofy smile, you and Damon totally did something." Caroline said accusingly, unable to hold in her suspicions anymore.

Elena sighed as she put a swipe of lipstick on, eyes flitting to Caroline's in the mirror, "You can really tell?"

Caroline's eyes went wide in shock, "So you did! Oh my God. Of course I can tell, Elena, I am not blind." She huffed,

Elena capped her lipstick, not wanting to face her friend now that she was finished Elena fiddled with her hair, "Yes we did,"

"You had sex?" Caroline blurted, ready to go and strangle a certain Salvatore, "I swear, if he took advantage of you I am going to-"

"Caroline, stop." Elena barked over her shoulder, "He did not take advantage of me. And we didn't have sex," She continued more softly, 'sex' coming out in a whisper,

Caroline was frowning now, "If you didn't have sex what happened?"

Elena turned slightly to face Caroline an eyebrow arched, "You of all people should know the other things you can do that aren't sex Caroline. I have walked in on you and Klaus enough times to know that." She said, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she remembered the times that she had walked in on Klaus and Caroline doing things that weren't things to be seen by the general public.

Caroline blushed pointing her toe into the carpet and watching it awkwardly, "Yes, sorry about that."

Elena shook her head with a smile, turning back to the mirror, "I expected it somewhat. But I just did not expect to see the extent of your flexibility." Elena grimaced, turning back to the dressing table to put her things into the box that was currently holding her cosmetics until she officially moved out the following day.

Caroline groaned, "I am sorry! We were not expecting you home so early that day!" She exclaimed, realising that Elena was trying to distract her she continued her line of questioning, "So you are fine with whatever it is that you did?"

Elena nodded happily, "Yes, very happy."

"Do you think you will take it any further?"

Elena pursed her lips, "No, not yet. I do not think I am ready for that. And Damon knows this,"

"And he is fine with it?" Caroline asked disbelievingly,

"I know, I was surprised too. And I really think he is telling the truth."

"Wow." Caroline breathed, turning as a knock sounded at the door, Damon poking his head through the door.

"Everyone decent?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, Elena greeting him with a coy smile,

"Well it is too late now, even if we were." Caroline said sulkily, "What are you doing here? We were not going to leave for another half an hour." She said crossing her arms,

"I need to fill Elena in on what is going to happen tonight." Damon told her with an air of irritability, wanting to get Caroline out of the room as soon as possible.

"Fine," Caroline grumbled with Elena looking on at the two of them disapprovingly, "You both should be down stairs in half an hour." She said, leaving the room.

Elena stood from her seat to greet him properly, "Hello," She said simply, grinning all the while,

Damon walked to her, pulling her close to kiss her, "Hi." He said, once they broke apart, the pair both feeling incredibly smitten with each other after what had happened earlier in the day,

Elena smiled, raising a hand she rubbed at the side of his lower lip with her thumb, "Can't have you walking around with lipstick smudges now, can we?" She asked teasingly, rubbing at the red marks made by her own lips,

Damon hummed his agreement, eyes sparkling in amusement and desire, "Some may think it improper,"

"I should hope so!" Elena said, her grin coming back, "Take a seat, we have half an hour and you have to tell me everything!" She told him, gesturing to a pair of chairs near them.

Damon pouted at her as she wriggled away from his distracting embrace, seating herself in one of the chairs, Damon sitting across from her, he grimaced, getting the worst out of the way first, "First things first, you should know that Rebekah will be there."

Elena's smile dropped, "Okay." She said slowly, unable to think of any other words,

"Okay? That's it?" He asked apprehensively,

"Rebekah is involved somehow. I trust you." Elena said, repeating her words from earlier. She still felt insecure in Damon's relationship with Rebekah, but taking into account the efforts he had made, all for her, she felt she owed him a little support in the sensitive area of Rebekah and Damon's relationship.

"Well since that is sorted, I can get to the good stuff." Damon said, attempting to make the mood lighter, pulling a smile from Elena's lips, "So, tonight is about Klaus', well, I suppose he could be his boss."

"Klaus has a boss? _Klaus_?" Elena asked in disbelief, the previous conversation practically wiped from her mind at the revelation,

"Yes. In order to run a gin joint in that part of town, Klaus had to run it by the Mafioso who owned that side of town. Name's Johnny Torrio. He runs The Loop and most of the Southside. He is moving onto the Gold Coast and north though, driving the North Side lot crazy. That is where Klaus comes in." Damon paused, taking in Elena's reaction to make sure she was still following. Elena nodded in return to show him she understood,

"When Klaus came to Chicago the Mikaelson family were already pretty notorious. In order for Klaus to conduct business in the South side he had to provide some kind of payment or service. Klaus has offered all of his resources to Torrio in obtaining the North Side."

"Resources being?" Elena asked, finding all this information fascinating after she got over the fact that Klaus had a boss of sorts,

"Men, guns, money." Damon listed off, "We are also incredibly persuasive as an outfit."

"The outfit being the… the gang? Mafia?"

"Yes. Klaus prefers 'mafia' or 'outfit' says it makes us sound more dignified. Not only has he offered his services, but he also buys all the liquor for the club from them. All booze business goes Torrio's way, so it's a pretty good deal for him."

"But…?" Elena asked, sensing there was a catch,

"The Italian's don't work with outsiders; sometimes Jews, _never_ the Irish. Or English for that matter. And that, my dear Elena is where Stefan and I came in. You see, as soon as Torrio heard Stefan's last name he almost jumped at the concept of working with us."

"Salvatore? Italian? Why only almost?" Elena asked in quick succession,

"Yes, Italian. The fact that Klaus was working with Italian-American's made him more comfortable in working with the Mikaelson's, but he wanted assurances that not only Stefan, but that I also would be helping to run things."

Elena brightened with comprehension, "That is why you built Klaus' club!"

Damon nodded, amused at how interesting she found finding out about his life, "I got dragged into it. Stefan has been working with Klaus for years they are great friends. But I was only associated through my… friendship with Rebekah. Torrio wanted twice the Italian blood, as well as someone who would not put up with the Mikaelson bullshit. And that's when Klaus begrudgingly came to me. Offered me a position in the outfit."

"Why did Klaus make the effort? It is only an area of town, surely he could have had the club somewhere else? Why did he jump through so many hoops?"

"You are a bright one, aren't you?" Damon asked metaphorically, smirking at her as Elena blushed a little, "Torrio is the most powerful mob boss in town. And Klaus was having a little disagreement with the Fell's that he needed back up for."

"The Fell's? The Irish people everyone keeps on talking about?"

"Yes, that would be them. You see, the only people Torrio finds more distrustful as of late are the Irish. In the early days of the Volstead Act Torrio called a meeting with all the major outfits in Chicago, and they divided up the territories between them to make the most money out of bootlegging."

"Bootlegging is illegally obtaining and selling liquor, right?"

"Right. But Torrio's protégé Al Capone started pushing him to expand on the North Side, pissing off the Irish, more specifically Dean O'Bannion's territory. The Fell's are allies of O'Bannion's you see, so now they're on even footing. Whispers on the street are that a war is coming."

"So by this Torrio fellow teaming up with Klaus, they both get to screw these Irish gentlemen over?"

"Yes, benefits for both parties getting what they want. You clear on your little history lesson?" Damon asked, running over in his head as to whether or not he had told her everything.

"Yes." Elena said, nodding dramatically for effect,

"So, the main people you need to know about tonight are Johnny Torrio and Al Capone."

"I have heard the name Capone somewhere before." Elena said in puzzlement as she attempted to remember where.

"He was a big wig in New York, moved down to help his uncle with the outfit before offing him and teaming up with Torrio."

"Well, that was nice." Elena said, shock clear in her strained voice as she realised she was dealing with very dangerous men,

"Oh, incredibly nice. Torrio and Capone are both pretty laid back men, good sense of humour and what is fair."

"But?" Elena asked again,

"They like their women submissive." Damon said plainly, not sugar coating anything he told her.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Ah."

"They can appreciate a feisty woman, but whatever you do, do not piss them off or offend them in any way." Damon told her seriously, one foul sentence from Elena could put the jovial atmosphere between the two gangs at risk.

"Did Caroline get the same talk?"

"Hell yes. We had to sit Klaus down and tell him he needed to tell Caroline to button it."

"I expect she did not take that well."

"Well Klaus was in a horrific mood for the next month, so I expect Caroline left him wanting." Damon said with a smirk, hoping she would catch onto the innuendo,

Elena rolled her eyes. "I am amazed she held out for that long."

"From what I have seen she seems to be able to do what she puts her mind to and see things through." Damon said dismissively,

"Mister Salvatore that almost sounded like a compliment. To _Caroline_," Elena said in mock shock,

"Time to go!" Came a shout from down the hall, which sounded like the blonde currently the topic of conversation.

Elena stood immediately, picking up her purse and gloves, turning to Damon, she took his arm, "Lets go!" She said.

…

The club that evening seemed particularly glamorous, by the time they entered the main room the atmosphere seemed in full swing. The alcohol appeared to be flowing, the band playing their jazziest tunes, and flappers had already rolled their stockings down to their knees so they could dance unhindered.

Recognising one of the songs the band was playing from the records Caroline liked to play on the gramophone, Elena turned to Damon, "Are they here yet?"

"No we are early so we can welcome them. Why?" Damon asked,

"Can we dance? I really like this song." Elena told him shyly, feeling slightly improper at a woman asking a man to dance,

Damon grinned at her, turning back to Klaus and Caroline, both keenly observing the couple, "We're going to go dance. Signal me when they arrive." He told Klaus, turning back to Elena he gestured to the dance floor, "Lead the way."

Elena grasped his hand pulling him in the direction of the dance floor eagerly until they had found a free space, Damon settling his hand around her waist and grasping her hand as she laid her free hand on his shoulder. Damon smirked, looking at the proper amount of space between them before pulling Elena close, "This is no place for propriety Miss Gilbert."

Elena hummed her agreement, looking up at him amusedly, "I should know by now, shouldn't I?" She said, no longer feeling uncomfortable at the close bodily contact, but still a little worried about the people surrounding her seeing such contact, even though there were people doing worse.

Caroline watched the pair as Klaus barked orders to the waiters and bar staff, watching them almost suspiciously. Hearing her husband going overboard on scaring the staff Caroline gently placed a hand on his arm, catching his attention. "Rebekah would have already briefed them, my love. Relax." She said softly, Klaus' body seeming to relax entirely at her touch and reassuring words. He waved a hand at the staff to dismiss them, taking Caroline's hand he led them to their usual booth which had been lavishly laid out with hors d'oeuvre's and numerous bottles of liquor and glasses, waiters stood to the side awaiting orders. Klaus slid into the booth next to Caroline settling a hand on her knee.

"Thank you, love." He told her sincerely,

"For what?" Caroline asked, slightly perplexed at his thanks,

"You can always calm me down."

"And you I. Which I must admit is quite a feat," Caroline said fondly, stroking his hand where it rested on her knee,

"Are you okay, love? You do not seem like yourself." Klaus asked worriedly, noticing how reserved Caroline seemed that evening,

Caroline hummed in response, gesturing her head to Damon and Elena on the dancefloor where they were dancing intimately, "Things are advancing in their relationship. I am happy that Elena is happy after what happened with her parents, but something just feels wrong."

"I do not blame you, love, that whole relationship seems wrong." He said reassuringly, still frowning, feeling as though that was not all,

"No, I just have this sense of foreboding. Yes, I think foreboding describes it best." Caroline said as she attempted to explain the feeling deep in her stomach

"Everything will work out, no matter what happens." Klaus told her reassuringly,

Caroline simply nodded; distracted as a frazzled looking Rebekah approached the table. "Brother! Caroline, so glad you are here. I received a message that Stefan and Katherine literally just walked in upstairs, where is Damon?" Rebekah asked, talking a mile a minute, obviously stressed from organising the evening.

Caroline pointed to the dance floor, Rebekah turned to look, upon spotting Damon and Elena, an almost bitter expression overcame her face, "He brought the Gilbert girl," She said neutrally as she turned back to face them, Caroline and Klaus both exchanging awkward looks, "Oh don't worry you two. I will behave." She told them impatiently, turning as she heard Stefan greet them.

…

Elena bumped into Damon as he suddenly stopped dancing; she looked up to him noticing he was looking over her shoulder, his expression becoming serious. "Show time, sweetheart. You ready?" He asked, the both of them standing still in the middle of a vibrantly moving mass of people,

"Yes." Elena told him, conveying with her eyes that she was ready to meet the most prominent crime boss in all of Chicago.

Damon put his arm around her, leading the pair up the stairs to the booth where Klaus and Stefan were stood in front of the usual table, Caroline still seated in the booth, Katherine sat in a seat on the other side of the table looking bored. As they approached, Damon pointed to the seat in the booth next to Caroline, "Go sit there. I will join you in a moment." He told her firmly, gently pushing her to the booth by the small of her back, letting her go as he turned to his 'colleagues'.

Sliding into the booth, Elena smiled at Caroline, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Caroline gave her a reassuring smile, taking a hold of Elena's gloved hand in her own covered one, squeezing gently. Elena smiled back gratefully, feeling a swell of love for her best friend. However, this feeling had diminished as she looked across the table to find Katherine.

"Hello Elena," Katherine said casually as their eyes met. Elena felt a surge of sudden hatred towards the woman now that she knew what she had done to the Salvatore brothers, how she had torn their worlds apart. But, unable to make a scene, Elena lightly replied,

"Hello." Katherine cocked her head at the response, her eyes narrowed slightly before she went back to staring at her nails disinterestedly,

Caroline squeezed Elena's hand again, seeming to read her mind, giving her a sympathetic look. The men began noisily welcoming their guests then, making Elena perk up as she attempted to catch sight of the two infamous men. After they had been welcomed jovially, handshakes and even the odd hug exchanged the men approached the table, Klaus and Damon sliding into the booth to sit with their significant others, Damon beaming at her,

"Ah, this must be the lovely lady that has ensnared the infamous Damon Salvatore's heart." Came a voice making Elena look up to find a smiling middle-aged man, a well-meaning twinkle in his eye.

"This is Elena Gilbert," Damon piped up proudly, "Elena, this is Johnny Torrio."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Elena told him, holding out her hand for him to shake. Torrio took her extended hand over the table, only to brush a kiss over the back of her silk covered hand,

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Gilbert. And you must call me Johnny!" He said jovially,

"Then you must of course call me Elena, Johnny." She said brightly, smiling innocently at him,

Torrio turned to Damon, "I like this one." He said, winking at Elena, making her blush.

"Me too." Damon said in reply, his eyes remaining on Elena,

"And of course, the beautiful Caroline," Johnny said, addressing Caroline, kissing the back of her hand much like he did with Elena's, striking up conversation with Caroline as he sat down in a seat across from her,

Elena tore her eyes from Damon to look at the man approaching the table and heading straight for her, "Miss Gilbert is it? Al Capone pleased to meet you." He said politely, shaking Elena's hand as she raised it to him,

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Capone," Elena replied, smiling at him,

"Al, please. There is no need for formality here." He said with a careless wave of his hand, sitting down in the seat across from them,

"No Josephine tonight Al?" Damon asked, referring to Capone's wife.

"No, the kid's sick. Had to stay home to look after him."

"That's too bad, Al. Hope the kid gets better soon." Damon said, striking up a conversation with the man as he poured himself and Elena a drink, with Capone having already ordered on from the waiter.

"Damn," Caroline piped up quietly near Elena's ear, "She's so good to talk to," Caroline muttered almost to herself,

"His wife? Really?" Elena asked, unsure as to why she felt surprised that Caroline enjoyed talking to a Mafioso's wife considering Caroline was one herself.

"She's an awful gossip. Every time we meet like this I learn something new about practically every person in this city." Caroline continued quietly,

"And of course you enjoy that," Elena said, feeling more at ease with her best friend next to her.

"She's terribly self-righteous and religious, I find it rather amusing how she loves to gossip about other peoples trials and tribulations."

"Interesting." Elena said quietly, scanning the room, as she took a sip of champagne from her glass, "Care? Do they have… you know, people here?" Elena asked quietly, gesturing with her head to Torrio and Capone,

Caroline nodded seriously, "See the men over by the main door?" She asked, Elena looking over to the door to find there were at least two men by the door who didn't look like they were there to have a good time. "Then two to the side of this table. They normally have some on one of the balconies too, as well as a couple on the entrance door outside."

"Do they really need all that?" Elena asked,

"Definitely. Especially with what is going on with the Irish. He did tell you about the Irish, right?" Caroline asked, unsure of what exactly Damon had told her,

"I think he told me everything. How everyone got involved, this thing they have going on with the Irish."

"Rumour has it Dean O'Bannion is out for Torrio's blood. So he always has at least four body guards on him at a time."

"Four? He really needs that many?"

"The more he has, the more people he has to take a bullet for him."

"Sweet Jesus," Elena mumbled to herself,

"You are living a life of sin now Elena," Caroline teased, "Jesus cannot help you now."

…

After an hour or so of general chitchat and catching up at the table, Rebekah approached the table,

"Johnny!" She said, approaching the older gentleman with open arms, Torrio standing to greet her, sharing a hug with her once she reached him.

"Miss Rebekah, you are looking very well. Beautiful as always," Torrio said fondly, almost as if he were seeing a daughter or a niece,

"Johnny, you are too kind. Gentlemen, your room is ready if you would like to follow me." Rebekah said not even acknowledging the women. Her task for that evening to keep the men entertained. The men in question stood from their seats, bidding the other women goodbye before following Rebekah.

Damon turned to Elena before he left, "I am going to leave for a little while sweetheart, but do not fret, Caroline will look after you." He told her, feeling anxious at leaving her side after the accident a couple of days ago.

"Okay. Will I see you later?" Elena asked, ignoring the other men exchanging looks at their quiet display,

"Of course! I want one last dance before the evening ends." He told her, smiling mischievously, he leant in to kiss her, Elena smiling into the kiss as her tongue briefly swiped his lower lip, wolf whistles coming from the other side of the table made them break apart, Elena looking to her lap bashfully before looking back to Damon, taking off a glove she smoothed a finger over his upper lip this time, removing a red smudge.

"Go do business," Elena told him, a slight husk to her voice, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside at publically claiming him as hers. Damon nodded, turning to follow the group of men that were trickling down the steps, around a corner and out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Katherine blurted across the table,

Elena turned to look to the other woman, noticing it was only herself, Katherine and Caroline left at the table, "I am sure I have no idea what you mean," Elena said breezily, making Katherine's eyes narrow once more.

"Fine. Tell Stefan I was not feeling well," Katherine said, a tinge of unpleasantness to her tone as she stood abruptly and left.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked once Katherine was out of earshot,

"I am sure I have no idea. Where did the men go?" Elena asked, changing the subject,

"To play poker in one of the gambling rooms."

"There are gambling rooms?" Elena asked in surprise, never noticing one of these rooms,

"Oh yes. There are many hidden treasures down here. You should ask Damon to show you around properly sometime. He did build the place after all." Caroline said sipping her own glass of champagne,

"Yes, I will. Do they always leave you?" Elena asked, finding it strange that they would abandon their women,

"Oh yes. Normally at these things Rebekah and I are left on our own, ignoring Katherine together."

Elena made a noncommittal sound, "What is the Costa Nostra?" Elena asked, having heard the term in earlier conversation,

"Italian, translates to 'This thing of ours'. It's the original term for 'mafia'." She told Elena knowledgably, "Come on, lets dance!" Caroline said with a huge smile, slipping out of the booth and making hurrying gestures to her best friend, the pair descending to the dance floor together.

…

"We heard about what happened to your girl, Damon." Capone said as he observed his cards, puffing on a cigar in the poker room,

Damon's expression darkened, "Then you understand why I want to hurry along the Fell strike."

"Yes. We completely understand your outrage at what happened. That is the thing about the Irish; family is not off limits like it is to us. They attack anyone they can, even an innocent helpless young woman." Torrio said, disapprovingly shaking his head,

"But you will not move up the strike." Stefan stated knowingly, folding his cards,

"No. We need to be above them, be organised here. Not to mention the guy who attacked Elena will most probably have had his ass handed to him by now for accelerating things."

"It is not over until I hand the guy, and the people responsible, their collective asses." Damon growled, clenching his cards tightly in his fist,

"We will get him, Salvatore. You just need to be patient." Torrio said lowly,

"We all know patience is not one of Damon's virtues." Klaus said, defusing a possibly explosive scenario and pinning Damon with an authoritative glare,

"So who do you think it was?" Capone asked, rearranging his own cards,

"An order of Anna Fell. Irish Johnny's sister." Stefan replied on behalf of the group,

"What does that broad have to do with this?" Capone asked,

"We received intel that she's a poisonous bitch who gets off on offing the family's enemies. Blackmails people into doing her dirty work." Damon said, still considering his cards,

"Makes sense. There was always something a little off about that girl." Torrio said, looking up as Rebekah entered the room, the men rising from their seats politely,

"Sit down gentlemen, sit down. How is the game going?" She asked brightly, coming to a stop at Jonny Torrio's seat as they re-seated themselves,

The men grumbled their responses, looking back to their cards. Rebekah leant over Torrio's shoulder peeking at his cards, "Ooh, good one Johnny," She whispered with a smile, causing all the men around the table to groan some throwing up their hands, everyone saying in some form or another, "I fold."

Johnny let out a boisterous laugh, setting his cards down, "Pair of two's!" Johnny shook his head as he continued laughing, raking in the chips on the table,

The men looked to Rebekah to find her laughing also, "Really fellas, you are so gullible!" She said, patting Johnny on the shoulder, "Let me know if you need anything!" She said, turning to leave the room,

"Ah, brilliant girl." Johnny laughed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

…

Elena felt a pair of strong arms pull her into an embrace from behind, following the sudden movement woozily, she turned to see her boyfriend, "Damon!" She cried throwing her arms around his shoulders enthusiastically,

"Woah there," Damon laughed, "Not that I do not love you greeting me like that, but how much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, well, Caroline and I danced and then we got a ton of drinks bought for us! Then we danced some more, drank some more, and now we are dancing again!" Elena turned disoriented, "Caroline?" She called, turning as Damon pointed to Caroline currently greeting her husband in an incredibly _friendly_ manner,

"She gets horny when she is drunk." Elena grumbled, eyes widening and hand flying over her mouth as she realised what she had said, Damon laughing outright at her,

"So all I have to do is get you drunk to say dirty words? Done deal, Miss Gilbert." He said, pulling her to him to steady her as she swayed. Elena put her hands on his shoulders, shaking her head,

"No! I did not mean to say that out loud." She said pouting, hiccupping a little,

"Okay you drunkard, lets get you home." Damon said lightly, stroking her hair back from her face,

"Why Mister Salvatore are you trying to seduce me?" Elena asked, following him extra carefully as he led her through the moving crowd, settling her hands on his hips to help with walking in a straight line whilst the dancing, writhing bodies bumped her,

Damon stopped, "I am taking Elena home, I will se you at the next meeting." He told someone, Elena peeking around his shoulder to see he was talking to Klaus. Elena waved at Caroline who was currently draped over her husband, Caroline grinned back, waving just as drunkenly.

Elena stumbled a little as Damon moved backwards to turn and face her, he caught her, holding her body against his, "Come on Miss Gilbert, lets get you home."

…

Damon stumbled through the doorway to the Mikaelson home with a loudly giggling Elena, "Okay, upsy daisy," Damon said, bending and lifting Elena into a fireman's lift, making her shriek.

"Ah, drunken blood to the head," She groaned, hanging limply as he walked through the foyer to walk up the stairs, "Who is Daisy?" Damon shook his head at her drunken antics, "Daisy as in 'Great Gatsby' Daisy?" She gasped, "I'm honoured. I think," She said, pondering the name Daisy instead of the strange scenario she found herself in, finding herself gently placed into a sitting position on her bed,

"Wow that was quick," Elena said, swaying slightly,

Damon knelt on the floor in front of her, undoing the small buckles on her shoes and slipping them off of her feet, "Ooh, ouch. Too much dancing." Elena groaned, stretching her feet out and bending her toes, an errant foot hitting Damon's chest,

"Whoopsy Daisy. You are closer than I thought." Elena giggled again, retracting her foot, Damon shaking his head at her once more, "Dear Lord, what is it with this Daisy woman?"

"She is awfully prevalent." Damon agreed seriously, reaching up her dress to unsnap her barter belt from her stockings, getting a strange sense of déjà vu. Only the situation was a lot more pleasant that the last time when he was treating her bloody grazes.

"Mmm, she gets around." Elena said, "What are you doing?" She asked dozily, only just noticing that he was undressing her,

"Getting you ready for bed. Big day tomorrow," Damon told her, unrolling her stockings, examining the grazes on her knees as he did so, placing a kiss on each knee above each graze.

Elena hummed dreamily, "That feels nice." She said, watching him in front of her as if this were an every day scenario, "Oh yes! I am moving tomorrow!"

"Yes you are. I assume you still want my help with the boxes?" Damon asked, pulling Elena up by her hands to shakily stand, "Arms up," He directed her, ducking as her hands flew up, one almost hitting him in the face, "Not quite that viciously," He muttered to himself,

"Yes, please, lots of boxes. I need to send for my things from home too." Elena said dopily, sighing as her dress left her body leaving her in her slip, "How did you get the zip, I did not see you get the zip." Elena mumbled, looking over her shoulder as if the zip were still there.

"Magic," Damon said, holding her upright with one arm and pulling her covers back with the other. He lifted her bridal style, settling her on the mattress, pulling the covers back over her. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Are you going? Don't go, Damon." She sighed, reaching for him and grasping him by his coat. "Stay."

"I cannot stay, sweetheart." He said, gently removing his coat from her grasp. Elena pouted up at him sleepily,

"But I want you to stay." She said petulantly, eyes drooping,

"I need to go home, get some sleep." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, turning to leave.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, drifting off into sleep.

…

_A/N:_  
_The only information about the mafia's that isn't true is the involvement of the Vampire Diaries characters as well as my own! Torrio, O'Bannion, Capone, all that stuff has been meticulously researched by myself. The more you know!_

_Leave a review if you want another chapter!_


	13. Complications

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.

…

I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner, but real life is a bitch who has something against me.

…

Chapter 13: Complications

"A little to the left! No that doesn't look right… back to the right again?" Damon attempted to control his glares as he pushed the sofa back and forth according to Elena's direction. She stood with her hip cocked, a finger tapping her lips as she squinted at the sofa as she considered it's positioning.

"Come on, Elena, we did the furniture yesterday," Damon whined standing upright,

"Move it back a little bit!" Came Caroline's voice as she dragged a large trunk into the room with Klaus pushing the other end.

Damon gritted his teeth, looking to Elena to see if she approved, with her nodding enthusiastically at him. Damon grit his teeth harder as he shoved the offending piece of furniture back half a metre. "Perfect!" Elena said beaming at him, ignoring his petulant behaviour.

"I do know what I am doing," Caroline said smugly, "Where do you want this?" She asked Elena,

"Umm, I think that is the one with the rest of my clothes in from home, would you mind putting it in the bedroom?" Elena asked,

"Of course!" Caroline said perkily, bending to push the trunk, noticing Klaus hadn't moved but was still standing in front of her, Caroline growled, "Be a decent guy for once and help me move this thing?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her before realising he had to keep up the charade of Caroline not being able to move a three hundred pound wooden trunk on her own. He slumped and pulled the handle with one hand, stomping to the bedroom.

Elena turned to Damon, "You aren't going to help Caroline?"

Damon shrugged, "She can handle it." He said, flopping down onto the sofa,

Elena shook her head, bending to pick up a discarded knick-knack, "Such a gentleman. What is up with those two today?" She asked, putting the object on her mantle,

"They are always bickering," He said dismissively,

"No, something is different. Caroline's annoyed," Elena muttered picking up a framed family photograph from a open suitcase she placed it on the mantle as well, stroking the frame longingly before turning back to Damon,

"Caroline's always annoyed," He said picking at the piping on the arm of the sofa, groaning as Elena pulled him up by his hand and shoved him towards the front door, "She is not. Do something useful and bring up that other trunk would you?"

Damon rolled his eyes yet again, turning to the front door and dragging his feet as he went, Klaus walking out from the bedroom, a face like thunder, he looked to Damon and growled, "Trunk?"

Damon nodded stiffly and the two men made their way back down to the ground floor where the other trunk was waiting.

Elena wandered into her bedroom, finding a angry looking Caroline viciously hanging clothes in Elena's new armoire, "Woah there, what did the clothes ever do to you?" Elena asked warily, expecting a Caroline-like tornado,

She span round to face her, "Nothing, they did _nothing_, that is the problem," Caroline said with a hint of hysteria,

Elena took a step forward warily, "Is something going on Care?"

"No, no, everything's fine, everything is just _fine_." She grumbled, slamming a hanger into the wardrobe,

"You know you guys do not have to help me move in, right? I can do this myself. And I am sorry about Damon, I told him he should have moved the trunk instead of you." Elena said, apologising for her boyfriend's behaviour in case that was what had Caroline all riled up,

"Damon is Damon, I was not expecting help. I want to help you move in, I really do. Besides I had to scope this place out," Caroline said, sounding a little more like herself,

"It's pretty, right?" Elena said excitedly, moving forward to start folding things from the trunk to be put into drawers,

"It is expensive." Caroline responded in return,

Elena paled, "How expensive?"

"Almost worth as much as my house, expensive." Caroline said gleefully,

Her eyes widened, "What? Please tell me you are not serious!" Elena hissed, "It's not even a quarter of the size of your house!"

"But my house is 10 minutes from the centre of the city. You are _in_ the centre of the city."

"I did not realise it made that much of a difference." Elena was whispering now as she heard them men stomping through the apartment door.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caroline asked, lowering her voice as well.

"There is nothing I can do about it. Except pray he and I don't break up,"

"I doubt he would kick you out if you did break up," Caroline said,

"Really?" She asked surprised,

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed, "You are with him! Do you really think you are with a man who would kick you out because he got fed up of you?"

"From the way you describe him it sounds exactly like what he would do." Elena said slowly as if she were walking into a verbal trap,

"But that is irrelevant. I have never seen him love anyone before. It is debateable as to whether or not he loves his own brother. But you that is an entirely different story."

"You are imagining things Caroline," Elena said,

"He saw you on more than one occasion. He pursued you. He is not pressuring you to have sex, he has not hurt you, and he just gave you a fucking apartment. Even I have to admit, this is not the Damon Salvatore I know."

"Caroline, you are being silly," She dismissed with a wave of her hand, continuing to fold items of clothing,

"No, I am telling you the truth. I am not saying you still shouldn't be wary, you should. But the fact that he pursued you, knowing you would not have sex with him, carrying on to court you knowing you were not going to give into him willingly. Well, the old Damon would have found some other dumb Dora in a second and dropped you like a hot potato."

"Thanks, Caroline," Elena muttered sarcastically,

"Hey, it is a compliment! Just saying, you did not know him a few months ago. I did. Why did you think I did not want you around him, hmm?"

"I thought you were being overdramatic." Elena said teasingly, Caroline's mouth dropping open, she threw the slip she was holding directly at Elena's face, both of them breaking out into giggles.

There was a knock at the door, Damon poking his head in, "Sweetheart, Klaus and I need to head into work, will you be okay?" He said, not noticing how Caroline's face fell.

Elena grinned at him walking towards him nodding, "Leave any of the heavy stuff to me when I come back later, or let Caroline do it." He told her authoritatively, his words about Caroline earning him a smack to the chest,

He smirked at her, pulling her close, "She is stronger than she looks," He said quietly to Elena, making her roll her eyes at him, she leant up kissing his lips gently. As she pulled away he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Elena jumped when she heard gagging noises behind her, breaking the kiss and turning to her best friend, "Jesus H. Christ, you two will make me sick," Caroline said with a grimace, holding her stomach,

Damon ignored her, and pressed a kiss to the top of Elena's head, "See you later," He whispered, slipping away from her,

She turned just as he slipped from the room, "Bye!" She shouted after him, hearing the main apartment door shut a moment later.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Caroline whispered disbelievingly to herself, tears blurring her vision as she busied her hands in the trunk, making sure her best friend didn't notice she was on the brink of tears.

…

That evening Elena bounced to the door as she heard knocking. Knowing it was Damon she opened the door without preamble, "Hello!" She said brightly, widening the door to let him in.

Damon sighed, turning and shutting the door behind him, "Elena, what have I told you about opening the door like that?"

Her face fell a little, "To ask who it is first," She huffed,

Damon approached her carefully, stroking her cheek, "I know you think it's stupid, but you need to ask who it is. And if they do not say who they are-"

"I telephone you or Felix." Elena repeated, not quite believing she had forgotten to ask who it was after how many times he had drummed it into her.

"Good. Just remember next time. Even if you know I am coming around." He said, leaning down and pecking her lips. Pulling away she seemed to brighten a bit,

"I just had something to eat, would you like something?" She asked almost shyly,

"I just ate before I came," He told her, although not to the extent of what he had eaten: a blonde in the alleyway behind her building, "But do I get the grand tour now?"

She looked at him strangely, "You were here earlier, and you own the place, surely you do not need the tour?" She asked smiling, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"But I want to see what you have done with the place,"

"Okay," She said slowly, still smiling at his strange behaviour, she stepped away from him gesturing to the blue space around her, "Foyer," She said, turning and walking to the next room. The walls were painted the same soft blue colour as the foyer, as well as a padded feature wall with patterned purple, white, grey and blue diamond shapes. It also had a fireplace with a silver mantle, a fashionably shaped mirror hanging above it, the mantle holding family photos and a few knick-knacks. The furniture was all on par with the current fashions, the sofa draped with a homely looking blanket. There were vases of flowers dotted around, the soft light from the chandelier making the soft petals glow.

"Living room," She said, tapping the liquor cabinet by the fireplace, "Bar," she said with a wink, the cabinet having of course been a gift from him. She turned the knob on a door and walked into the kitchen. The walls were painted a soft pastel green where they were not tiled with small white squares, the cabinets and appliances a soft white, with a matching white table and chair set in the corner. "Kitchen," Elena said turning to him, resting her hands on the counter behind her and leaning back.

"You have managed to get everything unpacked?" Damon said with amazement as he stood observing the kitchen,

"I did not have many things to bring here. The furniture got delivered a couple of days ago, and the painters were here the week before that. I unpacked the kitchen things last week. I just needed to bring my clothes and the things Jenna sent." Elena said shrugging, "Plus Caroline is scarily efficient,"

Damon nodded with a smile, "One of her few positive traits," He said, smirking as Elena pointedly ignored his comment, "Can I see the bedroom now? Is this payback for me not showing you mine the first time you came around mine?"

"No, not at all!" She said sarcastically, wondering when he would pick up on it, "This way Mr. Salvatore," She said slipping in front of him, their bodies brushing as she moved, walking in front of him to lead him to the bedroom. She opened the door, walking into the room she held out her hands, "Bedroom," The room itself was the same pale blue as the foyer, a large window to one side with a perfect view of the ever expanding city. There was a cream swirling bedframe, with white sheets and drapes above the bed, pinned back against the wall. There was a small fireplace in one corner, a dressing table against one wall, and a desk against another.

"En suite is through there," Elena said, pointing to a white door,

"I like it, it's very you," He said taking in the femininity of the room and it's step away from the hard lines of the modern trends.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No bed puns?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I would like to see you on it," He said with a smirk,

"And there it is."

…

A couple of days later Elena was meeting Caroline at one of their favourite tearooms. With Felix insisting since Caroline hadn't arrived yet, that Elena had to go inside to be seated instead of waiting outside where supposedly anything could happen.

Elena sat at a table for two, Felix at another where he could keep a close eye on her, Elena looked at her watch once more. Caroline was twenty minutes late. It was very unusual for Caroline to be late, unless she had found something pretty somewhere and lost track of time. She sighed, pouring a cup of tea for herself as she waited, hoping Caroline had not forgotten about her. As she looked up she saw a bedraggled, pink-cheeked, irritable looking Caroline pushing past waiters, making her way to Elena's table.

She slumped down in a seat opposite Elena, "I am so sorry," She groaned, setting down her purse,

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly at the state her friend was in,

"Klaus and I had a fight this morning, just before I was due to leave," Caroline muttered, pulling out a compact mirror from her purse, smoothing a hand over her hair, resetting the waves, "And so he stormed off like a big baby, took the car and Andrew with him so I had no way of getting here," She continued huffily, smoothing a finger under her lips to attack a smudge of red from her lipstick, "So I had to telephone a cab over to mine, then there was an automobile accident so I had to walk part way to get here," She growled, snapping the compact shut, "But I am here now, and I am so sorry I am late,"

"What were you fighting about?" Elena asked cautiously, worried over how much they appeared to be fighting lately,

"Something stupid," Caroline muttered, "It's like our bickering turns into a full on war," She said distractedly, pouring herself some tea,

"Why are you fighting so much lately?"

"He's busy with work, and since you left I have been feeling a little lonely, a little neglected to be perfectly honest. So everything turns to a fight; because he's stressed and because I am lonely," She sighed,

"Oh, Care," Elena whispered sympathetically, worrying even more than she had before about her best friends marriage.

"It's fine really," She said, eyes tearing up slightly, "It will get better soon, it has to."

…

A week later Damon was escorting Elena into The Green Mill, one of Al Capone's favourite hang outs, part owned by his right hand man. Damon escorted Elena into the club with a hand resting on the small of her back, nodding to the doormen as they greeted him by his surname. A waiter escorted them to a private table. The club itself was intimate in comparison to A Little Distraction's luxurious grandness. The walls were a deep red with green upholstered booths along each sidewall, smaller tables to the stage, and a dark wood bar.

"Rumour has it there are secret underground exits out of here in case the feds ever raid here," Damon told Elena as they relaxed back into the booth, "Al Capone's idea really."

"But he doesn't own the place?"

"No, his right hand man does, Al practically runs it though." Elena nodded understandingly, eyes drifting to the small stage as a glamorous jazz singer took to the microphone, the band behind her tensing as they began the first strains of a jazz number.

As soon as the woman began singing Damon stiffened, turning his head slowly and grimacing as he spotted the singer. The woman caught his eye, smiling sultrily, running her hand up the stand of the microphone. The dulcet notes oozing like honey from her blood red lips. Elena watched the exchange intently with an arched eyebrow opening her mouth to say something when he turned to her quickly, muttering, "I'm going to go find Al," And turned to press a kiss to her temple, before he stormed from the table.

Elena gaped after him, taking a closer look at the singer with a questioning eye. The woman was statuesque with bobbed red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like one of the women you would see in a moving picture with her beauty and draping pearls. The woman seemed to grin smugly back at Elena, looking away from her as if she were dismissing her.

Elena's gaze narrowed, searching out one of the waiters, waving them over and ordering one of her favourite cocktails. As she waited her eyes searched for Damon, seeing he was nowhere in sight. She looked at her watch impatiently, noticing it had only been about five minutes since he left.

Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Damon and Elena was feeling superbly pissed off. "So you're Damon's new flavour of the week." A distinctly feminine voice purred from beside her. Elena looked up quickly, shocked to find the singer from the stage looking down at her smugly. Distracted from her anger fuelled stewing Elena hadn't noticed the woman had stepped down from the stage, leaving the band to play. Neither had she noticed the woman slink up to her table. She had however, noticed the woman was even more gorgeous close up.

Brain feeling a little foggy, Elena just mumbled, "Sorry?"

The woman let out a mocking laugh, slipping into the booth on the opposite side of Elena, crossing her legs and resting her head delicately upon her hand, "Damon's flavour of the week? The one he's fucking for the next few days."

Startled at her language and the content of what she had said, Elena hissed, "Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you are?"

The woman seemed to perk up at Elena's anger, "Scarlett Devigne, a pleasure to meet you…"

"Elena. Gilbert." She replied coldly, having a distinctly bad feeling about this woman,

Scarlett hummed in response; "I heard he had someone new. I can't say I understand what the fuss is all about though," She said, her voice saccharine sweet as she tilted her head as if observing Elena. As soon as her eyes landed on the diamond necklace Damon had given Elena she raised an eyebrow, "Oh, look, he's bought you presents too, how sweet."

"Yes. He's wonderful. And how might you know Damon?" She asked, voice taking on an acidic tone,

"Ah, the question my dear sweet Miss Gilbert, is how don't I know him?" Scarlett said suggestively with a brazen wink,

Elena felt like an ice-cold bucket of water had been dumped on her head at the realization of how exactly this beautiful woman knew Damon. "I really don't think you have any idea what you are talking about." She said, feeling the full force of denial over the whole situation,

"If there's one thing I do know it is Damon, and how he likes to use poor innocent girls," Scarlett said mockingly, obviously suggesting Elena was one of these girls.

"Damon has never used me," Elena told her vehemently, trying to focus on Damon's loving actions towards her and not the venom the other woman was spewing.

Scarlett laughed, "Oh, my dear! He will feed on you and fuck you; it's what he does. Use you until he becomes bored. But he always comes back to me. Although, I must admit, I do have to share him with Rebekah most of the time. But the three of us can be rather fun, if you know what I mean…" She trailed off lewdly.

Completely stunned, Elena picked out the most confusing thing first, "Feed on me? What on earth are you talking about?" She asked, feeling more and more agitated as the seconds ticked by without Damon there to make this wretched woman go away.

Scarlett tilted her head once more, this time in surprise, "Oh, you haven't found out yet. How adorable. Either that or you can't remember. Damon is very specific with who he shares his secrets with, you know."

"Oh, I know. I just can't see why he would share them with you." She spat. Scarlett looked slightly taken aback by Elena's fire, but looked on admiringly all the same.

A voice cleared behind them and both women looked up to see Damon standing in front of the table, "Scarlett." He practically growled the other woman's name. She merely sighed in response turning back to Elena,

"That's my cue to leave," She said, sliding out of the booth, looking Damon up and down appreciatively before she turned back to Elena, "Have fun, kid. I'm sure I won't be seeing you again." She said in mock kindness, turning and sauntering back to the stage.

Elena turned her glare to Damon, "Who in the hell was that woman?"

"Someone from my past." Damon replied stoically, taking Scarlett's recently vacated place across from Elena, a stark contrast to the start of the night when he had her pulled up against him.

"She seemed to know you _very_ well." She said almost bitterly, gulping down the remainder of her cocktail and signaling the waiter for another.

"She's someone from my past, Elena. That is all." He said stubbornly,

The waiter set the cocktail in front of Elena with a tense smile, sensing the situation. "So seeing her causes you to run off to God knows where and leave me alone in a strange place for half an hour?" Elena hissed quietly, taking a gulp of the drink in front of her.

Damon looked down guiltily, "Look, I'm sorry. I had to talk to Al. We had agreed she wouldn't be working here any longer. I had to find out why she is still here."

"So, she is so involved in your life that you had to get her _fired_?" She asked taken aback,

"Elena, it's not like that, she's trouble." He said dismissively, trying to appease her,

"So much trouble that you left me here all by myself for half an hour?"

Damon's jaw clenched as he attempted to control his anger, "I am not apologising again, Elena, I-"

"No. You don't get to make excuses for your behaviour, Damon. I don't know if you noticed, but someone tried to kill me a few weeks ago. So I am so sorry if I feel incredibly nervous when the person I am with leaves me alone in a strange place with some whore he shacked up with informing me of your _behaviours_. Not to mention this place is a hive of fucking mafia activity!"

Damon looked taken aback by her outrage, not to mention swearing, understanding overcoming him slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps apologise again when Elena shook her head fiercely. "Don't." She hissed. She knocked back the rest of her drink, sliding out of the booth and standing abruptly, turning on her heel and heading for the exit.

Damon called after her, which she promptly ignored, storming to the cloakroom where her coat was being kept, handing over her key impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited, Damon catching up to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, feeling slightly bewildered, never having seen Elena so angry before.

"Home." She told him curtly, snatching her coat from the poor boy working the room. Swinging it over her shoulders she stalked out into the cool night air, Damon hot on her heels.

"Let me just get the car-"

"No, I'll get a taxi, thank you very much." She told him, walking quickly to the taxi rank and sliding into a cab. Much to her surprise Damon caught the door before she shut it, pushing her along the seat as he slid in beside her, making her huff.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" The taxi driver asked in a thick Chicagoan accent.

"Yes-"

"-No." Damon interrupted, glaring right back at Elena as she glared daggers at him. He barked her address at the taxi driver and they set off on the short journey, the driver suspiciously looking back at Damon every now and then.

As soon as they arrived, Elena shot from the taxi, leaving Damon to pay as she stalked up the steps into her building, not even bothering to thank the doorman as she usually did. Damon called after her as she jabbed the call button for the elevator. "I don't know what you think you are doing, I have nothing more to say to you." Elena said indifferently, still pushing the button impatiently as she gathered subtle attention from the security guards in the lobby.

"I am making sure you get in alright." He said just as the elevator door slid open and Elena stalked inside, jabbing the button for her floor viciously.

She let out an indignant snort, "Now you are worried. Lovely."

"Elena, I do not know why you are being like this. I apologised, I do not see what else I can do." He said, feeling thoroughly frustrated at how he still couldn't read her.

"That is just the point is it not? That you do not see what is so very wrong about this whole situation."

Damon growled, letting his frustration get the better of him, "What the hell do you mean, woman?" He asked angrily,

"This! Us!" She cried gesturing wildly between them, jumping as the elevator pinged and the door slid open, strutting out with a frustrated Damon hot on her heels. "We make no sense!"

"I still have no idea whatsoever about what the hell you are talking about!" He shouted back,

Elena laughed darkly, plucking her keys out of her purse as she approached her door; "You are a womanizing whore-monger, who apparently has sex with any young innocent thing in a dress, 'feeding' on women, what ever that means!" She yelled, shoving her key into her door, and turning to him, "And I am just me. Plain, virginal, little Elena Gilbert. My first kiss, my first anything was with aforementioned man-whore at almost twenty years of age! How pathetic is that?" Elena finished, bitterly laughing,

Damon shook his head, "You aren't-"

"Save it, Damon. We don't work. I'm not her. Or Rebekah." She said brokenly, voice quivering slightly as she turned twisting the key in the lock, only to be swung around her back pressed against the door as Damon kissed her fiercely. Frozen for a moment Elena slowly began to respond, wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss whole-heartedly, moaning brokenly into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss Damon held her face gently, "I need you. Not anyone else. We work. We do." He told her, feeling desperate at the prospect of losing her.

Everything came crashing back down on her and Elena shoved him away, pulling out her keys she turned the door-knob slamming the door behind her, hearing the lock click securely in place.

"Elena!" Damon shouted, banging on the door angrily. Elena let out a sob as she began to cry, the tears streaming down her face as she pressed her back against the door, sliding down it to rest on the floor, sobbing into her hands, feeling completely unaware as to what she had gotten herself into.

…

Caroline walked dazedly into Klaus' study, moving to stand in front of him. "Caroline, love, how many times have I told you to knock first? It's basic manners." He said suspiciously as he watched her expression, surprised she had appeared and hadn't locked herself in their bedroom like she normally did when she was ignoring him.

"I just received a telephone call." She said blankly.

"Oh yes? Was it Elena informing you about whatever swoon or arse worthy thing Damon has done this time?"

"No. It was my Mom." She told him tonelessly,

Klaus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? Why? She hasn't spoken to you since before our wedding!"

"My Father is dead."

…

_**A/N:**_

_Next stop Mystic Falls! _

_I wrote a one-shot called "Get in The Ring" which is basically Klaroline porn (which is turning into a three-shot), so go check that out if your feels are a little wobbly after this. See Elena's apartment on my Polyvore. You can also follow me on Tumblr, all links are on my profile._

_Thank you Yana (queenofklaroline) for beta-ing this!_

_What do you guys think of Scarlett?_

_Review if you want another chapter in less than a month's time!_


	14. Home

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.

…

_Thank you for beta-ing this Yana (queenofklaroline) you are amaze-balls!_

…

Chapter 14: Home

Elena awoke a few days later to the scent of toast and the thick smell of something frying. Remembering where she was and the fact that she did indeed live alone, she shot up in bed. Heart hammering she slowly moved her covers aside to grab a poker from her fireplace and open her bedroom door slowly to investigate.

Elena shivered from the light chill in the morning air as it penetrated through her nightgown. She looked down at herself and mentally cursed her thoughtless actions and realized if someone had in fact broken into her home, she would be attacking them with a _fire poker_ in her _nightdress_. The police would have a chuckle about that; if she survived.

With the sound of her blood rushing in her ears, Elena tiptoed through the lounge. She frowned as she heard the sounds of clattering pans and plates. And the smell of cooking hit her more strongly. The city really was crazy if someone had broken into her apartment to cook.

Preparing herself, Elena pushed open the door tentatively, brandishing the poker in front of herself. Moving into the warm room, she found herself gaping at who exactly was standing in her kitchen cooking.

"Damon?" Elena asked breathlessly, feeling a little faint in a combination of relief and anger at the man stood over her stove, his suit jacket casually hung over a chair, sleeves rolled up.

He barely twitched at the mention of his name, his back still to her he said, "You should put that thing away before you hurt yourself, sweetheart."

Realizing he was talking about the poker she was still holding defensively in her hand she dropped it to the floor with a careless clank, "What in the hell are you doing, Damon?" She asked furiously, view masked with a veil of heavy smothering anger.

"Making you breakfast." He said casually, tipping scrambled eggs onto some toast, turning to place the plate on a neatly set table next to a cup of coffee. He gestured to the table, "Sit. Eat." He commanded. When Elena opened her mouth to tell him, not so politely, to go away, he gave her a cold, hard stare, showing there was no room for argument. Having never seen him give her such a look before, Elena felt cold fear settle in her stomach. She suddenly understood partly why people were afraid of him.

Feeling her heart beat a little faster she tried, and failed, to look casual, stubbornly sitting in the chair he pulled out for her. "I don't like scrambled eggs," Elena told him huffily, crossing her arms, determined not to give into him, even though her stomach was growling loudly at the smell of the simple, yet heavenly food.

Damon didn't even turn from the pan he was clearing away at her words, "Yes you do. You order it every time we have breakfast." He told her, tone clear and hard, leaving no room for argument.

Elena mentally swore once more, begrudgingly tucking into the breakfast he had prepared as he washed the utensils and pan that he had used. Once he had finished he turned, happy to find Elena had almost finished the entire plateful, and had made decent headway through her coffee. She was always more agreeable after she'd had her coffee. He stood leaned against the counter with his arms crossed watching her.

After finishing her last mouthful Elena glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I made you breakfast." He told her simply without a hint of emotion,

"I can see that. I meant what are you doing in my home, without my permission?"

Damon pondered the question for a moment. Knowing that if he mentioned he owned the building and could get in whenever he wanted, it would have more than derogative effects on their relationship and her staying there. "You will not answer the door. You will not answer my telephone calls. And last night I received a call from Felix informing me that every time he turns up to work you tell him to go away, despite the fact you have been out several times. You have left me little choice, Elena." He told her matter-of-factly.

"He followed me?" Elena asked disbelievingly, feeling more than a little like her privacy had been invaded.

"I told him to." The lack of emotion he was displaying was really starting to worry Elena now, feeling as though she had definitely over stepped some line of Damon's.

"You had no right to do that." Elena told him calmly, trying not to rile him up, unsure of how he would react in his current state.

"I had every right considering you were being careless about your own well being."

Deciding the best course of action was to attempt to persuade him she was in no real danger, Elena told him the truth of what she had been up to, "Look, Caroline's father died a few days ago, I've just been around her house, helping her to keep her mind off things and prepare for going home. There was no risk."

"And going there and back? You think the Fell's couldn't bribe a taxi driver to take you straight to them?" His anger started to seep into his voice then and Elena felt a little relieved at his show of emotion, but her stomach sank as what he said sank in.

"I see what you mean." She told him begrudgingly, bowing her head.

"And the nights when you didn't come home you stayed at Caroline's?" He asked, tensing imperceptibly.

Elena's head shot up to look at him, "Of course! She was upset and asked me to stay because Klaus has been staying at one of his brothers' places." She told him, finding it confusing that he needed to ask her where she had been. "Why did you think I did not come home?"

Damon shrugged the question off, not wanting to reveal his fears of her finding someone else, "I heard he had been staying there. Explains a lot." He said referencing Klaus' foul mood over the past few days.

"How did you – oh," Elena broke off, giving a small bitter laugh, "Rebekah. Of course."

Damon gave her that same cold look once more, "I talked to her, Elena. Am I not aloud to talk to the woman who runs the club I built?"

"She runs 'A Little Distraction'?" Elena asked disbelievingly, unable to conceive that not only a _woman_ was running a gin joint, but also that the woman was _Rebekah_.

"You are very unforgiving of your gender, Elena."

"I cannot help that I find it hard to believe she of all people could run anything except her mouth." Elena hissed, her jealousy returning fully.

Damon stiffened, "There is no need to be unkind."

"Why do you care?" She lashed out angrily, petulantly crossing her arms.

"Because there are very few people in my life who I care for, Elena. You may be one of them, but she is also one. In a platonic sense, I hasten to add."

Elena felt a little mollified knowing that he cared for Rebekah _platonically,_ but her heart soared knowing he still cared for her, even after what she had done a few nights ago. "I am sorry I went completely batty at you Thursday night. I have had time to think things over, and I know I completely overreacted." She told him quietly, avoiding meeting his eyes as she addressed the bright pink tap dancing elephant in the room.

"I am sorry I left you in the club alone with her." Damon returned, temper softening at her admissions, "I am sorry I left you at all."

Elena nodded, eyes tearing up slightly, swiping a finger under her eye to catch a tear. Looking up she met his eyes, noting how his brow was down turned as if he were trying to hide his sadness. She bolted from her chair, running to him, winding her arms around his waist to snuggle herself into him. He stood frozen in surprise for a moment before bracketing his arms around her, running soothing hands up and down her back, breathing in the scent of her hair, glad to have her back in his arms after what had felt like months.

"I can't handle the idea of you being with anyone else." Elena mumbled quietly, sniffling into his shirt, "It makes me so angry." She told him, feeling pathetic at how easily she got jealous over him, "And when I see the women you have been with, it makes me question why we are together at all. Why you are with me,"

Damon felt his heart flutter a little at her confession, "I understand."

Elena looked up at him quizzically, her arms still around him, "You do?" Elena asked disbelievingly,

"The idea that you want to be with me? It seems absolutely insane. And you think I did not want to rip Kol's arms off when he flirted and touched your waist at the Mayor's Ball? The idea of a man that is not me touching you drives me insane, Elena."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I spent several minutes plotting cutting off every single digit of that hand, plus another that he is rather fond of." He told her, making Elena giggle light heartedly at his macabre plotting's, delighted that he had a similar feeling as she had about him and other women. "And I am the only man you have been with - to my knowledge - so I can only imagine what it is like having to face women that I have actually been with." He told her more seriously.

She nodded once more, "I will try to do better." She told him settling her cheek back against his chest,

Damon felt his heart flutter at how broken she sounded, stroking her hair soothingly, "You do not need to do better. Next time, talk to me. And remember that you are the only woman I have been in a relationship with since Katharine. And I would hardly call that mess a relationship."

Realizing just how much a relationship was a big deal for him, Elena suddenly felt much more secure in their relationship. "I never thought of it like that."

"Promise me you will talk to me next time. Because there will be a next time. Do not shut me out again, I am not sure I can handle it well if it happens again."

Feeling a little dread at having to face another Scarlett, she nodded again, still avoiding his penetrating gaze by having her cheek on his chest, "I promise. I am sorry I did not talk to you. I just needed some time to think things over, and by the time I was ready to see you again I felt as if I had left things too long."

"So you left it even longer?" He asked with a strained laugh,

She decided to look up at him then, their arms still around each other, "Hey, you are talking to the girl who went crazy because she met one of your dumb Dora's, what do you expect?" She said, feeling so much lighter now that they had discussed everything and were actually _laughing_ about it.

Damon sighed. "I have to admit, this is easier than I thought it would be. I thought I would be facing a challenge like you allowing me to court you again."

"I was not that bad!" She exclaimed with a smile,

"A month, Elena. A month." He said exasperatedly,

"You're exaggerating," She dismissed stubbornly,

"Oh, I counted the days, I am not exaggerating in any way." He told her seriously, eyes hinting he was teasing her.

"Yes, well, these things take time when you don't have loose morals," Elena mumbled, "And it is always simultaneously more difficult and easier when you care for someone."

Damon nodded, understanding completely what she meant. "I have to admit, I thought I knew you quite well."

"You thought?" She asked worriedly,

"Well, yes. But I must say, this nightdress is rather a surprise." He said with a smirk, eyes flicking downwards.

Elena jolted away from him, his arms around her keeping her close. She looked down at herself only to remember she was wearing her nightdress; her peach silk and cream lace nightdress. It had a deep v in the front, the thin material outlining her breasts and the hem line above the knee showing off her legs. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, cheeks flaring bright red as her hands flew to her hair to try and pat down her bed hair. Amongst the commotion of a possible burglar she had completely forgotten she was wearing very revealing nightclothes and most likely had very fuzzy bed hair, with not a jot of make up on.

With a chuckle he told her, "I have to say I rather enjoy the sight of you," Keeping his arms around her, hankering for some 'one-on-one' time.

"Of course you do! I'm positively indecent!" Elena exclaimed, attempting to turn and squirm out of his arms to go and put some proper clothes on, only to find him pull her closer so she could _feel_ just how much he _enjoyed_ her against her behind. "Damon!" She squealed with a giggle,

"Where did you get this?" He asked slyly, keeping one hand around her he moved the other to slowly slide up her thigh, moving onto the lace, then the silk of the nightdress, "I should quite like to buy you some more," He muttered devilishly, kissing and sucking down her delectable neck,

"No need," Elena mumbled breathlessly, "Caroline's been sending me nice nightdresses since she got married and out of Mystic Falls," She told him, eyes rolling back into her head as the hand on her thigh travelled up to cup a breast,

"So Caroline is useful to me. Why did she start sending you them? Can you only get floor length heavy linen nightdresses in Mystic Falls? That's what I was expecting."

Elena hummed in agreement, eyes flying open and stiffening, "Caroline!"

He stopped confusedly, "No, Damon."

"No! That's not what I- what's the time? I'm leaving for Mystic Falls today with Caroline! I need to go!" Elena stuttered, attempting to escape Damon's firm grip that had thankfully moved to her waist,

"Sweetheart, calm down," He gritted, "You do not leave 'til 10. It's not even 8 o'clock," Elena instantaneously stopped her struggling,

"Really?" She asked slightly surprised he had gotten her up so early, albeit accidentally. Damon pointed to the clock set on her windowsill beside them, "Oh." She muttered noticing it was 7:45.

Damon rest his forehead on top of her head, chuckling once more. "For someone so observant, you certainly can be blind, Elena Gilbert."

She sighed, turning in his arms, "Well that just means we just have more alone time before I have to leave…" She said, reaching behind her to pull his arms from her to lead him to her bedroom.

"Well, whatever could you mean?" Damon asked innocently, following her as they entered her bedroom.

Elena smiled slowly in return, leaning up to kiss Damon once they reached her bed, her heart pounding once more but for an entirely different reason. They started slowly at first, reveling in being together once more, but things progressed quickly. He was soon pushing her to lie on the bed, moving to rest on top of her, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Elena groaned into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of her, hands moving to rest on his shoulders. Breaking the kiss he moved to pepper kisses down her chest, before leaning back on his haunches to pull at the silk barely covering her parted thighs. She tilted her hips up so he could remove the article, whipping it over her head, before leaning back down to cover her body with his.

Elena's hands flew to his neck to undo his tie, practically strangling him in her haste as his hands roamed her body. Throwing the tie aside she moved to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders and flinging it away. Kissing him once more Elena moved her hands down his chest to undo his belt before moving to undo his pants, pulling them down with her feet as he smiled against her mouth.

"What?" Elena asked, breaking away to question the smile,

"Nothing," He told her, smile turning to a smirk as he brought his hand up to cup her breast, ducking his head to kiss and lick his way from one to the other in a successful attempt to distract her. Fact of the matter was, he was thoroughly enjoying that he was making her lose her beloved control. That he was the only one to touch her like this, to draw those desperate little whimpers from her mouth.

Trailing his lips up to press over her pulse point he enjoyed the feeling of her hammering pulse against his lips, pulling her body close to his reveling in the feeling of her bare flesh against his. Pressing a final kiss to her neck he pulled away from the temptation, moving a hand between her legs to stroke her there. Elena cried out as his fingers rubbed over her gently, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders as heat flared beneath her skin, throbbing between her legs.

"Elena, I need you to trust me," Damon told her huskily before moving to kiss down her body, removing his hand drawing protests from her until he rested between her legs, eyes gazing hungrily at her sex.

"Damon, what are you-" Elena mumbled confusedly, feeling incredibly self conscious, becoming quiet as he hushed her.

Diverting his attention from her center he moved his mouth to bite, lick and kiss her inner thighs in an attempt to get her to relax a little. Sucking a love bite into her thigh, making her moan, he felt her become a little less tense, leading him to move his hands up to pull her thighs further apart, making her stiffen again.

"I don't understand," Elena muttered incoherently. Deciding showing her would be easier than telling her, Damon leaned forward to lick a broad stripe from her entrance to her clit. The move made her jerk back to lie flat on the bed, fingers fisting in the sheets, hips jerking as she let out a loud "Oh!" legs clamping together beside his head. He patiently pulled her legs apart, pressing a kiss to her clit with a grin. Opening his mouth Damon swiped his tongue through her soaked folds, lavishing them with attention before sucking her clit into is mouth, flicking his tongue against it repeatedly, making her almost weep his name.

He had only used his fingers on her in the past, but she was whole-heartedly enjoying the sensation of his talented tongue on her. Her body felt too hot, too constrained by the grip he had on her hips to keep her still. Needing some kind of contact with him Elena moved her hands down to twine in his silky hair, crying out as he pushed his tongue into her entrance, nose brushing against her sensitive bud. Her cries became louder as he swirled his tongue in and out of her, begging him for something she didn't know how to ask for. The sounds she was making made him double his effort, licking at her once more, tongue sliding through slick folds to flick against her clit, moving a hand to circle her entrance, pushing a single digit into her.

"Damon!" Elena moaned, rocking her hips into his face as his finger worked into her, stretching her for more. Pushing a second finger into her caused sounds to come from her mouth that Damon thought for sure would frighten her neighbors. He crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing at the spot inside her that he knew drove her crazy, sucking hard at her clit, feeling that she was close.

Looking down at the dark head between her thighs Elena tugged on his hair to get his attention, "Damon, please," She whimpered. At her pleas for release Damon flickered his tongue over her clit whilst sucking simultaneously, fucking her with his fingers even harder. Her walls clenched around his fingers, hips spasming as she came with a scream, yanking at his hair as she rode out her orgasm, flooding his fingers with her wetness. Damon gradually worked her down until she was whimpering and jerking away from him, too sensitive for the slightest stimulation.

Pulling his fingers from her drew a light cry as Elena panted, trying to get her head to clear from the extreme pleasure. Pulling away Damon licked his lips carnivorously, savoring the taste of her that had flooded his lips. Damon settled down beside her, working a hand beneath her waist to pull her to him so her cheek was resting on his chest, stroking her hair lightly as she jerked and shivered from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"That was- I can't- I don't…" Elena trailed off groaning, frustrated at her incapability of getting her words out.

Damon smirked, feeling his ego swell, "That good huh?" He asked cockily,

"I- What- Yes." _Aha, a slightly understandable sentence at last!_ Elena thought, appalled at her poor ability to communicate. She could feel him smirking and knew he was very pleased with himself. And for once, she wasn't going to scold him for it, because he should be. She caught her breath, resting a hand on his stomach to trace patterns there. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she noticed the sizable bulge in his underwear.

Eyes widening in delight, it was her turn to smirk, pleased to see the proof of his own arousal for her. She continued to trace her patterns, ever so slightly moving lower, so slowly that he didn't notice. Nearing the waistband of his underwear, Elena moved her hand suddenly to squeeze him.

The motion drew a choked "Elena!" from him, eyes wide in shock, groaning as she rubbed him. "Elena, baby, stop. You do not need to do anything-"

"I know," She breathed into his ear, nuzzling into his neck she undid the buttons on his boxers with nimble fingers, slipping her hand inside to grip him, making him groan. Squeezing him lightly she began to move her hand up and down slowly until he was bucking into her hand for more. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, how she knew he liked it before speeding up the pace. He groaned, hips bucking every now and then as she jerked him off with just the right amount of pressure and speed.

He pulled her closer to him, leading to her slipping a thigh over his, pressing her wet center against his hip and moaning into his ear, nipping his ear lobe gently before dragging her teeth down his neck. Whenever she used her teeth on him it always seemed to make him buck, and catapult that much more quickly towards orgasm. Feeling her wrist grow tired, pain twinging there slightly, Elena sunk her teeth gently into his neck, laving her tongue over the area. As expected Damon bucked once more,

"Elena, I'm going to…" He managed to gasp before he came, shooting come onto his bare stomach, making her gasp as he groaned her name. Elena smiled into his neck, burying her head into him there as she released him from her grasp.

Damon made a show of catching his breath, his body relaxing back into the soft sheets, pulling Elena closer to him, "Vixen!" He accused lightly, drawing a giggle from her.

"You started it," She mumbled embarrassed, continuing to hide her face in his neck.

"And you finished it!" He told her with a light-hearted chuckle, "Miss Gilbert you are a very fast learner," He said reaching over to her bedside table to grab a tissue, wiping himself off.

"Yes, well, I have a very good teacher." She said quietly, cheeks burning.

"Can I get that in writing?" He asked teasingly, throwing the tissue into the waste paper bin with perfect aim.

"Most certainly not!" She exclaimed, "What would that even say? 'I hereby certify that Damon Salvatore is the ultimate master of sex'?"

"'Master of sex' I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do!" She giggled, a comfortable quiet settling among them, "I don't want to leave you," Elena sighed, dreading leaving him to go to Mystic Falls for however long it took for Caroline to bury her father.

"Umm, about that. I am coming with you." Damon said awkwardly, preparing himself for her brash reaction.

"Pardon?" She asked, leaning up to look at him, completely baffled over what he had said, unsure if it was the crazy sex head rush making her misunderstand things.

"You think I am going to let you go to Mystic Falls with no one to look out for you? With only a grieving Caroline? I do not think so." Damon said nervously, hoping she didn't ask anymore probing questions, leading to him admitting his gift for stalking.

"I- I didn't tell Jenna! I cannot come home with my- my- you without telling anyone!" Elena stuttered, voice slightly high pitched in panic at the concept of introducing the man who had practically taken her innocence to her family.

"Look, it's either me, or Felix. I thought I would be easier to explain."

Elena let out a huff, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Perhaps because you were ignoring me."Damon said casually, hoping it would get her to be quiet.

"How are you getting there?" She asked suspiciously,

"Train,"

"My train?" She asked with a raised brow,

"Yes. But I'm in a separate carriage to you and Caroline. No one wants to undertake _that_ journey."

"How do you know it's a separate carriage?" She asked,

"Because I booked an entire one to myself."

"Of course you did," She said disbelievingly, shaking her head, "And where are you staying?"

"Surely Mystic Falls has a hotel?"

Elena laughed, "A hotel? No. A boarding house, yes."

"Boarding house?" He asked with a wrinkled nose,

"Yes, a lovely old lady called Mrs. Flowers runs it."

"Flowers. Got it."

"I can't believe you are doing this," Elena said dazedly, slumping down next to him.

"Believe it, baby."

Elena smiled fondly turning her head to look at him, "I like it when you call me baby."

"Then I shall have to do it more often, won't I?" He said with a grin, leaning over to kiss her lips lightly,

"Mmhmm." She hummed lightly against his lips, before pushing him away slightly, "No. No more. Firstly, I am not sure I can physically take anymore, and secondly, I need to shower before we leave. And get ready… and finish packing… oh my, there's so much to do!" She said sitting bolt upright in panic,

"Calm down. We have an hour and a half before we have to leave," He said, running a soothing hand up and down her arm, "Besides, I need to shower too. We should shower to save time,"

She turned to him disbelievingly, "To save time?" She scoffed,

"Yes to save time! Stop questioning me, woman!" He said, playfully tickling her and tackling her back down to the bed.

…

Caroline walked up to the study door, knocking lightly, "Niklaus, I am leaving for the station now." She said lightly, attempting to hide the tremble in her voice. He had stormed into the house earlier without a word to his wife who he hadn't seen in three days, immediately locking himself in his study.

After Caroline had told him that her father had died she had fallen apart, crumpling to the floor sobbing. Surprisingly, Klaus had in fact moved to comfort her, holding her in his arms as she cried. But as soon as she had mentioned she should have never left Mystic Falls, Klaus seemed to take that as 'I should have never married you.' He had flown into one of his rages that Caroline was typically so good at calming down, telling her that her parents obviously never cared for her as they both refused to talk to her after marrying him, and that she should be glad her father was dead.

Caroline had fled from the room, locking herself in their bedroom sobbing, ignoring his apologies and pleas to let him in until he eventually went away. They always fought like cats and dogs, but typically they always overcame any differences, thoroughly enjoying making up. But he had overstepped the mark that time, and Caroline hadn't left the room until she blearily awoke on the floor the next morning to Elena calling her name through the door.

One of the maids, Ruth she thought, had called Elena that morning telling her it was bad and she needed to get over to her best friends house because it was 'bad this time'. And whilst Caroline had seen neither hide nor hair of her husband over the past few days, Caroline found herself caring very little. She knew that he would be hiding out somewhere, licking his wounds and scorning anyone who dared look at him with his formidable temper.

And so she found herself outside his study, anxiously waiting to see if he would appear for the first time in days. Praying that they would both apologize, and he would go to Mystic Falls with her, and all would be well. Only there seemed to be absolutely no movement within the study.

"Please, sweetheart," Caroline mumbled, resting her head against the door. This time it appeared Klaus was ignoring her and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "The funeral is in three days time," She said despairingly, waiting with baited breath for some form of an answer. Nothing. Caroline resolutely nodded to herself, "I love you, Nik." She said shakily, turning to walk down the hallway. It was only when she reached the stairs that she heard a "I love you too, Caroline."

If it hadn't been for her vampire hearing she definitely wouldn't have heard it, and Caroline felt relief from the heavy feeling of dread for the first time in days. Steadying herself Caroline descended the stairs, knowing that whilst they still loved each other, everything would be okay.

…

Arriving at the station, Caroline stood by the agreed spot with her luggage, reaching inside her purse agitatedly to pull out some smokes. By the time Elena had arrived, Caroline had already chain-smoked 4 cigarettes, and dropped her fifth at the sight of Damon at her side carrying her luggage.

"Oh," Caroline said, feeling a little stunned.

Damon turned to Elena, "I'll meet you off the train," He told her, "Go careful, baby." He whispered pressing a kiss to Elena's lips. Once they broke away Damon approached Caroline, kissing her cheek and squeezing her shoulder. He gave her a tight smile, squeezing her shoulder once more before turning to head for the train.

Caroline felt a watery smile come over her. Wow, Damon Salvatore felt sorry for her. It was rather sweet for him really. She turned to Elena taking in her happy smile as her eyes followed Damon before turning back to her.

"I am really sorry, Care, but since I got attacked he does not want to leave me alone, so he insisted on coming to Mystic Falls with me. He is in a separate compartment so you won't even have to-"

"Elena, it's fine." Caroline said quietly, trying her best to smile, "It will be good to have him there. You will need him."

"Well, okay. Shall we board the train?" Elena asked. With Caroline's answering nod she help Caroline with her trunk, settling an arm around her waist to guide her to the train.

Once they were comfortably ensconced in their cabin Elena pulled sandwiches and two glass bottles of Coca-Cola out of her tapestry bag, digging around momentarily before pulling out a carefully wrapped package.

Recognizing the smell immediately Caroline asked, "You baked cookies?"

Elena looked at Caroline nervously, nodding "I made them last night." She said, not wanting to mention that the last time she had been on that very train Elena herself had been heart broken over her own parents deaths, sent off with cookies from her cook. The cookies had helped the tiniest amount last time, so Elena had telegraphed for the recipe herself yesterday, hoping she could help Caroline a little the way her cook had helped her. "I know it's a little early for lunch, but I thought you might get hungry and want to eat something. I know there's a food cart but it's not quite the same,"

"Thank you. It's wonderful, Elena, really." She said reassuringly, touched at her friend's thoughtful gesture. "But lets get down to business." Caroline said sternly causing Elena to look at her with wide eyes like a child that knew they were in trouble. "You had sex this morning."

Elena's eyes widened even further, "What are you some sex sniffing grey hound?" She hissed, unable to imagine why Caroline would think such a thing, let alone hit the nail on the head.

"Yes. Tell all. Don't make me use the dead father card." Caroline said, attempting to sound threatening.

"Hmph. You learned that from me." Elena said stubbornly, crossing her arms, embarrassed that Caroline wanted to talk about such things.

"Yes, and now I want to hear what you have learned from Damon. Go."

Deciding diversion might be best, Elena blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Damon made the sandwiches. His culinary skills are surprisingly good."

"If they are anywhere near as good as he is a lover, according to the look on your face the sandwiches will be divine." Caroline fired straight back without any pause, looking at her challengingly.

Elena hit her forehead, realizing she walked straight into that one, "Fine. We did not have sex. Kind of," Elena whispered quietly,

"Kind of?"

"Well, he… I… don't make me say it Caroline," Elena begged, squirming in her seat uncomfortably,

"Well?" Caroline asked unforgivingly,

"He, used his mouth to, you know, and… and I used my hand on him to… you know…" Elena mumbled awkwardly, not even knowing the correct terms for what she and Damon did in the bedroom.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yes. Wow was a word I used."

"That good, huh?" Caroline asked, feeling slightly jealous that her friend had been seeing some bedroom action with her boyfriend, whilst she'd been high and dry for over a week.

"Oh, yes. I never knew he could… well I knew because of the time I walked in on you and Klaus-"

"Shh, Elena, can we not?" Caroline asked cringing, "You are freakishly light-footed, okay?" She hissed, referring to the time Elena walked in on Caroline with her husband's head between her thighs.

"Freakishly?"

"Strangely," She clarified.

Nodding, Elena continued, "Well, I didn't actually know what Klaus was doing. I was rather confused as to what he was doing down there actually-"

"-Elena!"

"-Until this morning. Now I understand why you were making noises like a wounded animal." Elena continued, teasing her best friend.

"Stop!" Caroline squeaked mortified, slapping her friend's arm,

"You started it!"

"Well. It looks like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself. You still haven't had sex?"

"No. But… I think I am ready, Care."

"Really?"

"Yes. This morning I almost told him to, well, go for it. But then he distracted me by doing… whatever it is he did."

"Oh, goodness." Caroline mumbled, "Maybe you should wait a little while."

"Why?"

"Well, you do not know him all that well do you? I really think you two should talk about it. And you were fighting just a few days ago because he slept with some whore-bag before he even met you. What happened there?" Caroline said trying to come up with as many excuses as possible, not wanting her friend to unknowingly lose her virginity to a vampire.

"Whore-bag?" Elena whispered,

"I'm playing with words."

Nodding, Elena continued to explain; "He just turned up at my place this morning. Woke me because he was cooking breakfast and I could smell it. Completely scared me. And we, well, worked things out. Agreed we were both wrong and made up."

"Wow, Damon Salvatore admitted he was wrong?"

"I know, it's a big deal, right?"

"Very." She said, helping herself to the bottle of soda, reaching for the bottle opener and uncapping it.

"Care, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said, taking a swig from the bottle,

"Can more than two people have sex?" Elena asked nervously biting her bottom lip,

At the question Caroline choked on her mouthful of soda, spluttering and coughing at Elena's strange question. "Why do you ask that?" She managed to wheeze out as Elena smacked her back for her,

"It's just something Scarlett said."

"Scarlett?" Caroline asked, drawing a blank.

"The whore-bag."

Caroline paused stroking her throat, "Ah."

"Well?"

"Yes. More than two people can have sex. It's called a threesome, or a ménage a trois if we're being politically correct. But it does not just have to be three, it can be multiple people, or multiple couples, or both."

"You can be politically correct when it comes to sex?"

"Certainly."

"So how does it work? Say, two women and one man."

"Well, uh, from what I understand, the man will have sex with one of the women, whilst one of the women will pleasure the other, during. You know, like what Damon does with you so far, but woman on woman."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I did not know women could do that to each other."

"Well, now you do."

"It sounds very complicated."

"Not really. You just have to be good at multitasking." Caroline said absent minded, "Not that I would know." Caroline hurried to add.

"Of course."

"Of course." Caroline echoed, eyes jolting about nervously.

The last time Elena had been on that train she had had to spend nine hours on her own in the small carriage. But she found the time passed much more quickly with Caroline there. Trying to keep her spirits up they joked and gossiped, and by splitting the journey between talking, walks along the train, and reading the journey flew by. Elena had even snuck in a quick make-out session with Damon in his carriage before returning to Caroline.

By the time they had pulled into Richmond station, it was past 6 o'clock, and both Elena and Caroline were feeling very tired. Damon swung by the carriage as the train stopped to walk them out onto the platform. Elena led Caroline out of the train holding her hand Caroline walking stiffly onto Virginia soil for the first time in a year.

"I ordered a car. It's waiting over there." Damon whispered pointing to a black Ford T model, turning to get the luggage as the women stood by the car, the driver letting them into the car when Elena told him the name 'Salvatore'.

"Not much longer til' we're there Caroline. How are you feeling?" Elena asked cautiously, unable to tell Caroline's mood from how quiet and unreadable she had become.

"I don't know. I really don't."

…

_**A/N:**_

_I know that this kind of skips over a few days which might be seen as more important, but in the long term of the story arc they're pretty irrelevant._

_This chapter has been split into two, as I only realised when I was writing that the trip to MF was much too long for one chapter, so the trip will be spilt into two or three._

_Check out my Polyvore for the outfits for this chapter! And you can follow me on Tumblr too, all links on my profile._

_Review if you want another chapter soon! _


	15. Awkward

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are not of my own creation, but belong to L.J. Smith, the CW and their respective partners.**

…

_You can thank –as do I- Yana (queenofklaroline) for this chapter. She's the one who kicked my arse off of Tumblr and threatened me with Stelena to get me to write._

...

Chapter 15: Awkward

Once they had arrived in Mystic Falls they stopped the car at Caroline's parents house, or rather her mother's house now. Elena got out of the car to help Caroline and the chauffer inside with her bags, greeting a nervous looking Elizabeth Forbes and politely giving her condolences. Once the slow stream of niceties stopped Elena decided it was time to escape, telling Caroline that she was only a phone call away if she needed her. As she turned to leave Caroline watched her with wide, petrified eyes, Elena giving her a comforting smile and a wave on her way out, bidding goodbye to the tense mother and daughter.

Elena sped down the drive, getting into the back seat of the car with Damon. "Jesus Christ that was awful." Elena muttered, letting out a sigh of relief to be in the car, the chauffer starting the car and pulling out of the driveway to head to Elena's. Or rather Jenna's.

"That bad, huh?" Damon asked completely serious,

"It was always her father who wanted nothing to do with Caroline. But Mrs Forbes stood by his decision, and Caroline never forgave her for that. They were being civil, but strained when I left." Elena said, shooting a worried look over her shoulder at the rapidly disappearing house.

"Well, fingers crossed neither party will be sporting claw marks tomorrow," Damon said lightly, moving his hand to rest along the seat to stroke across the nape of her neck to calm her down.

"Fingers crossed," Elena said, purring at the touch, "Oh! You are going to meet my family," _What is left of them anyway_, Elena thought, trying to keep the mood light by keeping that macabre remark to herself.

"I am actually a little excited. And worried. I have never met a girls family before," Damon admitted,

"You know Rebekah's family," Elena said, no hint of malice or jealousy as there normally was, setting Damon on alert.

"That's different, we are just friends. Plus they mostly hate me the majority of the time anyway," Damon said dismissively,

"They just don't know the real you." She said quietly,

"There is a real me?" Damon asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk,

Not being put off by his bravado she continued, "Mmhmm. You never let people see the good in you."

"You see something that isn't there, sweetheart," He told her bitterly, what he had done in his life flashing through his mind.

"No, I see something you do not," Elena insisted softly, turning her head to kiss his wrist.

The car pulled into the grand driveway of the Gilbert household, settling to a gentle stop outside the front doors. "Gilbert Manor," The driver announced, hopping out to open Elena's car door for her, unloading the luggage whilst Elena took in the sight of her childhood home in the dark light of dusk.

"It looks lovely," Damon said settling an arm around her waist,

"Just wait until you meet the crazy people inside," Elena joked, startling away from Damon as one of the grand door opened revealing an excited Jenna.

"Elena!" She cried, racing down the steps, Alaric appearing behind her to chase after her,

"Jenna, slow down!" He cried, rolling his eyes and beginning to walk as she waved him off,

"I'm fine!" She shouted in return, pulling Elena into a bone-crushing hug, Elena's eyes widening as she felt Jenna's stomach protruding against her own.

Pulling back, Elena's eyes widened, taking in the very noticeable bump, "Aunt Jenna! Are you…?"

Jenna nodded excitedly, "Almost six months!" Elena gasped in surprise, pulling her aunt into another hug,

"That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me you are pregnant?" She exclaimed,

"I found out just after your parents died, so that wasn't a good time. And I did not want to tell you in a letter or over the phone, it didn't seem right."

"And that's why I did not want her running down those stone steps," Alaric said, finally catching up to them, "Hello Elena, it's good to see you," He told her, leaning forward to hug his niece, "You must be Damon, I am Ric Saltzman, Elena's uncle." He said, turning to Damon to shake his hand, someone finally taking note that he had been stood there all that time,

"Good to meet you, Ric," Damon said politely in return.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I've completely hogged Elena all to myself and ignored you! I am Jenna Saltzman," She said, flushing in embarrassment at having only just noticed him, slightly taken aback at the gorgeous man Elena had brought home with her.

Damon smiled charmingly in return, "It is no problem Mrs Saltzman, I see beauty runs in the family,"

Jenna reddened even more, "Call me Jenna, please," She giggled earning a death glare from Ric and an elbow to the ribs from Elena.

"Shall we go inside?" Elena said, wanting to get inside to relax after the long day of travelling. As well as to get her apparently hormonal aunt away from her beau.

"Yes! Yes." Jenna said enthusiastically, remembering they were stood outside, turning to lead them inside, dragging her husband along with her.

"Flirt," Elena hissed at Damon,

"You love it." He returned, lightly smacking her backside whilst no one was looking, making her jump and stare at him with wide eyes.

Entering the house Elena let out a sigh of relief, walking into the warmth of the house, instantaneously spotting her brother. "Jeremy!" She said, smiling brightly, walking over to an equally smiling Jeremy, hugging him tightly.

"I have missed you, sis," He whispered, squeezing her back tightly,

Letting him go, she got a good look at him noting he looked much happier than the last time she had seen him, "How are you? Been keeping out of trouble?" She asked, really meaning, 'Have you kept away from Vicki Donovan?'

"I have been good, promise." He said obligingly, making Elena eye him suspiciously, looking over to Jenna for confirmation.

Jenna nodded smiling, "He's been very good. And he wants you to meet someone at dinner," Jenna sang teasingly, settling an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Elena looked at him in surprise, trying to remember if anyone new had been mentioned in their letters, praying it wasn't Vicki Donovan who would be joining them for dinner, "Jer?" She asked quizzically,

He merely ducked his head in response, grinning at her, piquing her interest further. Realising she wasn't going to get anything else out of him, she remembered she hadn't introduced Damon yet and turned to find Damon talking quietly with Ric. Elena waved him over, Damon quickly coming to join them, "Jeremy this is my- Damon Salvatore," She stuttered, not quite sure what to call him, "Damon, my brother Jeremy."

The pair shook hands, "Nice to meet you Jeremy, I have heard a lot about you." Damon said, his tone friendly, even though Jeremy was almost crunching the bones in his hands from force,

"I am afraid I cannot say the same for you, today is the first time I even heard your name," Jeremy said tightly, his face almost a grimace.

"Ah, yes, well…" Elena interrupted nervously, hand smoothing over her hair in a nervous tick as she attempted to come up with something to diffuse the situation.

"I am sure the pair of you are tired from travelling. Dinner is in an hour or so, your things should have been put into your respective rooms, surely you would like to rest and change before dinner?" Jenna said tactfully, Elena giving her a relieved look, "I received my nieces message about you visiting this morning Damon, and luckily enough one of our lovely maid's have managed to set you up in the room across from Elena's. She can show you there." That last part set Jeremy on edge, ready to exclaim before his aunt put a quieting hand on his arm, gesturing with her other to the stairs.

"I was not expecting to stay, Jenna. I was intending on residing at the Boarding House," Damon said, completely surprised that his girlfriend's aunt had not only offered him a room, but the one across from her niece.

"Nonsense, you are staying here. And I am certain your things are already upstairs. Now, off with the both of you."

"Thank you so much," Damon told her smiling, disbelieving of his luck.

A shocked Elena turned to Damon, "This way," She said leading him up the stairs, keeping their respectable distance.

"I will have some tea sent up!" Jenna called after them, Elena echoing with a '_Thank you!_'

As soon as they reached the landing Elena sagged and Damon put a hand on her waist, "It's this door on the left," Elena said nodding towards the door, leading the way and twisting the door knob, entering the room.

"Well I was not expecting that," Damon mumbled, looking around the room as they entered, pulling Elena along with him as he slumped into an arm chair, yanking her onto his lap, making her stiffen at the contact.

"Damon! What are you doing? Someone could see," Elena gasped, laughing as he pulled her close to him and nuzzled into the back of her neck,

"I am making the most of our privacy. And if this is the place where you got your manners, they should knock first," He mumbled, kissing the nape of her neck making her shiver.

"I am sorry about Jeremy, I have no idea why he is the being the protective brother all of a sudden," Elena sighed,

"Because he has never been faced with someone threatening his sisters virtue, and might just be successful in getting there,"

"Yes, well, that is still to be decided," Elena huffed at him, jumping, as there was a knock at the door, leaping from Damon's lap,

Damon looked at her slightly shocked, "I do not think I have ever seen you move so fast," He muttered, "Come in!" He said more loudly, Lydia, one of the household maids entering with a tray of tea,

Her face displayed surprise as she noticed Elena was in the room also, "Your tea, sir," She said politely, setting down the tray on a side table and giving Elena a pointed look before leaving the room.

"I should go before I get in trouble," She said quietly, looking at him bashfully, making Damon smile in return. He walked over to her to kiss her chastely,

"I will see you at dinner," He told her, clasping his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching out to hold her.

Elena nodded in return, leaving the room to enter hers across the hall. She let out a sigh as she took in her room. It was exactly as she had left it, and as she looked around she noticed an excited looking Bonnie stood by her coffee table, "Bonnie," She sighed with a smile, the pair rushing to hug. "How are you? How have you been?" She asked,

"I am fine! I am just glad you are home," Bonnie replied with a bright smile. By the time the pair had sat down gossiped and had tea it was time for Elena to begin to get ready.

Looking at her watch she sighed and stood, "I should get ready for dinner,"

"Okay, what did you want to wear?" Bonnie asked, getting up and briskly walking to Elena's trunk.

"Bonnie, that is not necessary, I can get myself ready." Elena said, realising Bonnie meant to dress her as she had when she had been home.

"Oh, but I always help you get dressed," Bonnie said frowning,

"I know, but things do not work like that in Chicago. I have learned to get myself ready. It is quite empowering actually,"

"I do not know what to do with myself, I just get in the way in the kitchen…" Bonnie said, looking to the floor and fidgeting,

"Just sit down. Relax before you have dinner duty," Elena said lightly, moving to her trunk to get her things ready for that evening.

…

As Elena descended the stairs Damon was waiting at the bottom for her, "You look beautiful," He whispered to her,

"Thank you," She said blushing, smoothing a hand over her dress. A week ago Caroline had cleared out her closet to make room for the new spring season trends, and instead of throwing away the outcasts, she had offered them to Elena. With how expensive clothes were, Elena jumped at the opportunity, only having to send a few pieces to the tailors. That evening Elena had donned one of Caroline's old (meaning 3 months old) dresses. It was a royal blue velvet shift dress, with beaded floral flower and water accents meant to mimic pond flora. The shoes were the simple yet stylish black satin pair she had been wearing earlier, with marcasite bow detailing on the toes. The diamond earrings given to her by Damon were adorning her ears as well as the necklace he gave her.

He held his arm out to accompany her to the dining room where he informed her everyone was waiting, "Am I running late?" Elena asked worriedly,

"No, no. They just decided to go get drinks in the dining room and I said I would wait for you,"

"What did you say?" She asked suspiciously, making Damon smirk amusedly,

"Oh, nothing really,"

"Damon!" She hissed in a demanding tone, coming to a stop outside the dining room,

He turned to her with a smile, "What? I did not say anything. Jeremy took it completely out of context,"

"Damon if you-" Elena stopped suddenly as Damon pushed the door open, everyone in the room turning to look at them,

"Ah! Elena! Damon. Come in, come in," Jenna said motioning to the pair into the room. Elena immediately spotted a face out of the norm. Noticing Elena's attention pique, Jeremy stepped forward,

"Elena, I want you to meet Anna," Jeremy said introducing the petite brunette next to him. The girl smiled in a friendly, yet nervous manner, walking forward and extending her hand,

"It is nice to meet you Elena. I have heard a lot about you,"

Elena accepted the hand, shaking gently and smiling reassuringly at the young woman, looking to Jeremy questioningly, feeling incredibly awkward that Jeremy had never mentioned this girl in any of his few and far between letters. Jeremy shrugged, avoiding his sister's eyes guiltily.

Sensing the awkward tension, Jenna piped up, "Lets sit down to dinner, shall we?"

…

Across town, another incredibly awkward dinner was taking place. Caroline sat across from her mother, pushing her food around her plate, feeling like she wanted to sink into a hole to escape the silent house of her childhood.

She no longer felt like Caroline Mikaelson, strong, graceful, untouchable wife of one of the most powerful men in Chicago. But like Caroline Forbes, her anxious, compulsive, 17-year-old self, at the mercy of her parents. Except now that her father was residing in a coffin in their parlour due to a heart attack, a strange power struggle was emerging. Her father had always been the dominant parent. Elizabeth Forbes was always the one Caroline would run to when she wanted something or had done something she knew her father wouldn't like; despite the fact her mother had little to no power over Bill Forbes' moods.

But now Caroline's mother had full control over her daughter, not having to deal with her husbands dominance and abrasive ideals. But she didn't appear to be asserting her authority or slandering Klaus as Caroline had expected, rather being polite, and seemed to actually be enjoying that her daughter was home.

"I have to say that I would have never expected for you to cut all your hair off, but it looks rather lovely really. Do all the women in Chicago cut their hair like yours?" Liz Forbes said cordially, distractedly eyeing Caroline's plate as she pushed her food around continuously.

"Thank you, mother. All the fashionable women. Elena has not quite gotten up the nerve to cut hers yet. Although I cannot quite imagine Elena without her long hair," Caroline murmured in response, attempting to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Yes, I cannot imagine it either," Liz replied, the conversation trailing off stagnantly. They continued in silence for a couple more minutes before Liz piped up, "Is Mr Mikaelson going to join us tomorrow?"

Instantly feeling on guard about her husband Caroline bristled, "Klaus, mother. You can call him Klaus. He is family after all," She groused, closing her eyes momentarily before composing herself. Restraining her anger she straightened up, "He is very busy with business in the city. I am not sure when he will be coming, if at all," She said offhandedly, attempting to mask the problems she was having with her marriage.

"Oh, I was rather looking forward to seeing him again without-" Liz cut herself off suddenly, realising she was about to speak ill of her late husband, reinforcing the idea to Caroline that Liz was actually relieved that her husband had passed.

"Father?" Caroline asked an eyebrow raised,

Liz blushed in response, looking rather flustered, "Well yes. It would be nice to get to know your husband on my own," She stuttered, trying to appear as socially acceptable as possible.

"I think you would like him. He is very charming," Caroline sighed, missing Klaus so much his absence had set a deep ache in her heart.

"I remember," Liz replied with a smile, alluding to the ill-fated dinner that was her only time meeting the man who had shown a great interest in her daughter, "I have missed you, Caroline," She breathed, forehead creasing in sorrow,

Caught off guard by her mothers sudden confession, Caroline was instantly defensive, "I would not have thought so,"

"But of course! I have missed you so much. If it were not for your father I would have visited, or even walked to the post office and telephoned,"

"I sent letters." Caroline told her mother stubbornly, not willing to believe her mother had missed her in the slightest,

"You did? Are you sure? I never received any," Liz said looking hurt,

"I did. I am certain father made sure you never received any," She said bitterly,

"I am sure there must be some confusion. Your father is – _was_ many things Caroline but he would never hide letters from you."

"It is rather obvious, mother, that he did. As I sent them and you never received them. What do you think happened to them? Do you think the post man has been eating your correspondences but fathers were untouched?"

"There is no need for your derision, Caroline. I am certain there is a perfectly reasonable explanation,"

Frustration bubbling to the surface Caroline stood abruptly, "I cannot argue with you like this when you cannot see through the wool he pulled over your eyes, mother. I am going to bed. I have had a rather long day," She said before storming upstairs to the sanctuary of her room. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, as she slumped onto her bed,

"Why aren't you here, Nik?" She whispered, burying her face in her pillow.

…

The dinner at the Gilbert/Saltzman household was going much more successfully. Apart from the odd snip from Jeremy to Damon, the group appeared to be getting along well.

Elena had found out that Anna was new in town. Her recently widowed mother had opened an apothecary in the small town, having bought the Gilbert doctors office from Jenna with Jeremy's permission. This was due to no other doctors residing in the small town, and so the space was going unused and gathering dust. But Anna's mother Pearl was a nurse and apparently a very adept herbalist also knowledgeable in modern medicines; therefore the closest thing to a doctor in Mystic Falls.

And from the way Jeremy was looking at Anna, she could practically hear the wedding bells chiming. The two were obviously smitten with each other; possibly even in love, and Elena then realised how Jeremy had gotten his act together. In the same way that Damon had brightened her murky world, she expected that Anna had done the same for her brother.

Jenna had taken great pains to interrogate Damon and Elena knew that whilst she was attempting to appear as the Rottweiler guardian, she was really sizing up Damon's personality and wealth, i.e., how well he would look after her niece should marriage appear on the table. And judging by how pleased Jenna looked, she whole-heartedly approved of the match. Elena wondered if Jenna would still approve should she find out that whilst, yes, Damon was a property developer and had several investments, he was also in the top ranks for one of the most formidable mafia's in all of the US.

By the time they had finished their after dinner coffee it was getting late, and Jeremy had to escort Anna home in time for her curfew. As they bid the group farewell, everyone else disbanded also, saying goodnight.

Damon escorted Elena upstairs, the pair feeling pleased over how successful the dinner had gone, laughing quietly with one another, "Jeremy's face when he found out how long we have been _friends_," Elena said lightly, remembering how her brothers face had drained of all colour, "I swear he has no confidence in my ability to rebuff your advances,"

Coming to a stop on the landing by her door Damon smirked at her, "Strange, I do not seem to remember you rebuffing my advances this morning," He said with a sarcastically pensive look, "In fact I'm sure I heard your neighbours banging on their ceiling with a broom below us because you were moaning so loudly…" He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a grin.

Elena slapped his chest admonishingly, "Shh! Anyone could hear!" She whispered looking side to side to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. She looked back to him falteringly, "Were they really?" She asked with wide eyes, horrified over the concept of her neighbours hearing her in the throes of passion. Damon merely nodded, grinning, chuckling at her, "Oh Lord," Elena said, hands coming up to cover her panic-stricken expression, "I am never going to be able to show my face in the lobby again," She groaned,

Damon laughed once more, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her hands from her face with his free hand to get her to look at him, "Their land-lord is courting you, worst comes to the worst I can evict them,"

"You will do no such thing!" She hissed, reluctantly relaxing into him, albeit nervously, "I don't want to go to bed," Elena mumbled, resting her hands on his chest and pouting up at him,

"Me neither," He sighed, "I could always stay in your room…" He said trailing off, unsure of her answer,

Elena hesitated, considering his request, "I don't know. I think that might be pushing it too far for even Jenna," She said avoiding his eyes, declining his offer even though she knew he wouldn't push her into _sleeping_ with him.

Damon nodded resolutely, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, Miss Gilbert," He whispered with a smile, turning to go into his room.

Elena frowned, surprised he didn't put up more of a fight, "Goodnight," She called after him.

…

The next day Caroline sat having breakfast with her mother. It was equally as uncomfortable as the night before, if not more so.

"Have you a dress for the funeral?" Liz asked, attempting to generate some conversation between the silent pair,

"Yes, Elena helped me pick out something in Chicago before we came down," Caroline mumbled, pushing her eggs around her plate,

"And it's suitable for a funeral?" Liz asked apprehensively,

"Of course it's suitable, mother! I'm not going to turn up to my own father's funeral looking like some Chippy! Much to the disappointment of Mystic Falls, I'm sure."

"I- just- I don't know what the fashions are like in Chicago, Caroline. What is seen as acceptable there may not be here," Liz replied attempting to excuse what she had said. Caroline sighed in response, continuing to push her food around, "Do you not like your eggs? Henrietta made them exactly the way you like them," Liz asked trying to change the course of the conversation,

Caroline looked up guiltily, not wanting to insult their cook, "No, they're lovely. I just haven't been very hungry lately,"

Liz seemed to brighten up as an idea crossed her mind, "Are you with child?" She asked excitedly,

_Jeez, what is it with everyone and me having babies?_ Caroline thought, "No mother, I'm not pregnant,"

Liz seemed to deflate, mentally calculating that her daughter had been married for over 8 months now, and that her first grandchild should be well on its way, "Are you having trouble conceiving?"

"Something like that." Caroline muttered, not wanting to tell her mother that she was in fact a vampire and vampires can't reproduce. She was sure that if she did tell her mother that, she'd have her locked up in a sanatorium before Caroline could even whip her fangs out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You know Mrs Jow has some wonderful herbs in her apothecary. I believe she is coming to the funeral, we will have to pull her aside and ask her advice,"

"Sure, Mom. I'm going to go and lay down for a while," Caroline said, retreating to the refuge of her room.

…

"Elena, have you got something to wear to the fundraiser tonight?" Jenna asked at breakfast,

"Fundraiser?" Elena asked blankly, exchanging looks with Jeremy,

"Oh, did I not tell you when you telephoned? The Lockwood's are throwing a fundraiser tonight, for something or the other. Orphans or political, I can't quite remember which one it's for."

Elena internally groaned at the idea of going to a boring Mystic Falls function, "Do you really think it's necessary I go?"

"Of course! I have already bought yours and Mr. Salvatore's tickets!"

Elena's eyes shot to a surprised looking Damon, "Damon too?"

"Why, yes! You'll need an escort, Elena," Jenna said casually, but Elena knew her aunt just wanted to show off the big-city-rich-guy that was courting her niece, "Damon, I do hope you packed some tails," She said taking a sip of her tea,

"Funnily enough I did," Damon said sending an uneasy glance at an embarrassed Elena,

"Then there shouldn't be a problem tonight, should there?" Jenna said resolutely, taking another sip of tea.

…

Later that evening Elena knocked on Damon's door, waiting for him to answer. The door swung open to a tux-clad Damon, his face brightening when he saw her, "Do you want to come in or are you afraid someone will find us?" He asked teasingly. Elena rolled her eyes, brushing past him into the room,

Damon shrugged, shutting the door, smiling, he looked her over, a vision in embroidered gold silk, with her mother's evening shawl wrapped around her shoulders as a guard from the evening chill, "You look amazing,"

"I'm sorry about tonight," She said quietly, wringing her hands in front of her, unable to take in his compliment, "I had no idea she was planning this,"

"What, for showing me off at a town fundraiser like a thoroughbred at a Kentucky Derby?"

Elena's eyes widened with dread, "Exactly, I am so, so sorry!"

Damon smiled, shaking his head, "Elena, calm down. It's fine. It's the least I can do after the shit that has happened in the past couple of weeks,"

Elena pursed her lips, "I'm really sorry,"

Seeing that she was truly worried over his reaction Damon walked over to Elena, tilting her head to meet her lips with his own,

"Relax. I do not mind. I think I will quite enjoy seeing everyone's reactions to this fine thoroughbred," He said with a wink, kissing her once more, feeling her anxiety soften,

"I am not wearing any shoes, I forgot my shoes," Elena mumbled distractedly, looking down to her feet before dazedly going back to her room to collect her shoes, leaving a laughing Damon behind her.

…

"This is ridiculous," Elena hissed to Damon at the fundraiser once they had escaped Jenna, "Mr Forbes has died, and not only am I not with Caroline, but this stupid thing is still on!"

Damon took two glasses of what, disappointingly, looked to be cordial in champagne glasses from a passing waiter, passing one to Elena, "The world carries on, Elena,"

"Not in Mystic Falls! Everything comes to a standstill,"

"Maybe no one liked Mr. Forbes. From what I hear he was an ass-hole," He said nonchalantly, observing the room with little interest,

"Damon! You cannot say that!" Elena gasped, looking around to check no one had overheard, not wanting to be kicked out of the fundraiser after only being there for 20 minutes,

"Why? He going to come back and haunt me?" He said, enjoying getting her riled up,

"It's not proper!"

"Since when have you been worried about being proper?" He asked, voice lowering so that a blush rose in her cheeks,

"Stop," Elena hissed, changing her expression to a pleasant one as she saw her aunt approach with someone else she wanted to show Damon off to,

"Elena! You remember Logan Fell, don't you? Mr Fell, this is Damon Salvatore, Elena's _friend_," Jenna said almost proudly, putting special emphasis on 'friend'. Elena definitely remembered Logan Fell. He and her aunt had a torrid affair eight years ago with the pair leaving Mystic Falls to elope, with Jenna returning three days later with her tail between her legs.

_Fell_, Elena thought distractedly, eyes widening, eyes looking immediately to Damon, noticing he had a stony expression on his face. Realising she had to be polite, Elena piped up, "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr Fell," She said, warily extending her hand,

"You too, Miss Gilbert, I have heard so much about you," He said shooting a sly look to Damon, taking Elena's gloved hand and kissing the back of it, making her skin crawl. Damon put a hand on Elena's back as if sensing her discomfort,

"I must admit, Fell, this is the last place I expected to see you," Damon said, straining to keep his voice civil, feeling Jenna's eyes on him at his none too friendly greeting,

"I could say the same for you, Salvatore," Logan spat back,

"What's going on?" A wary looking Ric asked as he came over to the group, drinks in hand, handing one to his wife,

"Logan and Damon appear to know one another," Jenna said slowly,

"We have met in Chicago," Damon said staring down the other man,

"I was there visiting family," Logan supplied simply,

Jenna nodded, looking briefly to her husband awkwardly, "I think I see some of my old friends over there, excuse us," Elena said quickly, taking Damon's hand and pulling him to the gardens of the Lockwood mansion. As soon as they were outside Elena turned to him,

"What in God's name was that?" She said, heart pounding. The last time she had been that close to a Fell (or an associate of a Fell) she had barely dodged a bullet.

Damon rubbed his eyes tiredly, "One of Johnny Fell's cousins,"

"The head of the Fell's? The guy that was going to elope with my aunt is related to the head of the Fell's?" She asked seriously, taking Damon's glass from him she set down hers and his on a stone bench beside them,

"Yeah. Somehow that doesn't surprise me," He said, running a hand through his hair,

"How many relations does this guy have?" She asked disbelieving,

"They're Irish. It's hard to keep track," He said wryly, smiling as she did,

"What do we do?" Elena asked, biting her lip worriedly, multiple, terrible scenarios running through her mind,

"We carry on like normal. And whatever you do, you do not leave my side, okay? I don't care what friends you see, how embarrassing it may be, you do not leave my side," He told her leaving absolutely not room for argument. Elena nodded anxiously, looking up at him worriedly with big brown eyes. Damon stepped forward, hand moving to her face, thumb tracing over the raised red line starting at the back of her jaw, leading down to her neck before cupping her face gently.

"I can't lose you," He whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Elena's eyes slid shut, hand going up to rest over his, enjoying the momentary solitude with him.

Someone cleared their throat behind the couple, Elena immediately looking up to find an unimpressed looking Mrs Lockwood stood on the steps behind them with her arms crossed. Elena immediately sprang away from Damon, making him glare at the woman for interrupting them.

"Miss. Gilbert, I do not think it is wise to keep your aunt waiting," She said with a pointed look and a raised brow,

"Of course, my apologies, Mrs Lockwood," Elena mumbled hastily, hand going to her hair anxiously before practically running inside, Damon following her slowly stopping when he came to the older woman,

"I don't like you," He said with narrowed eyes, leaving a stunned Mrs Lockwood in his wake.

The rest of the night was spent fraught with tension whilst Damon and Elena attempted to appear at ease. They briefly met Mrs Jow, Anna's mother and chatted politely, as well as catching up with some of the locals. Upon Jenna's questioning, Elena merely told her aunt that Logan was an old acquaintance of Damon's, the stroke of his fingers against her back telling her she had said the right thing.

By the time they arrived back at Gilbert Manor, Elena felt absolutely exhausted. She let Damon lead her up the stairs to their respective bedrooms, bidding goodbye to her aunt and uncle.

"I thought going to Mystic Falls meant we'd get a break from the Mafia and death threats," Elena said huffily, allowing Damon to take her hand to pull her up the stairs as she lagged behind,

"Apparently not," Damon muttered, slowing to a stop outside her bedroom door, looking to the wood apprehensively. Elena froze, considering his offer from last night. She knew it was incredibly unlikely, but she couldn't help but feel unsafe when he wasn't with her. The concept of having to go to sleep in a room on her own, knowing a Fell was in town, was a nerve-wracking one for Elena. Would Logan Fell break into her room in the middle of the night? Probably not. But God only knew if Logan Fell had been given orders, and what those entailed.

Elena tightened her hold on his hand drawing his attention to her, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" She felt heat immediately rise to her face, ducking her head she muttered, "Just sleep, you know, not _sleep together_ sleep together, just sleep,"

Damon smiled lightly, "I know. Come on, I need to get my things," He said pulling her towards the guest room, not wanting to leave her alone for a single minute. He sat Elena down in a chair whilst he went to one of the drawers, pulling out what she assumed were his version of pyjamas, his outfit for the next day, and his wash bag.

"You think on your toes, Salvatore," Elena said teasingly, realising that a fully dressed Damon leaving her room in the morning looked a hell of a lot better than a partly dressed one, or him in his tux from the night before.

"I know," He said smugly. He picked up her hand from her lap gently, leading her back to her bedroom. He let her push open the door to her room, as if she was making the final step. She pushed open the door with baited breath, letting him into her childhood bedroom.

The room itself was large, larger than her one in Chicago, and was distinctly the bedroom that someone grew up in. It still had Art Nouveau floral style wallpaper in the same blue as the walls in her apartment, telling him it was one of her favourite colours. The bed was a four-poster with a white canopy, the neutral coloured curtain pulled to hang behind the bed to create a contrasting look. The room had it's own seating area with a beige chaise longue and a couple of the same toned arm chairs scattered around a coffee table. A dressing table sat to one side, and a desk to another next to the window seat.

"My bathroom is just through there if you want to get ready for bed," Elena said shyly, pointing to the en-suite. Damon nodded letting go of her hand reluctantly before heading off to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was blue also, with a grandiose painted domed ceiling. A small blue seat sat in the middle of the room, near the porcelain bathtub.

He made quick work of readying himself for bed, leaving his tux folded neatly on the seat in the room. He emerged to find a nervous looking Elena clutching her nightgown as she waited for the bathroom. She had already taken her hair down and removed her jewellery and make up, making her look so small and young. As she stood Damon took in how anxiety-riddled she seemed and suddenly felt sorry for her.

He walked over to her, smoothing his hands along her bare arms making her shiver, "Hey, calm down. It's only me. I'll be a perfect gentleman," His words seemed to put her at ease,

"It's not you I am worried about," Elena said with a sad smile,

His expression became serious as he realised what she was talking about, "I will not let anything happen to you,"

"I know. Make yourself comfortable," She said quietly, leaning up to kiss him gently before walking into the bathroom.

Damon watched her go, feeling as though his heart had sunk in his chest. It was his entire fault. If he had never become interested in Elena she wouldn't have to worry about gangs, assassinations or his old lovers coming back to haunt her. Shaking his head he walked slowly to the bed, pulling back the covers and slipped in.

Several minutes later Elena emerged from the bathroom, pausing to look at the bed, then at Damon, before walking over to her bedroom door and turning the key in the lock, making sure no one would stumble in on them come morning.

"I like the way you think, Miss Gilbert," Damon said with a light chuckle. Elena shrugged walking back to the bed,

"I do not want any surprises come morning," She said, determinedly pulling back the bed covers and sliding in gracefully. Elena sat up straight for a moment looking to Damon and back as if trying to decide how best to position herself.

Noticing her slight frown Damon moved one of his arms behind her, "Come here," He murmured, Elena immediately moving to rest her head on his chest, settling warily,

"Thank you for staying," Elena whispered, eyelids fluttering shut from the warm, comforting sensation of resting against him, one of his hands stroking through her hair, relaxing her and making her sleepy, immediately feeling safe with him,

"Thank you for letting me," He told her honestly, knowing that if he weren't with her at that moment, he would be pacing a hole in the carpet of his room whilst he tried to respect her wishes.

"Mmm, welcome. Goodnight," She said drowsily,

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said softly, leaning to the bedside table without jostling her too much to turn off the light, plunging them into darkness.

…

The next morning Caroline sat at yet another awkward breakfast with her mother, once more pushing around her eggs – benedict this time instead of scrambled. Surely the cooks attempt to get her to eat something. Caroline looked up immediately as she heard the housemaid's footsteps approaching them, desperate for some kind of relief.

Their small, middle aged, blonde housemaid Frieda stood in the doorway to the dining room, "Excuse me for interrupting, Mrs Mikaelson, Master Lockwood is here to see you, he is seated in the parlour,"

Caroline felt her heart stutter in her chest, mouth slightly open she shook her head, remembering her manners, "Oh, thank you, Frieda. I will be right there." She hadn't seen Tyler Lockwood since before she had run away from Mystic Falls with Klaus, and it had hardly been amicable. Tyler Lockwood had been the man that she was informally promised to before Klaus had come along. Around the time of her 18th birthday he was meant to propose, and they would live happily ever after in a house in Mystic Falls where they would have babies and grow old together; her idea of hell on earth.

But just after her 18th birthday when she was expecting the dreaded proposal at any moment, Klaus had come into town. She had been swept away by his looks, exotic accent and the promise of a big city life. She had fallen in love with him hard, leaving no room for Tyler and their future quiet life the concept of vampirism barely fazing her. Caroline wanted to run away, but Klaus insisted they were adults and would do things properly, proposing himself. She had of course accepted, had a hush-hush wedding, left Mystic Falls, and never thought of Tyler again.

"Caroline, are you going to keep that poor boy waiting?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts, jolting Caroline to realise she would have to bite the bullet per se, and go and face the man she had jilted without a second thought.

Caroline stood, "Excuse me, mother," She said before turning for the parlour, heart hammering as if she were walking to her execution. She pushed open the door tentatively.

Tyler stood immediately, turning to face her, face turning from apprehensive to shocked as he saw how different she looked. Long gone were the long blonde tresses, and floating, shapely dresses of Mystic Falls. Replaced with a smooth curled bob and straight, boyishly shaped Parisian fashions.

"Caroline," He breathed, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts,

"Hello, Tyler," She returned, shutting the door behind her softly, before turning back to him, "What can I do for you?"

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck absently, attempting to calm his nerves, "I wanted to come and visit you to give my condolences in person. I really am incredibly sorry for your loss, Caroline. Your father was a good man,"

_If you say so_, Caroline thought, "Thank you. But the funeral is tomorrow Tyler, you could have given your condolences then," She said, not wanting to sound to harsh, wording her sentence carefully,

Tyler shuffled on the spot a little, "Well a part from that, I really wanted to see you. I heard your husband is not with you, and I thought…"

"You thought what?" She asked sharply, eyes flashing in defence,

"Well – I – uh, just thought it would be easier for us to talk without your husbands presence," Tyler stuttered, attempting to keep the malevolence towards her husband out of his voice,

"If I wanted to talk to you alone, my husband could not do anything. He does not control me, Tyler,"

"I beg to differ," Tyler said bitterly, gritting his teeth,

"Klaus has never controlled me, and he never will. I make my own decisions," Caroline hissed defiantly, willing to defend her husband for anything, to anyone. There was the sound of a ruckus in the foyer, coming closer to the door, drawing both parties attention. She distinctly heard, "You cannot go in there, sir!" Before the door swung open and a grinning Klaus swaggered in, removing his fedora and handing it to an agitated looking Frieda,

"There you are Caroline, love!" He exclaimed jovially, pointedly ignoring Frieda and Tyler,

"Klaus?" Caroline breathed.

…

_**A/N:**_

_So, what do you guys think? Is Anna a vampire? Will Caroline forgive Klaus? Leave a review and you may just find out more quickly!_

_I'm moving into my new house on Monday, but I'm going to halls to pack up all my stuff on Friday, so the next week is going to be a bitch for me. I don't even know for how long I will be without Internet at the new house (oh the horror!) So unfortunately, I'm not too sure when I'll next update, but the fact that I will have no internet for a little while should mean I'll be writing because there's nothing else to do!_

_Make sure to follow me on Tumblr for writing updates. Link to my Polyvore account for the outfits on my profile; so make sure to check those out. _

_And a 'Chippy' is a woman of 'easy virtue' for those of you who don't remember._

_P.S., shit is going down in the next chapter._


End file.
